Falling from the Sky
by RD-loves-RA
Summary: After a mysterious accident, a Pegasus is left with amnesia. In his search for his lost memories, he learns more about himself than he ever thought possible. But are some things better left forgotten? Is his amnesia a coincidence, or part of something much darker?
1. Amnesia

Chapter 1: Amnesia

Nothing. I remember… _Nothing…_ Well, nothing much. A bright light, the sound of screeching wind, and _the impact…_

The purple unicorn insists I have something called "Amnesia." The inability to recall past events or relationships previously known to me. I don't know if she is right, but she seems like she knows what she's talking about. At least _she_ thinks so… The others aren't so analytical about my _situation._

The yellow pegasus with the pink mane is trying to make me comfortable. She's doing a good job too. I've never felt so comfortable, so secure… At least I don't think I have... Lying under this hand-sewn blanket helps further my unwillingness to move from my shelter, though the jewel-encrusting seems a bit much.

The white unicorn says I'm handsome, if not lacking any refinement. I don't know what that means, but she said it's easily remedied. She gave me a mirror to judge my looks for myself.

White coat, messily laid mane, dark blue with a yellow lightning streak, tail to match, a glorious set of powerful and firm wings, and a curious mark on either flank. It looks as though it's a white cloud, surrounded by a blue and yellow field of static electricity.

The tan earth pony said that it's called a "Cutie Mark." It's supposed to represent your passion, or special skill. Apparently it's a rite of passage among the younger ponies. With these wings, and that cloud mark, I guess my skill involves flying, or maybe clouds. Buck, maybe I'm a detective…

The only other pony in the library is pink. She won't stop bouncing. I honestly can't decide if I want to punch her or hug her. Though I can't help but smile at her. For now, I'll just let her continue to plan my "Welcome to Ponyville/Hope you remember things soon" party she keeps babbling about.

The purple unicorn is starting to ask questions. I guess it's time to speak…

"So tell me exactly what you remember." The purple unicorn started.

"I remember a bright flash, lots of wind, and hitting the ground" I replied.

"Anything else? There has to be more than that!"

"Settle down there, Sugarcube. He don't remember much, if anythang" the tan pony stated.

"Right, Sorry"

"Look, I really have no clue what's happe"—

"MAYBE HE'S A SPY!" The pink one interjected.

"Maybe YER a few apples short of a tree, Pinkie Pie. Let the boy talk!"

"Oh, maaaybe he's a prince from a faraway land, and he was banished by mistake! Oh how dreadful that would be!" mused the white unicorn.

"You're both wrong! He's probably from Fillydelphia or Manehattan, and he just got lost!" The purple unicorn asserted.

"Yer probably right Twilight, Now can all y'all let the boy talk already!"

"Applejack, why are you defending him? ***GASP* **YOU'RE A SPY TOO, AREN'T YOU!" The pink one shouted.

Everypony kept arguing and I just sat there, wondering how this all happened. They seemed intent on determining where I'm from. I just wanted to leave. To get out of this room and see what I could find on my own. Like an angel, the yellow Pegasus with the pink mane delicately whisked me away towards the door of the library, away from the fighting ponies above.

"You should probably go while they are caught up with each other. You need to explore a bit, get used to Ponyville on your own… I mean… If you want to, maybe…" she said softly.

"That sounds like a great idea! Any ideas on how to start?" I asked.

"Oh, well… Uhm… you could give flying a try. Those wings of yours could use some exercise… Oh, not that they don't look strong! It's just being in bed for how long you were… and uh… well, I"—

I reached over to the blushing yellow pegasus and gave her a hug with both of my hooves.

"Thank you… Uh..."

"Uh… My name is… Fluttershy…"

"Thank you Fluttershy! I'll see you again soon!"

With that, I galloped out the door and into Ponyville. I could have sworn I heard a "Squeee!" on my way out… It must have been my imagination.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting

Now I had the task of exploring this town, Ponyville, and it seemed to me that there was a lot to do. Everypony was friendly and happy, not a soul I met was anything less than polite. I just didn't feel motivated to explore the town, so I headed away from the hustle and bustle of the town to get some fresh air.

I was heading towards the outskirts of town when I was knocked off my hooves by what felt like a train.

Still being pushed forward, I turned around and saw I was being carried away by a small orange Pegasus. On a scooter. She shot me a nervous smile, right before looking ahead and panicking. I barely had time to notice the change in her expression before we hit the tree.

We collapsed in a heap at the base of its trunk, I on the bottom, the small orange filly on top. Then something fell out of the tree and landed on us both. Hard. We got up, and there before us stood a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane rubbing her head. She shook it off, and immediately fixed her irritated gaze on the little orange Pegasus.

"Ugh… Scootaloo! I told you to be more careful!" said the cyan Pegasus.

"I'm so so soooo sorry Rainbow Dash! I didn't mean to wake you! I know how you like to nap…" Scootaloo said nervously.

"Aww, don't worry about it squirt. I can't stay mad at my little sis aaaand number one fan now can I?"

"Thanks Dash! Hey, when are you gonna teach me how to fly? I've been able to get about five feet off the ground so far, but I could use some help…" said Scootaloo hopefully.

"Well, I was just napping, so I have a few hours. How about right now? Would you like that half-pint?"

"Boy would I! Oh, that's right! Are you ok mister? I didn't mean to hit you. I was trying to get my cutie mark by breaking a land speed record, and I couldn't really stop… heh heh."

"Oh, uh that's fine. I only broke a few ribs is all." I said with a laugh.

The cyan Pegasus turned her attention to me and just stared. She looked into my eyes, and I looked back. It seemed like an eternity that we became lost in each other's eyes. Something like… an understanding that bonded us to that moment in time.

"Uhh… Are you two ok?" Scootaloo said with a hint of confusion.

The rainbow mane Pegasus shook her head back and forth rapidly to break the gaze we had previously shared. She evidently felt the same thing I did. That odd feeling of familiarity…

"What? Yea… Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Rainbow Dash said defensively.

"I don't know, you two were just kinda…staring at each other…"

"Oh, that was nothing. Who is this Scoots? Who ARE you?" The cyan Pegasus asked me.

"I… I don't know. I can't remember anything past today. I just woke up and was assaulted with questions. A bunch of ponies were arguing, and a nice yellow Pegasus told me to go out and explore the town. She thought I could use the fresh air. She said her name was Fluttershy. Do either of you know her?"

"Yeah, it sounds like my friends got ahold of you. I'm Rainbow Dash, best flyer in ALL of Equestria! This here is my little sis, Scootaloo."

"Hiyah!" said Scootaloo excitedly.

"You already seem to know Fluttershy. That just leaves four. The purple one asking you questions was Twilight Sparkle. She's a bit of an egghead. Pinkie Pie, very hyper, probably trying to plan you a party…"

"Yea, she called me a spy too. The tan one with the hat tried to defend me. The white unicorn said I was handsome but lacked 'refinement' and then gave me a blanket."

"Applejack and Rarity. Looks like you met the whole group, except spike. He is a baby dragon, and Twilight's assistant. He is away in Canterlot on royal business. Something about a bachelor party…"

"I'm sure he is just as…_Interesting_ as the others." I said hesitantly.

I don't even know if I ever had friends. I barely know any of these ponies… The only thing on my mind should be figuring out who I am, how I got here, and why. But now I've this odd desire to ignore that and make friends with these ponies. And I can't shake the feeling I _know_ this Rainbow Dash… What should I do…?

"Rainbow Dash, I thought you were gonna show me some moves!" Said Scootaloo impatiently.

"Fine Squirt. Hey, Mystery Pony! You're flying next! I wanna see what you've got!"

"But I"- *WOOSH* I was cut off, and she was gone.

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 2! Feel free to review, and to ask questions. I'll be happy to answer. Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. The Cabin in the Woods

Chapter 3: The Cabin in the Woods

Where Rainbow Dash once stood was a small dust cloud with a rainbow trail heading towards the sky. The straight trail quickly zigged and zagged as Rainbow Dash tore through the sky with staggering speed and agility.

Scootaloo and I watched in awe as the display went on, filling the sky with beautiful color and a steady sound of whizzing wind. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash disappeared until I saw her streaking towards us at an alarming rate.

With a quick flip, she halted her momentum and landed right in front of me, face to face, nose to nose, eyes focused, and blood pumping full of adrenaline.

"Beat that!" She said, confident in her performance.

"I'm not even sure I can fly yet, let alone do…THAT!" I said defensively, gesturing towards her previous flight path.

"Well, give it your best shot! It's not like you can beat me anyway!" She said smugly

"Ugh…fine, I'll try" I conceded.

I stepped past Rainbow Dash into the clearing, and got ready. For what, I didn't know. I had no experience flying, or at least I didn't _think_ I did. I took deep breaths and worked up the courage to try and lift off. I heard my audience send their…

"C'mon, show me whatcha got! I don't have all day!"

"I'm bored…Rainbow Dash was so much cooooooler."

…_support. _

I extended my wings for the first time that day, and it felt…_natural._

_Alright, you've got this. All you have to do is flap. How hard can that be? Don't answer that… Just, breathe. Ignore the peanut gallery next to the tree and just focus… *sigh* focus…_

I took another deep breath, and brought my wings down with all my effort. Before I knew it, I was in the air about twenty feet, and it felt…_amazing_. It was like I _belonged_ there. I kept pushing, and before I knew it, I was soaring effortlessly.

_This is amazing! I knew I had these wings for something, but I never thought that they would make me feel so…alive! Maybe I can even give that Rainbow Dash a run for her money!_

It seemed like second nature to be in the air. I was ascending, going up and up as high as I could. With unbelievable force, I crashed through the clouds and felt something exhilarating. _Something I hadn't felt since…_

***CRASH***

_Back in bed...perfect. Alright, let's do this! Hooves… Check. Wings… Check. Vision… Buck. I'm blind. Wait… Scratch that, it's just dark. So where in the hay am I?_

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, the room I was in began to take form. I saw a nightstand to my left, and on it was a mug.

_Water water water water… Yes!_

I took a swing of the strange beverage. It was very strong, but smooth, tasting of fresh apples, cinnamon, and a hint of something…rum? It worked well enough to wet my tongue, if not make me a bit woozy.

I hopped out of the bed and almost fell, but I regained enough composure to make my way towards a sliver of light coming from what looked to be a window. I opened it carefully, and suddenly moon beams filled the room with a luminescent glow.

I turned back into the room and looked around. Simple accommodations, most likely a bedroom. I glanced at the bed, and saw the covers were red, with butterfly patterns hand-stitched into the fabric.

_No jewels. Good…this means I'm not under house arrest with those crazy ponies. So then where am I?_

I noticed a door on the other side of the bed on the left wall. I cautiously went through, not knowing quite what to expect. I went down a set of stairs into what appeared to be the living room of a small cottage. This room was already illuminated by a cloudless night, so I had no trouble seeing where I was going.

The sound of breathing caught my attention. I turned at the bottom of the stairs and noticed a sight that I did not expect. There, bathed in the moonlight, lay the yellow pegasus with the pink mane.

I stood frozen for what seemed like an hour. I couldn't explain it, but I was…_captivated_ by the sight of her. She looked so peaceful. In contrast to my tumultuous situation, she was a picture of bliss. As she began to stir, my senses came back to me and I started hesitantly climbing the stairs. I hadn't gone more than a few steps before I was caught.

"He-hello? Is anypony there?" she said with a quiet yawn.

"Oh… Uh, yes. It's me… Whoever I am." I said.

"Oh, it's you!" she said excitedly "I mean, oh… You're awake. I was beginning to worry." She got up and moved closer to me.

"Worry? About what?" She was now right next to me.

"Well, from what Rainbow Dash told me, you had quite a fall"

"Oh, I guess I did… I must have overexerted myself…"

_No you didn't. You blacked out. You flapped your wings all of two times, hit a small cloud and fainted like a little filly. You're lucky Fluttershy wasn't there to see it. It's bad enough that you'll have to face that rainbow pony again after this little calamity of a flight._

"Rainbow Dash came and got me right after it happened. I put some herbs on your cuts and put you in my bed so you could get some proper rest. You've been through quite a bit today."

"So then this is your house?" I asked

"Why yes it is. This is where I take care of all the woodland creatures. We're just outside of Ponyville. Here, you take a seat. I'll make us some tea, and then tell you all about your little accident" She pranced off towards the kitchen without another word.

_**Questions, comments, concerns? Thanks for reading Chapter 3!**_


	4. Tea Time with Fluttershy

Chapter 4: Tea Time with Fluttershy

Within minutes, Fluttershy had returned with a tray of tea. I didn't take her for the type, but she seemed to be quite a perfectionist. The tray was meticulously laid out, and I found myself staring at it, contemplating why she invested so many manners into a simple tray of tea. Then I began to question why I was questioning it, and decided to listen to what Fluttershy had to say.

"How's the tea?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"It's excellent! You brew quite a cup." I said after taking a sip

The flavor of the tea matched its perfect layout on the tray. It seemed to be blended with the utmost care and technique. Drinking it and looking at the tray filled me with glee for some reason.

"Oh…It's just a simple brew. I make it all the time" said Fluttershy, obviously flattered.

"Are you sure? The entire tray seems so…perfect."

"Well…I…" Fluttershy started

"What? Is something the matter?" I asked the timid pegasus

"I actually make this tea when I'm feeling gloomy. I blend the tea with some rare flowers that smell heavenly, and then I put together the tray so it all looks perfect. It always makes me happy. I just made it on an impulse, I'm actually very happy right now" She looked at me with cheerful eyes.

"Well, it's excellent. A nice tray of tea made by a nice pony." I said with a smile

Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat, and she found herself blushing at the strange pegasus's compliment. Fluttershy reddened quite frequently being as shy as she is, but this was a different kind of blushing. She felt…warmer.

"So you care for the animals out here?" I asked

"Why yes. Those poor little creatures can have a hard time, and so I think I owe it to them to help out and make sure they have everything they need to blossom into the cute little things they can be." She said with a loving expression

"Well that's very kind of you. I don't remember anypony quite so…caring." I said

"Well… that's not fair of you. You don't remember anything. I'm sure you've met ponies just as nice as me, and you just forgot is all."

"Oh…yea. You're probably right…" I couldn't quite hide the dejection in my voice

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! It's just… You're only… Amnesia… and well I…" *Squeeeeeeee* her hooves moved to cover her mortified face.

"Fluttershy, don't! It's fine! You didn't mean it. Would you please show me that smile of yours? I'm sure that would cheer me up." I said optimistically

"*Sniff* O-Okay…" She looked up at me, and did her best to smile.

"There it is! I feel much better!" I said happily, causing Fluttershy to redden and giggle

"Th-thank you. So, do you have any other questions? I'd be happy to answer them for you"

"Actually yes. I'd like to know more about you." I said sheepishly

"M-me? Why would you want to know about me? I'm not that interesting…am I?"

"I just want to get to know the pony showing me so much kindness is all. Care to share?"

"Oh, I guess that sounds reasonable. I'm really nopony special. I just like to take care of all my friends, big and small, and be out in the nice fresh air. Equestria is such a beautiful place; it would be a shame to spend all your time inside. A pretty spring morning with all the birds chirping and the bunnies hopping is enough to make me as happy as can be."

"That sounds…just wonderful. I'd love to experience that someday." I said hopefully

"I'd be delighted if you'd join me one of these days. You know, from what Rainbow told me, you're quite the flyer. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a knack for it. I'll bet you find joy once you get back into the swing of it."

"I hope so. It felt good to be in the sky. Oh, that reminds me! What exactly happened? I know that I blacked out, and that you brought me here, but I don't really remember much else."

"Well I wasn't there to see it, but Rainbow told me you just started falling out of nowhere. She managed to throw a cloud under you before you hit the ground. That softened your fall a bit, though I admit you're lucky you weren't hurt more"

"I guess I'll have to thank her the next time I see her" I said begrudgingly

"Once you were safely on the ground, she came to me as fast as she could and made sure you got here."

"Why did she come and get you, and not somepony else?" I asked curiously

"Oh… Well I… Uhm, I guess that she just thought… that…" Fluttershy stammered, confused at the question

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you weren't the right pony to get, I was just curious is all!"

_Why did I say that! I think I hurt her feelings… How could I have hurt this sweet ponies feelings? I'm heartless… Wait, why does this bother me so much? I barely know this pony. For all I know, she could be a spy! A __**SPY! **__That pink pony must have gotten to me! Oh, I should apologize. She is so nice, and sweet, and…_

"Beautiful…" I said softly

"E-Excuse me, but… What did you just say?"

"What? I didn't say anything, did I?"

"You said… Beautiful…"

I-I don't… Uh… Well you see, I"—

"D-Do you think I'm… *gulp* Beautiful?" She turned her head away, blushing and with wide, confused eyes.

_Hay no! Don't even think about starting anything with this pony. You don't know her. You don't even know YOU! The last thing you need to do is to start getting mushy with this one. Dodge the question, DODGE THE QUESTION!_

"Y-Yes, I do…"

_Buck._

"Wh-What? R-Really?" She stammered, face burning bright

It was at this point we both went silent. The only sound left in the room was the ticking of her clock on the wall, and our quiet, irregular breathing. I just looked at her, _staring_ at her. My white face was red and warm, my eyes were wide, my heart was beating out of my chest. All the while, Fluttershy just sat there looking confused. She would glance my way, see I was looking back at her, and then blush. This went on for about ten minutes. At this point, Fluttershy had begun to look as though she was deep in thought, still blushing during her philosophical journey towards an unknown decision. My eyes were no longer wide, but my face was still red, and my eyes began to swell with emotions that had previously been hiding beneath my exterior. Fluttershy immediately took notice.

"What's wrong? Oh my, did I hurt your feelings!"

"What? No! It's just, I…"

"What? Are you ok?"

I thought for a split second, and then released the floodgates of emotion on the poor, unsuspecting pegasus.

"…No. I have no idea who I am, where I'm from, or why I'm here. I've been bounced around from place to place all day, locked in thought trying to remember… Well, anything! Even the smallest detail, the smallest shred of my past life would have given me some hope. I'm just so lost. The new ponies I'm meeting everywhere keep asking who I am, and I can't tell them! I can't even tell myself… Now, I find myself sitting here, trying to sort this entire situation out while being overwhelmed by feelings for"— I cut myself off and turned my head.

"Feelings? Feelings for what?" Fluttershy asked curiously

"…Feelings for you."

Fluttershy once again turned her head and blushed, but this time she had a small smirk on her face. After a moment, she looked at me as if she had come to a conclusion that took months of consideration.

"Well that settles it!" She said decisively

"S-Settles what… exactly?"

"You're spending the night in bed with me. I can't let somebody who is so lost, and hurt, and confused spend the night alone in the dark wondering what's going to happen! Especially not a friend! That's irresponsible and just plain mean!"

"I-I"—

She cut me off, and just like before, she whisked me towards her bedroom with the grace of an angel. She forced me up onto her bed, and then joined me without hesitation, but with a red face. As I laid down, she snuggled up to me, and I melted in her hooves.

"Good night, Sleep tight, and don't let the parasprites bite." She said delicately

I didn't respond, as I was too tired to do anything other than bury my head into her chest and sigh. She let out a relaxed and happy breath of her own, and we drifted away together. My last thought before being overcome by sleep caught me by surprise, and left me a warm smile on my rosy face.

_This small, timid pegasus is probably the most fragile thing I've ever met, yet she makes me feel so…safe._


	5. Civil Conversation

_**Sorry for the slow update. Final exams are less than friendly, and college comes first. Here is chapter 5 for your reading pleasure. I'll do my best to update more frequently from now on. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**_

Chapter 5: Civil Conversation

The end of a perfect night wasn't welcomed, but the promise of a brand new day full of joy was enough to bring a smile to Fluttershy's face. The timid mare had fallen asleep last night as she always did, in her bed. The only difference was that this time she had an amazing colt in her arms to keep her warm. She turned her head, and there he was, still wrapped in her arms as he was last night. Unchanged, and undisturbed.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping _Fluttershy thought, wiping the drool from his face delicately.

The situation she had put herself in from the night before began to come into focus, and a concerned look quickly overtook her warm, caring smile.

_Oh, what were you thinking Fluttershy? You just let this colt sleep in your bed, with YOU in it! Oh, what would the others think? But he is so nice, and he just looked so sad. So just because somepony's sad, you'll let them sleep in your bed with you? Well…no… he's different. I might actually… Might actually what Fluttershy?_

The now frustrated pegasus rested her head back onto her pillow and let out a sigh.

_How can I explain this to anypony if I can't even explain it to myself?_

***WOOSH***

"Fluttershy! How is he? Is he o-WHAT THE HAY!" Rainbow Dash appeared through the open window.

"Rainbow Dash! Oh my, this isn't, I mean, well I"—

"Fluttershy! What are you doing! When I asked you to take care of him, I didn't mean… Well… THIS!" She gestured towards the bed.

"SHH… I don't want to wake him. L-lets go for a glide, we can talk outside."

"Fine…" Rainbow Dash grunted as she flew back out the window.

Fluttershy looked back at the pony lying in her bed. She didn't expect a smile under the circumstances, but one escaped when she looked his way. She moved the covers over his shoulder, turned around, and flew out the window to join her agitated friend.

"What were you doing in bed with him?"

"Well I"—

"How did this happen? I just asked you to help him!"

"I know, and I"—

"And you SLEPT WITH HIM!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy exclaimed angrily, and out of character.

Rainbow Dash was stunned. Fluttershy, the most timid pony she knows, just _yelled_ at her. Her face was flushed, and her brow was hardened into a stern look that she hadn't seen on Fluttershy since she stood up to the dragon endangering her friends. Fluttershy wasn't budging. It was time to calm down and listen to her.

"*Sigh* Ok Fluttershy, talk. I'm all ears."

Fluttershy's stern look soon receded, but her complexion was still red with emotion. She took a moment to gather herself and ready a response for her best friend, who was still hovering expectantly in front of her.

"I-I suppose I should start at the beginning" Fluttershy murmured.

"You think?" Rainbow Dash said sarcastically. Fluttershy glared at her and continued.

"After he woke up in the library, he was being overwhelmed by our friends. They kept asking him questions, and they wouldn't let him come to terms with where he was. I turned him loose. He was very kind and polite and when I helped him, he thanked me, and gave me a very nice hug" Rainbow Dash made a vomit sound and Fluttershy irritably continued. "He went off and got himself hurt," Fluttershy shot a look at Rainbow Dash who then smiled nervously, aware of her mistake. "And he woke up in my room where you left him."

"That doesn't explain how you het in bed with him" Rainbow stated.

"I'm getting to that Rainbow Dash. H-he came downstairs to find out where he was. I happened to wake up and see him. I started to talk to him about his accident, but then…" Fluttershy paused, and then turned her head blushing.

"But then… what Fluttershy?"

"Then after…after we talked for a while, called me beautiful. Then he told me everything that was wrong, which was a lot. He was lost, and hurt, and…shy. I didn't have the heart to let him sleep alone. So I snuggled up with him and fell asleep."

"Is that everything?"

"Y-yes. I-it is…"

"*Phew* I thought it was something worse! I thought you actually"—

"Like him…" Fluttershy said softly to herself.

"What! Fluttershy…you actually like him?"

"Y-yes…" Fluttershy confessed hesitantly.

"Fluttershy! You CAN'T like that colt. He might not be who we think! I mean, what if he's dangerous? What if he's a liar? What if he's a"—

"What if he's a SPY?" Fluttershy said with sarcasm in her otherwise soft voice.

"Okay, so maybe that's a bit screwy. I just don't know about that pegasus. He makes me feel weird…" Rainbow Dash looked to the side uncomfortably.

"What do you mean weird? What did he do?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"Well, he didn't DO anything…"

"He did…nothing?" Fluttershy was visibly confused.

"Well, no… But he looked at me and I felt…weird…" The normally calm pegasus began to grow impatient.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you talking about? What happened?" The rainbow pony took a deep breath.

"When we first met, the stranger and me, we kinda stared at eachother…"

"Stared?" Fluttershy said expectantly.

"Well, sorta. I looked in his eyes and just got lost. I couldn't move or say anything. We both just stood there, staring. I felt something…familiar. I…I…" Rainbow Dash paused.

"You what? What did you feel?" Fluttershy was growing anxious.

"I felt some kind of connection with him. It feels like I know him… I don't know what it was, but I know he felt it too. Fluttershy, I just want you to be careful. You don't know anything about this pony. I don't want you to get hur"—

Fluttershy cut her off, raising her voice from quiet to semi-soft.

"Now I get it. You-you're just jealous!" She sounded hurt and angry.

"W-what? I am not! I just"—

"You saw him with me and got upset because you felt some…_connection_ with him!"

"Fluttershy, that's not it at all! Listen to me, I"—

"No, you listen to me! I really like that pony, and I want to give him a chance. I'm not going to let you take that away. I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that he could be anything other than kind."

"Fluttershy, I…" Rainbow Dash said softly.

The small yellow pegasus flew away without letting Rainbow Dash complete her sentence. She was left alone on the road with her thoughts. Rainbow Dash wasn't the emotional type, but being yelled at by a timid pony, the very spirit of kindness, and her best friend shook her resolve. She began to question why she reacted so harshly.

_Aw man, look at this. You managed to make Fluttershy jealous and angry. I'm pretty sure it's easier to walk bare-hoofed on the sun than to do that. And to make matters worse, she still likes that pegasus. Who does he think he is, stealing her heart like that? He probably tricked her into liking him, and he probably tricked me with that weird staring too! When I find him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. I can't wait to get my hooves on him and put a dent in him for what he's done. Hopefully he's still at Fluttershy's, that way I don't have to go far to find…_

"YOU!" Rainbow Dash exploded towards the unsuspecting white pegasus that had just appeared from around the bend.


	6. Focus

**Thanks to all those reading and reviewing my story! I am as eager to see where this is going as you guys are, so let's get to it!**

Chapter 6: Focus

_Ahh… So warm, and… ugh, bright. Why sunlight, why?_

I turned away from the bright light coming into the room from the window. To my dissatisfaction, I was alone in bed. The wonderful yellow pegasus who had joined me in slumber was gone. I turned back towards the window and looked at the light. It was warm, bright and inviting.

"Just like her…" I said to nopony in particular

Just then, a thought crossed my mind, a very disheartening one.

_Was all that just a dream? It seemed so real… That couldn't have been a dream. You told her how you felt. How you feel… She just got up and went somewhere. She seems like somepony who gets up early. Yes, that's exactly what happened. Now go find her and keep being blissfully ignorant of bad things. Fine, don't have to tell me twice. Go find her and be happy. Shut up brain, I told you not to tell me twice. But it's important. SHUT UP!_

"I'm crazier than that pink one..." I told myself as I began my search for Fluttershy. I floated out of bed and flew towards the stairs. Fluttershy was nowhere upstairs, so I descended towards the living room and went to the kitchen. My smile quickly turned to slight frown when I realized she wasn't in the house. I decided that she must have stepped out early to take care of the animals. I was determined to find and thank her for last night, and so I left in pursuit.

I started down the road leading away from Fluttershy's cottage, walking at a calm pace. It was such a nice day out; I couldn't help but enjoy it. I could see why Fluttershy loved being outside so much, caring for animals, warming herself in the sun's rays. It was surreal. Having been totally distracted by the allure of an Equestrian morning, I was forgetting why I left the cottage in the first place.

"YOU!"

"Huh?" I turned and barely saw a blue streak heading straight towards me.

My eyes focused and in a reflexive motion I reached out. I managed to grab the streak and pin it to the ground by its hoof and its wing. Much to my surprise, it was a less-than-pleased looking Rainbow Dash, a look of shock across her face, one that matched mine, no doubt directed at the display we just partook in.

"Get…Off me!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know what happened…" My voice trailed off.

"You tackled me to the ground! That's what happened!"

"You tried to tackle _me_! I just pinned you! I didn't even mean to do that…"

"See, this is exactly why I can't be ok with you and Fluttershy! You're too weird! There's something up with you, and I'm gonna find out what!" Rainbow Dash was furious.

I froze. She had seen me in bed with Fluttershy and was not ok with it in the least. She was angrier than I had seen anypony get, and it was all directed at me. _Why is it always me?_

"You can't even speak because even YOU know you're messed up!"

_What do I do?_

"Nothing about you seems right! You freak me out!"

_Please, Just… Stop… Please…_

"You shouldn't be here!" Rainbow Dash was getting even angrier, more desperate sounding.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._

"I won't let you come into my home and do this! You're a danger to everyone in Ponyville! Especially to Fluttershy!

"SHUT UP!" Rainbow Dash froze at my outburst. "Just-just shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about! I know less about myself than you do! I'm lost, confused, hurt and now angry! All I did to you was knock you out of a tree. By mistake! And here you are now, attacking me!"

"I won't l-let you hurt Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash hesitantly proclaimed.

"Hurt Fluttershy?" I paused at this foreign concept. "Hurt…Fluttershy! What makes you think I would hurt her! All she's done for me goes beyond what anypony else would ever do. She makes me feel safe, and loved, and as if I actually mean something! Even I don't believe that myself… Hurting her isn't _anywhere_ on my list of priorities, and I will NOT let you tell me that I will do otherwise!"

"How can you be so sure you won't hurt her!"

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I did!"

Rainbow Dash was left speechless. She didn't know how to react to what she had just heard. The stallion she had been so set on driving away from Fluttershy had just shattered her only argument. She tried to keep the stern and confrontational look she wore, but it failed as the concern and hurt clawed its way to the surface.

Rainbow Dash scanned his face and tried to find any sign that he may be lying, or unsure of his statement. When she looked at him however she saw honesty, and determination she hadn't seen on anypony but…

"Hey! Rainbow! New Guy!" Both of us turned and saw the source of the call.

It was Twilight Sparkle running towards us from Ponyville. At her side was the energetic ball of laughter, Pinkie Pie. Neither of us said anything when they approached.

"Hey! Uhh… Is something wrong?" Twilight referred to the looks we wore on our faces from the still fresh encounter.

"No, nothing's wrong," Rainbow said softly "We were just"—

"OOH, I KNOW! We should have a 'Good News' Party!" Pinkie yelled over Rainbow Dash's explanation.

"Pinkie, Later!" Twilight said rolling her eyes.

"Good news? What good news?" Rainbow asked.

"Come with us to the library, I'll explain everything there." Twilight smiled.

"You come too Mr. Mystery! It wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor!" Pinkie beamed.

Rainbow Dash and I looked skeptically at each other and then followed the two ponies back into town.

…

The short half hour walk led everypony to what they knew as the library. I knew it as my organically grown prison cell, though I suppose I shouldn't dwell on these events long past.

_Long past? It was a few days ago! Dwell on it, it'll be fun!_

I chuckled a bit at my minds sense of humor, making the bouncing pink pony turn her head and smile. I couldn't help but smile back, her unnatural level of happiness rubbing off on me.

I still had no clue as to why we were gathered here in this library. It seems like Twilight gathers everypony for announcements, so that could be it, but Pinkie Pie called me the guest of honor. What did that mean?

_They're going to murder you and bake you into cupcakes._

I smiled morbidly and looked around the room at my captors turned acquaintances. They looked at me and smiled back, genuinely beaming.

_Yum…_

"Alright, it looks like everypony's here. Wait…" Twilight said looking around the room. "Where's Flutter"—

"She's not coming." Rainbow Dash said curtly.

Everypony looked at her with concern. I glared.

"Riiiiight… So, shall we begin?" Twilight asked enthusiastically.

"Now what would we be beginnin' with exactly, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Indeed Dahling, why ever did you call us to this musty old library on such a fahbulous day?" Rarity half inquired, half mused.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Everypony turned towards Pinkie Pie. "She gathered us here for a PARTY!" A groan escaped everypony's mouths.

"Well…" Twilight started "…If curing somepony's amnesia is a party, then Pinkie would be correct."

"Whut!"

"I say!"

"No way!"

"And I said '_Oatmeal? Are you crazy?'_"

The simultaneous outburst came suddenly, and I found everypony turning to look at me, gauging my reaction, or more accurately my lack of one. I grew a firm look, almost doubtful.

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"I've been looking through some readings I took from the Canterlot Archives, and I came across an old memory spell. I think that I can use this spell to return most, if not all of your memory to you!" Twilight looked proud of her discovery.

I thought about it for a moment, taking what she had said into consideration.

"I'm in." I said certain of my choice.

"Great, so let's get to work!" Twilight levitated a book from one of her shelves. It was a tome called _Jewels & Gemstones: Properties of Equestrian Geology_."

"Uhh, Twi? Shouldn't y'all be doin' some magic instead of thinkin 'bout spikes next meal?" Applejack said uncertainly.

"Let me explain AJ," Twilight flipped open the book and turned to a specific entry. "Positus Lapidem!"

"Positus Lapiwhooha!" Pinkie said confused.

"Positus Lapidem. A Focusing Stone!"

"Who cares what it's called, what the hay does it do?" Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"I have no clue. I'm just guessing she's too buried in that book to go out and find one." I said to Rainbow Dash who was now snickering.

"***Sigh*** A focusing stone has the power to amplify magical rays by converging their wavelengths and power through a prism-like pathway composed entirely of"—

"English dear, English." Rarity interrupted.

"I can make my memory spell strong enough to cure your amnesia by casting it through the focusing stone!" Twilight said, clearly agitated.

"Well why didn't you just say so craaaazy?" Pinkie said, smiling as always.

"So, how do we get this stone? What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know yet. I need to locate one, which is why I have Rarity here!" Twilight said.

"Muah? What do I possibly have to do with this?" Rarity said dramatically.

"Well Rarity, You have a talent for finding Jewels!"

"Thank you Dahling, but can't you do that as well?"

"Yes, I can copy your spell, but it isn't the same."

"Whatever do you mean dear?"

"Well, your spell comes directly from your special talent. You said you got your cutie mark after putting Jewels on some of your designs, right?"

"Well, I can assure you there is more to the story than that, but yes."

"Your jewel finding spell has matured, drawing power and form from your cutie mark. This makes it more advanced than mine. We can both find Jewels, but you can find _specific_ jewels!"

"So we're gonna use Rarity's spell to find that there focusing stone?" Applejack asked.

"Precisely!" Twilight said proudly.

"How is she gonna do that, huh? Last I checked Rarity could only find jewels that are close to her!" Rainbow said.

"Yes dear, I don't know how you expect me to"—

"Waaay ahead of you guys." Twilight said.

Twilight took the book over to a table she had set up against the wall, and put it down. She levitated a large scroll from the shelf on the same wall, and put it on the table next to the book. She unfurled it, revealing a detailed map of what appeared to be Equestria.

"Rarity, come here please."

"Alright Dahling." Rarity said hesitantly.

"Now, I want you to read this section of the book to yourself, and try performing your spell while visualizing the stone." Twilight instructed.

"I'll give it my all." Rarity said with dedication.

Rarity started reading and her horn began to glow blue. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her task.

"Alright, keep that up. I'm going to step in." Twilight said.

Twilight moved towards Rarity and began to concentrate on her own job. Twilight's horn began to glow a bright pink color, and she leaned towards Rarity. Twilight brought her horn to Rarity's and their magic began to combine. Twilight's eyes began to glow white, and the room darkened slightly.

I looked around at everypony, and was shocked when I saw them looking so calm. Apparently this kind of thing was normal for Twilight. The spectacle distracted me from the high pitched humming that was growing louder.

***BAM***

The room lightened up again, and the two unicorns stopped what they were doing. Twilight turned towards the table and a huge smile formed on her face.

"It worked? It worked! Ha ha, yes it worked it worked it worked!"

Everypony was now looking at Twilight with a cocked eyebrow, save for Rainbow Dash who was trying to suppress a giggle. Twilight took notice and turned red.

"He he, uhh it worked." Twilight said sheepishly.

"Hehe, I think we got that, Sugarcube. What worked exactly?" Applejack asked.

"My navigation spell!" Twilight beamed.

"Navigation spell?" Rainbow Dash and I asked concurrently.

We turned and glared at each other. As if sensing the apprehension, Twilight moved in between us and continued.

"Look at the map!" She pointed over to the table.

Everypony in the room looked at the map and noted a new feature. A small glowing dot had appeared on it, and it was emitting a beep every few seconds like a radar.

"Wow Twilight, how the hay did you do that?" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Yes, considering I was a part of it, I would like to know what was accomplished." Rarity said.

"I'll try to keep it simple." Rainbow Dash and Applejack couldn't hide their snickering.

"Ignoring that," Twilight glared at the two troublemakers. "I had Rarity focus on the signal the focusing sends out. Every jewel has a frequency, so she was acting like a sort of jewel detecting radar."

"Hmmph, I am much more than just a gem-finder." Rarity asserted.

"We know Sugarcube, we know." Applejack said, clearly patronizing Rarity. "Now let Twi finish. Go ahead."

"I used a spell that can find things and tell you where you're located. I bounced it off Rarity's spell, which basically relayed the closest focusing stones frequency back to me. Then I just concentrated that knowledge into a vision of the map on the table, and marked the spot. It is now tracking the stone in real time!" Twilight was marveling at her own work.

"Sweet Apple Acres, look where it's at!" Everypony moved closer to the map to investigate the tan earth pony's exclamation.

"Oh, that's…not good." Twilight almost shuddered.

"Not good? Not good! Gosh darnit Twi, that place is downright terrible!" Applejack asserted.

"I'm going to get it." I said. Everypony turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"Oh Dahling, you can't! How can you subject such a lovely mane to a place that…HORRID!" Rarity pleaded.

"Rarity is right! Sort of… You can't go get the stone. It's deep in the Everfree Forest, farther than anypony normally goes!" Twilight said.

"It's too dangerous fer trained ponies, let alone the likes ah you. No offense, Sugarcube…"

"Hey, has anypony seen Gummy? I can't find him anywhere." Pinkie interjected.

I heard their concerns and their pleas, but I didn't listen. I didn't think of the consequences of going and I didn't give a flying feather what they had to say.

"I'm still going to get it." I said. "Everyone here said it's too dangerous to go out there. Everyone except you." I looked at the cyan pegasus skulking on the edge of the group. "You haven't said anything. I don't take you for the kind to keep her mouth shut."

The cheerful rainbow color of her mane did not match the hardened look on her face that culminated in her furrowed brow and subtle frown. Her demeanor didn't budge when I addressed her. The only change was a sharpening of her pupils, as if she was preparing to dissect me with her furious magenta eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what! What do you want me to say? _Oh my, don't go out there! We would just DIE if something happened to youuuu!~"_ Rainbow Dash jeered.

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"What? Why in Equestria would you EVER think that?"

"If I'm not careful I could literally drown in the ocean of sarcasm you've poured into this room. It just flows from your gaping maw now doesn't it?"

"GET OVER HERE!" Rainbow Dash leapt at me furiously

I dodged her jump and whipped my head around to look at her. "You know for the best flyer in Equestria you sure are sloppy with your takedowns. That's twice you've missed me!"

"AAAHHH!" She was right on top of me this time.

She collided with me and we struck the neighboring bookshelf hard. She knocked the breath out of me, and I could barely move. I threw out my hoof and it struck her on the side of her head, giving me just enough time to make my move. I grabbed her recoiling body and threw her off me. She landed on all fours, wings reared, and ready to charge. Both of us began our next attack, speeding towards each other.

***BOOM* **"STOP!"

We both stopped in our tracks and looked at the source of the exclamation. Twilight was standing right beside us, her face hardened and her horn glowing.

"What do you two think you're doing! This is no way to act, and I'm shocked that I had to step in to stop this! We can discuss this courteously!"

"But he starte"—

"COURTEOUSLY!" Twilight reiterated forcefully.

"Fine! You wanna know what I think!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh yes, we'd all LOVE to hear your thoughts on the matter!" I said

"That stone is deep in the Everfree forest, cut off from anypony and everypony that could ever help us. We have no clue what's lurking in there, or whether or not we'll even be able to get to this stone. And to top it all off you have no experience with the forest, or anything for that matter. You have no chance of getting there alone."

"What's your point?"

"I'm going in with you!" Rainbow Dash hardened her face and stared directly at me.


	7. Stormfront

Chapter 7: Stormfront

Rainbow Dash's declaration garnered the look of everypony in the library. She went from trying to physically beat me to trying to physically _accompany_ me. Still wearing an angry glare on her face, Rainbow Dash stood confidently just feet away _daring_ me to challenge her. She was waiting to shoot down any of my attempts to dissuade her from coming with me.

I looked into her magenta eyes and became lost in her intentions. "_What is she trying to do..?"_ Before I could determine anything, Applejack stepped into our battlefield.

"Rainbow Dash, what in tarnation are you tryin' to pull! One minute you two are at each other's throats, next yer fixin' to join him? I don't git it."

"No, you don't" Rainbow Dash asserted. "Just back off and let me"—

"Fine, let's go." I interrupted.

"What did you say?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I said fine. You're coming with me to get the stone. Get what you need and let's go."

It was my turn to grab the attention of everyone in the room. Everypony was totally confused about the situation at hand. At my last statement, a hint of surprise flashed across Rainbow Dash's face. A second later it vanished, and was overtaken by her usual confidence.

"Sounds good to me. Twilight, we're going for a walk. Do me a favor and get us geared up. You know better than me what we'll need for the trip."

"Oh, uhh, sure! I guess I can do that." Twilight said, clearly flustered.

"Thanks Twilight, means a lot!" Rainbow Dash winked at Twilight, then gestured for me to follow her out the door.

Rainbow Dash and I promptly exited the library and took off into the sky. We broke through the clouds and set a decent pace in a northern direction. I trailed behind Rainbow Dash as she led the way towards an unknown destination. Without warning, she descended onto a cloud no bigger than a king sized bed. I dropped down onto the cloud and sat across from Rainbow Dash.

"Is this where you take all your victims?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. Why did you do it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you agree to let me go with you!"

"What, and miss out on all that bonding time with my favorite multi-colored pegasus? I don't think so!" Rainbow Dash glared at me. "I think the better question is why you _offered_ to come."

"I asked you first!"

"And I asked you second. My question is better, so I'm making the executive decision that _you _should go first."

"You are the biggest pain in my flank…" Rainbow Dash was visibly annoyed.

"Duly noted, now answer the question please."

"Fine. ***Sigh*** I think… I think I…" Rainbow Dash cringed.

"What? You think you what?"

"I think I _remember _you…" Rainbow Dash looked absently towards me.

"I wish _I_ could remember me." I said jokingly.

"Heh, shut up. I look at your face, into your eyes. Those golden eyes…" Rainbow Dash trailed off, lost in thought.

"And?" I said expectantly.

"Oh, I look into your eyes and something rings a bell. I don't know if that's good or not. I just don't get a good feeling."

"I've been there…" I said.

"Amnesia, yea… Sorry." Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck and looked away.

" No, I mean I think you're familiar. When we first met, I got distracted. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew you."

"Ugh, this is too hard! It's exactly why I don't trust you! You're too…confusing."

"All the more reason to get my memory back. I want my questions answered, and so do you."

"Yes, exactly. That's my reasoning for going with you. That and you wouldn't last a minute in that forest without me." Rainbow Dash said boastfully.

"Suuure. We should probably get back to the others at the library." I said.

"Chill out, Twi won't be ready for at least an hour. She's a bit of a perfectionist. Just lay back and enjoy doing nothing. You're gonna miss this out in the forest."

"***Sigh*** Alright… you're the boss." I conceded.

"Now you're gettin' it!" Rainbow Dash beamed

"Don't make me hit you again."

"Please, aside from that killer left hook, you've got nothing." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

I just groaned and started taking the boastful ponies advice. No sense in worrying now. Like she said, I'll have plenty of time to do that in a few hours.

…

After storming away from Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy retreated to the one place she felt truly safe. She went deep into the woods underneath a large tree, surrounded by all of her animal friends. Tears had been shed from her glistening eyes, and her stifled breathing had alerted her woodland creatures to her distraught condition. The woods were quiet, save for the sounds of critters comfort.

***Squeak***

"Oh, hello Mr. Mouse. No, I'm f-fine." Fluttershy wiped her puffy eyes.

***Squuuueak***

"D-don't w-worry… I'm f-fi… _squeeeeee!"_ Fluttershy erupted into tears.

***Chirp Chirp* *Squeak***

"*Sniff* I-I was so m-mean to Rainbow D-Dash! Why did I yell at her like that? She was only trying to explain herself… I was so difficult and emotional; she probably never wants to see me again!"

_Stop it, stop it right now and get a hold of yourself Fluttershy. Let's just start at the source and think this through. Why were you yelling at Dash?_

"B-because… she thought the new stallion was dangerous."

_Why would she think that he's dangerous?_

"I-I don't know…" Fluttershy closed her eyes and lowered her head.

_Take a guess. He doesn't know who he is. That means you don't. He is a stranger. Shouldn't you be more careful around strangers?_

"I suppose so. B-but Pinkie Pie always says that a stranger… a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet!"

_That may be, but she was only trying to keep you safe. She's worried about you like any good friend would be._

"I know… Mr. Squirrel, do you think I should keep away from the new pegasus?"

***Squeak***

"You know what? You're right! I have to do what I think is best I'm going to be there for him because he is a good person. I can just tell when I look at him that I can trust him."

_But what about Rainbow Dash? What will she think when you ignore her suspicions?_

Fluttershy's expression sank at the thought of hurting her best friends feelings.

_You can't just ignore what she says. What are you going to do?_

Fluttershy scrunched up her face and concentrated on coming up with something to quell the questions in her mind.

"I've got it!" Fluttershy's tears vanished, and she wore a bright smile. "I just have to get Rainbow Dash to spend some time with him! She may think he is a dangerous stranger, but if they get to know each other she'll think he is a trustworthy friend!"

***Chirp Chirp***

"Thank you Ms. Robin, I think it's a good plan too! I'm going to go find them right now and get started!"

_This is going to be so nice. I can't wait until Rainbow Dash and the new pony are friends!_

Fluttershy, now content with herself, trotted off towards Ponyville to find Rainbow Dash and enact her strategy. Her long walk back out of the woods would give her time to cool down and relax before dealing with her high maintenance friends. She continued towards her destination, much happier than she was before.

…

"Is it just me, or did it get colder?" I asked Rainbow Dash

"No, it did. That's weird; I didn't hear anything about a storm front from the weather team…"

On our way back to the library, Rainbow Dash and I noticed a change in the weather. All seemed calm as it had before, but an eerie stillness and a drop in the temperature outside seemed to produce an unsettling aura around Ponyville. Nobody was outside in the bustling town, and it was still mid-day. We arrived at the library moments before it started to drizzle. Not eager to get pelted by rain, we both entered Twilight's home unannounced, much to the dismay of its main inhabitant.

"AHH! You're early! Don't look at me!" Twilight scrambled to cover herself up.

"Oh, sorry! We probably should've knocked first." I averted my eyes at Twilight's panicked request.

"Caught you outta the shower, didn't we? Hehe." Rainbow Dash teased.

Twilight blushed and her eyes went wide with humiliation. "Yes, now go inside so I can get ready!" Twilight galloped towards her room.

***CRACK***

"Whoa! What in the hay!" I looked around for the source of the thundering noise.

"Relax. It's thunder. Seems like the storm is picking up out there." Rainbow Dash said.

"Judging by the barometric pressure and the build-up of energy, I'd say we're looking at a severe electrical storm coming from the Everfree Forest." Twilight entered the main room of the library.

"Aw man, that's not too good. Hopefully everypony made it indoors." Rainbow Dash said with concern.

"I didn't see anyone in town. It was practically deserted. So where did everyone go? You had just about everypony here an hour ago." I said.

"Applejack had work to do at Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie Pie went home to help the Cakes with the kids, and Rarity said something about a special project. She went home to work on it." Twilight said.

"What about Fluttershy? I haven't heard from her all day…" I lowered my head.

"I saw her this morning in bed, you know, with _you_." Rainbow Dash shot me a look.

"Wait, what! How the hay did THAT happen? Oh, not that you aren't great or anything…" Twilight stumbled on her last sentence.

"Focus! Then what? Where did she go?" I asked.

"Well, we kinda got into an argument and she ran off. Probably out into the woods."

"The woods! That means she's out in this storm!"

"Buck, you might be right. We have to go"—

***SQUEEEE***

"Was that"—

"Fluttershy!" I tore out the door of the library and into the storm.

The wind was picking up, and the sky over Ponyville had turned from a mild grey to an ominous black. The drizzle let up, only to be replaced by flashes of lightning overhead. Conditions were quickly becoming worse, and there was no sign of Fluttershy. I tried to listen for her over the fury of the storm.

"Fluttershy! Can you hear me!" I called out, and heard nothing respond but the elements around me.

***CRACK* *BOOM* *SQUEEE***

Over the grumble of the dissipating thunder, I heard Fluttershy cry out. I turned my head towards the source of the noise and sure enough, hiding underneath a picnic table, was the terrified yellow pegasus.

"Fluttershy!" I rushed over to her improvised hiding place.

"I-It's you!" Fluttershy stuttered, surprised to see me.

"Yes, it's me! Now c'mon, we have to get inside!" I took her by the hoof and pulled her out from under the table. "There, the library!"

I bolted towards the library with Fluttershy in tow behind me. The wind and rain were beginning to pick up again, and we weren't even close to safety.

Out of nowhere, I heard a loud splintering noise. I looked up to see a large tree branch falling directly in our path.

"LOOK OUT!" I yanked Fluttershy out of the way as the branch impacted the ground in front of us. "C'mon, we're almost there!"

With adrenaline pumping through our veins, we leapt over the tree and sprinted towards the library with renewed vigor. About halfway to the library, a smudge of blue raced towards us through the increasingly dark air. As we moved closer, the maelstrom of wind and rain subsided enough for us to see that it was Rainbow Dash coming to meet us.

"You're almost there! I've got you, let's GO!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the thunder.

Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy from me and guided us towards the library. I was following them within a few feet, lighting and thunder rampantly striking and booming all around us. As we reached the door of the library, I felt something in the air ripple. Without thinking, I pushed the two pegasi ahead and flared my wings.

***BZZZTCRACK* *BOOM***

Everything around me flashed, and then went black. I was forcefully thrown to the ground, rolling violently three or four times before coming to a stop. I couldn't move my body, and I had almost no sense left in me. I thought I heard someone yelling, but my ears were ringing too loudly for me to be sure. I could feel myself being dragged across the ground, and then I heard the storm become muffled. I was inside the library, or at least I hoped that's where I was. The ringing in my ears diminished, but my hearing didn't come back completely.

"Get…inside! …him…the bed!"

"…he going to…"

"Do …thing! Any…"

"I'm try…zzzzzzzzzzz"

All the confusion had distracted me from the buzzing noise slowly building inside my ears. It seemed to be coming directly from inside my head. Before I had a chance to wonder what it was, it started. _Pain._

"AHHHHGH! STOP… MAKE IT"—

My throat seized up and I couldn't continue screaming. I was being _electrocuted._ Every nerve in my body, from the bottom of my hooves to the tips of my wings was on fire. The smell of burnt flesh filled my nostrils, and a seizurous flashing of electrical surges danced across my field of vision. The jerking of my body was uncontrollable as I thrashed violently on whatever surface I'd been moved to.

_I'm going to die. I can see myself convulsing, smell myself BURNING. This is where it all ends, where I burn to ash and phase out. It's hopeless… hope…_

"F-Flutter…" The yellow pegasus shot into my mind and then vanished, taking my consciousness with her.

…

"Where is he going!" I yelled towards Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not sure, stay here and get ready to cover us!" Rainbow Dash left the library in pursuit of the white pegasus.

"Cover you! You're going to be fine, don't tell me THAT!" My concern was apparent.

_Everypony just ran out into the worst electrical storm in a decade, and she tells me to stay put and prepare for the worst! What is she thinking! What was HE thinking!_

"Why am I the only responsible pony here!" My outburst caused my horn to spark.

_Whoa, get ahold of yourself Twilight. This is no time to get frustrated. Get to the door and see if you can guide those reckless ponies back inside._

"Sounds like an excellent plan. Thanks… me?"

_You have GOT to stop talking to yourself…_

I galloped over to the open door and looked out into the storm. The weather was getting even fiercer than I thought it would. I thought of my friends out there and shuddered. Nopony needs to experience this kind of terror. I had barely made it to the door when out of the tempest came three differently colored blobs. Blue and yellow in front with white following directly behind them.

_Good, they're almost here. Maybe I worried for nothing._

The universe took that thought as a challenge apparently. A flash in the dark sky caused me to glance up above the smudges. My eyes went wide with panic as I realized what was about to happen.

"Look out!" My words were swallowed by the storm.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were pushed forward, leaving the white smudge behind. A bolt of lightning collided with his body, sending him reeling backwards towards the library.

"NO!" Fluttershy was screaming.

"Get him inside!" I yelled at Rainbow Dash. "Put him on the bed!"

Rainbow Dash nodded and dragged him into the library.

"Is he going to be"—

"Do something! Anything!" Rainbow Dash cut off Fluttershy. She wore a desperate look on her face as she put him on the bed.

"I'm trying!"

I attempted a basic healing spell, but it didn't seem to have an effect. As I looked over his body, I noticed something strange was happening with his cutie mark.

_What in the world…?_

"AHHHGH! STOP… MAKE IT"—

The white pegasus suddenly surged with electricity, forcing everyone away from the bed. He was clearly conscious, though unable to speak or move by his own will. He was in severe pain, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Twilight, please! Help him!" Fluttershy screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I… I don't know what to do! He isn't responding to my spells!" I scanned his convulsing body with my horn. "Wait!"

_There is an energy build up in between his central nervous system and his cutie mark! The energy is flowing throughout his whole body! If I can just…_

"Fluttershy, No!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Fluttershy tore across the room, and before I could stop her she leapt onto the bed and latched onto the convulsing pegasus. Rainbow Dash and I watched in horror as she too became engulfed in the bolts of electricity. Seconds later, the pair of electrically charged ponies began to surge brighter and brighter.

"F-Flutter…" The white pegasus said weakly

***CRACK***

A surge of white light emitted from the two pegasi and sent out a shockwave that threw Rainbow Dash and I against the wall. Fluttershy and the white pegasus were thrown as well, landing much harder than us.

Fluttershy hit the wall of my bedroom a few feet from the bed. Rainbow Dash rushed to her side, unsure of what to do to help her. I saw the mystery pony go the other way, down the stairs and onto the floor of my private study. I hurried down to him to make sure the blunt trauma didn't injure him further.

_Assuming he isn't already dead from the massive amount of electricity coursing through his body._

I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw him sprawled out on the floor, unmoving. I looked at his body, and saw that he was still prickling with electricity. My eyes moved over to his cutie mark, and almost couldn't comprehend what I saw. His cutie mark was _moving._ The static field around his cloud was sparking and changing like the electricity around his body.

_What in Equestria is going on here?_

"Rainbow Dash, is Fluttershy okay? Is she breathing?" I asked with concern, trying to stay focused on the important task.

"*Phew* She's"—

"I'm…fine," Fluttershy cringed with pain as she stood up. "Is he…alive?"

"Hold on, let me take a closer look." I scanned his body with my horn.

_Oh come on, there has to be something! No… No… Ohh, his wing is broken… OH MY! That's private. No… No…_

"There! I have a pulse! It's weak, but he's alive and breathing. For now…" I couldn't hide the worry in my voice.

"F-for now?" Fluttershy said, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Twilight, what do you mean… _for now?_" Rainbow Dash asked solemnly.

"Well, he seems fine, but…" I trailed off, focused on Fluttershy.

"But what! What are you"—

Rainbow Dash turned to see what I was looking at. Fluttershy was confused as to why we started looking at her, until she caught a glimpse of light pass her eyes.

"W-what was t-that?" Nobody answered Fluttershy's question.

Small bolts of electricity were dancing around Fluttershy, making it look as though she was a miniature storm cloud. I racked my brain trying to think of what this could mean, endless possibilities pouring through my mind.

"Stand still!" I began scanning Fluttershy.

_What is going on here! Her vital signs are fine. Brain activity is a bit high, though considering the stress she's under it's perfectly normal. Nothing seems to have changed. Whoa, what's this? PERFECT!_

"Fluttershy! Come over to the new guy."

"Oh, ok." Fluttershy was nervous, but she obeyed.

"Alright, listen carefully. I need you to follow my instructions exactly if we're going to keep him alive."

"I-I'll do my best."

"Ok, start rubbing your hooves together. They're going to start sparking, so be careful to keep them away from the rest of you. Once they are sufficiently generating enough power, I need you to pound them onto _this_ spot on our unconscious friend." I flipped the white pegasus onto his back and pointed towards his heart. "You need to hit him like you're bucking one of Applejacks trees."

"*Sigh* Ok. I'll do it!" Fluttershy collected herself.

As she began rubbing her hooves together, a crackling sound became clearly audible. Within moments, all the rouge bolts of electricity around Fluttershy's body manifested themselves into the tips of her hooves, and emitted a high pitched sound that resembled hundreds of birds chirping.

"Alright, that's great! Do it now, right now!" I commanded

Fluttershy brought her hooves down with a thud onto the unconscious pony's chest. On a reflex, he sprang up onto his feet, heart racing and pupils constricted. After a few moments, he seemed to settle, and his entire demeanor went from shocked to deliriously exhausted. He glanced at Fluttershy, and began wobbling on his hooves.

" *Cough* Heeeey, Fluttershy~! Waaas goin' on?" He sounded intoxicated

"You're ok! *Squeee*" Fluttershy took the drunken looking pegasus into her arms for a tight embrace.

"Hahaha, you're really pretty, you know that? Hey...why are we on the ceiling? *Cough* Weeeeeee!" The disoriented stranger collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of his own drool.

"Oh no, Twili"—

"Don't worry, don't worry!" I levitated the unconscious pegasus onto the bed upstairs. "He is completely fine now. Give him a good night's rest, and a binding for his broken wing and he'll be just fine!" I reassured Fluttershy.

"*Phew* Thank you so much Twilight!"

"He has half a brain and he still finds the time to compliment you. You found a keeper Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and smiled at the blushing yellow pegasus.

"Why don't you make him comfortable Fluttershy, maybe get his wing bandaged up? No one is going anywhere in this storm, so we have some time. You two should gear up for a long night, and you're more than welcome to stay here of course." I glanced out the window.

"Uhh, Twilight? It's only noon…" Rainbow Dash said

"Like I said, loooooong night…" I glanced once more out the window into the dark tempest and let out an exhausted breath.

_**Thanks for reading, sorry for the slow update. I'm trying to write longer chapters, and I find that I'm more satisfied with their turn out than shooting out smaller chapters. Let me know what you think, and I'll be glad to answer any questions! c**_


	8. Confidence Boost

_**Hey there everyone, good to see you're still reading! This chapter does not feature My OC but is necessary to the plot, so read on! We'll be getting back to him soon, so don't worry about him. He can survive without your endearing love and affection, I promise. Enjoy your read, leave a review, and whatever you do don't touch another man's horse.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Confidence Boost

_Four hours… Four hours… I've been sitting here, not moving, not FLYING, for four…hours. Stupid weather systems, how dare you keep me, Equestria's #1 flyer grounded!_

"This is taking forever! Twilight, I thought you said the storm was gonna blow over by now!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"I never said that. I just said that it was possible, and that was me repeating Fluttershy's optimism." Twilight said annoyed.

"UGH, well what does that mean?"

"*Sigh* Rainbow Dash, you know more about the weather than anypony I've ever met besides myself. Look out the window and _tell_ me what that means."

"Fiine…" Rainbow Dash looked out the window in Twilights bedroom into the storm. It was black, with swirling clouds emitting static. Every so often, flashes of lightning would escape the clouds and strike closer to the library than she would have liked.

"Well? What do you see?"

"Hell…" Rainbow Dash's expression went blank.

"Well that's what you're going to get if you keep moping around here." Twilight joked, trying to diffuse Rainbow Dash's odd change in demeanor.

"Sorry…" Rainbow Dash said sullenly.

Twilight said nothing in response, as she knew that her most confident friend giving in so easily was unusual to say the least. Twilight went to her personal bookshelf near her bed and pulled out her solution from the middle shelf.

"Catch!" Twilight lobbed a book towards Rainbow Dash, who fumbled with it wide eyed, eventually catching in between her hooves.

"_Daring Do and The Storm of the Centurions_?" Rainbow Dash was confused.

"Read it. Maybe hearing about my second favorite adventure pony will cheer you up!"

"Second favorite? You know I love Daring Do, but I'd rather read about your absolute favorite, Twilight."

"I'm a bit busy right now. I'll get to work on your biography as soon as I have a moment." Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled.

Rainbow Dash stared blankly at Twilight. Sensing her friend didn't get the joke, Twilight smiled sheepishly and started to blush. All she could do was wait patiently for her hard-headed friend to grasp the compliment.

"Wait…what?" Rainbow Dash said, racking her brain. "Oh! _Ohh…_"

Rainbow Dash turned red and returned the sheepish smile Twilight wore. Twilight brightened up and gathered herself before looking towards her destination.

"So precious…" Twilight trotted away, giggling to herself.

Rainbow Dash watched her leave and couldn't subdue the smile she sported on her face. She looked for a place to read and settled on a small nook near Twilight's bedroom. Fluttershy was a few feet away tending to the unconscious white pegasus previously struck by lightning. As she went to sit down with her novel, Rainbow Dash's smile gave way to a stern look she frequently wore when she needed to think. With her favorite book in hand, nopony would find it odd to see her distancing herself from the rest of the world.

_Daring Do, being as awesome as me is a lot of work, huh? I'm not feeling so awesome right now, and I don't know what to do about it. I'm sure you've got a big adventure to go on, but do you think you could give me some advice?_

The sandy brown pegasus in safari gear on the front cover continued displaying her bold, adventurous look, much to the dismay of Rainbow Dash. _"It looks like Daring Do is a bit too busy adventuring to help out a fellow adventurer. I wish I had it that easy…" _Rainbow Dash thought. Her stern look morphed into a look of frustration, and a second later gave way to one of defeat. She became completely absorbed in thought.

_What am I gonna do? I can't keep waiting for this to happen. Ugh, what am I SUPPOSED to do? It's not like this is gonna go anywhere, I'm nothing in comparison. Maybe I should just give up on her. Celestia knows I've had to do it before. But she's different. It won't be that easy, not like last time… Ugh, maybe it would just work itself out if I was just…_

"What's the matter Rainbow Dash?"

"GAH!" Rainbow Dash shot into the air, catching herself with her wings.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I didn't mean to startle you." Fluttershy said apologetically.

"Startle me? You didn't startle me! Something…uh, bit me? Something bit me!" Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her mane.

Fluttershy simply cocked her eyebrow and smiled at the cyan pegasus.

"So what did you want again?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Fluttershy looked over to the white pegaus in Twilights bed. "He seems to be in a stable condition. He just needs some rest. You however, you look like you have something on your mind!"

"Well, I don't! I'm totally fine. Awesome in fact!" Rainbow Dash displayed her same resolved look, but her eyes were shining with emotion.

"Rainbow Dash, I've known you longer than anyone. I know when you're LYING to me." Fluttershy scolded. "If you're lying to me about something, then it must be very important."

"Fluttershy, I…"

"Dash…You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Rainbow Dash tried to look Fluttershy in the eye, but couldn't muster up the strength. She instead let her eyes wander to the far side of the room, inadvertently fixating on one spot. One busy, lavender, four-legged spot.

"Now I get it," Fluttershy said, tracking her friends gaze. "There's something going on with you and Twilight, isn't there?"

"What! No, it's nothing like that!"

"Nothing like what? What did you think I meant?"

"Well I… Uh, you see…" Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy and pulled her next to the white ponys bed. "Fluttershy, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can! What's going on?"

"I… I like…"

"Yes?"

"I like Twilight."

"Well so do I. She's one of our friends. What's wrong with liking her?" Fluttershy's naivety was almost endearing to the cyan pegasus.

"Fluttershy, not like that! I like Twilight the way _you_ like the new guy here." She gestured to the bed. "Except _he_ actually likes you back." Rainbow Dash's expression sank.

"W-Wait, you like Twiligh"—

"Shhh, not so loud!"

"Everypony ok in there?" Twilight inquired from the other room.

"Don't worry, everything's fine! You have nothing to worry about, we're fine. Uhh, how are you?" Rainbow Dash stammered.

"Uhh, fine? You two have fun in there!" Twilight said, dismissing the two from her call.

"Well, I suppose this explains your behavior over the last few months…" Fluttershy said.

"Behavior? What do you mean behave"—

"Rainbow Dash, you've been spending a LOT of time with Twilight. Since you started visiting the library more often, you've been acting flirty with her, and even gone as far as to take up _reading_."

"Well, I"—

"Now that I think about it, you act differently around her. You're more supportive of her ideas, you don't interrupt her as much, and you seem to be thinking more intently."

"But I'm"—

"Don't even get me started on the way you look at her. Those serious eyes of yours swell with admiration and longing every time you see her. Face it, you don't just like her, you're head over hooves for Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes tightly, turning redder than the shiniest apple at Sweet Apple Acres. She brought her head up to meet Fluttershy's face.

"I know…" Rainbow Dash muttered. "It's terrible."

"Terrible? How could you think this is terrible? You two would be so adorable together! Oh, it would be so beautiful to see true love like that."

"One problem Fluttershy. She doesn't feel that way…"

"How do you know? Did she _tell_ you that?"

"No…"

"Did you _ask_ her if she liked you back?"

"No."

"Does she not, you know… play for that team?"

"No! It's nothing like that! She just doesn't know, ok? I've been dropping hints left and right, but she doesn't seem to notice. Or maybe… Maybe she just doesn't care…"

"That's not true! Look at yourself Dash, where is all that confidence? Where is the Dash we all know and love?"

"She's emotionally unavailable right now." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically, gently frowning.

"Well, let's make her available! It shouldn't be _too_ hard to boost the confidence of Equestria's best flyer!"

Rainbow Dash blushed and tried to hide the smile Fluttershy's statement provoked.

"Look at her! Captain of the Ponyville Weather Team, future Wonderbolt, and did I mention that she's pulled off the _legendary_ Sonic Rainboom three times? You know who else did that? No pony, ever!"

"I guess they didn't, huh?" Rainbow Dash smiled and blushed, still apprehensive.

"Don't even get me started on her looks! That smooth cyan coat, those brilliant magenta eyes, and that mane! Oh Celestia, that _mane_! Did you know that it's _naturally_ rainbow?"

"Ok, ok! Hahaha, I get it! I'm awesome, and anypony would be lucky to have me! Even Twilight!"

"What about me?" Twilight walked into the room with a smile.

"Nothing, gotta go!" Fluttershy zipped away leaving nothing but a wisp of smoke behind.

"Ah! Oh, nothing at all! Fluttershy and I were just talking about… CLOUDS!" Rainbow Dash stiffened up and her pupils constricted.

"…Clouds?" Twilight asked hesitantly.

"Yup! Clouds! White clouds, black clouds, big clouds, small clouds! Clouds."

"Why were you two talking about"—

"So what's up Twilight? Anything exciting goin' on?" Rainbow Dash abruptly changed the subject.

"Nothing new since twenty minutes ago when I handed you that book…" Twilight wore a confused look on her face.

"Right… Uh, you said you were busy. What were you up to?"

"Oh, well… Nevermind, you don't wanna hear about _that_." Twilight said, dismissing her thought.

"What? C'mon Twilight, tell me!" Rainbow Dash's curiosity absolved her nervous behavior.

"*Sigh* I guess I can show you what I have so far. Come on; let's go to the main room. It's a bit more secluded at the moment." Twilight trotted out the door of her bedroom, beckoning for Rainbow Dash to follow.

"So what exactly are you…" Rainbow Dash caught up to Twilight and saw her looking through numerous drawers.

"Now where did I put that scroll? Ah, here it is!" Twilight levitated her parchment to a nearby table. "Take a look!"

Twilight Sparkle's horn let out a lavender spark and the scroll unfurled on the table. Inside was a complex diagram of a Pegasi's flight path. Angles and equations were scribbled along key points, and a small image of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark was branded on the bottom corner.

"Whoa, what's all this?" Rainbow Dash was in awe of the drawing.

"Well, if you'd like, it could be your newest trick in your Wonderbolt routine!" Twilight beamed.

Rainbow Dash studied the illustrations and descriptions on the page before her. Her full concentration was poured into the scroll, her eyes glistening with appreciation, and her mouth moving to the beat of her silent voice analyzing what she saw in her head. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes, turned to Twilight, and gave her a look of unbridled gratitude.

"Twilight, this… This is amazing! How did you even"—

"Let me explain." Twilight grinned. "You've been spending a lot more time here at the library with me, and since then you've really let your intellect bloom!"

"Aw, Twi…"

"Haha, let me finish! You and I found a lot of common ground since you started reading more. You've always been smart and creative, which translates to your performances. Since you read up on flying, you've improved considerably and it's an absolute joy to watch!"

"Shucks Twilight, enough with the flattery." Rainbow Dash said blushing. Twilight smiled back. "Actually, you can continue with the flattery if you really want. I _am_"—

"Awesome." Twilight completed Rainbow's sentence with glee. "I spent some time analyzing your flight times, telemetry, and body physics, and put what knowledge on aerodynamics I had into that trick. You're more knowledgeable about aerodynamics and atmospheric conditions that I am, believe it or not, so I figured you could take a look at my work and make it…well, work!"

"Twilight… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything then. Just see what you can do with my calculations. Seeing you perform that trick will be reward enough!" Twilights eyes shined with happiness.

Rainbow Dash looked into Twilight's eyes, and her expression brightened. Twilight had a shy smile on her face, but when she looked at Rainbow Dash, her eyes lit up like wild fire. Twilight's shyness dissipated and was replaced with a nervous stare. Rainbow Dash noticed this and almost asked her what was wrong, but before she could say anything, Twilight stepped towards her and leaned in close.

"Tw-Twilight?" Rainbow Dash's voice cracked.

Twilights lips made contact with Rainbow Dash's cheek. The cyan pegasus was dumbstruck. Red-faced, back tensed, and pupils constricted, Rainbow Dash couldn't move.

_OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH! She's kissing you! Do something! Like what! I don't know how to do this! Well you should probably stop standing there like an idiot and least look at her! Oh gosh, I can't focus! Pull yourself together! *face slap* Ow!_

Twilight hesitantly pulled away. She glanced at Rainbow Dash, and suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh no… I'm sorry, so so sorry! I've no idea what came over me! I'll just go… Over there." Twilight turned abruptly and went to leave the room.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shot in front of the lavender unicorn, blocking her hasty retreat.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you"—

The cyan pegasus planted a spontaneous kiss right on Twilight's lips, halting her speech. The lavender ponies blushing cheeks and constricted pupils melted in Rainbow Dash's hooves and exuded bliss. Both of their hearts beat louder than the thunder claps outside, and the sparks of their kiss shone brighter than the flashes of lightning preceding them. The two ponies stood in a quiet and passionate embrace, a beacon of light drifting softly and unperturbed through the dark maelstrom outside.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to read and review!**_


	9. Missing Pieces

**Chapter 9: Missing Pieces**

_Wha- Where… Where am I?_

My eyes opened to find that I was surrounded by what appeared to be clouds. Cloud bed, cloud walls, cloud floor. All of them as white as my coat.

_Well, I'm either dead or in Cloudsdale._

I drew a blank in my mind and then something clicked.

_I have no idea where that is… Why do I know that name?_

"Wake up lazy! You gonna sleep _all_ day!" A filly unknown to me called from the other room.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" I said with a laugh.

_That was NOT me! Am I…dreaming?_

Before I could answer my own question I, or rather my body hopped out of bed and walked towards the reflecting pool in the corner of the room. My gaze turned to the pool, and I focused on my reflection. It was definitely me. Same golden eyes, same white coat, same dark blue and golden yellow mane.

_I'm dreaming about me… doing what?_

"Thundervolt! We're gonna be late!" The filly called impatiently

_Thundervolt?_

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" I answered with the same amount of patience

I went along for the trip as "I" left the room I awoke in. I emerged in what appeared to be a living room made of more clouds. I looked around for the filly who beckoned for me and saw that she was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where did you"—

"YAH!"

A filly sized weight landed on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I was worried that someone threw a brick at my dream self. "_Or maybe they threw a really heavy cloud_" I thought. To my surprise, I started laughing. The filly previously irritated with my lateness had decided to ambush me.

"AH, you got me! Ugghhhh…" I proceed to play dead

"Oh get up, you may be a pushover, but I can't kill my big brother _that_ easily!" The filly joked.

_I have a little sister!_

"You're so mean to me." I said laughing.

"THUNDERVOLT, NO!"

A shriek rang out from the outside of the house, sending a sharp chill down my spine. I turned to look at the source of the scream and saw that I was no longer there. I was surrounded by nothing. Pure, black, nothingness.

"What's going on?" My own voice finally surfaced.

'**Tis the same as dooming them all.**

"Who said that?"

**Your loyalty was unmatched, your talent great.**

"I-I don't understand…"

**Is it worth it? Is it worth her?**

"Get out of my head!" I gripped my temples in my hooves.

**You may run, you may hide, but thou shalt always remember. These burdens rest upon your shoulders, they fester within your heart. There is no escape!**

"Be quiet!" I yelled irrationally loud at the emptiness.

**FOOL! You know not what you do!**

"NO!" I sprang up and light burned my eyes.

"He's awake! Twilight, he's awake!"

"Fluttershy?" I mouthed, exasperated and confused.

I blinked multiple times and my surroundings clarified. I was in the library again, in Twilights bed. Sweat crawled down my back, and my body felt numb. I began to lose feeling in my upper back.

"Are you ok! We were so worried!" Fluttershy said anxiously.

"I don't… I don't kn- GAH!"

The numbness in my back dissipated and a flash of searing pain spiked up into my head, blurring my vision and crippling me to the point of collapse. I fell back onto the bed, landing on my spine. More intense than before, pain roared into my shoulders, this time coming directly from my left-most wing.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Twilight burst into the room, stumbling over her hooves.

"Yeah, we're he- OOF!" Rainbow Dash flew into the room, colliding with Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash! Ow!" Twilight said

"Sorry, my bad Twilight." Rainbow Dash said looking flustered.

"It's fine, I'm fi"—

"Girls!" Fluttershy yelled over Twilight. "He's in pain, help him!"

"What the buck, ugh… What the buck happened?" I said, wincing from the pain.

"Hold still." Twilight's horn lit up and warm sensation crawled over me.

"Ahh, that's a lot better… Thanks Twilight. What was"—

"It's a simple medical spell, essentially a mild painkiller. And it's not a problem. It's the least I can do considering the circumstances of your injuries."

What do you mean? What happened?"

"You saved our lives!" Rainbow Dash said smiling and gesturing to herself and Fluttershy.

"Oh, is _that_ all?" I asked with a grin.

"Yea, that's all. Try not to sound amazed."

"Unless you want to sound amazed of course." Fluttershy added meekly

"Seriously though, what happened?" I asked

"You were struck by lightning. The bolt came down and struck you directly in your center of mass." Twilight explained. "You pushed these two out of the way and took the hit."

"Lightning…? I-I should be _dead_." I expressed gravely.

"Yes, anypony should be after that. I want to run some data later that may help explain this phenomenon, but for now I just want to perform a quick physical on you."

"Ok, that's fine."

"Alright, try not to move too much." Twilight's horn sparked once again and she moved it up and down, peering at every inch of my body. "Your vitals seem fine, and your muscle tissue isn't overly contracted. How about…"

_How about what? What else is there to check? You just said I was fine._

"I know I did, and I'm checking for synaptic realignment in your brain tissue." Twilight said out of nowhere.

"What the hay? Did you just answer my thought!" My eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh, sorry about that, I should have explained. I'm scanning your brainwaves right now to see if anything clicked due to your injury. _Synaptic Realignment. _Hearing your thoughts is sort of a side effect, so try to keep the private stuff as private as you can."

"That's terrifying. I'll do my best…"

_Don't let her hear you think about Fluttershy or your feelings for her. She probably heard that. And that. Dammit, now she thinks you're talking to yourself. No she doesn't. If she didn't before, she does now. Shut up, this isn't helping. Wow, Fluttershy looks so pretty right now…_

"I'm sorry, but your thoughts are hilarious and they're distracting me from the task at hand. I can't exactly run a diagnostic when I'm holding back laughter." Twilight said giggling.

"What can I say? I'm hilarious." My face turned red as I played off Twilights comment.

"Right" Twilight winked. "Just clear you mind and let me take another look."

I took a deep breath and pushed my thoughts out of my mind. A short silence followed in which I could hear everypony breathing. Twilights horn made a twinkling sound and I could see the now familiar lavender glow even with my eyes closed.

"Interesting… Did you happen to see or hear anything while you were unconscious? Maybe a vision or a dream of some sort?" Twilight probed.

"Well…" I hesitated.

"Well what? What did you see?"

"I think I saw me, but I was in a room made of clouds. The name Cloudsdale rings a bell, but… but I've no clue where that is, or where I heard it before…"

"Rainbow Dash and I are from Cloudsdale. I don't remember telling you that though. Did you mention it to him?" Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash

"No. I said he looked familiar, but I never said anything about it." Rainbow Dash reasoned.

"What else?" Twilight asked, turning her curious eyes back towards me.

"There was a filly who said I was her older brother… She…"

"Come on, tell us more!" Rainbow Dash yelled, startling me in the process. Fluttershy and Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash with confused eyes. "What? It's exciting…"

"I don't remember that much about her. She said I was her older brother… She _tackled_ me. And she called me, uhh…" I struggled to remember what the filly said.

"You've got this, c'mon! Remember!" Rainbow Dash slapped the back of my head with her hoof.

"Thundervolt!" I blurted out in shock. "She called me Thundervolt! Ow!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy and Twilight yelled in unison.

"Results baby, that's how it's done!" Rainbow Dash beamed confidently.

"I guess I can't argue with the turnout…" I said rubbing the back of my head tenderly.

"I didn't take you for an 'ends justify the means' kind of pony." Twilight said apprehensively.

"Trust me, I'm not usually. What's done is done though. So, what does all this mean? Is there"—

"Judging from your statements and from my comprehensive scans of your cerebral cortex, I firmly believe that your dreams were actually fragments of your old memory spilling into your current state of mind."

"Seriously?"

"How did something like _that_ happen?" Fluttershy asked curiously "That is, if you wouldn't mind… explaining, of course."

"Lightning." Twilight said matter-of-factly. "The electricity coursed through his body and coincidentally reconnected some of the pathways in his brain. Not enough to kill him, or to cause a full recovery of course, but enough to spawn some interesting dreams. Sound about right, _Thundervolt?_"

"I guess so… Huh." I spaced out momentarily. "Thundervolt… It sounds _right._"

"I think that's a wonderful name." Fluttershy said softly.

"Yea, that name sounds tough. Cool even. Makes me wonder." Rainbow Dash said suspiciously.

"About what exactly?" I asked.

"How could a pushover like you get a cool sounding name like that?" Rainbow Dash smiled facetiously.

_No… It couldn't be._

"Uh, I… I don't know…" I mumbled uncomfortably, concealing my suspicions.

"Well, I think we've made good progress today!" Twilight cut in, catching everyponys attention. "We figured out how to cure your amnesia, we've got a solid plan to go off of, and now we finally have something to call you! _Thundervolt: Pony of Mystery!_"

"I think we should let him rest now Twilight. He's still in bad shape from his accident, and I think some bed rest would help his recovery." Fluttershy offered her caretaking advice.

"You're the boss Fluttershy. Let's bounce everypony!" Rainbow Dash was about to fly off.

"Wait!" I raised my voice. "Rainbow Dash, can you stay just a minute?"

Rainbow Dash turned her head to the concerned faces of Twilight and Fluttershy. They offered no resistance or understanding to her remaining with me, and so Rainbow Dash turned her head back to me and landed by my side. Fluttershy reluctantly followed Twilight out of the room, leaving me with the cyan pegasus.

"So, what did you need…?"

"If you don't mind, I want you to tell me about your time in Cloudsdale."

_**And there you go. After nine chapters, we finally have a name! I hope that you readers weren't getting too irritated with me about that. Hope you liked this chapter, and if you have any ideas on how I can improve, feel free to share. Your reviews keep me going!**_


	10. Promise

_**Sorry to all my readers for the lengthy wait. I've been busy due to personal reasons and wasn't able to work on the story as often as I would have liked. I hope you like this chapter, and that you take the time to review and/or ask questions.**_

_**tl;dr Chapter late due to AIDS and Stingrays (who also have AIDS). Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10: Promise

"What in the name of Celestia could the mystery pony"—

"Thundervolt." Fluttershy interrupted.

"Thundervolt." I brushed strands of my purple and pink mane out of my face. "What could Thundervolt want with Rainbow Dash!"

_My Rainbow Dash…_

"I'm not sure. Those two seem to be familiar with each other though…" Fluttershy stared distantly at the doorway to the room they previously left.

"A little _too_ familiar if you ask _me._" I muttered under my breath.

"You've no reason to be jealous Twilight. I've seen them together, and _that_ will never happen." Fluttershy stated confidently, if not quietly.

"J-Jealous? What do you"—

"This storm is terrible." Fluttershy said softly, cutting me off. "I'm… I'm lucky to be alive."

"Fluttershy…" I couldn't hide the concern on my face.

"It's true though. Thundervolt found me and led me back here. And Rainbow Dash made sure we got back safely. I would have just stood there and watched."

"You mean like I did…" My head sank.

"Twilight, you're a hero in your own right! You saved his life tonight, just like he saved mine! You made the biggest difference here tonight by far! I could have lost him…" Fluttershy's head sank.

I felt my cheeks turn red as I looked back up towards Fluttershy. She brought her head up to meet me, and her sunny smile reassured me that what she said was true. I focused on the curtains of the library's front windows and they began to glow lavender. I opened them up and peered out into the storm through the relative safety of the glass.

"I'm just glad everypony's alright." I closed my eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief. "I don't know where we'd be without them though. Those two pegasi are something else entirely."

"I completely agree." Fluttershy said with a giggle.

_Should I tell her? Fluttershy is Rainbow Dash's best friend. She of all people would know how to handle this…_

"Fluttershy, can I… can I ask you something?"

"Is it about your feelings for Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy cocked her eyebrow and gave me a toothy grin.

"What! No! I mean yes! Well, no. I mean I don't…" I let out an exasperated breath. "Is it obvious?"

"Oh, not until you told me just now." Fluttershy smiled cunningly

"Perfect…" I said flatly.

"If Rarity wasn't so busy with her work, she would have probably picked up on this by now. Months ago even. I thought you two were getting closer, but I didn't want to assume anything. Now, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"We… We _kissed._ Or I guess I tried to kiss _her_, messed up and then _she_ kissed _me…_." I paused, unsure of how Fluttershy would react to this new piece of information.

"Wow!" Fluttershy said with a stunned look on her face.

_Looks like it isn't nearly as obvious as I thought. Maybe I've got some dignity left._

"I told her to make her feelings known, but I didn't think things would escalate so quickly!" Fluttershy continued.

"What! You knew she was going to do this?"

"No, like I said, I just told her to talk to you. I wasn't even sure you liked her back, which is why I got that information from you." I glared at Fluttershy, who blushed guiltily before continuing. "Rainbow Dash said she's been dropping hints your way for a while. She was beginning to think that you weren't interested."

"But I am! I am very very very _very_ interested!" I couldn't control myself as my head continued shaking up and down as if agreeing with what I just said.

"I can see that Twilight." Fluttershy smiled. "So if you two kissed… Does that mean you two are"—

"I have no idea!" I yelled before collecting myself. "We didn't get a chance to talk about it."

"Well then what stopped you?"

"Your coltfriend woke up." I said with annoyance.

"C-Coltfriend! That's a little *gulp* presumptuous, don't you think?" Fluttershy stammered.

"I don't think so. He's head over hooves for you, and you're right there with him." I said smugly.

"Oh, well I-I don't kn-know if 'head over hooves' is the right way to describe it…" Fluttershy nervously mumbled.

"Oh, so you're not in _loooooooove_ with him?"

"Twilight! Be quiet! I mean, please.. Uh… If you wouldn't mind. S-Sorry…" Fluttershy's teal eyes clenched shut and her whole body shuddered as she took in stifled breaths.

_Maybe you took it a bit far there Twilight…_

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to make fun of you like that." I put my hoof over her back and stroked her soft pink mane. "Is something the matter between the two of you? Do you want to talk ab"—

"Oh Twilight, I just don't know what to do." Fluttershy sniffed and wiped her now puffy eyes. "How can I love someone I don't know so easily? He doesn't even know himself! When I'm with him I feel better than I've ever been, but I know that I shouldn't. Rarity would say to be aggressive and tell him how I feel, but that's just it! I-I don't know. It should be easy to know if you love someone, right?"

"Fluttershy, you're talking to the mare that just realized she's falling for one of her best friends AND determined that her gender preference isn't quite what she thought it was." I furrowed my brow and looked the distraught pegasus in the eyes with sincerity. "It's not always easy, or obvious for that matter."

I stood staring at Fluttershy. She looked back at me with a blank stare. I smiled at her, and she closed her eyes, dipping her head towards the ground.

"Fluttershy…" I looked up and saw the yellow pegasus breathing irregularly again.

_Oh no, she's crying again. I've got to cheer her up somehow. Buck, where is Pinkie Pie when you need her!_

"Twilight, you and I are bad at this." Fluttershy said suddenly with a gentle laugh.

"What?" I was caught off guard by Fluttershy's sudden and unprovoked change in demeanor.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've never been with anypony before. Now I'm involved with one that has amnesia and gets struck by lightning."

"I'm not exactly experienced, Fluttershy. I've been buried in books and scrolls all my life. I never went out and socialized, which is why you five ponies were my first real friends. Romance just… never occurred to me." I said half-heartedly.

Fluttershy giggled and looked away, beaming with a newfound cheer.

"What's got you so happy? I inquired.

"It's just… him." Fluttershy glanced towards the next room. "We're only here because he fell out of the sky. You and I would still be bumbling around without anypony special."

I looked at Fluttershy and saw the resolve in her eyes. She was convinced that Thundervolt brought about these changed, and I was starting to believe it too.

'That may be true, but what difference does that make? You and I were happy before, right?"

"I guess so, Twilight. I mean, well… It's just that your brother's wedding really got me thinking about love, and where I was going with my life."

"What are you talking about? You seemed fine without anypony before."

"Everypony seems fine on the surface. I don't like my friends to see me getting upset over something like that, so I do my best to keep my emotions inside."

"But you cry all the time!"

"Yea, but… but… *sniff*" Fluttershy's eyes welled up with tears

_OH CELESTIA, NO!_

"So how were you holding up before!" I asked hurriedly, trying to interrupt Fluttershy's outburst.

"O-Oh, well… *sniff* I gave all my love to my animal friends. I have plenty of love to give to them, and it's not like I don't cherish every moment with them, it's just…" Fluttershy paused.

"Just what?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that it's so _one-sided_." Fluttershy said with frustration.

"So you're saying they can't reciprocate."

"I know, that sounds ridiculous…"

"No, I'm saying that makes perfect sense!"

"It does?"

"Yes! I know exactly how you feel!"

"You do?" Fluttershy seemed doubtful.

"Fluttershy, replace 'Animal Friends' with 'Books' and your situation becomes mine. Things that bring us happiness can't always reciprocate _those_ feelings. That's where those two come in." I nodded towards the two pegasi in the next room.

"I'm not sure, Twilight. What if something goes wrong, what if"—

"What if something goes right, what if you end up with a great relationship that makes you happy?"

"But what about"—

"And what if I do the same thing? What if we _both_ get shiny new relationships? We could have double dates Fluttershy! _Double dates_!"

"I think I get it Twili"—

"_We could rule the world_!" I was being too ridiculous for my own good, and lost my composure in a sea of laughter.

"Ok, ok! Haha, I get it Twilight. This is an opportunity to pursue something good, and we both need to take it."

"Now you're getting it!" I said ecstatically

"You know what? I think we can do this. No, I _know_ we can do this!" Fluttershy was beaming

"Good, then it's settled. We're both going for it! Now if you're hungry, maybe we could get something to"—

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any more about this!"

I was cut off mid-sentence by none other than Rainbow Dash. She had yelled at Thundervolt in the other, loud enough so that the entire population of Ponyville would have heard had it not been for the storms prevalent sound. By the tone of her voice, I could tell she was angry, and quite possibly hurt.

I took a step towards the source of the outburst, but before I got any closer to the next room a streak of blue whizzed past me and left a rainbow trail headed for the kitchen. I then heard a rushed shuffling coming from the room Rainbow Dash left.

"Wait, come back! I didn't-OOF" Thundervolt stumbled from the room, tangled in his bed sheets before collapsing in a heap of limbs and fabric.

"I've got you!" Fluttershy moved to aid the ensnared Pegasus.

I turned from the two ponies and headed towards the kitchen, after the blue streak.

_Let's go get a snack, shall we Twilight?_

I expected to see Rainbow Dash fuming with anger. I prepared myself to deal with her stubborn attitude and irrationality. Once I stepped into the kitchen however, I was met with a calm and quiet pegasus I rarely ever saw.

"Hey there Rainbow Dash." I said gently.

"Hey Twilight." The pegasus said with a smile. She was looking at me as though nothing happened.

"So… What are you… up too?" I asked uneasily.

"Nothing. Just chilling here."

"Chilling is good. Much better than speeding. You know, like speeding recklessly through my house." Rainbow Dash winced, indicating my probe hit its mark. "Would you like to tell me about that?"

"Twilight…" The cyan pegasus looked up at me with glistening eyes.

"Dash, are you… _crying?_"

"What! No!" Rainbow Dash immediately perked up. "I'm just… Ugh. I don't even know what I am."

"Judging by that face you just made, I'd say frustrated." I smiled.

"Haha, sounds about right." Rainbow Dash smiled back.

I paused for a moment and took in rainbow Dash's image. Her shining cyan coat and vibrant rainbow mane were spectacles on their own, both drawing my gaze into her deep magenta eyes. I could feel my pulse quickening and my temperature rising as I lost myself in her features. Features like her red cheeks and awkward smile.

_Red cheeks and awkward smile? Oh Celestia, your just staring at her Twilight!_

"Oh uh, hello!" I stammered anxiously.

"Hi there, Twilight. You ok?" Rainbow Dash said, holding back what appeared to be a laugh.

"What about you? What was that with you and Thundervolt?" I asked, diverting the conversation away from my 'appreciation' of the rainbow maned pegasus.

"*Sigh* He asked me about Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash's demeanor turned somber quickly.

"Well, what about it? How does that call for an exit like _that?_" I pointed my hoof towards the other room.

"Twilight…" The rainbow-maned pegasus closed her eyes. Asecond later, she looked back up and met my stare with an unsure look. "…I can't remember _anything_ specific from the majority of my childhood."

"What!"

_Memory spell? Severe head injury? Traumatic childhood event?_

"It's like I know the memories are there. I just… I just can't get to them. Every time I try, all I see is _grey…_"

_Memory spell._

Without waiting for consent, I charged some magic into my horn. I focused the energy into my forehead, and channeled it back out through my horn into Rainbow Dash. She was enveloped in a pulsing lavender aura and closed her eyes in surprise. Her eyes stayed closed, but her scrunched features indicated that she was thinking very hard.

"Grey, grey, grey, grey… One year." Dash opened her eyes and wore a flat, disappointed look.

"One year? What do you mean?" I asked urgently.

"My memory… only goes back to one year before I enrolled in Flight School. I can't remember anything specific before that."

"You knew though, didn't you… How long?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Since that same day. I always know that I lived in Cloudsdale, and that I belonged there. But when I think really hard, I notice that I can't recall much. Now I know that I can't recall _anything._"

"This isn't good…"

"No, it's not. That must be why Thundervolt would say…" Rainbow Dash trailed off.

"What did he say?" Rainbow Dash snapped out of her blank look and stared directly at me.

"Thundervolt isn't the only pony that needs the stone."

"You want me to recover your memory too!" I was anxious and very hesitant. "What if… What if it hurts you?"

"It's a risk I need to take, Twilight. Something is very wrong here. I'm going to remember what it is if it kills me."

A chill ran down my spine at Rainbow Dash's statement. I'd never thought of her mortality until this moment, always seeing the cyan pegasus as a constant. Rainbow Dash must have picked up on my discomfort, as she suddenly moved in to comfort me.

"Look, don't be afraid. It's just a little forgetfulness. I'll get that stone, get zapped, and everything will be fine!" Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"That kind of optimism from _you_ scares me, haha."

"Well everything _is_ going to be fine. You can hold me to that if you want. Like a promise."

"Is it like a promise, or is it an actual promise?" I inquired, hoping for something I couldn't quite think of.

"Twilight Sparkle, I'm giving you my word that no matter what happens from this point onward, that everything is going to be fine. I will go to all ends of Equestria to make sure that I keep to my word." Rainbow Dash's eyes were filled with honesty and confidence rivaling that of Applejack.

"Promise?" I asked once more to make sure.

"Promise." Rainbow Dash said resolutely.

"Good. Thank you."

"No problem." Rainbow Dash yawned. "Shall we hit the hay?"

"Are you asking me to sleep with you, Rainbow Dash?" I teased the pegasus with a sly smile.

"What! Oh, well no! Well, not no, just not"—

"I'm kidding." I said giggling.

"Thanks for the heart attack!"

"You're welcome. C'mon, let's get some rest."

As I prepared to get some sleep, I couldn't help but drift back towards my worried thoughts.

_Something doesn't seem right here. Amnesic ponies followed by newly discovered memory gaps. This _can't_ be a coincidence, can it? It just seems so…strange. The faster we can get both of their memories back, the better…_

As I drifted off to sleep, something was floating on the edge of my thoughts, just barely escaping my perception. It had to be something about their memories, something I was missing. Before I could grasp it my eyelids fell shut, leaving the thought to my unconscious mind, and my worries for the morning.


	11. After the Storm

_**I'll keep it short: Read, Enjoy, Review!**_

Chapter 11: After the Storm

_Tomorrow is the day._

I glanced at the clock on Twilight's bedroom wall.

_Today. Today is the day, and apparently it has been the day for an hour now._

I rolled and shifted my weight in bed, attempting to reach a comfortable position. I woke up an hour and a half ago and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Ironically, the loud and unpredictable maelstrom outside had been serving as an amazing lullaby. This new silence was both unfamiliar, and deafening.

I expected to wake up feeling sore, but for some reason I felt great. My broken left wing felt abnormally warm, but I didn't question it. What was aching when I went to sleep now felt energized, almost tingling. My flanks were bristling with energy, and my limbs felt restless. I decided to get up and give my body a stretch.

I planted my feet on the ground and started for the door when something in the corner of the room moved, catching my eye. Fluttershy had fallen asleep in the chair across from my bed, watching over me just as she had been not a night before.

_Last night. Could it really have been just _one_ night since then?_

With my perception of time disoriented, I wasn't sure how long I stood in that same spot watching Fluttershy sleep. I couldn't help but think I was violating some of her privacy. She was just so peaceful, like an angel sent down from her home in the clouds to live a mortal life. All of her beauty and grace was present, even while she slept.

I shook my head, snapping out of my trance. Staring at Fluttershy only served to excite my heart, not to stretch my limbs. I reluctantly looked away and headed out the door, looking for some fresh air.

I entered the main room of the Library and looked around. I never had a chance to take in the amazing architecture of the library without being questioned, or receiving medical treatment. The entire house was carved into a large tree, and the amazing part was that the tree stayed alive, always growing and always inviting. I ran my hoof across the wall and could almost _feel _the tree respirate.

I surveyed the rest of the room and found my eyes drawn to a lit area, about five feet around where moonlight descended onto a rug. On the rug was a cyan form I immediately recognized as Rainbow Dash. I was surprised to see her there, mainly due to the fact that she slept so quietly. I moved more cautiously to avoid disturbing her, and looked towards the source of her illumination.

The light came from an upstairs window I hadn't seen before. The double doors next to the window indicated the presence of a balcony, and I _did_ get up for some fresh air. I climbed the stairs towards the doors and noticed a candle sitting on a small end table beside the doors. No wax had dripped from the candle yet, indicating it was freshly lit. I pushed open the door closest to the candle and found Twilight standing out on the veranda.

Twilight did not turn around to greet me as I approached her. She instead continued gazing up at the stars. I stood next to her and looked into the same night sky.

"They're beautiful." I said calmly.

"Yes, yes they are." Twilight said with appreciation.

The sky engulfed by the tempest not a few hours ago was now clear and peaceful. The stars were speckled everywhere, providing light for the deep mysterious blue they drifted in. The swirling giants were collectively beautiful, forged by time and gravity, seeming perfect enough to be considered celestial artwork.

"The Horse Head Nebula is particularly bright tonight." Twilight continued.

"I almost can't believe this is the same night. It's just stunning…" I said, totally in awe at the sight before me.

"Luna is lucky to have the privilege of seeing this every night."

"Luna?" I said feeling suddenly concerned.

"Princess Luna. The younger of two royal alicorn sisters. She holds dominion over the night in Equestria." Twilight said sounding like a dictionary entry.

"She sounds…familiar" I said with unwarranted irritation.

"I would imagine so; she is a princess after all."

"Yea, I guess so."

_Luna… Did I know her?_

"The last time I saw her was after my brother's wedding. She was a little cranky that night, not sure why. Maybe the noise kept her up." Twilight speculated.

"Noise? Loud wedding?"

"Changeling Invasion. No big deal, we handled it." Twilight said non-chalantly.

_There's that bad feeling again…_

"I see…sounds exciting." I said flatly.

"It was an interesting ceremony." Twilight said with a giggle. I was about to change the subject when the lavender pony did it for me. "So, how are you feeling? Your injuries were fairly severe. I'm surprised you're walking!"

"I'm feeling good. Great, actually." I said enthusiastically

"Really?" Twilight asked skeptically. "You're sure?"

"Yea. I woke up and thought I should feel sore, but I felt really _good._"

"Hmm… May I?" Twilight made her horn glow dimly.

"Of course." Twilight began to scan my body. "Is anything the matter?"

"This… this is unbelievable. _Impossible._" Twilight said doubtfully.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're completely fine." Twilight grabbed the bandage on my wing and yanked it towards her.

"Hey, what are you"—

I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked at my wing in total shock. My broken wing was completely healed. I stretched it out, flapping both wings multiple times to make sure I wasn't insane. I t was all real. My wing healed itself in only a few _hours_.

"Tw-Twilight? What's going on?" The confusion and fear were apparent in my voice.

"Let me see your flank." Twilight requested hurriedly.

Before I could even process the question, Twilight once again acted of her own accord. She moved around to observe my cutie mark and planted her feet firmly by my side.

"Hmm, I wonder." Twilight levitated a nearby quill towards her. "Hold still!"

Without any _specific_ warning (and once again without permission) Twilight slashed at my foreleg leaving a small cut running down its side.

"Why would you do that!" I yelled in confusion.

"Don't worry, its all a part of the plan."

Irritation aside, I let Twilight continue. Despite my better judgment, I trusted Twilight. She had that look about her. She was very outgoing, helpful, and above all, trustworthy.

The soft lavender glow of her horn running over my body had become almost familiar to me. I watched her work and saw a unicorn dedicated and focused on anything she set out to do. Her immersion was almost inspiring to watch.

Twilight stopped her scan and reviewed the data she collected in her head. She had a mixed reaction, moving from shock, to skepticism, and finally to intrigue.

"You… you're something else entirely." Twilight said sounding impressed.

"Uh, thanks…I guess?" I was visibly confused.

"You have no idea what your body is capable of." Twilight paused before cutting me off again. "Every cell in your body capable of regeneration is doing so at an alarming rate, and yet there's something keeping that in check. You seem to regrow all your cells to the correct point, without ever suffering from tumors or other complications. You're a walking _miracle_."

"H-How is this happening?"

"Look at your flank." Twilight said.

I looked back on her command and my eyes went wide. My cutie mark was _moving_. The static field around my white cloud was reverberating like actual electricity. It seemed to pulse faster and move more sporadically, filling me with worry. I wasn't very familiar with the anatomy of a cutie mark, but judging by Twilights reaction, my situation was far from normal.

"I knew it! Awesome!" Twilight said very uncharacteristically.

"Awesome? Last time I checked you were Twilight, not Rainbow Dash." I teased.

"Why aren't you more distracted by this? Whatever, just look at your foreleg!"

My eyes once again followed Twilights command and peered towards my scratched foreleg. The scratch seemed unchanged, but it had a sort of radiance about it. Before I could think any further, the scratch began to seal itself, moving through all the standard stages of healing in an instant. My foreleg was now totally restored, as if nothing had happened.

_What's going on here, this is nothing short of insane!_

"It's not insane; it's just how your body works apparently. For some reason, your body is able to repair itself quickly and effectively with little to no treatment."

"Take your mind reading somewhere else." I said curtly.

"Oh be quiet, I was mid brain scan." Twilight retorted, dismissing my annoyance.

"Oh you two are perfect for each other." I said mockingly, tilting my head towards Rainbow Dash's sleeping form.

"How did _you_ know about that?"

"I didn't until you just told me. I'm not a mind reader."

"Ugh…" Twilight slapped her hoof to her forehead in frustration. "I may be perfect for her, but at least I'm not exactly like her. You're at _least_ as difficult as she is."

"I'm not nearly as difficult as she is!" I said stubbornly.

_Wow, that proves it Thundervolt. You aren't stubborn at all. I'm sure Twilight is laughing hysterically on the inside. Aren't you Twilight?_

"You would be correct." Twilight giggled.

"Ok, so now that _that's_ settled, why am I able to passively regenerate cells so quickly? Standard rates of mitosis for pegasi are generally much slower than what I seem capable of. This seems unnatural." I reasoned.

_Wait, what the buck did I just say?_

Twilights eyebrows perked up and her lips pursed. She was clearly taken aback by my sudden display of knowledge.

"Uh, well I don't know how or why. I just know how it works. I think."

"I'd love to hear it, Twilight. Care to share?"

"Of course." Twilight cleared her throat. "Your body is coursing through with electricity."

"Lightning?" I said expectantly.

"Yes and no. The lightning didn't actually cause this condition in your body. If anything, it served to recharge or amplify the high amounts of electrons already present in your body. Judging from how we found you in that crater, I shouldn't be so surprised. You were almost totally healed. Anyway, everypony has some kind of electrical charge in them, but your charge is much more prevalent. It's almost like the charge is coming from your bloodstream, and the surrounding cells in your circulatory system. The electricity is working in conjunction with your nervous system, speeding up your body's reaction to…well, everything!"

"Everything?"

"Just about. Metabolic processes, muscular response time"—

"Cognitive regeneration?" I blurted out hopefully.

"Somewhat… If nothing else, it seems to have boosted your vocabulary quite a bit in the past few hours." Twilight said suspiciously. "Are you ok? You seem a bit…twitchy."

"Uh, no…no. Everything is fine." I turned away from Twilight.

"Well thanks for confirming my suspicions that you are in fact, _not_ fine." Twilights face softened. "Come on, you can tell me what's bothering you. I'm _almost_ as nice as Fluttershy."

I was reluctant to tell Twilight of my concerns. It didn't seem like my place to do so. I glanced over at Rainbow Dash and a look of worry flashed across my face. Twilight picked up on this immediately.

"It's about her memory, isn't it…?"

"So she told you then. I was worried about this, and I had to see if she was affected. She has it so much worse than I do." I said plainly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no idea who I was. Everything I know at this point, I learned in the past 48 hours. In other words, I'm new here. I don't have much to lose should something happen. Anything I can remember anyway."

"Don't talk like that, you have plenty to lose!"

"I'm not here to sound depressing, I'm just stating fact. I'm sure I've gained things worth losing, but that's not the point right now. The _point_ is that Rainbow Dash already has a life. The loss of even a part of her memory, even old memories that don't seem to make a difference, must be terrifying for her. She's brave, but I just don't know how she's going to deal with it if for some reason this stone doesn't do what you say it will."

"Well…" Twilight trailed off, at a loss for words. "It's going to work."

"I hope so."

"I'll _make_ it work for her. She deserves that much, and so _so_ much more." Twilight said, more passionate than I'd ever seen her.

We both turned our attention to the cyan pegasus bathed in the moonlight. Her sleeping frame was undisturbed and peaceful, free from our concern and doubt. Twilights eyes were filled to the brim with emotion. Happiness, appreciation, and love simultaneously burst from her gaze. My eyes were not as blessed as hers. Concern, doubt, _guilt._ I felt as though I was the one to bring this upon her.

"_You know you didn't though, right?" _Twilight's voice echoed in my head.

_You're going to make a point of constantly reading my mind, aren't you?_

"_That's right." _Twilight's voice chuckled smugly.

Rainbow Dash uncurled and rolled onto her back, taking in a deep breath. She was completely stretched out and yet completely motionless. Twilight and I leaned forward, unsure of what the sleeping pegasus was doing. After another few moments, the previously statuesque Rainbow Dash let out a satisfied sigh, rolled to the opposite side she came from, and curled up into another ball. Twilight and I looked at each other, stifling adoring laughter.

"She's really good at that." I said

"What, sleeping?" Twilight asked doubtfully.

"Draining my energy." I said.

"Haha, she's good at draining _everyone's_ energy. Though I think Pinkie Pie has her beat."

"Probably. I've never seen such a rambunctious pony."

"Definitely not. Well, I think we should take Dash's cue and get some rest. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Today."

"Today starts when I wake up." Twilight said, brushing my comment off. "Goodnight Thundervolt. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight Twilight."

As she left the balcony, I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep. I stayed out in the cool, damp night air for a while longer, letting all my worries slip away. One thought pierced through my head the whole time however. After the last few days of dealing with random injuries and rampant amnesia, only one thing seemed to matter at this point. I was not the only pony to be stricken with memory loss. I was not the only pony with something to lose. I was not the only pony about to risk life and hoof in the Everfree forest.

Content with my reflection, I moved off the balcony and towards the comfortable bed I previously left. I passed by Rainbow Dash and found that Twilight had inserted herself into the cyan pegasus's blissful bubble. Rainbow Dash was wrapped lovingly in Twilights arms, safe from all harm. Seeing this only served to strengthen my cause, and further sharpen my resolve.

I entered Twilights room, slipped under the covers, and rested my head on my pillow.

"For Rainbow Dash" I said quietly, before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Separate Ways

_**Hey there everyone, glad to see you're still reading. Consider this the chapter that sets up the rest of the story. Enjoy, read, and review!**_

Chapter 12: Separate Ways

"Alright everypony, listen up! Thundervolt and Rainbow Dash are heading out soon. It's time for them to gear up and get prepared. We want the headed out as quickly as possible, so let's get them organized!" I levitated my checklist and quill in front of me. "Okay, let's run down the list of supplies. Rations?"

"Check! We got here a few of the finest apples from Sweet Apple Acres, some of mah specially made apple flavored energy snacks, enough water tah last you a couple of days, and a guide to edibles in the Everfree Forest, courtesy of Twilight's collection of books.. How's that sound Twi, got everythang?" Applejack asked confidently in her usual southern drawl.

"Excellent, applejack! Looks like food won't be an issue." I checked off the corresponding box on my clipboard. "Survival gear?"

"Right here, darling." Rarity cooed from across the room. She dragged behind her a medium sized knapsack. "I've got all the necessities! Mirror, emergency make up kit, grappling hook, field sewing kit, flares"—

"Pardon Sugarcube, but… grapplin' hook? What in tarnation would they need _that _for? They got wings. Come tah think of it, why do _you _have that?" Applejack asked with an air of confusion to her voice.

"Oh Applejack, dear. A lady never ventures out of her element without being prepared." Rarity patronizingly lectured.

"But a grapplin' hook? I haven't seen you use that since"—

"Honestly Darling, it's best not to question it. If they don't need it, they won't use it."

_Mental Note: Ask Applejack about the grappling hook incident…_

"Then they'll have tah carry it! Just leave it behind!" Applejack said obstinately.

"If I could cut in?" Thundervolt moved from the back of the crowd and motioned towards Applejack. "It only looks to weigh about 5 pounds and who knows, we might _actually_ need it for something. I'll carry it."

"Leave it to the handsome gentleman to settle the dispute. Thank you dear." Rarity hummed.

"Ok, moving on then"—

"Actually Twilight, I have something else for our gallant adventurers." Rarity said coyly. "Just a little something to keep them safe on their trip."

Rarity reached into her knapsack and produced two sets of black fabric.

"These are your new sets of Adventure gear!" Rarity said enthusiastically. "These vests should serve you two well and increase your safety while you brave that dreadful forest."

"Adventure gear?" Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt asked simultaneously, eliciting glares from one another, and a snicker from Fluttershy.

"Yes, Adventure gear. Gear for your adventure. As if that wasn't blatantly obvious." Rarity perked up and looked around the room. "Would any pony like to inquire further? Don't be shy, I'm open to criticism."

"I've got a question. How are _vests_ gonna protect us? I'd rather rely on my own hooves and wings to keep me safe." Rainbow Dash stated brashly, flaring her wings.

"Excellent point Rainbow Dash. Twilight? Be a dear and attempt to ravage my creations." Rarity said confidently.

"You want me to…ravage them?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes dear, ravage. Destroy, kill, maim… any of those if it gets the point across to our intrepid friend easier." Rarity looked disgusted even uttering such negative terms. "In other words, test their strength."

"If you insist, Rarity. I just hope these didn't take too long to make." I voiced with audible concern.

I charged a potent destruction spell and focused my magic into my horn. I focused my energy for a moment, not wanting to direct such a strong spell anywhere particularly harmful. I nodded to Rarity after collecting myself, who then flung the vests into the air with her own magic. I cast my spell in two shots, hitting both targets dead center. The vests that should have been reduced to ash then fell to the floor unscathed.

"What? How are they still intact?" I asked, more than a little surprised. "Did my spell"—

"Now now, Darling. Don't worry, your magic is fine. I assure you. It's all in the fabric. Remember the vest our fetching friend was wearing when we found him?" Rarity inquired.

"Oh yes, the black one that was torn up pretty badly." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Yes, that's the one. When we took it off of him, I examined it and found that its fabrics were based on one of _my_ creations. It's made up of magic resistant fibers." Rarity stated proudly.

"I see. What exactly did you do to them?" I asked, already guessing in my head.

_I'd say she used a strong enchantment to make the fibers negate magic. But how would she manage _that? _I don't know that she could do that…_

"Well Twilight, I read up on the subject and enchanted some test fibers for an older design."

_Oh?_

"I'm not nearly as skilled in that field as you are Twilight, so I had to be creative with stitching. Two kinds of thread, one made of flexible yet strong material to reflect magic, and another material designed as a sort of sponge to soak up the magic's energy. I interwove the threads, giving them a grooved pattern." Rarity ended her explanation as if to let me finish it for her. I jumped at the chance.

"That's brilliant Rarity! The reflective material diverts incoming magic away from the wearer, and towards the spongy material for absorption! Why hasn't this been adopted by"—

"The Canterlot Royal Guard? Darling, what do you think they wear under all that armor?"

"Seriously? You must be very well off then!"

"It was a very lucrative business venture, but the safety of the Royal Guard means more to me than money. The princesses give me enough funding to keep my shop open. The rest of the money I donate to charity funds around Equestria."

"Rarity, that's fantastic! Where did you find the time to work this all out? You had to have had some help."

"Oh, I had more than _some_ help. Applejack was on board the entire time. I couldn't have done it without her, isn't that right?" Rarity glanced appreciatively at Applejack.

"Well now that's mighty fine of you tah say Rarity, but you were the one who did all the work." Applejack stated modestly.

"Nonsense dear, I won't have it! You were an absolutely necessary addition to the project. You were my inspiration for finished product and you were also the majority of my motivation and tact. Quite frankly, I don't know what I'd have done without you." Rarity said sweetly.

"Aw, shucks." Applejack blushed and rubbed the hair under her Stetson hat.

"Blech, enough with the mushy compliments, I'm gonna hurl."

Rainbow Dash made a gagging motion with her hoof, causing Thundervolt to laugh under his breath. Rainbow Dash saw this happen and began chuckling herself until both pegasi were laughing hysterically.

"Ah don't get it." Applejack stated, visibly confused.

"Don't mind them; they're just very impressed with yours and Rarity's gift." I glared at the convulsing pegasi. "_Right?_"

Both Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt snapped straight up upon hearing the irritated inflection of my voice.

"Oh yeah, awesome vests Rarity!"

"Yeah, they're totally amazing…vests!"

"Thank you; it was no trouble at all." Rarity said sincerely.

"Well, that just leaves Navigation materials and"—

"Party Supplies!" Pinkie Pie exploded into the room, confetti and streamers trailing off of her.

"Pinkie, what are you"—

"Twilight! You're just the mare I was looking for! I need your library!" Pinkie zipped off leaving a puff of smoke in her place.

"What in the world do you need the library for!" I asked, growing impatient with the bubbly pink pony.

"Location! Location! Location, Twilight! Duh." Pinkie said enthusiastically.

Before I could utter another word, Pinkie materialized a familiar looking confetti colored briefcase.

_Oh no, she isn't going to…_

A small, similarly colored cannon popped out of the briefcase and Pinkie Pie adjusted it, changing the trajectory of the incoming party projectile.

"What is she doi"—

***BLAM***

Before he knew what was coming, Thundervolt like the rest of us was totally enveloped in a storm of party supplies. When the confetti finally settled, the room was flawlessly decorated and stocked for a celebration, Pinkie Pie style.

"It's time for the "Be safe on your adventure/Welcome to Ponyville Thundervolt/Hope you get your memory back soon" Extravaganza!" Pinkie smiled widely.

"Pinkie, we don't really have time for this! They need to get on their way so they can reach shelter by… by…" I trailed off looking at the suddenly motionless party pony.

Pinkie halted all of her sporadic movement and her pupils dilated, filling with genuine sadness. Her hair straightened and she turned a greyish pink. The only movement left in her was the gleaming of her eyes, and the quivering of her lip. Standing before me was a pony born to celebrate things that wasn't able to celebrate things.

"*Sigh* Pinkie, cut the cake." I said with a defeated looking smile.

"Hooray!" The greyish pony suddenly popped back to her bright pink, curly haired self. "This is gonna be the best party"—

"We have a half hour!" I exclaimed my one condition over Pinkie Pie's celebratory intoxication.

"Hooray! This is gonna be the best _mini_ party ever!" Pinkie paused and looked around the room. "Say, where's Thundervolt?"

"Over…here!" Everypony turned to look at the source of Thundervolt's voice, only to find the pegasus pinned against the wall, upside down, wings flared, and pupils constricted. He had been blasted backwards by the sheer force of confetti and party supplies traveling at sub-sonic speeds. "Save me a slice…"

* * *

"Phew, that _was_ a good break from all of this planning. Thanks Pinkie!" Twilight said cheerfully to her ecstatic pink friend.

"Thanks Twilight! How did you like the party, Thundervolt? It was your first ever Pinkie Party!" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"It was really nice. I can see why you love to throw parties; even the short ones are great!" I said, praising the pink pony.

The festivities came to a close and everypony was getting ready to see us off. We had finished packing before the party, so all that was left was to make our way into the forest. Most of our supplies managed to fit in our vests, so we didn't need to carry much else. I had an extra saddlebag draped over my back for extra supplies, and for the stone we were setting out to retrieve.

We all left the immediate vicinity of Ponyville and reached the eastern border of the Everfree Forest in a relatively short amount of time. The sun was high above the tree line, indicating about ten o'clock. The dangerous forest exuded an inviting aura, almost as if it was calling us to come explore its mysterious depths. It almost felt right to do so.

"So here we are. You both know what to do, right?" Twilight said with an air of worry to her voice.

"Basically. Travel by day, shelter at night, and don't harass the wildlife. We'll be fine." I said reassuringly.

"Yea Twilight, we've got this. No sweat!" Rainbow Dash overflowed with confidence.

"If anypony can do it, it would be you Dash. Just… be safe. Seriously, we all want you back in one _functioning_ piece." Twilight said with gleaming eyes, her last words catching in the back of her throat.

"Twilight… I promise that"—

"Don't make me a promise that you might break!" Twilight snapped at Rainbow Dash.

"Well Twilight, looks like you've left me no choice. I _Pinkie _promise that I'll be safe!" Dash retorted proudly.

"Dash, don't"—

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! There's no stopping me now!"

Rainbow Dash leapt forward and planted a deep kiss onto Twilight, who subsequently melted in the cyan pony's hooves. Twilight's cheeks turned every shade in between red and her normal lavender coat as a wave of passion and happiness washed over her, pushing her worries behind a wall of budding love. Rainbow Dash pulled away, slowly at first, then moving quickly past me into the forest.

"I'll be back before you can say 'Sonic Rainboom', Twilight!" Rainbow Dash was completely out of sight.

I looked at the crowd of ponies standing in front of me and realized I should be on Rainbow Dash's trail.

"Uhh, I'll be safe too. See you all soon! Oh, and congrats Twilight, you two really are adorable!" I turned and rushed off into the forest after Rainbow Dash.

_I'll keep yours safe, Twilight. You just be sure to do the same for me._

"_You've got yourself a deal" _The lavender pony responded in my head.

With a burst of energy and a shift in focus I raced towards my companion, aiming to keep my promise in the hopes that Twilight would do the same. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

_Both of you had better stay safe, or so help me I will never forgive you._

Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt were now gone, leaving everypony behind to worry. I stood there completely motionless for a few moments, unable to do anything but watch the forest. A pang of anxiety and comprehension sounded in my mind, and I snapped back to the situation at hand.

I turned around to see four ponies looking at me, three of them with mouths agape and eyes wide. Fluttershy looked to have just snapped out of a trance as well. With her best friend and love interest in relative danger, she was probably much more distraught than I was.

_Wait, why do they look so surprised?_

Realization struck me like a brick at high velocity.

"Surprise…?" I said weakly.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash _KISSED_ you! You kissed Rainbow Dash back! *GASP* you kissed _EACH OTHER_!" Pinkie Pie burst out in surprise.

"Well, you see"—

"That's great! Oh, you two are so cute together! I've got to get to work on a congratulations party, and then I have to bake you a special cake to celebrate, and maybe make a poster, no! A banner!"

"Pinkie, I"—

"A banner in the SKY!"

"Pinkie, seriously. You should"—

"Fluttershy, will you fly the banner while I get the Fireworks ready?"

"Pinkie Pie, stop! That you _very_ much for the thought, but all of that can wait. We're losing precious time here!" I said anxiously.

"Whatever do you mean, Twilight I was under the impression that seeing off our adventurous friends was our only task today." Rarity said with concern. "Is there something _else_ you've been keeping from us?

I realized that Rarity was a bit irritated I hadn't come to her at all to discuss my _romantic_ feelings towards Rainbow Dash. Knowing Rarity, I should have taken the time to speak to her, but there was no getting around that now.

"I'm sorry about that, it just kinda happened. I would have told you my feelings sooner if"—

"Nonsense dear, it's nothing to worry about right now. Of course I expect full details when you have a free moment, but that can wait." Applejack blew a raspberry at Rarity's gossipy behavior. "Applejack, don't make me come over there."

"I'm ever so sorry dear; I'll try my absolute best to behave!" Applejack taunted in a very refined southern belle accent, uncharacteristic for her. Equally uncharacteristic was the raspberry Rarity retorted with.

"*Sigh* Now, what's on your mind? You still look dreadfully worried." Rarity's already audible concern increased.

"What's gotcha so riled up, Twi?" Applejack mirrored her friend's distress.

"What's got me 'riled up' is this whole situation! Fluttershy, did you hear about what's going on?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, Thundervolt told me. We had a long talk this morning, so I'm up to speed on everything. I don't know how we could have missed it until now. How _I_ could have missed it." Fluttershy sank at her last sentence.

"What's the matter with you Fluttershy, does this have something to do with you?" Rarity continued asking questions.

"It's… It's R-Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy blinked away a tear. "Her memory… she…"

"Rainbow Dash can't remember most of her childhood." I stated plainly. "It's been that way since before any of us met her.

"What in tarnation are you talkin' bout, Twi? Wouldn't she have noticed by now if she don't recall anythang?" Applejack said skeptically.

"Not if someone didn't want her to." I proclaimed gravely.

"Twilight, what exactly are you implying?" Rarity asked, most likely aware of my answer.

"You think somepony… _took_ RD's memory? What kinda low-life would do something like that?" Applejack said indignantly.

"I didn't even know you could do that! That has the potential to ruin any party in the whole wide world!" Pinkie said.

"Do you know this for sure Twilight? It seems a bit peculiar if you ask me." Rarity was beginning to become doubtful.

"No, but I'm not willing to let the idea go yet. We have two amnesic ponies now. Anything is possible." I replied grimly.

"*Ahem* 'In the practice of investigation there are, in fact, no such things as coincidences. Everything, no matter how insignificant, is connected'." Pinkie said in a dignified and proper, if not bubbly tone.

"Pinkie? Was that"—

"Sherlock Hooves, circa 1889." Pinkie said confidently.

"I'm impressed. Where'd you pick that up?"

"Duh, 'Sleuths and Snoopers: A guide to investigation and criminology'. I read it after I messed up my search for the perpetrators on the Friendship Express."

"Pinkie, as your friend, I'm very happy to hear that your pursuit of knowledge was fruitful. However, as the town's librarian, I have to tell you… That book is a month overdue! You owe a late fee of about thirty-two bits!" I yelled, letting my compulsive behavior take effect.

"Oh, look at the time! Gotta go, bye girls!" Pinkie zipped away, disappearing almost immediately.

"Speaking of criminal… *Sigh* Anyway, where were we?"

"T-Tell them _our_ plans, Twilight. If you don't mind doing so." Fluttershy said, mumbling like her normal self.

"Well, something just isn't adding up. I'm not sure, but it feels like we're missing something. We need to look into Dash's past, further than anyone has ever gone."

"Do ya have any idea how tah do that?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm going to ask." I stated as if it was obvious.

"Yer gonna…ask? How's that gonna accomplish anythang?"

"Cloudsdale is a big town. Someone had to have known Rainbow Dash as a filly. It shouldn't be too hard to dig up a lead."

"Brilliant, dear! I assume this means you and Fluttershy will be gone a few days. Have you the"—

"Necessary provisions?" I asked, cutting Rarity off. "Yes, I prepared saddlebags for me and Fluttershy for a few days."

"We're all set. Rarity, Applejack? I don't want to be a bother, but could I ask you to ask your little sisters crusade group to do me a favor? Angel Bunny won't be able to keep the animals in line all by himself, so I'd like the crusaders to look after them a bit while I'm away. That is if it isn't too much trouble." Fluttershy asked.

"My, that's a doozy of a task… Ah think it best _we_ take care of that Fluttershy." Applejack said insistently.

"Agreed. Applejack and I will handle it, lest we have to quell the disaster that such arrangements would inevitably cause." Rarity said.

"Alright then. Spike should be back any day now, so the library won't need any attention until he gets back. But if you could let him know what's happened, I'd appreciate it." I said, hoping for the safe return of my assistant.

_Gee, when Spike hears about all this, he'll keel over! Then he'll wake up, complain that he misses all the excitement, and eat the whole pantry in protest of boredom. Oh, Spike._

"We've got everything under control Twilight. You needn't worry about a thing." Rarity said encouragingly.

"Yea, it'll be easier than eatin' some of Granny Smith's famous apple pie, Sugarcube." Applejack said, supporting Rarity's reassurance.

"Thank Celestia we have friends like you girls. Fluttershy, get your saddlebags! We're going to Cloudsdale.


	13. Light in the Dark

_**You know what to do ladies and mentlegen. Read, review, and enjoy!**_

Chapter 13: Light in the Dark

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"

"I'm coming! They're right behind us!"

"Then run faster!"

It was very peaceful in the Everfree Forest. Peaceful until Rainbow Dash and I blundered into a large nest of wasps. And then Rainbow Dash fell into quicksand. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, until the noise from her 'suggestions' to exhume her from the trap attracted what Dash called a Manticore. It was irritable to say the least.

I thought we were in trouble, but luckily the horde of wasps decided to channel their hatred of us into the mixed beast, distracting it long enough for us to make our escape into a large thorn bush. An abnormally painful thorn bush that stabbed not only my flesh, but also my hopes and dreams. After about ten yards of pain and frustration we were clear of the menacing foliage and free to experience the rest of the wonders the woods had to offer.

"Hey, Dash?" I asked, panting heavily.

"Yeah?" Rainbow Dash was also out of breath.

"This forest sucks." I said irritably.

"Yea, it does, doesn't it? So… Where exactly are we?" Rainbow Dash asked, observing our surroundings.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't exactly scanning for landmarks while we were running for our lives. And on that subject, why aren't we flying again? We could avoid all of this in the air!"

"You think I'd be on the ground if I had a choice? The canopy wouldn't give us any visibility to reference the map, and the weather above the forest is still too dangerous to fly in. We have to travel by ground and look for the path on the map." Rainbow Dash said adamantly.

"I guess you're right. Just like _I_ was right about that wasps nest." I shot Rainbow Dash a disapproving look.

"How was I supposed to know wasps don't make honey!?" Rainbow Dash said defensively.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because your best friend is an animal expert? Not to mention the fact that just about everypony _besides_ you knows that?" I said condescendingly.

"Laugh it up; at least _I'm_ not the one who woke the Manticore. What happened to 'Don't harass the wildlife'?"

"I only ran into him because I was busy running away from a squadron of angry wasps that _you_ threw rocks at!"

_***ROOOAAR***_

Rainbow Dash and I immediately moved closer to each other, frightened by the sudden noise. It was a few moments after the roar subsided that we realized we were wrapped in each other's hooves, pressed together cheek to cheek in terror.

"We should probably get out of here."

"Right behind you."

We turned away from the distant call of the beast, and with assistance from Twilight's map and compass, headed in the right direction. The dense jungle-like foliage opened up slightly, revealing a natural path. We followed the path, deciding that the tradeoff for being overly exposed would be an easier and less frustrating walk.

After a few relatively silent minutes of travel, Rainbow Dash and I reached the mouth of a cave. I glanced at the cyan pegasus who then nodded, and pulled from my saddlebag a list of landmarks.

"Okay, where on here does it say 'big menacing cave thingy'?" Rainbow Dash asked half sarcastically.

"Well, it says here this is called 'Starlight Cavern'. It goes under the mountains and comes out where we need to be. That's pretty convenient." I said.

"There's a bunch of other landmarks on there! What the hay did we miss?" Rainbow Dash asked with a frustrated tone.

"Uhh, your Zebra friends hut which we passed like eight hours ago, the ruins of the old castle which we passed about _five_ hours ago, and this smudged ink mixed with an apple energy snack we passed two minutes ago while our flanks were being abused by unnecessarily sharp thorns."

"Good thing you're paying attention." Rainbow Dash said indifferently, tossing one of the remaining apple snacks into her mouth.

"So I guess we head inside and make shelter for the night. Our terrified running got us much farther than I thought we'd get in a day's travel. We might even get back to Ponyville before sunset tomorrow!" I said enthusiastically.

"Awesome! Let's get on with it."

Rainbow Dash returned the list to my saddlebag, and led us into the cave. The large mouth of the tunnel quickly narrowed into a dark, constricted pathway. The claustrophobic walls and smooth floor only served to amplify our every step, creating a symphony of taps and trots.

We carried on, winding along the dark path for what seemed like an eternity. In reality, the trip had only started about an hour prior; though in total darkness time seemed to slow down. Eternal Darkness sounds awful.

_And familiar…_

The sound of running water moved across my ear and I quickened my pace, Rainbow Dash following suit. Our brisk walk soon turned to a full gallop as the sound of the water quickly grew into a deafening roar. No sooner had I felt the mist that we emerged from the tunnel behind a large underground waterfall. The path looped around the left side of the towering feature, and into one of the most amazing sights I had ever seen.

The waterfall flowed into a majestic river that carved through the rock in a smooth pattern. The enormous cavern was lit by an opening high up towards the ceiling. Soft blue light from what was most likely the moon cascaded through the crevice, reflecting vibrantly off the walls in the manner of a million angled mirrors. The walls were made up of a rocky quartz crystal that caused the light to pulse like starts, creating a natural portrait of the beautiful night sky.

Rainbow Dash and I stood in awe, taking in the glorious sight for a few precious moments, wondering how something so beautiful could come to be in such a dark and lonely place.

"Fluttershy and Twilight would love this." I said softly under the continuous sound of the waterfall.

"How could they not?" Rainbow Dash added, speaking just as softly.

We reluctantly took our eyes off the majesty of the cavern and followed the path down a few hundred yards towards a lit-up section of rock. Set into the side of the wall, the smooth space offered relative protection from all sides, and a place to lay our sleeping bags.

"This looks like a good place to camp for the night." Rainbow Dash said, dropper onto her flanks to sit.

"As good a place as any I guess." I responded, dropping my bags beside her. "What do you think, rest? Or are we settling for the entire night?"

"Either way, we're taking a meal break. It's chow time!" Rainbow Dash began digging through my saddlebag like a hungry bear.

"You can go ahead and eat, I'm not hungry." My stomach rumbled loudly in protest. "I lied, feed me."

Rainbow Dash patted the ground next to her, motioning for me to sit down. I trotted over and obediently took my place beside her. She produced two shiny red apples from the saddlebags and handed one to me. Both of us quickly dug into our meals, savoring the sweet tanginess of the fruit.

The large, open cavern was surprisingly well ventilated. The mist from the cascading tower of water floated gracefully through the room, cooling us off with a light layer of moisture. The water high up towards the ceiling swirled in the current of the air, reflecting the light from the moon, and from the walls of quartz.

"Hey, you know what that looks like?" Rainbow Dash said, pointing at the swirling pink and blue light. "It looks kinda like an aurora."

My mind drew a blank on the term. Rainbow Dash seemed to notice this, so she began to explain.

"I learned about them from Twilight one of those times I was at her library. It was a late night, she was up studying and I kept her company. We were watching some stars and I noticed this weird patter of colors flowing in the sky. Twilight said they were a phenomenon called an aurora. She told me all about them." Rainbow Dash said, smiling at the memory. There was a long pause before I finally spoke up.

"Uhh, so… what did she tell you?"

"Tell me about what?"

"…the aurora?" I asked, hungry for information on the foreign concept.

"Oh. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. I was just sitting there staring at her while she talked. She looks really cute when she's explaining things." Rainbow Dash blushed, her smile growing wider.

"Ok then, but did you"—

"Like _really_ cute… I don't think you understand." Rainbow Dash continued gushing about her lavender lover.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked sarcastically. "What's up with you two anyway? I assume you're together?"

"Ye- Well… I think so, at least I _hope_ so. I didn't really get a clear answer." Rainbow Dash looked away, running something through her head.

"Well that's because you ran off before she said anything. I just said 'congratulations' and left."

"Right. Well I don't know if we're together then. I do know one thing though."

"And that is?" I asked, knowing already what it was.

"I'm going to do everything I can to be with her and make her the happiest pony alive!" Her resolve was infectious.

"Then she's already yours." I stated surely. "You'll keep to your word. After all, you are the element of loyalty."

"How do you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked with surprise.

I wondered what she meant by that, and realized that I _shouldn't_ know that. Nopony had ever mentioned it. I didn't even know what that meant, let alone where I heard it.

"Oh, uhh… Fluttershy! Fluttershy mentioned it!" I stammered, hoping to avoid being suspicious.

"Oh, that makes sense. She likes talking about me. Not like a gossip! She's really close to me, it probably just came up. I talk about her too…"

I was too busy with my own thoughts to listen to Rainbow Dash reason with herself. I tried to make connections in my head, but nothing surfaced. I genuinely felt like I was in dark.

_You're in a cave; of course you're in the dark._

Between my lack of knowledge about the situation, and my own sarcasm, I wasn't getting anywhere. I turned my attention back towards Rainbow Dash.

"And what do you say about her?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean describe her to me. How do you see her in _your_ eyes?"

"Oh. She's like the nicest pony in the whole world! She's the kind of pony that would give up her wings to see you smile. I f she wasn't so shy, she'd rival Pinkie Pie for having the most friends in Ponyville."

"Yea, I noticed. How did"—

"She's just so down to earth and sincere. She does all this amazing stuff, and she has this serious passion for all the little things in life."

"She makes _amazing_ tea. I don't even _like_ tea." I said reminiscently.

"Oh my gosh, was it the kind she makes with the flower, and the fancy tray?"

"Yeah! The kind she makes when she feels gloomy."

The memories from that night with Fluttershy suddenly poured through my head. Everything from her natural grace to her reserved disposition captured my heart, holding it not in a vice grip, but a tender, loving embrace.

"Oh, is _that_ what she told you?" Rainbow Dash said slyly.

"Yes…what are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

"She's only made that tea once before. And I can tell you she was _far_ from gloomy." Rainbow Dash said with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"Celestia, you're thicker than concrete. Fluttershy may keep to herself, but she isn't a shut-in. You're the _second_ pony she's been interested in."

"Huh, I can't say I'm surprised. She had to have had some experience before. Did… Did they hurt her?" I asked seriously.

"I'd be lying if I said no. She was strong though. Took it in stride, became the bigger pony and rose above the situation." Rainbow Dash's eyes brightened. "I've never been more proud of her."

I thought it best not to ask about the details. I'd hear about it in time if it were important. The main piece of information I kept with me was the fact that Fluttershy was interested in me, and nothing stood in my way of being with her.

_That you know of…_

"I guess I'll have to make sure I'm not the second pony to hurt her then."

"Yea…" Rainbow Dash said, sans emotion.

Sensing an awkward shift in the conversation, I changed the subject.

"So, you and Twilight, huh?" I probed cheerfully. "Match made in heaven, right? Why her?"

"Have you ever"—

"I don't know."

"Oh, right." Rainbow Dash grinned. "Twilight… She just makes me feel… _amazing._ Like she loves me for all that am, all that I've been, and everything I can be. She makes my heart _soar_."

"She feels the same way about you, ya know?" I looked straight at Rainbow Dash. "When she looks at you, all I can see is her faith in you."

"Really? Wow…" Rainbow Dash blushed, eyes twinkling.

"She's also stubborn and loyal to a fault. Perfect for you!" I said, teasing the cyan pegasus.

"You're pretty hard-headed yourself! In fact, you remind me a lot of the pony Fluttershy liked before."

My chest got heavy and my smile immediately faded.

"Don't worry, that's not a bad thing. You've got something they didn't have. Something really important."

"And that was?" I asked expectantly.

"The desire to be _more_ than just her best friend." Rainbow Dash said seriously.

It was at that moment I made the connection. I felt blind for not seeing it sooner. There was a long pause before either of us spoke. I finally broke the serene silence of the moment.

"How was it?" Rainbow Dash said nothing, simply looking towards me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "How was the tea?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened momentarily, quickly softening with the rest of her features. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling of the cavern.

"Her tea… made it that much harder to say no to her…" Rainbow Dash shed a tear that she quickly wiped off her face. "Five years. I can't believe it's been five years…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"—

"No, it's nothing. What's done is done. Just promise me that you'll… that you'll treat her better than I could. She's my best friend. She deserves more…"

"I promise." I said softly and sincerely.

Without another word, Rainbow Dash rolled onto her side, remaining silent and still. I looked at her and thought about everything she stood for, everything that drove her. I thought about what drove _me_, and what _I_ stood for, finding that there was so much already defining me.

Twilight was right. I _did_ have a lot to lose. No matter who I was, who I _am_ is what's keeping me going. In the space of a few days I've managed to become connected to so many amazing ponies. Ponies who accept me and support me without question.

_Am I really willing to risk all of that out here in this forest?_

Rainbow Dash rolled over to face me once again. Her expression was different than usual. She looked unsure, and even scared.

"Thundervolt?" Rainbow Dash asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering…about what you told me back at Twilight's…"

"About…us."

"Mhmm. My memory being gone and all… It's freaking me out… Where _was_ I that whole time? And what about you? I only noticed it once you showed up. How do you fit into all of this?" Rainbow Dash was clearly worried.

"I don't know. Bits and pieces are all I have, and they don't make any sense. Not even a little." My own insecurities began to surface.

"Then I guess that's why we're here. To make sense of it all…" Rainbow Dash sat back up, looking disheartened.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I brought this on you…" I said, choking on my words.

"Thundervolt, no! You didn't do this to me!"

"Then why am I so convinced this is my fault!?" I burst out in frustration. "What gives me the right to show up and disrupt everypony's lives!?"

"Thundervolt, it's not your"—

"For all we know I could be a threat! I could be endangering all of you! I could"—

_***SLAP***_

My face stung from the impact of Rainbow Dash's hoof. No sooner had I gathered what happened, I was overwhelmed with emotion. The stress and insecurity of the past few days moved to forefront, gathering in the pockets of my wide eyes.

Rainbow Dash moved close to me with a stern, yet compassionate look on her face. Without a word, she wrapped her hooves around my neck in a familiar embrace. Her tough exterior dissipated and left me with a pony just as vulnerable and confused as I was.

Her warm body pressed against mine brought with it a sense of protection, much like Fluttershy's did. Instead of feeling alluring and intoxicating however, this simply felt sincere and supportive. Rainbow Dash's grip shook loose the tears I worked so hard to hold back, causing them to run down my face and onto her neck. Her own tears followed suit, falling off her cheeks and into my dark blue mane. The sound of heavy breathing and the smell of salt enveloped us as we unloaded our burdens wordlessly to one another.

"Hey, Thundervolt."

"Dash?"

"No matter what happens, no matter what we find out…" Rainbow Dash hesitated. "No matter what we have to go through, we're in this together. All of us."

I wiped my eyes and looked at the cyan pegasus standing before me. She wore a serious and resolute look below her now puffy eyes, indicating she meant every word she had said. I thought about her proposition, about all that could go wrong, about what I could lose. Rainbow Dash had just offered her unwavering support, and the support of all her friends. _Our_ friends. I had a safety net. Ponies I could fall back on, and that I could lean on. I had a _home_ to make it back to.

"Together." I said smiling. I grabbed Rainbow Dash once more, this time shedding tears of joy.


	14. Aurora

_**Sorry for the wait everyone, every possible delay caused this chapter to be late. File deletion, character development, and laziness hath plagued me for many days. In short, I blame the economy. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 14: Aurora

It was about three hours ago that Fluttershy and I departed from Ponyville in the hot air balloon, intent on gathering information about our friends memory loss. We were nearing Cloudsdale, as evidenced by the increase in cloud coverage. As we passed through the puffy giants, my deep purple mane and lavender body became moist and heavy with condensation, giving me the sensation of stepping out of the shower.

Riding with Fluttershy was a peaceful affair, being relatively silent the whole trip. Most days I spent with her were like this, us peacefully going about our own silent activities, making light conversation, and enjoying the serenity of a quiet afternoon. Fluttershy made a good companion for my study sessions away from the library.

As we moved ever closer to the two pegasi's home, Fluttershy started to look more and more restless, her usual air of grace replaced by an anxious weight. I decided I should ask her what had her worked up before we touched down.

"Fluttershy, is everything alright? You seem a bit nervous... More so than usual."

"It's just that I haven't been home in so long, and Rainbow Dash usually comes with me when I visit..." Fluttershy's head sank as she thought of her friend.

"Hey, if anypony is capable of handling that forest, it would be Rainbow Dash. Besides, is not like she's alone out there. She has Thundervolt with her. If nothing else, he'll stop her from doing anything reckless." I said reassuringly.

"I think you're forgetting how similar those two are..." Fluttershy said with concern.

I paused for a moment, taken aback by Fluttershy's statement.

"Celestia, you're right... So we can count on them making it out alive, but they will most likely do something stupid and/or dangerous." I said nervously.

"I'm more worried about them getting bored and _looking___for something d-dangerous to do."

The rest of our trip was spent in silence much like before, but with a dense air of concern hanging over us. I increased the power of our torch, and the balloon rose up higher through a large layer of clouds. For a good ten minutes we were surrounded by thick, airy moisture, unable to see anything around us. Then, with one last burst from our balloon, we pushed through the cloud cover and into the city.

Fresh from a zero visibility approach, the sunlight reflecting off the city's terrain nearly blinded us. Our eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness, and we looked upon the majesty of the city in the sky. The entire city was made from stark white cumulous clouds, accented by the baby blue sky and sparkling pools of rainwater. Pegasus of all shapes and sizes were moving around the city, going about their late afternoon affairs while the weather factory was churning out storm systems for all of Equestria. The city, being close to five times the size of Ponyville, was full of life.

After a few minutes of soaring sightseeing I lessened the thrust of our balloons engine, taking us down gently to a small clearing. We touched down with a soft thump, and prepared to disembark.

Fluttershy left the balloon first, floating down to the floor with her usual grace. She sent a friendly smile my way, indicating that the clouds were stable enough to support us. I charged my horn and focused magic into my hooves. I stepped out of the balloon's basket, and fell onto the floor, the soft terrain catching my hooves in a moist, spongy grip, supporting them at every angle.

"That's it; Rainbow Dash needs to share her house with me. My feet have never felt this _good_." I said.

"Is that the _only_ reason you want to move in with her, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with a giggle.

"Fl-Fluttershy!" I stammered, visibly blushing.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Twilight! I don't know what came over me." Fluttershy said apologetically.

"It's fine. I just didn't expect that... We didn't really... establish our relationship." I said uneasily.

"Twilight, if I know Rainbow Dash, and I _do_ know Rainbow Dash, then you two are together as long as you want to be. When somepony that loyal falls in love, they _stay_ in love whether they want to or not."

"Are you sure she isn't just..._ Obligated?"_ I asked, fearing an answer.

"She's been flirting with you for months now, Twilight."

"Months?"

"Yes. Not only that, but all she ever did before this was talk about you. I had my suspicions for a long time, but never asked." Fluttershy's eyes glimmered.

"Fluttershy? Is everything alright?"

"There's something you should know now, before you find out about it later. Rainbow and I... We... Well, I..." Fluttershy began to mumble uncomfortably.

"Fluttershy, what is it? What happened?" I asked, curiosity gripping my throat. "I... I had a c-crush on Rainbow D-Dash..." Fluttershy stuttered nervously.

"What!? You're kidding!?"

_Why didn't she tell me that!? Does anyone else know about this? Oh Celestia, does Rainbow still have feelings for Fluttershy? Does she still have feelings for Rainbow? Why isn't Fluttershy saying anything!? Wait, her lips are moving, turn on your ears!_

"Please don't get mad Twilight; we haven't talked about that for a long time. Neither of us have feelings for each other anymore. I'm the only one who ever felt like that, and I put it behind me a long time ago." Fluttershy stated with relief.

"Well, what happened? Things like this don't disappear overnight!"

"I know they don't. This was five years ago, long before any of us ever met you. I barely knew the other girls, and Rainbow Dash had just moved to Ponyville to take up leadership of the local weather team. I hadn't seen her in so long..."

"So you two..."

"No!" Fluttershy exclaimed in defense. "We never did anything big. Like I said, this was one sided. She didn't feel the same way, and so nothing happened. It took a while, but I moved on and managed to stay friends with her. She doesn't treat me any differently than before." Fluttershy said happily.

"She really is a great mare, isn't she?" I said mostly to myself.

"And she's lucky to have a marefriend like you that understands that. She really likes you Twilight. Speaking as her best friend, I've never seen her so happy." Fluttershy said sincerely.

"I didn't realize that I made her that happy... Maybe we _can_ have something good. I'm going to do my best to make her as happy as she can be." I said, gushing with appreciation for Dash.

_My Dash..._

"Well then Twilight, I think you'll succeed." Fluttershy said confidently.

"I really hope so." I said, looking forward to the future for the first time in a while. "Alright, we should really get started. Which way is town hall?"

"Center of town, overlooking the stadium. Just head straight through the marketplace. You can't miss it." A female voice said, seemingly from nowhere.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around in the crowd for the voices source.

Fluttershy and I both scanned our immediate vicinity, but couldn't locate the mare who spoke to us. After sharing a confused look, we made for the marketplace on the mares instructions.

"T-Thank you very much." Fluttershy said shyly before turning and following me.

Cloudsdale awaited us as we pushed forward towards our destination. Town Hall was the best first step to take. They would have records on all citizens of the city, including former residents. This made it the logical choice to investigate, at least providing us with a place to start. In about a half hour, Fluttershy and I made it to the courtyard outside of the establishment. I turned to her and decided to confirm our plans.

"You know what to do?" I asked, turning my attention to the creamy coated pegasus.

"I'm here to keep track of your investigation, and point out the obvious so you don't have to." Fluttershy said softly.

"Perfect, let's go inside!"

We walked into the inconspicuous looking building and were surprised at what we saw. Unlike the rest of the city, this building seemed to be constructed much more intricately. The city streets were soft and puffy, almost like pillows, but the floor of Town Hall was almost solid in comparison. The entire building appeared to be painstakingly constructed from compacted clouds, a form of architecture unseen since the early years of pony colonization. Colors of the rainbow adorned the ceiling, sparkling with the glint of sunlight that poured into the room from multiple openings high on the walls. Pictures of Cloudsdale's previous leaders hung low on the walls leading to the receptionist's desk, weaving together a rich history of the city in the space of a few yards.

Fluttershy spotted an older looking teal pegasus mare standing behind the reception desk and noted that she may be the receptionist.

_So far, Fluttershy is doing an excellent job of pointing out the obvious. _I thought with a smile.

I walked towards the receptionist with Fluttershy in tow, prepping myself for a long and rigorous conversation with her. I wouldn't just be able to walk up and get a pony's life story on request. I would have to share our story with her, and convince her that sacrificing a pony's privacy could very well be the key to finding her personal salvation.

_I won't let her tell me no, I won't let her keep those records from me. This is going to be a challenge, but Rainbow Dash is worth it! Remember that and you will succeed! Just don't be obvious, that won't—_

"Hello, w-would it be ok if we looked at the city records for a pegasus named 'Rainbow Dash'? We'd really appreciate it." Fluttershy said politely

"Why of course dearie, let me get those for you right away!" The pegasus mare stated cheerfully, moving towards a set of filing cabinets away from the counter.

_Work…_

"So now we look through Rainbow Dash's records and see what we can find, right Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Ugh, yes Fluttershy. That's exactly what we're gonna do. Even if it takes all day, we're going to find something we can use in that file." I said resolutely.

"Excuse me, miss." The pegasus mare returned with a large file under her wing. "It seems that your friends file, though quite large, is…_incomplete._"

"I don't like the sound of that…" I said with a worried expression on my face.

"What exactly does that mean?" Fluttershy asked, verbalizing what I was thinking.

"Well, we have just about everything on your friend here, but, well… How do I put this…" The teal pegasus was visibly perplexed.

"Just say it! What's wrong with her file!" I said rather impatiently, starling the receptionist a bit.

"There is a large period of time where she doesn't appear in the records!" The pegasus mare said, almost shocked at my outburst. "She was left here in the orphanage, and she enrolled in flight school, but nothing shows that she even existed in between those two points. Feel free to look over the file and see what you think."

The pegasus mare looked flustered as she walked away, leaving the thick file on the desk for us to examine. I felt bad for yelling at her, but she would likely forget soon enough, and there was no time to go apologize for my eruption.

I levitated the file off the desk, and walked with Fluttershy to an open table on the far right side of the room. I dropped the file onto the table, also made of 'hard' cloud, and flung it open with fervor.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here." I peered closely at the first pages of Rainbow Dashes file, focusing even more than usual on the information in front of me. As I finished reading the first page, my heart sank and I felt terrible. "Oh Dash…"

"What is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with concern, glancing down at the page. "Oh…my."

Both of us stared at the document before us, taking in the whole page multiple times.

**Name:**** Rainbow Dash**

**Age:**** 22(1.5) Current(Arrival)**

**Sex:**** Female**

**Blood Type:**** O Negative "-O"**

**Description/Identifying Features:**** Cyan coat, Rainbow Mane (Natural). #Updated# Cutie mark in the shape of a cloud w/multicolored lighting.**

New citizen of Cloudsdale, designated "Rainbow Dash", brought to city under largely unknown circumstances. Left at the Tempest Orphanage in eastern Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash has no immediate/secondary/tertiary family contacts. As a result, she will spend her childhood in the orphanage, until she is adopted, or comes of age.

"So it's true then… Rainbow Dash was… _is_ an orphan." I felt empty inside, as if the whole world fell apart around me.

"Twelve years, and I couldn't tell that she was all alone. Some best friend I am…" Fluttershy said, devoid of emotion.

The weight of the situation continued to press down on the both of us. We both discovered that our close friend was an abandoned child, and that she spent her early years in an orphanage, with virtually no support. Somehow, this unchangeable fact brought with it a feeling of dread and regret, one that couldn't be shaken easily, if at all.

_How could she live with that secret and not tell anypony? Celestia, how she must have felt in that orphanage. How she must still feel to this day… This is horrible._

By force of habit, I continued scanning the pages, perhaps trying to find something to quell my need for good news. None came as I scanned through her infancy, noting multiple instances of hardship for her. The depressing trend continued until she reached the age of two. I turned the pages of the file to see what she had to deal with as a filly, but was greeted by her enrollment in flight school.

_That receptionist was right, Rainbow Dash's file is incomplete. Is like she didn't exist during these few years. What in Equestria is going on here?_

"Twilight, who's that?" Fluttershy asked.

I shifted my gaze from the table and turned my head in the direction Fluttershy was looking. It didn't take long for me to see who she was looking at. A light pink pony quickly ducked out of sight, making their way towards the exit.

"I have no idea. Let's find out, shall we?" I closed the file abruptly and moved for the door.

"Tw-Twilight! Wait!" Fluttershy nervously galloped after me.

"Have a nice day ladies!" The receptionist called after us as we bounded out the door.

We emerged from Town Hall into the bright light of Cloudsdale. The marketplace was still bustling with life, creating a collidescope of colored ponies for the pink pony to disappear into. I scanned the crowd, searching desperately for any sign of them when a fast moving blur close to the ground caught my eye.

"This way, Fluttershy!"

With the creamy yellow pegasus behind me, I gave chase into the crowd. I must have been rivaling Rainbow Dash for speed as I careened through the thick population of the marketplace. The adrenaline pumping through my veins served to focus my senses, giving me an almost constant line of sight on the mysterious pony.

Despite my best efforts, I couldn't match their grace. I bumped into just about every pony we passed, hearing disgruntled yells and rushed apologies behind me. It quickly became clear that I needed an edge over the runner if we were to get a hold of them.

"Fluttershy, get up in the air and keep them in sight! I'm going to try and box them in!" I said, charging my horn heavily.

Fluttershy obeyed, shooting up into the sky to act as my spotter. I zeroed in on the pink pony, and focused the magic in my horn to her location. In a flash of purple light, I appeared in front of the fleeing pony, catching them off guard. They quickly moved around me, attempting to lose me again, only for me to enact my strategy.

It became a game of tag between the two of us. A dodge by the pink pony, a teleportation in front of them by myself, avoidance, another teleport. I was transporting myself all over the place, cutting off the pony at every turn. They began to slip, becoming sloppy and erratic with their movements. The pony finally ducked into an alley, effectively trapping themselves between me and the solid cloud wall.

"You can't go anywhere. You might as well turn around and tell me why you're following us." I said forcefully, as Fluttershy descended from the sky to join me.

"If you wouldn't mind, that is." Fluttershy said, softening my demand.

The pony begrudgingly turned around, giving me a clear view of _her_ for the first time. The largely noticeable feature about her was her light pink coat that seemed well groomed and manageable. Up close, I could look directly into her vibrant neon green eyes. They were crystal clear and focused on me with a vengeance. Nothing was getting past this pony. Her mane was styled roughly, looking to be almost layered. Forest green was the dominate color, with deep blue stripes throughout. Her tail was short, sharing the same style and color as her mane.

Her expression was calm and analytical, and she made no sudden movements. It was as if she didn't care that she was caught, almost as if she had the intention of leading us away from the crowds. So she could have us alone...

_Oh she's good._

"So now that you've figured out why I ran here, I suppose someone as curious as yourself would like an explanation as to _why_ that is the case." The pink pony said flatly, hinting no emotion whatsoever.

"I would much rather know how you're doing that. I don't know many earth ponies with the ability to cloud walk." I said, commenting on her lack of wings or magic.

"I wouldn't read into that little detail too much. You yourself know that my situation is far from impossible. I'll just say for the time being that I have a magically gifted friend who was more than happy to lend a hoof, or horn I should say." The pink pony said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Fair enough. So, what brings you to this lonely alley today? Any nefarious plots, hidden agendas,"—

"Ulterior motives, dastardly schemes, evil plans? No. I have my reasons for being here, and you two have yours. Your reasons just may concern my own."

"What exactly are our reasons?" I asked, suspicious of what she knew.

"You're trying to uncover what your friend forgot. More accurately, what they were _made_ to forget."

"What do you know!?" I quickly lost all my composure. "Tell me!"

"Whoever your friend is, they were most likely involved in something important or secretive. Something they couldn't be allowed to remember while walking free. They probably remember the majority of their life minus a few days, maybe a few months at the worst."

"Years... It was years..." My head sank as I remembered Dash's condition.

"Must have been some serious cover-up for them to forget that much. You have my attention now..." The pink pony perked up at that new information, genuinely curious.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy said, meekly attempting to get my attention. "Should I… still point out the obvious?"

"I guess so Fluttershy, can it wait?" I asked irritably.

"Well, y-yes, but I-I"—

"Fluttershy!"

"Look what she's wearing. Does it look familiar to you?" Fluttershy asked, trying to make me realize something.

I looked towards the mysterious pony and paid close attention to detail on this pass. She was still coated in pink, with her boldly colored mane, however I noticed she wore a piece of clothing over her chest. It seemed to be a simply woven vest, dark blue and relatively thick. I stared at it, trying to make the connection Fluttershy wanted me to. A second later, it hit me.

"That's Rarity's fabric! It looks just like the other vest!" I blurted out.

"Exactly. She probably knows him!" Fluttershy said hopefully.

"What are you two talking about?" The stranger asked suspiciously.

"You know him! You know Thundervolt!"

Fluttershy had barely finished her sentence before the petite pony rushed her, forcefully pinning her to the wall.

"Where did you get that name!? What do you know about him!?" The pink pony yelled, throwing her calm demeanor out the window in favor of a distraught and threatening one.

"Drop her." I charged my horn, aiming for the aggressors head. "Now!"

The pink mare turned to face me looking aggressive, confrontational, but also confused, as if she wasn't aware of what I meant. A look of realization flashed across her face, and she immediately let Fluttershy go. She wore an apologetic look for a split second before returning to her calm state and moving a few steps back.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any harm." The pink pony said to Fluttershy.

"That's*cough*ok. I didn't mean to offend you…" Fluttershy apologized, unaware that she wasn't at fault.

"It wasn't _you_ who set her off Fluttershy. It was his name. _Thundervolt_." I said, glaring at the pink pony.

As if on cue, the pink pony winced a little, quickly dispelling the anger his name brought forth. For a second it appeared that she may become violent again, but something clicked in her head that filled her eyes with hope.

"If you know his name, then you've probably been in recent contact with him. How long ago did you see him? Did he say where he was going?" She asked anxiously.

"I saw him about three years ago. He owed me some money, so he told me he was going to the bank to get it for me." I said, rolling my eyes. "Why should we tell you anything? You've been nothing but secretive and elusive."

"I'm sure you think that sarcasm is being cute, but in reality, it only serves to piss me off. Tell me what the _buck_ you know and I won't hurt you!"

"Celestia, we thought _his_ mouth was bad. I'll bet he got that dirty language from _you_." I said, enraging the mare further. "And as far as threats go, just try it. See how far you get!"

I charged my horn again, mostly as an intimidation tactic. The earth pony mare didn't take kindly to it, moving to a much more aggressive stance. We stared into each other's eyes, ready to move on the first one to advance. The situation became more and more tense, pressing down on me heavily. Beads of sweat fell across my forehead as I began to wonder exactly what the mare was capable of. She had the same focused eyes, however she looked completely calm. She didn't think she could beat me, she _knew _she could.

I began to become more anxious, hoping it wouldn't come to violence. I readied a defensive spell in place of the force spell I had charged. If I missed, I'd be open to her strikes. With this spell, at least I wouldn't get hit. I saw movement and panicked, casting my spell and tumbling over into the fetal position with a small yelp.

_Oh Celestia, she's gonna kill me! Not the face! Or the horn! Just don't hit anything!_

A few moments past as I held my hooves over my face, clutched in my own panicked fear. I realized that I hadn't been assaulted as I thought I would be, so I opened my eyes. I saw Fluttershy standing in between me and the pink mare. Fluttershy wore a look of concern, while the mare looked like she pitied me. My face warmed considerably, indicating I was blushing.

_Seems accurate, considering I just embarrassed myself completely…_

"So now that we've gotten that over with, I believe your pegasus friend has something to say." The pink mare said emphatically.

"Oh…yes. Twilight?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"*Sigh* Yes Fluttershy?" I asked, still curled up on the ground.

"I think that she is a friend of his. She looked very concerned when she pushed me against the wall. It was like she was desperate to find him." Fluttershy looked back at the pink mare, who looked at the ground in acknowledgement. "I think that she could help us."

"Help us with what?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're pretty slow, aren't you? I could look into your friend's memory issues for you. Try and figure out if it's anything remotely important. I've seen this a number of times, and you may have nothing to worry about." The pink mare said matter of factly.

"And in return, you want us to help you find Thundervolt." I said, bringing about another small wince.

"Maybe you're not as slow as I thought."

"So it's settled then. We can all cooperate and stop yelling." Fluttershy said with a smile. "What next?"

"We need to share information with each other, so I suggest we do so on the ride home. There isn't anything left for us here." I shifted my attention to the pink earth pony. "Are you afraid of heights?"

She looked at me as if I was stupid, then looked down at the floor to reaffirm the fact that she was standing on clouds high above the ground. She then looked at me with pure sarcasm radiating from her gaze.

"Uh, Twilight? We're already really high"—

"You can stop pointing out the obvious now, Fluttershy!" I snarled, causing Fluttershy to reel back a bit. "Then it's time to head back home. Let's get back to the balloon!"

"I'll go ahead and get it ready! See you girls there!" Fluttershy flew off towards the balloon, leaving me with the pink mare.

"In all the confusion, I never took the time to ask you for your names."

"My friends name is Fluttershy. My name is Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's most faithful stu"—

"I'm not one for subtitles. I just wanted to say that I've never had anypony stand up to me the way you did today. I admire your nerve, Twilight Sparkle."

"Thank yo"—

"_Never_ do it again." The pink mare said, getting up directly in my face. She then put on a calm look and began to walk out of the alley. "Come on, we don't have time to waste."

"Fine, but you didn't tell me _your_ name." I said, following her lead.

She paused for a moment as if to consider my request. She then turned to face me, now wearing an uncharacteristically sweet smile that sent a chill down my spine.

"My name is Aurora."

_It would appear that she hath finally surfaced. Twas only a matter of time before I found them. Now all that is required of me is to patiently await their return. Perhaps this time they will reconsider their betrayal…_

"Luna, what are you doing awake? It's the middle of the afternoon. Were you astral-projecting again? You should really just go outside one of these days." A familiar voice pulled at the princess of the night, dragging her away from Cloudsdale and into her room in Canterlot's royal castle.

Luna's piercing teal eyes shot open, accenting the anger on her face with a hint of ferocity. She looked to her now open door, the only source of light present, to find her older sister looking in on her. Princess Celestia, ruler of all of Equestria.

_And she has nothing better to do than disturb me. Wonderful…_

"Seriously Luna, come outside with me. If you're up, you might as well enjoy the wonderful day I brought about!" Celestia said, half boastful and half sincerely.

"Much like how you delay your own rest to relish in the glorious nights that _I_ bestow upon this land?" Luna replied, completely sarcastic.

"You come back from the moon after a thousand years, and in less than two you manage to master the art of sarcasm. That _screams_ your personality, little sister." Celestia said with a smile.

Luna couldn't help but grin at her older sister's comment. The shroud of Nightmare Moon had completely left her, though Luna still felt as though she let her kingdom down in her absence.

"*Sigh* Fine, Celestia. I will oblige you. Lead me to wherever it is you wish to go. I will follow and _bask_ in your radiance." Luna said, somehow increasing her output of sarcasm.

"That's what I like to hear! The part about you basking, not the overwhelming sarcasm. _That_ I could do without. Come sister, we've much to see!" Celestia said happily, moving from Luna's doorway.

Luna took a moment to gather herself before following her older sister, dwelling still on the scene she had previously left.

_If Twilight Sparkle and her friends have become involved in this situation, it will be much more difficult to sway them. I may have to look into this matter more closely. I hope in all honesty that I'm not forced to do anything drastic. Considering how close the two are, upsetting Twilight could easily bring Celestia into this conflict. I can't have her intervening and ruining everything. And all I need is another lecture from her highness._

"Come on Luna, if you can raise the moon every single night, you can raise your hind end off your bed and follow me!" Celestia called from outside the room.

"If thou can raise the sun per diem, practicing quantities of forbearance should be achievable!" Luna bellowed impatiently, reverting to her old equestrian tongue.

"If you're done speaking like you just jumped out of a history book, I'll be out in the garden awaiting your arrival!" Celestia retorted, moving down the hall towards the lower floor of the castle.

_Soon enough they will come to me. If nothing else, the girl should keep Twilight from contacting Celestia. This affair will be handled covertly, and all shall be well. It is only a matter of time._

Content with her own thoughts, Luna stood up and moved out her door in pursuit of her older sister, closing the door behind her, enveloping the room in total darkness.


	15. Separation Anxiety

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

Chapter 15: Separation Anxiety

"Thundervolt, I didn't mind the first time you bumped into me. I didn't mind the second time you bumped into me. The third time was pushing it, but I forgave you." Rainbow Dash said irritably

"Your point?" I said sarcastically.

"My _point_ is that the next time you bump into me, I'm gonna turn around and kick your flank!"

"You mean you'll try. Besides, I may be bumping into you, but that's only because you keep cutting me off! If you have to be in front"—

"Yes, I have to be in front to make your lazy flank move faster." Rainbow Dash interrupted brashly.

"Since you have to be in front, why don't you move a little faster, slowp"—

"Don't you say it!" Rainbow Dash stopped, turning around to face me.

"Say what? _Slooooowpoke_?" I made sure to sound as condescending as possible.

"You want speed? I'll give you speed! Just try and keep up wise guy!" Rainbow Dash turned away from me and bolted ahead.

I followed her, doing my best to keep up with the cyan blur. To my surprise, it was easier than I had imagined. Still in the wide open quartz crystal cave, keeping track of her wasn't difficult. Though she had a few yards on me, I could see her moves as she made them, adjusting my course to shave precious seconds off of my flight time.

She entered a small passage, similar to the passages we used to enter the cave in the first place, and disappeared into the darkness. The tighter space of the corridor made it more difficult to maneuver. Between the lack of vision in the pitch black cave and the narrowing circumference of the tunnel, it should have been much harder for us to move. Contrary to that theory however, Rainbow Dash sped up with me hot on her tail.

What started as a tactic to disprove my insult soon became a friendly contest, provocations and jeers hanging on the wind for me to run into. "And I thought _I_ was slow!" "My pet turtle could outrun you!" "Taste the rainbow, Thundervolt!"

Her insults brought a strangely familiar smile to my face, but I couldn't get complacent. If I let Rainbow Dash hold the lead for much longer, I'd never hear the end of it. My sprint almost doubled in speed as I flapped my wings to assist. I came up behind her fast, taking her by surprise. I jumped, folding my wings and body tightly in an effort to squeeze past her.

With the utmost grace and control, I felt myself flying right above her, about to come out in front. While my grace was unmatched, my senses were a bit on the dull side at that particular moment. What I perceived as a successful vault turned out to be me landing directly on top of Rainbow Dash, combining our momentum into a boulder-like inertia.

Folded together into a sphere made of pure, unadulterated pegasus, Rainbow Dash and I rolled through the dark tunnel at high speeds, unsure of where we were going. Rainbow Dash tried to shout something out to me, but between her face hitting the floor and the commotion of our struggling, I couldn't hear what it was. My focus was drawn elsewhere, towards a bright light quickly getting closer to us. Within a few seconds the light enveloped us entirely, causing my eyes to lose their sight momentarily.

With a heavy thump, Rainbow Dash and I came to a screeching halt, separating from our previous tumbling formation. My eyes adjusted, and I found that we had rolled into a small clearing just outside the dark tunnel. Unwittingly, we had found the exit of Starlight Caverns and navigated our way to a staging area for a quick look around.

"Ugh… Nice job! You managed to actually taste the rainbow!" Rainbow Dash said irritably, noticing me spit out a multi-colored ball of hair from her mane.

"Blech! Tastes like sweat and overconfidence…" I said dryly.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, where are we?" I looked around at the mysterious clearing.

"Outside." Rainbow Dash reached for the map in my saddlebag. "Even I figured that one out."

I didn't respond, merely stared at her with indifference until she got the hint and looked up our position on the map.

"Well, it looks like we just exited the caverns from the western exit. The map says the stone isn't far from here. It should be somewhere close by, most likely a valley." Rainbow Dash tossed the map from her hooves, bouncing it off my head and into the bags.

"*Sigh* Nice shot…" I rubbed my mane with annoyance.

Rainbow Dash did not hear my quiet complaint. She had taken to the sky, presumably for a bird's eye view of our position. Feeling that my wings could use a stretch as well, I jumped into the air, following her lead.

I took up a position next to Rainbow Dash, hovering about fifty feet above the clearing, and looked out towards the general direction the map pointed to. Contrary to what I expected, a horrible, malicious looking valley of death, I saw a beautiful sight.

The sun, just rising in the sky behind us lit up a panoramic image of a lush and tropical jungle. The canopy was very thick, with random trees jutting out above the main tree line, evidence that they were feeding better than most. The sun's rays reached out to about half of the jungle, the rest covered in a soft darkness that was slowly dissipating in the early morning sun. Out on the horizon, about fifteen miles away, was a majestic looking mountain with a snow-capped top.

"Rainbow Dash?" I asked, wondering if she thought the same thing I did.

"Yea Thundervolt?"

"Do you think that the stone might be on that"—

Halfway through my sentence, I noticed a bright shining light coming from the top of the mountain. The sun had reached a higher point in the sky, reflecting off of something on the mountain. At that distance, it would have to something very polished and very reflective.

_Something like a magical focusing stone?_

"Eeeeyup." I said to myself.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash questioned my seemingly random verbalization.

"I think the stones on that mountain." I said directly. "We should start walking over there."

"Haha, if you think I'm walking anymore, you're crazy." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and rotated her hoof near her head for emphasis. "We've passed through the major weather system that was heading over the forest, so we can fly straight there. No sweat!"

"Well that's some good news. I like flying." I said, rubbing my sore hooves. "I haven't really had a great flight since my wing healed up anyway."

"Then it looks like we're flying!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. She took off higher into the sky, heading towards our distant goal.

I took off after the cyan blur and cruised alongside her. High above the clouds, in the crisp, warming air of the morning sky, we soared effortlessly on our wings. My back was lightly heated by the sunlight creeping over the valley, and my chest and face were cooled by the rush of the air. My entire body was filled with the sensations provided by our aeronautical journey.

I looked over at Rainbow Dash, who was calmly soaring beside me. I had seen her fly before, if you could call her adrenaline filled rainbow twists flying, but I had never seen her _fly._ As the wind flowed through her hair, she looked ahead with an unnaturally calm demeanor. It was as if she was separate from the world on the ground, content with being one with the air above it. If nothing else, this was her home.

"You're burning a hole through my head, Thundervolt." Rainbow Dash spoke suddenly, sounding firm but composed. "Something on your mind?"

"Oh. No. I was just… You belong up here. In the sky, I mean." I said awkwardly.

"I guess that's why I was born with wings." She said, almost sounding serious.

"No, I mean more so than other pegasi. You're a different pony up here, especially when you take the time to slow down and soar."

"Yeah, I guess so. I fly like this when I need to think. When it's just me and the clouds, it's pretty easy to be alone with your thoughts."

"You looked pretty thoughtful a moment ago. Have something on _your_ mind?" I looked back towards Rainbow Dash to find her looking even more serious than before. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Once this is over with, and you have your memories back…" Rainbow Dash paused to contemplate her next words. "Once you remember everything, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? I would…" I hit a wall in my mind.

"Exactly. Are you going to stay? I mean, would you even have a reason to leave?" Rainbow Dash said in a worried tone.

"I… I don't know. I suppose it depends on what I remember. If I have a family somewhere, they could be looking for me…"

"What about Fluttershy? And Twilight? Applejack? Rarity? Pinkie? And…" Rainbow Dash trailed off and looked away.

"And what?" I asked with concern.

"And what about me!?" Rainbow Dash yelled, a tear flying off her face and down to the jungle below.

I choked up, unable to answer her questions. I hadn't thought about any of this beforehand. The prospect of having my memory back was too exciting to pass up. I never stopped to think how any of the ponies would react if I were to up and leave. How would _I_ take it? Getting my memory back wouldn't erase what I'd been through here; it would only answer my question.

"Who am I?" I said out loud.

"One of the few ponies I can stand to be around." Rainbow Dash said sincerely.

"*Sigh* No matter what… I can't ignore what I've got here. Fluttershy, the girls, _you. _All you ponies kept me safe, and welcomed me into your lives. I'll be forever grateful for that, and that's why I can't leave you. Any of you."

"You say that now…" Rainbow Dash looked to be in pain. "You might not feel the same way once you remember that something better is waiting for you on the other side."

"Dash…"

"Maybe some things are better left forgotten." Rainbow Dash said, giving in to the despair.

We continued flying for what seemed like forever. Rainbow Dash put her stern look back on, flying resolutely forward. I became lost in thought, grappling with myself over this decision. A flash of realization widened my eyes, and as if on cue, I stopped my flight. I hovered in the sky, watching as Rainbow Dash continued forward. Moments later, she turned back and flew to my side.

"What's wrong? Why'd you"—

"It's your call, Dash." I said with a stern inflection.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash was visibly confused.

"I mean I'm letting you decide. We can keep going, get our memories back, and risk separating…"

"Or?"

"We can go back to Ponyville. I want to know who I am, so badly…" I gazed towards the mountain where the focusing stone lay. "It's just not worth losing everyone because of it…"

Rainbow Dash looked shocked that I would even propose something like this. Her eyes stayed wide and attentive, fixed on my face. I could see her thinking deeply, gears turning under her rainbow mane. Her eyes glazed over and she seemed to come to terms with something before speaking again.

"No. We're seeing this through." She said resolutely.

"But what about"—

"You care about us. Enough to be willing to sacrifice whatever life you had before. That won't change once you get your memory back, so no matter what happens, it will be fine."

"Dash, I…"

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with. The curiosity is killing me. Besides, this emotional stuff is getting to be _way_ too frequent. It's a load of hay if you ask me." Rainbow Dash smiled gently.

"Sorry. I know that anything remotely expressive makes you wanna vomit." I shot Rainbow Dash a sarcastic look, and returned her smile.

"C'mon, I'll race you to the stone!"

"You're on. I'll beat you this time!"

"Just try not to land on me this time!" Rainbow Dash said smugly. "Last one there's a rotten dragon egg!"

With that, Rainbow Dash sped off with me right behind her.

_No matter what happens, I won't leave them. Not ever._

_Patience. Patience… I need to be… patient._

Luna was in her room, lying reclined in the total darkness brought about by her abodes enclosure. The princess of the night had decided it would be best to wait for a development. She didn't want to stumble into Ponyville and kidnap the two traitors. That would not be very subtle.

_I wonder… Could I silence an entire town? Is there even room in the royal dungeon? Wait, do we still have the royal dungeon? Blast it. That must be the new rec room Celestia keeps driveling on about. We need to get a new royal dungeon. Where else will I keep all the good snacks?_

Luna sat up, unable to fall asleep. It was a perfectly good morning to nap. It was warm enough to be comforting, cool enough to keep away the sweat, and bright enough to keep her from going outside. However, something was keeping her up. A nipping feeling at her brain that said 'you can be doing something useful right now'.

_There must be a little for me do. I have to wait for them to make the next move, lest I muck it up with needless intervention and other frivolities…_

Suddenly, it dawned on her.

_Nova!_

With no hesitation, Luna threw off her covers and charged her horn with a midnight blue aura. With nothing more than a flash, she was gone. Her bedroom door opened a moment later to reveal none other than her big sister, Princess Celestia.

"Luna? I have a very important meeting with to attend within the hour. I was thinking that we could go play in the new rec room instead, enrage the nobility a bit! I know how you _love_ enraging the nobility~" Celestia said, looking around for her dark blue sister.

The room was empty and dark, leaving Celestia to wonder where her sister had gone. She had her own suspicions however.

"Oh if you're in there without me again, I swear to _myself_ that I'll punt you right back to the moon!" Celestia said teasingly to the air around her before exiting the room.

On the other side of the castle, Luna reappeared in a flash of light. She was now down in the lower keeps of the palace, near the guards' chambers. The majority of the guards in Canterlot were on patrol at any given time, but there were always a decent number of ponies present in the hall.

Luna did not enter the main room however. Instead, she went down the stairs to the right, heading towards her own personal guards barracks. She entered the room and saw that there were only a few ponies not presently on duty. They immediately perked up in response to her presence, to which Luna quickly dismissed. She continued to the edge of the room as the guards went back to what they had been doing, walking towards an inconspicuous door at the end of the room.

Luna passed through the door to find a set of spiral stairs leading down to a room underneath the guard chambers. She delicately descended them, making sure to tread carefully on the worn stone. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the room below opened up significantly, revealing a very large area.

A small laboratory had been erected, spanning across the entire room. There were numerous alcoves filled with various experiments, a main work area for multiple uses, and an area towards the back that served as living quarters for whomever used the facility.

The room was well lit, but looked to be dark nonetheless. The dark blue floor coupled with the stone walls made for a very gloomy looking room. The area was completely lifeless, sans a single presence

In the middle of the room, fiddling around with a machine console was a dark grey unicorn with a blood red mane. His eyes were blood red as well, and were intensely focused on his work. Both his mane and tail were streamlined, clearly styled to stay out of his way. He looked to be an older colt, experienced and very hardy. His cutie mark was that of an exploding star, white in the center, red rays shooting outwards.

"Princess Luna!" The unicorn turned from his activity and respectfully bowed. "To what do I owe the honor of speaking to you during your sister's day?"

"Hello Nova, the pleasure is mine. How goes your work?" Luna asked out of curiosity

"It goes well, your highness. I've managed to isolate the gene we've been looking into. It's only a matter of time before I can begin the testing for replication and repurposing." Nova stated with excitement. "Things have been going much smoother here than with the _last_ project."

Luna winced at the dark unicorn's statement, holding back irritation. She quickly shook it off and readied her reply.

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here. Aurora has finally resurfaced." Luna said, eliciting a cocked eyebrow from the unicorn.

"Is that so? It's been at least a year since we've heard anything from her. And what of our overzealous winged friend?" Nova inquired further.

"I have not encountered any sign of Thundervolt yet. I believe that Aurora is attempting to reunite with him, which is why I have been keeping a close eye on her."

"And the other?"

"I'm afraid we've lost all hope of finding _him_. He's been gone for more than five years, long before the others deserted. That, however, is not the most pressing issue." Luna said, garnering Nova's attention.

"What _is_ the most pressing issue, your highness?" Nova asked.

"The traitors return."

"They are coming here?! How can you be so sure!?" Nova said half panicked.

"You know them better than I do. What would you have me believe?" Luna asked almost condescendingly.

"You're absolutely right." Nova said with a sigh. "I'll prepare the holding cells and get everything in order for when they arrive. I won't be letting them slip by me this time."

"I should hope not. You convinced me you could handle this project by yourself, and you managed to lose three of our most valuable agents. I'll consider this your last chance before I intervene and take over the operation myself." Luna said in a harsh tone.

"I will not fail you again. You have my word, your highness." Nova once again bowed, this time as an oath.

"Very well, I shall take my leave then. Continue your work, and I will notify you if and when they resolve to move. Let me know immediately should you learn anything."

"Have a good day's rest, Princess." Nova said, bidding Luna farewell as she ascended the stairs of the laboratory.

On her way out, Luna could not help but feel a bit better. Her visit with Nova had at least given her something to do, and now he was aware of the situation.

_This should prove to quell my need for action, at least for the moment. Though I am not any closer to regaining my agents, I am at least at ease knowing that Nova is now uncomfortable. If he's preoccupied with their preparations, he won't have time to bother me with his scientific ventures. Twilight is more suited to that type of discussion…_

With that thought, Luna teleported back to her room and laid down for some overdue rest.


	16. Basket Case

_**Hey there everyone! I know these chapters are getting to be pretty light, but I assure you that they are building up to some exciting developments, so don't fall asleep just yet! If you'll look under your chair, you'll find a free cookie as a bribe to keep you reading. I mean a, uh…gift. Yes…gift.**_

Chapter 16: Basket Case

The sun was still high in the sky as Fluttershy and I traveled back to Ponyville in our hot air balloon. The basket of the balloon was slightly more cramped on this leg of the trip, thanks in part to our unexpected guest, Aurora.

The small, pinkish pony had been very quiet for the majority of the trip, only speaking when spoken to, and not much during those few instances. Fluttershy was too shy to engage in any conversation, and I was busy watching the balloons flight path as well as trying to think of questions to ask her should she decide to speak.

Aurora shifted her gaze from the cloud filled sky to me, and furrowed her brow with mild annoyance. She looked away from me, towards Fluttershy, who was stretching out her wings.

"Fluttershy, why don't you take a quick flight? You look like you could use the break from sitting still." I said, watching Aurora's now suspicious eyes.

"Oh, that's ok Twilight. I feel fine." Fluttershy said obliviously.

"Fluttershy, please take a quick flight." I said with noticeable irritation.

"Right. See you soon Tw-Twilight... Aurora." Fluttershy hopped out of the basket and zoomed up into the sky, leaving me with the wary pink pony.

"Try anything and I'll snap off your horn and shove it up your"—

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down! I just wanted to talk." I said nervously, backing off from the pink pony's threat.

"I told you, you'll hear everything once I talk to Thundervolt." Aurora said calmly.

"I know, I know. I wanted to talk about you..."

"Not interested." The small pony replied flatly.

"I see... Let's try something else." Her neon green eyes moved towards my words. "Information trading. We ask each other questions, and every time you answer a question, the other pony owes you an answer to one of _your_ questions."

"*Sigh* Fine. I'll humor you. What's your first question?"

"What were you doing following us in Cloudsdale?" I asked curiously.

"You looked interesting, and I heard enough about your situation to motivate continued surveillance." Aurora said flatly, thinking momentarily about her question. "Why did you put so much effort into chasing me down?"

"Well, you looked interesting, and I saw enough of you to motivate continued pursuit." I replied smugly, hoping to bait the pony into slipping on some tender information. "Why do you know so much about our friend's memory loss?"

"I know this much because I've seen it before." Aurora replied as simply and as vaguely as she could. "I can't imagine their situation being very special. What is this friend's name?"

"Her name is Rainbow Dash." Recognition flashed across her neon green eyes. "Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No." Aurora looked stoic and thoughtful. "It probably means something to someone else though."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked, noting the small pony's pause on her last statement.

"I believe I'm owed an answer." Aurora stated, in a surprisingly friendly tone. "Where are we going? You withheld that information from me on the grounds that I might try to go there... _unsupervised._"

"Fair enough. We're heading to Ponyville. We should be there pretty soon, actually." Another look of recognition from Aurora. She didn't hide it as well this time.

_What is up with her? What is she hiding? Or better yet, what am I not asking?_

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say you've been to Ponyville before. Where are you from anyway?" I asked hoping for background information.

"No, I've only had the pleasure of hearing about it. And where I'm from?" Aurora thought for a moment. "I guess I would have to say Canterlot."

"You guess? Were you born there or what?" I asked, confused at her answer.

"It's my turn for a question, Twilight." Aurora said in a somber tone, looking away before asking her next question. "What do you think of the nobles and royalty around Canterlot?"

"Hmmm, interesting question." I said, perhaps a little too suspiciously.

"Something you'd like to share, Ms. Sparkle?" Aurora said almost condescendingly.

"I'm just not sure how to answer your question. I guess that I do my best to judge everyone I meet as a pony, not as a job title. The majority of 'important' ponies I meet are stuffy and hard to converse with. I have better luck with princesses." I shoved my hoof in my mouth, not meaning to speak of the princesses.

"You've been in close contact with the monarchy?"

"I've been Celestia's personal student since I was a filly. I actually tried telling you that, but _somepony_ doesn't care for titles." I said, poking fun at the pink pony.

"What is the other like?" Aurora asked warily.

"You mean Princess Luna?"

"Yes. Her." Aurora's tone went flat.

"Ok... Luna is..._misunderstood_ at times. She was gone for a long time, and needed time to get adjusted. She's still a bit introverted, but she is a very capable leader, and one of my good friends. I'm surprised to hear you ask about her. Ponies tend to ask about Celestia much more often."

"I've been..._interested_ in her since she made her long awaited return."

_Long awaited return? It sounds like she knew about Nightmare Moon before she appeared... I guess others must have made the connection as well. I can't be the only one with the ability to read a book._

"Is that so? Why so _interested_ in Princess Luna?"

"If a giant alicorn suddenly materializes in the middle of Ponyville with the intent to forever mar the visage of the empire and disrupt the natural cycle of celestial bodies, wouldn't you at least _look_ in their general direction?" Aurora asked sarcastically

"I guess I would. Now you owe me _two _questions." I said smugly

"What are you"—

"I get one question for telling you about Luna out of turn, and another for your last response. You answered my question with a question." Aurora looked irritated, but accepted my reasoning.

"Very well… Ask your questions." Her neon green eyes shifted back towards the clouds.

Despite my pushing for additional opportunities, I did not have any significant questions to ask the small pink pony. I started at her contemplatively for a few moments, taking in her image in detail for the first time.

The rosy pink pony's coat was similar to that of Cheerilee's mane, albeit a little creamier. Her mane, still majoring in a thick yellow-green, was accented with a pattern of deep blue stripes that were the same color as Thundervolt's.

She was one of the smaller pony's I had seen, though she looked very fit and capable of at least as much athleticism as Applejack or Rainbow Dash, if not even more. The dark blue vest she wore over her chest wrapped around her tightly, protecting her from superficial magic and physical projectiles.

Her face looked young, perhaps around 20 years old. This put her closest to Pinkie Pie in age, her being the youngest of our group at 21. Her youth, however, didn't cover up the experience in her vibrantly shining eyes. They looked as though they had seen sights that would amaze, and even horrify normal ponies. The most disturbing part about this fact was that this quality was shared by Thundervolt's eyes.

His bright golden eyes and her vibrant neon eyes had both gone through a lot to be that knowledgeable and focused. Her freckled face offset the age in her eyes enough to give her the look of a young mare ready to take on the world.

Her most defining features had slipped past my vision beforehand, and caught my interest quickly. Her right ear had a small chip in it, as if she had been in an accident of some kind. Cosmetically, it blended in well enough to pass by most pony's eyes, looking like an earring gone bad, or an unfortunate fall.

Her Cutie Mark, which I had completely neglected to look at, was the most intriguing and the most thought provoking. Branded on both of her flanks was a simple, petiolated leaf with a small chip in the left side, reminiscent of her ear. Its forest green complexion seemed to look real, like an actual leaf had been glued to her sides.

Much to my surprise, her Cutie Marks behaved in an all too familiar way. Small bits of energy seemed to flow from the stems of the leaves, and outwards towards the edges, just as Thundervolt's now gray clouds occasionally crackled bits of lightning. Shifting Cutie Marks were something that I had never encountered. To see them on not just one pony, but two was a strange occurrence.

I thought very hard about what to ask her, wanting to know all of the gritty details, but also wanting to keep her involved in this game I had arranged. After a few more moments of thought, I finally decided on a pair of questions to ask the waiting pony.

"Tell me about those interesting features. What does your Cutie Mark mean? And how did you get that chip in your ear?"

"Those weren't the questions I expected to hear." Aurora said with surprise.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't really think of what else to ask, considering you won't really tell me anything useful." I cringed a bit, not meaning to sound so annoyed.

"Haha, very true." Aurora said agreeably, much to my surprise. "My Cutie Mark is fairly straight forward. Your friend's mark is of butterflies correct? I assume this means she is good with animals. Just as yours, clearly some sort of magical spark implies that you're gifted with magic."

"Your powers of observation and reasoning are quite amazing if I may say so." I noted, visibly impressed.

"I've had some time to work on that. I'm sure yours is just as good. So what do you think my Cutie Mark means?" Aurora asked, testing my own perception.

"I'd say you were good with plants, or at least nature as a whole." My eyes lit up, waiting for the words I loved to hear.

"That's right."

_Yes!_

"I am much attuned to nature, plant-life specifically. It's as if I can hear them as they grow, giving and taking from them where I can. I rise with the sun, just like the undergrowth, gaining strength from the sun." Aurora seemed to catch herself, adding an afterthought. "Figuratively speaking of course."

"Well of course, it's not as if you actually get enriched by the sun. I love basking in the sun as much as the next pony, but I'm not going to get superpowers or anything." I said with a chuckle.

"No, of course not." Aurora said flatly.

"So how about that chip in your ear? It looks like something bad happened there."

Aurora frowned at first, as if she didn't know what I was talking about. Her frown quickly turned into a half-smile mixed with some grief.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it. He feels bad enough about it without me spreading the story around…" Aurora looked back at the clouds, recalling some memory from the past that I could not see.

_Wait a minute… Can I?_

Without taking the time to weigh the options in my head, I subtly focused energy into my horn, and then my mind. Glancing towards Aurora, who was still lost in thought, I cast my spell.

My vision heavily blurred, refocusing in a new scene. Though still indistinct, I could see Aurora with her back at the edge of a cliff. Out of nowhere, something forced her off the edge and plummeting towards the ground below. _Buck, no! Somepony, help!_ Aurora's thoughts at that moment spilled into my own. The sound of wind whistling, and of her own screams filled my head, further distorting the already cloudy image.

Through her own eyes, I saw a white blur racing up towards her, perhaps to catch her. A second later, the white blur glowed with energy and snapped towards her at blinding speed, passing by and clipping her in the ear ever so slightly.

The memory suddenly became completely clear. There was no sign of the white blur, and all that was left was the falling sensation. My spell had become more involved now, as I could _feel_ what Aurora remembered. All of her emotions washed over me in a sudden wave. Terror, hope, regret, all leading towards the tree line below.

Heading in much too fast to be safe, Aurora's body hit the branches of a nearby tree. I could feel her limbs and stomach scraping against the hard brush, becoming bruised and lacerated. The ground, far away just moments ago, suddenly rushed upward, meeting her body at full force and shattering her ribs.

"AAAH!" I clutched my chest and reeled back towards the far edge of the balloons basket.

The vivid experience of the memory had brought me to feel the pain Aurora had felt at that moment in time. It was so powerful that it broke my spell out of shock. I realized that the pain was only mental, and that I was fine. Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked at Aurora again, only to find that she was staring intently at me. She wore a look of betrayal and distrust towards me.

"Aurora, it's not- You don't under"—

"I understand completely. You're an intellectual pony. You couldn't get the better of the curiosity, and this time it _hurt_ you." Aurora's voice was low and fear provoking. "If you spend enough time around me, you'll find that when I don't want to talk about something, you wouldn't want to hear about it. I'm going to let this slide, only because you had to feel what I did. I wouldn't wish that upon any pony…"

"Ok…I'm sorr"—

"If you ever read my mind again without my permission I will personally see that you never walk again." Aurora said with no emotion, as if threatening ponies was second nature.

"Message received. Are we ok?" I asked sheepishly.

Aurora looked at me seriously, taking a moment to think. "Yes, we're even."

"What do you mean _even_?" I asked nervously.

"We're even. We've both asked the same number of questions."

"Oh my gosh, Twilight! Are you ok!" Fluttershy hastily landed in the basket of the balloon, rocking it significantly.

"Ack, Fluttershy! Yes, I'm fine. We're fine." I looked over towards Aurora who wore the same indifferent look on her face. "Why the rush? Did something happen?"

"Twilight, I heard you scream! It sounded like you were really hurt; s-so I came rushing back. I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to disturb you…" Fluttershy said apologetically.

"You didn't disturb…nevermind. Good to have you back, Fluttershy. How was your flight?" I asked, hoping to break the awkward tension I brought about with my spying.

"Oh, well it was…nice." Fluttershy said, sinking into herself in front of Aurora who was now staring intently at her.

"Nice like how? Did you see anything, I don't know, _interesting_?" I felt bad for putting Fluttershy on the spot, but I wanted something, _anything_ to distract from my own guilt.

"I, uh… I saw…" Fluttershy gulped, trying to brave the rest of her sentence. "I saw a tree…"

"A tree?" I asked skeptically, waiting for another piece of information.

"What kind of tree was it?" Aurora asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I-It was a Sycamore tree." Fluttershy answered.

"I like Sycamores." Aurora stated warmly, causing Fluttershy to smile and uncurl from her defensive position.

"I do too. In fact, I'd like to be a tree like that." Fluttershy said happily.

"Being a tree _is_ a pretty fulfilling adventure."

At that statement, Fluttershy completely warmed up to Aurora. The two continued talking about trees. And _only_ trees. I tried to chip in with my own understanding on the foliage, but Fluttershy and Aurora seemed to have an encyclopedic knowledge of trees.

I was shut out of just about every conversation as the two vividly and excitedly discussed their favorite trees, their best memories involving trees, how you could relate to trees, how trees could _save the entire world from blah blah blah blah_…

_If I have to hear any more about trees, I may just explode…_

"My friend Applejack has a whole orchard filled with apple trees!"

"Really? Ooh, could I go see them?"

"Of course!"

_AAAAAH!_

"Twilight, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"She looks a bit…twitchy." Aurora added.

"Nope, I'm just…_peachy._" I replied in a disturbed tone.

"Are you sure? You aren't getting restless at all?" Fluttershy continued concern in her voice.

"No. I'm fine. Though I do wonder why we haven't reached"—

"Ponyville!" Fluttershy interrupted, pointing into the distance.

Fluttershy's observation was correct. In the distance was the quaint town that she and I called home. I could almost smell the fruity tinge of Sweet Apple Acres, and the sweet aroma of Sugarcube Corner. The majestic little town filled my heart with happiness. It was truly amazing how a day away from home could make you miss it so much.

"Well Aurora, get ready to meet the locals. We'll be touching down in about ten minutes.

I turned down the balloons torch, and we began our descent.


	17. Homecoming

_**Sorry for the slow update. I've got a lot of things going on at the moment, and considering how overtly lazy I am as a human being, I'm surprised this chapter even got done. **__**Enjoy at your own risk!**_

Chapter 17: Homecoming

"Are you actually _trying_ to be that slow?" Rainbow Dash yelled back at me.

_Are you actually trying to be this irritating?_

As I flew towards the heckling mare, our destination came into focus, dispelling my competitive mood and filing me with curiosity. The once distant mountains were now close enough to land upon, and covered in a thick, _naturally_ fallen snow.

Equestrian weather is strictly controlled by all ponies, especially the pegasus. Areas in and around pony settlements are monitored by Weather Pegasi all over the country who gather data, which they relay to Weather HQ in Cloudsdale that manufactures and sends out the appropriate weather systems.

At least that's how Rainbow Dash explained it. Being captain of Ponyville's weather team, she knows more about weather than most ponies. She told me how the Everfree Forest and places outside Equestria generate their own weather autonomously, and how dangerous it could be. Tornadoes, floods, hurricanes, _anything._

It made me wonder why other regions didn't manage their own weather. If such a prevalent force could be harnessed, it seemed like a stupid opportunity to pass up.

_Or maybe it's just luck that Equestrian weather is so manageable. Pegasus are built for the job after all..._

My thoughts were interrupted by Rainbow Dash making a spectacle of herself, and her victory.

"I made it here first! I am undeniably, unquestionably, _unbeatable_!" Rainbow Dash cheered to herself.

"Don't forget modest. And humble." I said dryly.

"Awwww, somepony's a sore loser!"

I didn't know what bothered me more, the fact that I lost a race to somepony as boastful as her, or that I was actually _being_ a sore loser. I decided it would be best to drop it and let the pegasus have her victory.

"I want a rematch after this is all over." I said, compromising with myself. "Now come on, we have to find that stone."

Rainbow Dash complied and fell in step behind me as I landed and began to walk up the mountains path. We would have continued flying, but the air at our height was much to thin to fly in. It would make us less maneuverable, and we would have trouble breathing, making the ground our only safe option.

_Relatively speaking, of course._

We trekked up the path for about a half hour, raising our overall altitude by about a hundred feet; a negligible increase considering how quickly we were used to covering such a distance by air. The climb was not an easy one, as the atmosphere around us was very thin. Struggling to get enough oxygen for the strenuous activity, Rainbow Dash and I continued to inch our way up the treacherous path. Despite a few close calls and slips, we eventually made it up to the uppermost plateau of the looming mountain.

In front of us was a relatively large, open space adorned with fresh snow, glistening brightly in the early morning light. The ground itself was twinkling like the stars in the night sky, but looked as brilliantly lit as the sun itself. The peak of the mountain extended upwards another two hundred feet, dwarfing us in its presence. Carved into the side of the cliff face was a humble indent that didn't quite belong.

Rainbow Dash and I moved closer to inspect the blemish and both caught a glimpse of something shining, stopping us in our tracks for a moment. We turned towards each other, exchanging excited looks before running towards the source.

As we galloped forward, the snow crunched under our hooves, chilling them slightly. The cool feeling emitted by the snow below us mixed with the warmth of the morning sun, creating a soothing blend of temperatures. Between the feelings, and the marvelous sights, I found it hard to focus on the task at hand.

We reached the side of the mountain and marveled at the object creating such a vibrant light. The Focusing Stone, the purpose of our journey, and the savior of our memories, was embedded in the rock. Though its shine was unmatched by anything I'd ever seen, the stone itself was not particular impressive. It looked to be an ordinary chunk of crystal, but with a slight tint of color that changed from every angle of observation.

"It's beautiful..." I said, appreciating the stone out loud.

"Yea, that's nice n'all, but you should get it out so we can go." Rainbow Dash said impatiently. "I'm getting a bad vibe from this place..."

"Alright then, let's see what we've got here." I moved my left wing out, and ran it across the stone. "Ouch, what the"-

My wing lost all feeling to a burning sensation and fell limply to the side of my body. I tried to move it, but had no luck. My wing was _paralyzed._

"Thundervolt, are you ok!?" Rainbow Dash asked frantically. "What happened to your wing?"

"I-I'm not sure... I touched the stone with my wing too get a feel for it, and then it just stopped working." I said, sounding surprised. "Whatever you do, don't touch it directly."

"I have an idea!" Rainbow Dash reached into my saddlebags and began to rummage around for something.

"What are you looking for? You ate all the food already!" I said, harassing the rainbow maned pegasus.

"Very funny. You're the one who wanted to bring the stupid thing, where did you put it?"

"You mean this?" I turned my flank towards Rainbow Dash, showing her the grappling hook mounted behind my vest.

"Yea, give it!" Rainbow Dash took it from me and with the sharp end of the hook began hitting the wall around the stone with it. She had essentially improvised a pickaxe.

"Told you it would come in handy." I teased, sticking my tongue out to add to the immaturity.

"Shut up." Rainbow Dash took the grappling hook and smashed it against the stone itself, freeing it from its mountain prison. She picked it up in a cloth she produced from the saddlebags and stored it away for safe keeping. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

***CRACK***

The harsh sound came from the base of the mountain peak, startling us both. Everything else was quiet, minus the sounds of our nervous breathing. A low rumble became audible, and I looked towards the source on the top of the mountain.

"RUN DUMMY, RUN!" Rainbow Dash yelled at me, sprinting towards the edge of the plateau.

My legs immediately followed her instructions and went to work. The snow continued to crunch under or hooves, the sound now laced with a feeling of urgency. Within a few panicked moments, I had caught up to Rainbow Dash, who had her wings outstretched and ready for anything. I tried to do the same, but only one of my appendages cooperated.

"We're gonna jump!" Rainbow Dash yelled over the increasingly loud rumble of snow collapsing onto the plateau.

"I only have one wing!" I looked back to see a wall of snow and ice hit the ground, feeling the vibrations just a moment later. "I can't fly!"

"I never said we were _flying_!"

"Wait, what!?"

"You heard me!"

_This is going to be very very bad..._

The mass of snow was almost on top of us as we reached the edge of the cliff, side by side, getting ready to plunge off the tall mountain and into the clouds. I looked over to Rainbow Dash, hoping that she had a plan. She met my gaze and began to speak:

"Jump in Three... Two... O-ah!" Rainbow Dash unwittingly ceased her countdown, having been hit in the head by a rock mixed in with the snow.

"DASH!" I dove for her falling body and grabbed her just before the snow wall forced us over the side of the mountain.

For a moment, everything went cold and dark, the snow engulfing us instantly. A bright light stunned my vision for a second. We had been forcibly uncovered somehow. Chunks of snow and rock were floating around us, looking to be weightless. Realization hit me as I felt gravity pull down on me and my unconscious companion. Rainbow Dash was completely limp, acting as dead weight on my wingless side, and preventing me from maneuvering much. I looked down and saw that the drop off the mountain was enormous, the ground resting far below the clouds, ready to claim our lives.

I attempted flapping my good wing, fruitlessly trying to slow our descent. I then extended my wing and kept it there, which just ended up spinning us around in a roll. It looked just about hopeless, but then I remembered the grappling hook that Rainbow Dash had bludgeoned the stone with. I took it off my vest and tied the free end around the unconscious mare in a secure and stable knot. I took the hook and begin spinning it rapidly in my right hoof, simultaneously praying to whatever entity controls ridiculous situations such as falling off mountains and swinging to safety.

_Come on universe, Rarity needs her grappling hook back, and I don't feel like staining the ground with copious amounts of my own blood. Let this work!_

I flung the grappling hook away from us towards the mountain, hoping that it would catch blindly on something, _anything._ I grabbed onto Rainbow Dash and held onto the rope for dear life.

"Ugh, what... Whoa, what's going on!?" Rainbow Dash had regained consciousness.

"We're falling to our death, that's what's going on!" I replied hurriedly, not watching my previous solutions progress. "Hurry up and-OOF"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa!"

Without warning, and quite roughly, the grappling hook found its home on a small ledge. The rope tightened and sent us both swinging in a large arc parallel to the side of the mountain. Snow, ice, and rocks were falling all around us, narrowly missing our bodies multiple times. After a few swings, and a break in the stream of hostile plummeting objects trying to eviscerate us, we finally began to slow down enough to get our bearings and see if we were alive enough to go home.

"Are we alive enough to go home?" Rainbow Dash asked irritably.

"Once my wing wakes up, sure. Otherwise you're carrying me." I responded sarcastically.

Rainbow Dash looked at my drooping wing and punched it ferociously.

"Ouch, why did you"-

"Look!" Rainbow Dash looked at my abused wing.

I glanced over my shoulder and found that both of my wings were functioning as normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Did you just _punch _my wing better?" I asked in disbelief.

"Violence is never the answer my rainbow flank!" Rainbow Dash said in a celebratory fashion. "I can't wait to tell this story to Twilight and Fluttershy!"

"So can we go then?"

"Untie me, and I'll race you back. The skies are clear all the way home, so we can be there by lunch."

"You're just hungry, aren't you?" I said sarcastically, freeing the enthusiastic mare.

"I will be after I beat you to Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash said smugly, taking to the sky on her own wings.

I tested my own wings, and upon finding them to be sufficient, retrieved the grappling hook and gathered myself.

"How about we race when I'm not carrying all the supplies. I'm ok with hurrying, but racing would be better on a full stomach and a good night's rest." I said, hoping for a calm flight after the previous ordeal.

"Fine, we'll let you kid yourself into thinking you stand a chance. Take your break, I'll be enjoying the flight MY way; full of stunts and action. Feel free to appreciate my awesomeness!"

With that, the cyan pegasus took off ahead of me in three general direction of Ponyville, twisting and turning at high speeds without a care in the world. Considering we had almost died just moments before, she looked very happy. Though I had other things I wanted to ask her, I let Rainbow Dash enjoy herself. The time for serious discussion would come soon enough.

_Too soon if you ask me. You are me. Shut up, why did you answer me? This is why Twilight thinks we're crazy. Because you talk to yourself in your head? No, of course not, that's just silly._

My own thoughts began to disturb me.

"Dash, wait up! I'm driving myself crazy over here!" I quickly flew off into the distance to rejoin the cyan blur.

"And those are my favorite kinds of tree leaves!" Fluttershy said enthusiastically. "I don't think we have any other trees to talk about now."

_Thank Celestia, my nightmare is over!_

"Ooh, we should talk about bushes and shrubs now!" Aurora said, shaking her head up and down in excitement.

"No!" I yelled, my eye twitching from rage.

Aurora and Fluttershy both stared awkwardly at me, confused by my outburst. They didn't seem to realize that all their talk about plant life had driven me a bit insane, so their confusion was natural. I decided to play it off in an effort to maintain everypony's good mood.

"Uh, I mean... No, don't do that were just about to land, so why don't you save the shrubs for some time else?" I smiled sheepishly, hoping they'd buy it.

"What do you say, Aurora? Tea over at my house for shrub talk sometime? I mean, if you want to..." Fluttershy asked meekly.

"I'd love to!" Aurora looked away from us and glanced over the side of the basket, down towards Ponyville. "Were right above the town, aren't we?"

"Yes, you can see every landmark very easily from here." I took up a position next to the petite pony and began pointing things out. " That's the library, that's town hall, over there is Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy's house is out that way, right below us is Sugarcube Corner, that's"—

"Sugarcube Corner?" Aurora asked, looking frightened. "Did you just say Sugarcube Corner? Please tell me you didn't say Sugarcube Corner!"

Aurora was now wide eyed and jittery, looking all around as if to check for something. Something she appeared to deem threatening enough to panic her.

"Aurora, is something the matter? You look"—

"Does she live here!?" Aurora turned her attention to me, shaking me by my shoulders. "Is that where she lives!?"

"What are you talking about!?" I yelled, completely confused.

"Twilight! Fluttershy! You're back!" A voice called out from the town below.

"Hide me! Don't let her see me!" Aurora yelled, rushing to hide herself behind Fluttershy's slender frame.

"Hide you from who?" I asked, still confused.

"Yea, who are you hiding from?" The voice from below said, this time standing next to me in the balloon.

"I'll never understand how you do that Pinkie. Not in a _million_ years will I understand it. How are you?" I asked the bright pink pony now in the balloon with us.

"I'm doing super-duper well now that my best-est friends are back safe and sound, silly! This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie Pie produced confetti, seemingly from nowhere as usual. "Who's your friend? And why is she hiding behind Fluttershy?"

"Eeep! Stay away from me!" Aurora squeaked from behind Fluttershy.

"OH MY GOSH! RORY!? IS THAT YOU!?" Pinkie Pie picked up Fluttershy and moved her to the side, exposing Aurora to the hyperactive party pony. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A MILLION BAJILLION YEARS!"

Pinkie Pie ceased her loud yelling and pulled the terrified pony into her arms, almost crushing all of her bones in the most agonizingly strong hug ever recorded by pony kind. Pinkie beamed with happiness for some unknown reason, while Aurora convulsed in pain and tried to wriggle free. She did not succeed.

"H-Help… Me…" Aurora begged in staggered breaths, still being squeezed by Pinkie.

"Pinkie, you should probably let her go. You might just kill her at the rate you're hugging her." I said. "We need some information from her, and if she's dead she isn't very useful to us."

"And we still have to talk about shrubs." Fluttershy added timidly.

I glared at Fluttershy, still irritated about the dreaded foliage I had heard so much about. I turned my attention back towards Pinkie Pie, ready for a round of questioning.

"How on earth do you know this pony, Pinkie? You don't really seem the type to be friends with someone like her, if you don't mind me saying so. How did this even happen?" I gestured towards the both of them.

"Nope, that's okie doki loki! We actually met by accident about a year and a half ago when I went out to Manehattan to visit my sister! We bumped into each other and hit it off right then and there, like two cupcakes in a deserted forest!" Pinkie beamed, flashing her trademark smile towards me.

Ignoring Pinkie Pie's strange euphemism, I looked at Aurora who seemed to put aside her fearful demeanor in favor of an irritated and defeated look. This was a look that I had seen on too many ponies before her to mistake. Aurora knew Pinkie Pie, and had a decent knowledge about her antics. At least enough to be afraid of interacting with her.

_Can you honestly blame her?_

"Bumping into one another implies that we met up under unplanned circumstances. You physically smashed into me!" Aurora argued, fuming at the bright pink pony. "I was knocked unconscious and you kidnapped me!"

"K-Kidnapped?" Fluttershy said, sounding shocked.

"You did _what_ to her?" I asked vehemently.

"Not _kidnapped_ silly! I just _moved_ you somewhere you could rest! And besides, you ended up going where you wanted to be!" Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes with a smile. "If I hadn't knocked you out, you might have never found Octavia! Ooh! We should throw a 'Pinkie Pie is Right' party! We can have balloons and cake and music and games… Oh, and _streamers_!"

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere with this. Aurora, is Pinkie Pie your friend? Or is she your deranged kidnapper?" I asked, not sure which answer to expect.

She looked at Pinkie Pie with a bit of a guilty expression, back to me with the same look, and lowered her head, letting out a very large sigh.

"I suppose she's my friend… though I have no idea why that's the case." Aurora said, giving in to the energetic pink pony.

"Oh Rory, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me!" Pinkie pulled Aurora into another bone crushing hug, this time letting her go before any real damage could be done. "So, what did you guys find out in Cloudsdale? I bet Rainbow Dash is a secret agent! That's it isn't it? I KNEW IT!"

"No, that's not it at all. We didn't find anything at all, except Aurora here, and you know more about her than we do. We have to wait for Thundervolt and Rainbow Dash to get back before we can do anything else." I said, wincing a bit when I realized I hadn't shared that information with Aurora.

"Anything _else_ you'd like to share before we touch down?" Aurora said, clearly agitated with me. "Is this town actually a band of cannibals waiting to swoop in and eat me?"

"No silly! Everypony here is really friendly, just like me!" Aurora's eye twitched violently at Pinkie's statement. "I'll bet once he gets all his memory back Thundervolt will make a ton of new friends around here!"

"When he gets his _WHAT_ back!?" Aurora turned towards me and unleashed her anger. "What in the world did you psychotic ponies DO to him!? Why are some of his memories missing? Why are _ANY _of his memories missing? Did you cut open his head!?"

"I-I, No! We didn't, I mean he's just…" I sank back into myself, unable to respond to the onslaught of questions. Before I could even think of what to do, Fluttershy of all ponies stepped in between us.

"We found him on the outskirts of town a few days ago. He was in a crater, badly wounded and unconscious." Fluttershy stated calmly, subduing the angry neon green eyes bearing down on me. "When he woke up, he had no clue who he was, or what he was doing in Ponyville. Ever since then, we've been caring for him and trying to help him figure out who he is. That's why we were in Cloudsdale. Our friend Rainbow Dash has the same problem, and we thought that both of their conditions were connected somehow. Then you showed up, and here we are."

"But what about"—

"So I'd appreciate if you could stop with the anger and show my friend a little more respect." Fluttershy stated firmly, yet softly. "Please."

Aurora held her ground, staring at Fluttershy. The creamy yellow pegasus stared right back at her however, not giving in an inch. Fluttershy was a very submissive pony by nature, but once she had learned how to be assertive, she was prone to occasional fits of emphatic behavior that still managed to surprise us. Aurora realized she wasn't getting around her, and backed off.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. It's just… I've been looking for Thundervolt for over a month now. We lost contact with one another, and I got worried. I get a bit… _neurotic_ when it comes to his well-being, as he does for me." Aurora's eyes suddenly looked hurt and depressive. "Or used too, if what you say about him is true."

"If I may cut in?" I spoke up, gaining the attention of everypony aboard the balloon. "We've already found a way to fix his problem. It's what he and Rainbow Dash were working on while we were in Cloudsdale. They should be due back in a day or two, and we can hopefully solve everything. We can go over the specifics in the Library in a more comfortable setting." I glanced over the edge of the basket. "Besides, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

A short distance away standing outside the library in anticipation of our landing was Applejack, Rarity, and the newly arrived Spike. My heart swelled upon seeing my #1 assistant again after so long. It had been too long, and with all the new distractions going on around Ponyville, some familiarity would do me some good.

Our balloon at last began its final descent into the field next to the library, ready for a landing long overdue. Applejack ran over and helped tie off the balloon while I secured the sandbags to the sides. After three days, two of which were spent in the air, we were finally home. I took my first step onto solid ground for the first time in days, and was sorely disappointed.

"I like clouds better. Dirt isn't nearly as comfortable…"

"Maybe you should ask Rainbow if'n you could move in with her. I'll bet mah orchard she'd say yes tah that offer!" Applejack teased, eliciting a snicker from Fluttershy.

"Oh Twilight, you simply MUST let me design your wedding dress! I can see it now! I could sew you a beautiful gown, a simplistic yet elegant corset with a ruffled hem and veil to match. I could even add some constellations in pearl! Couldn't you just die!" Rarity gushed, piggybacking on Applejacks unnecessary comment.

"I'd like to right about now." I said, planting my face into my hoof.

"I didn't know you played for that team. I figured you for the straight-laced type." Aurora said non-chalantly. "Though it does make some sense. I understand that many of the educated types are _curious._"

"Twilight, what is everypony talking about? Did you finally come out of the library and tell everypony about… _you know?_" Spike added, deeply disturbing me.

"What are you- I don't…" I couldn't even form a sentence.

"It's Rainbow Dash, right? I can't really see you with anypony else, no offense to any of you ladies." Spike snapped his fingers towards the rest of the group.

"Of course that's who it is. They're perfect for each other!" Fluttershy said, happier than ever to confirm the correctness of my relationship.

"Awesome! Now I don't have to watch Dash try to flirt with Twilight anymore. It was getting so bad, it was almost embarrassing." Spike rolled his eyes, only to catch my gaze, which was now focused into a hardened anger that froze him solid. "But, you know it was sweet…and stuff. I'm gonna go finish unpacking, let me know if any of you ladies needs something!"

With a wisp of dust left in his wake, Spike had vanished. Though I hadn't been too fond of the subject matter, I was glad to hear his voice. I turned my attention once again to the mares standing before me, who all seemed to be waiting on my words.

"So, is everypony done commenting on mine and Dash's relationship? Wedding plans and living arrangements settled in your imaginations?" I said, everpony nodding in affirmation.

"Good. How about my sexuality? I'm sure _somepony_ is just waiting to poke at that subject with a pointy stick. So how about it? _I'm waiting._" No response. It seemed everypony had taken my hint and dropped the subj—

"My sister Octavia likes mares too!" Pinkie Pie broke the silence, happily inserting her own fact into the conversation.

"Wonderful! Let's go inside before I do something I'll regret!" I said with an enthusiastic smile. I led everypony inside, and closed the door.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Oh what now!?" I turned around and flung open the door, only to be tackled to the floor. A kiss was planted on my cheek, and my heart fluttered. "I missed you."

"You're darn right you did, I'm amazing!" Rainbow Dash said, helping me off the floor. Did we make great time or what?"

"Yea, you sure did! Where's Thun"—

"There you are! You almost lost me. Hey Twilight!" Thundervolt said, entering the library after Rainbow Dash. It looked as though he had been chasing after her. Not surprising in the least. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything… Who's that?"

I looked over to the other side of the room and saw Aurora looking directly at Thundervolt, refusing to avert her eyes. She looked dejected and upset, but nonetheless wore a genuine smile on her face.

"Hey there Thunderdolt, It's been a while…"


	18. Reunion

_**I had some extra time, so I decided to push up this update as a preview of sorts. We're getting to the good part soon, so enjoy accordingly. Reviews are appreciated!**_

Chapter 18: Reunion

"_Thunderdolt_?" Rainbow Dash said, barely holding back her laughter. "I am _so_ using that!"

"Oh, is that so _Rainbow Crash_?" Fluttershy said in a reprimanding tone.

Rainbow Dash grumbled unhappily, eliciting a chuckle from Thundervolt, which in turn caused Rainbow Dash to punch him in the shoulder. The entire display made me smile, but now was not the time to mess around. I turned my attention back towards Aurora, who still wore a solemn, yet relieved look.

"So Aurora, I suppose you want to know how this all"—

"I'm fairly certain I know the situation Twilight. Thank you though." Aurora said flatly, sincerity evident in her voice. "If it's alright though, I'd like to ask him a few questions.

Thundervolt looked towards the light pink pony and nodded his head, wordlessly agreeing to the interview.

"So you don't remember anything, do you? About what you were doing? Where you were?" Aurora asked curiously.

"No… I didn't even remember my name until I was knocked out. I was dreaming, and I heard a filly call me by it." Thundervolt answered hesitantly. "It didn't really make sense, but Twilight says it may have been remnants of some of my older memories."

"Was there anything else to this dream? Anything particularly disturbing, or familiar?" Aurora asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, there was a booming voice. It sounded like a female voice, but it was just so _powerful_…" Thundervolt looked to be in awe from the memory. "I've never heard anything like it before…"

"You may just think you haven't. What do you remember before your accident? Cases like this usually preserve snippets of memory just before the accident." Aurora said with an air of professionalism. "Was there anything significant or recognizable that you can remember? Anything at all?"

"Like I told everpony else, all I remember from before the accident was a lot of overbearing stimuli. Bright light, screeching wind, and a really _really_ hard fall. It was like I was launched away from something." Thundervolt said speculatively.

"We found him in pretty bad shape. I didn't think that he'd be alive, let alone recover the way he did." I added. "Though I figured that one out quickly enough."

"Ok, so you're more informed than I thought. You know about his healing ability. I should also warn you about his overactive metabolism. He can put away his food really well." Aurora said with a smile.

"I've seen that firsthand." Fluttershy said shyly, causing Thundervolt to blush and rub his head, smiling sheepishly the whole time.

"Is nopony gonna ask how we did out in the forest? I mean, we were gone for a while, and you haven't even asked if we got the stone!" Rainbow Dash yelled, sounding unappreciated.

"Rainbow Dash, did your amazing adventuring skills get us the focusing stone from the deep, dark depths of the Everfree Forest?" I said, sounding a bit patronizing. Dash didn't notice.

"You're darn right they did! It was a piece of cake!" Rainbow Dash continued to boast. "Oh, and Thundervolt helped too."

"Now Dash, don't be modest. I only carried the saddlebags and saved your life. Your contributions were _much_ larger." Thundervolt said sarcastically.

"Hey, I covered your flank multiple times! And I'm the one who got the stone out of the mountain with the grappling hook!" Rainbow Dash argued.

"Yea, and I used that same grappling hook to keep you from hitting the ground at terminal velocity!" Thundervolt argued back.

Hearing the dangers they faced on their journey made me shudder. I expected them to run into a few obstacles, but it sounded like everything that went wrong did. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I was the one responsible for sending them out into the forest, and if anything had happened to them, I don't know what I would have done.

_Well, you sure wouldn't have forgiven yourself. And if Rainbow Dash hadn't come back, you would completely lose it. You'd be committed to the psych ward in the Canterlot Hospital for the Mentally Handicapped._

I looked over to Fluttershy, who shared my worry apparently. Her look was much more intense however, consisting of panicked horror. Her best friend and love interest went into the forest together. I couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of loss that would have been.

"Aha! I just knew that my contribution to your little adventure would serve its purpose!" Rarity interjected, breaking Fluttershy and I out of our fearful stupor. "I can't tell you how many times that little trinket has come in handy while on the go."

"I reckon a lot, considerin' how much ya talk 'bout it. Maybe if'n ya got the time you could share some a'them tales with me." Applejack said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh Applejack, I already told you; A lady never loses her temper, and a lady never tells other ponies what they do with a grappling hook in their spare time." Rarity said, laughing off her embarrassment, or guilt depending on how you perceived it.

Fluttershy and Applejack, apparently closer to Rarity than the rest of us, wore the same look of disapproval. I had no intention of asking, but I had a feeling that Rarity wasn't going to hear the end of this anytime soon.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I assume you'll want to take a look at this." Thundervolt reached into his saddlebags, and pulled out a cloth. "Be careful, touching it causes temporary paralysis. I learned that the hard way."

"That's really odd. I didn't read anything about that in my book. It's only supposed to reflect and amplify magic, not paralyze anything." I said, levitating the cloth in my direction. I unfurled the stone from its covers and looked it over. "I'll have to make a note of that in the entry. Don't want anypony else suffering the same side effect."

"That side effect almost killed us!" Rainbow Dash asserted.

"So you _do _admit I saved our lives!" Thundervolt yelled with a smile.

"I didn't admit anything!"

"You kinda did."

"You sure did Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing into the conversation out of the blue. "No matter what happened, I'm just glad you're both safe and sound and completely not dead! This calls for a celebra"—

"Pinkie! Not now! We really don't have time for any more parties." I said, disappointing the vibrant pink pony. "Once this is all over you can throw the biggest bash of the year, a fantastically amazing party, a"—

"A Super Duper Soirée!?" Pinkie Pie asked hopefully.

"Yes, even a super duper soirée." I said, satisfying the party pony's itch to have a good time. "For now though, we have to help our new friends."

"And we both appreciate it, I'm sure." Aurora said, shooting a sideways glance towards Thundervolt, who didn't know how to react. "How do you want to proceed? You seem to be the one overseeing the memory reclamation."

"Well, seeing as how the stone checks out, we can start at any time. I just want to make sure that Thundervolt and Rainbow Dash are prepared for it." I turned my attention towards the two pegasi in question. "You guys ready?"

Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt looked at each other, and in unison responded.

"Buck yeah!"

"Language!" Fluttershy scolded. "P-please…"

"Well alright then, let's get this started. Everyone out of the lobby, let's move this down to the lower section of the library.

I led everypony down the stairs into my makeshift study and got them situated. Aurora looked at her surroundings very carefully, much like Thundervolt did the first time he walked the library on his own four legs. She scanned the entire room as if to take a mental image, and then took her place next to the other ponies. Now, it was time to present.

"Ok everypony, this process won't take ridiculously long, but we're still in for a good wait. I've found a spell to amplify that will return all of your memories in the safest way possible. There were some other spells that just put the memories in your head, but considering the amount you would be recalling, that could seriously hinder your cognitive abilities in the future." I said, setting up for my explanation.

"So what exactly are you going to do to them?" Aurora asked

"I'm glad you asked. The spell I found essentially boils down the most important memories, and lets the user _relive_ them from an observational standpoint. Basically, Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt will be standing outside themselves, watching their lives unfold before them. Scenes will flash before their eyes, and lesser memories will slowly fill in as more essential memories are experienced."

"Our lives will literally flash before our eyes? Isn't that a little cliché?" Thundervolt criticized.

"Would you rather your head explode from a massive intake of new information?" I asked sarcastically, silencing the pegasus.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I don't know about Thunderdolt here, but I wanna get this over with!"

"Agreed. The sooner I remember things, the sooner I can get some much needed perspective. I'm tired of being in the dark." Thundervolt said seriously, a look of determination forming in his golden eyes.

"Well, if you two are so dead set on getting this done, I guess there's no reason to wait. Before we get started though, I have to warn you. This spell is very intense, and some ponies have been known to experience sensory overload. Everything you see will feel real. You can see, smell, and hear, but you can't touch anything. It may get confusing, so just remember that it isn't really happening and you should be fine." I explained seriously, warning the two anxious pegasus.

"We got it Twilight. We'll see you on the other side!" Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically.

"I'll see you again with my memory in tow." Thundervolt stated, sending a smile towards Fluttershy.

"Alright then. Both of you stand over here." I gestured towards the center of the room and both pegasi quickly took their places next to one another. "Here goes nothing…"

I levitated the stone in between myself and the two pegasi, and began charging the memory spell. The spell itself was a complex one, so it took all of my concentration to manifest it into my horn. Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt stood in anticipation, watched by all of our friends, waiting for my spell to engulf them.

The spell completed charging, and I focused it directly on the tip of my horn. I took careful aim at the focusing stone, making sure to align it perfectly between the two pegasi and my own magic. Satisfied with my preparation, I released my spell into the awaiting stone.

A beam of lavender light shot into the focusing stone, turning it a variety of colors. The stone brightened up considerably, shining like a small sun onto everything in the room. The vibrancy of the stone soon gave way to a dimmer light, accented by a low humming sound. A moment later, a beam of multi-colored light shot from the stone, into the two pegasi.

The beam of light gave off a powerful humming sound, and vibrated the room slightly. It slowly covered both Thundervolt and Rainbow Dash, encapsulating the two in a bright white dome where they fell out of sight. The dome settled slightly, becoming dim, and humming at a lower decibel measure, paralleling the stones behavior.

Everything in the room settled, and all that was left was to wait until all of their memories had been experienced properly. There would be some time to relax, get some food, and introduce Aurora to the group.

"So now we wait. They'll be in there for a few hours, so I suggest we rest up and get something to eat. Anypony hungry?" I asked, hoping for a resounding yes as my stomach rumbled audibly.

"Ah believe yer stomach answered yer own question there Twi." Applejack stated cheerfully. "I'm feelin' a bit peckish mahself. I'm willin' tah cook for everypony if that's alright."

"Well it sounds like our friend Aurora is in for a treat. She's never had the privilege of tasting Applejack's delicacies. Not even the refined tongues of Canterlot's elite can resist her cooking." Rarity said, making Applejack turn bright red and tip her hat in appreciation.

"It's been a while since I've had any of your apple cinnamon fritters AJ, so why not? Spike? Would you mind helping Applejack out in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Of course not. That means I get to lick the bowl, right?" Spike asked Applejack.

"It right well does, Spike! I mean, what's cookin' without lickin' the bowl?" Applejack said, bringing a smile to the purple dragons face.

"Oh boy! Your fritter batter is even better than topaz!" Spike said, licking his lips in anticipation. "I'll go get everything set up!"

"I'd like to help too, if that's alright with you of course." Fluttershy said, clearly eager to put her culinary prowess to work as well.

"Of course, the more the merrier Granny Smith always says." Applejack said reassuringly as she walked up the stairs. Fluttershy flew up after her, leaving me alone in the room with Rarity, Aurora, and Pinkie Pie.

"I'm gonna make cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie yelled, bouncing out of the room.

_Well that ensemble was short lived…_

"I suppose that just leaves us." Aurora said, looking at Rarity and I expectantly.

"I suppose it does. I say, Aurora, where ever did you get that lovely vest?" Rarity said, noticing the origin of the fabrics design. "I've only seen a few that looked so elegant, and they all came out of my dress shop. Who bestowed this gem upon you?"

"This vest was given to me as a gift of sorts. My line of work was very… _hazardous_. It protects me, and its even saved my life a few times. Are you the one who designed this fabric? I had heard that it was the work of a master seamstress worthy of any client in Equestria. I suppose that's you." Aurora said, bringing an amazingly wide grin to Rarity's face.

"M-Master s-seamstress? I simply can't believe that someone thinks of me as a _master_ of my craft! That's humbling to say the least! I can't thank you enough for the wonderful compliment!" Rarity said, nearing hysterics.

"No thanks needed, without your work, I'd have been in much worse shape on many occasions." Aurora said appreciatively. "You're also known for your other designs I understand. It seems to me that you don't know your own reputation. Considering the praise I hear for you, I'm surprised you don't have shops all around. I'd love to have one of your designs. They're much more original than the rags lining Canterlot's shopping district."

"I never took you for the fashion type, Aurora." I said, skeptical about her opinions.

"You've known me for the better part of forty-eight hours. You'll find that underneath this hardened exterior lies a mare who knows fashion. I don't do any designing myself, but I like to look good." Aurora said, sporting a confident, yet flirty look to illustrate her point.

"And look good you shall! I have the perfect design in mind for your color scheme. It will accent your mane and bring out your already _fabulous_ eyes! You simply must let me work with you!" Rarity said, sizing up Aurora's petite figure.

"Let you? I'd be honored to have an original design by Rarity! How much are you charging?"

"Oh, have fun with that question." I said, aware of what Rarity's next statement would be.

"Darling, no! I can't charge you for the privilege of designing for you! You simply must take it, free of charge! I won't take no for an answer!" Rarity said, imparting her usual generosity on the light pink pony.

"It really is true what they say. The most generous unicorn this side of Fillydelphia. Well, if you won't take bits then I'll just have to find some other way to pay you back. I'm the last pony to forget a debt, whether it's mine or not." Aurora looked happy as she warmed up to yet another of my friends.

"I'm glad to see you're getting along with my friends, Aurora. You really are quite the socialite." I said, verbalizing my thoughts.

"Well, your friends seem to be very interesting ponies." Aurora said, smiling at Rarity. "It also helps when they don't try to read your mind without permission."

"Twilight, what did I tell you about that? Though it may serve as a means to an end, mind reading is an invasion of a pony's privacy, and isn't just rude, it's wrong." Rarity lectured. "Honestly, I don't know how many times I've had to reprimand you and the others for behavioral problems like this that could have been fixed with a little attention to detail."

"Sounds like I've had the pleasure of meeting the most sensible pony in this town. Rarity, I do believe you and I will become good friends if you'd allow it." Aurora said, wearing a genuine smile. "Between you and Octavia, I'll be able to have refined conversation wherever I go.

"Of course dear, it would be a pleasure to have a pony around that can stimulate my refined personality and carry herself with such class. I look forward to many spa days with you and Fluttershy in the future." Rarity said, sealing the deal of her new friendship. "So Twilight, what do you think is happening in there? Are Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt regaining any of their memory?"

"It's hard to say exactly what's going on in there, but if I were to make an educated guess? I'd say the majority of their childhood should have passed by now. Depending on what was forgotten, they may be in there a long time. We can only wait and see." I said looking at the white dome as it pulsated with a dim light.

The humming sound originating from the shell filled the room, replacing the once active conversation with an enigmatic aura, and leaving us all concerned for the fate of the two pegasi.


	19. Innocence Lost

_**Big chapter everyone. Questions are starting to get answered, so gear up and get ready.**_

Chapter 19: Innocence Lost

"Uhmmhndmheet!"

The unfamiliar sound echoed in my ringing ears. My head felt heavy, and the world around me sounded muffled. Bright lights seeped through my closed eyelids, tickling my retinas with a hint of consciousness.

"Thumhervohmt!"

I recognized my name amidst the strange noise, and made an effort to open my eyes. A heavy stupor hanging over me, I opened my eyes to a stark white background that stunned my vision. In the center of it was a familiar cyan smudge. It was from this smudge that the odd sound came from, so it made _some _sense to answer it.

"What's going on?" I asked, the world slowly coming into focus around me. Before my eyes, the cyan smudge hardened into the form of my brash cohort. "Did the spell work?

"Sure looks like it." Rainbow Dash answered, surveying our barren surroundings. "Not much decoration around here. We could sure use some of Pinkie's touch to liven the place up."

"At least it's not the forest." I said; anguish still fresh in my memory. "Why haven't we seen anything yet? Weren't things supposed to flash before our eyes?"

"Maybe this is where some of the less important memories fill in?" Rainbow Dash speculated. She turned her head to the right and her eyes widened with curiosity. "Whoa, what is _that_?"

I turned towards where Rainbow Dash was pointing and asked myself the same question. A small rectangle had appeared about fifty feet from us, becoming the only thing in the white space besides us. Normally, I would have objected to wandering over so carelessly, but seeing as how we were under a spell, it was probably nothing to worry about.

As we approached the strange object, we noticed that it didn't seem to be an object, but an opening. I looked behind it, and discovered that it was completely flat. The odd floating rectangle looked to be a sort of _portal_.

"So what do we do? This thing is just sitting here. Do we… you know, jump int"—

Rainbow Dash halted her sentence as she poked the portal, causing its surface to ripple like water in a small pond. We gazed at the surface of the portal, watching it turn from black, to an image of what appeared to be a building in the clouds. As the rippling began to settle, the structures image became clearer.

I saw a sign on the front porch that read 'Tempest Orphanage', and a wave of familiarity washed over me. I looked at Rainbow Dash and she looked back. She wore the same look of recognition on her face, causing us both to worry.

_An orphanage? What's going on here?_

"Follow me." I said, pushing my hoof through the image. I stepped into the portal, and felt darkness wash over me.

There was a sudden flash, and I was standing outside the orphanage in the portal. It was dark, and rain poured around me. My head instinctively darted to the left at the sound of other ponies. Bearing down on me was a pony-drawn chariot. I had no time to move, so I curled into a defensive position and awaited the hit. Braced for impact, I opened my eyes and found that the chariot had passed through me; or rather, _I_ passed through the chariot.

"That was so cool!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "You just got ran over and didn't feel a thing! You didn't feel anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't. So much for flashing before our eyes, it looks like we have to find our memories ourselves." I said, fixing my eyes on the orphanage. "This place is important, I just don't know why. Let's start here."

"Sounds"-

Rainbow Dash was cut off as the entire world flashed white for a moment. The intense light forced my eyes shut into a momentary blink before subsiding and allowing me to see.

Rainbow Dash and I had been moved inside the orphanage. The building, though made of cloud, felt dingy and poorly taken care of. The tightly packed cloud walls were a depressing grey, and the floor was a dirty yellowish color punctuated with throw rugs.

There were very few windows, and the few that existed had broken blinds that let in the sound of inclement weather. There were some stairs on either side of the room, leading to what appeared to be bedrooms. There was a curious lack of pegasi around, the only one being a blue pegasus mare with a dark grey mane. She looked to be fairly young, a little younger than twenty.

The mare sat behind a desk, looking over some paperwork with a troubled expression evident in her bright blue eyes. She put the documents down and let out an exhausted sigh, glancing up at a clock that read midnight. She lowered her eyelids and yawned, clearly exhausted.

"Sweetie, you should really head to bed. It's not good for you to stay out here all night." The mare said soothingly with an air of concern. She was looking directly at us.

"Is she talking to us?" Rainbow Dash said in a hushed whisper.

"No. She can't see us." I turned around and I suddenly felt a thousand pounds heavier. "She was talking to...him."

A small colt sat on the floor near the corner of the room, motionless and silent. He was a bright white, and had an electric blue mane striped with yellow. His flank was blank, and his wings were barely developed enough to carry him off the ground. A look of sullen depression was evident in his golden eyes, and he didn't so much as blink when spoken to.

"Volt...that's _you_. What are you doing in an orphanage?" Rainbow Dash asked with concern.

Much to my surprise, I had the ability to answer her question.

"I never knew my parents. I was told that my mother was alone when she had me, and that she died in childbirth. I was too much for her small frame to handle, and there were complications. I was brought here as an infant." I said as if the information was something I had always known. "That mares name is Coldfront. I just called her Coco. She was the closest thing I had to a mom for years, though we were never too close."

"That's not too surprising. You don't exactly look social."

"Something happens tonight." I said, recalling a fuzzy memory. "Right now."

***Jingle Jingle***

Right on cue, the door opened behind us, letting in a burst of cold air and rain. An older looking pegasus stallion came into the building carrying a basket.

The stallion was bright red, with a short, dark black mane accented with light gray, most likely due to his age. His face looked strong, and his lavender eyes were focused from experience, and possibly hardship.

The basket he carried began crying, which caused my young self to look over with reserved interest. I walked over to the basket and looked at the filly inside. The thousand pound weight was back.

A small, cyan filly of about a year lay in the basket, voicing her discomfort through wails. She had a rainbow mane, and deep magenta eyes, currently filled with tears.

"T-That's! That's me!" Rainbow Dash was now panicking beside me. "Why am I in an orphanage!?"

I couldn't answer her question, though it seemed Rainbow Dash was about to learn anyway. She had an understanding look, and her worry lessened significantly.

"I was abandoned here. I don't remember anything about my parents. And you..." Rainbow Dash trailed off, turning her attention towards my younger self who was now walking towards the basket.

"I found her on the porch just now. She must have been dropped off sometime before I got back. I guess they didn't knock on the door." The red pegasus spoke up. "The note on the basket said 'Rainbow Dash'. Judging by the mane on this one, I'd say that's her name."

"Figure that out on your own did you?" Coco said, trotting around the desk to take a look. "She is the cutest little thing! Why would anyone give you up, cutie pie?"

"Good question." Rainbow Dash grumbled irritably.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a new face, right Thundervolt?" My ears perked up at the stallion's statement, until I realized who he was actually talking to. "Come here and meet your new friend.

'Thundervolt' hesitantly walked over and looked upon the crying filly. Much to his surprise, she immediately ceased, fixing her infantile gaze on him. The two stared at each other for just a short moment, then 'Rainbow Dash' broke the silence. She blew a raspberry and started laughing hysterically.

"I guess she thought you were funny looking too!" Rainbow Dash said, punching my arm for comedic effect.

"She likes you, Voltie!" Coco said enthusiastically. "What do you think of that?"

Thundervolt just continued looking at the filly, unaware of anything else going on around him.

The red pegasus set the basket down gently next to Thundervolt and took Coco aside.

"Keep him around her. He doesn't know it yet, but that little filly is going to be his best friend. I have a feeling she'll be the one to put that colt right."

"You really think so? I don't know if I see it." Coco glanced over, and witnessed something she had never seen before. Thundervolt was _smiling_. "…Never mind."

"So you think you can manage that?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Tempest, sir!" Coco said, saluting in a militaristic, yet mocking fashion.

"Did I ever tell you how much I dislike that?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Well then why do you keep doing it?" Tempest asked, already seeming to know the answer.

"Because it's fun of course!" Coco was grinning madly.

"Very well then, carry on. I'm going to bed. You'd be wise to get some rest as well." Tempest looked towards filly dash. "I suppose I'll put the little one to bed before I turn in."

"Can I do it?" Thundervolt asked hopefully, surprising both adult pegasi.

"Of course you can, sweetie. I'll go with you and make sure she's comfortable." Coco sent a smile to Tempest before picking up the basket and leading Thundervolt from the room.

The scene was abruptly taken away from us as another flash of white light encompassed the world around us. My eyes were once again momentarily crippled, trying to find something to look at in an effort to see again. I looked around, but saw nothing but white. I thought that my vision had actually gone bad, but when I saw Rainbow Dash beside me, I realized that we had been sent back to the white room.

Rainbow Dash seemed just as disoriented as I was, looking around in the same way I was. The past few minutes were very eye opening and stressful. They also gave me a million questions. Questions that I hoped would be answered by more memories.

I looked around again, this time straining to find another rectangle-like portal that would initiate another memory. Nothing had appeared yet, so I turned my attention towards Rainbow Dash.

"So we're both orphans. That's fantastic, isn't it? I mean, no parents to tell us what to do! Sweet, right?" My poor attempt at humor still managed to force a smile out of Rainbow Dash.

"You aren't funny. Funny-looking, but not funny." Rainbow Dash said, smiling at me. Her smile faded as her next thought entered her head. "We met when we were just kids. Why don't I remember any of this? I recognized you, but I didn't _know _you…"

"Maybe you moved out of the orphanage before you really got old, or maybe I did. Coco could have just…" My sentence stopped. Information from nowhere poured into my head, and my eyes went fuzzy.

There was so much to take in, so many experiences. _Sights, smells, everything_. Rainbow Dash recoiled in front of me, going through the same agonizing process. This must have been what Twilight meant by memories filling in during breaks. She never mentioned how much it would hurt.

I saw myself growing older, slowly becoming a happier pony. I learned how to fly, slowly but surely gliding around the town. Always by my side, though not in the air yet, was the young version of Rainbow Dash. Much like Tempest had said, Rainbow Dash had become my best friend.

I watched us grow up together, spending day after day learning, playing, and bonding. We lived in the orphanage together for over nine years. Pegasi orphans would come in, and go out frequently. Some were adopted, others grew old enough to leave and make their own life. Rainbow Dash and I were the only ones who didn't get adopted.

We had grown so close to each other over the years that Coco and Tempest refused to let a family take us unless they took us both. Adopting two children was a daunting task for most couples, and so we went without adoption. Coco and Tempest became like parents to us, though they weren't romantically involved. Coco was a young pegasus looking to make a difference in a filly's life, and Tempest was an old, hardened stallion who had seen too much suffering to let children go through a life on the streets.

I felt myself falling in love with all of them. Coco, Tempest, and Rainbow Dash especially. Over those nine years, she had become more than a friend. She was like my sister, and I was like her brother. We were inseparable and much too overprotective over each other, and this resulted in the perfect duo of trouble making pegasi.

Pranks were soon running rampant around Cloudsdale, never getting tied back to us. We were much too good at pranking to get caught. At least, that's what we thought. Coco was well aware of our shenanigans, and her idea of discipline was to prank us even harder around the orphanage.

So much unconditional love was present in our relationship. Coco had grown to truly love Rainbow Dash and I, and we loved her. The three of us only needed each other to be happy, and with Tempest handling the orphanages finances, we were well off for a long time.

My heart swelled watching all of these images, and I couldn't bring myself to tear away from them. I wanted so desperately to be back in those times. Life wasn't easy, but it was simple and happy. What more could a pegasus ask for?

_Nothing, you were happy back then. It's time to remember those days and get it all back._

The memories didn't fade, but they slowly crept back into the recesses of my mind. They became just that. Memories. I looked over towards Rainbow Dash, but only saw a foggy looking blur. I thought that something had been happening in the spell, but I was mistaken. Tears had formed in my eyes, obscuring my vision. I wiped them away and found that Rainbow Dash was crying as well. She looked up at me, and rushed over to give me a hug.

We embraced, finally recognizing each other for the first time in over twelve years, and just then it felt as though all was set right. I was with my best friend. _My sister_. The only family I had ever had. Our heartbeats accelerated with pure joy as we squeezed each other with amazing force. Tears streamed down our faces, and our smiles had never been wider.

"I missed you so much, Voltie." Rainbow Dash said, fighting to express herself through the tears.

"I missed you too, Dash." My words came with just as much turbulence as hers did.

"So you design clothes for just about any occasion, right?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Why of course, dear. Weddings, parties, fashion shows, casual dates… You name it, and I'll design it!" Rarity stated with pride.

"Ooh, how about tree dresses?" Aurora said, gaining my attention, and piquing Rarity's interest.

"Tree dresses?" Rarity inquired. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know, like a dress. But a tree wears it. You could make any tree look amazing! You could even do seasonal dresses for when the seasons change!" Aurora said excitedly. Rarity looked at her very curiously, unsure of what to think of the eccentric idea. "What do you think, Twilight?"

"About tree dresses?" I asked hesitantly, thinking of how to let her down easily. "Uhhh…well…"

"Magnificent! Tree Dresses! Why didn't I ever think of that?" Rarity asked herself. "I already have designs in mind for the willow near Fluttershy's house!"

"Ugh!" I brought my hoof to my face.

_Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt better be done soon, because I'm not going to last much longer on the outside with these crazy ponies…_

About a half hour had passed since mine and Dash's key revelation. Memories had been filling in here and there, but nothing major seemed to happen. I learned that my favorite food was Hay Fries, and that a certain cyan filly deemed them to be the best food ever as well. I was amazing at Hide n' Seek, but I always threw the games to make Dash happy, until she actually started beating me. Then, no mercy.

Dash learned that Coco had tried to civilize her to an extent, dressing her up, teaching her manners, and how to carry herself as the beautiful lady she was. Not surprisingly, after a short time, Coco settled for Dash eating at the table and not insulting random strangers.

Thankfully I had stayed manageable. When Coco couldn't handle Dash, I would step in and alleviate the pressure. I was an easygoing colt, which made Coco treat me more like an equal than a mother figure would have. Towards my teenage years, she became more akin to a big sister, while she remained a pseudo parent to Rainbow Dash.

Tempest had apparently served in the Equestrian Navy for a few tours of duty before he settled down and opened the orphanage. The Equestrian military was more like a roving guard squad, seeing that peace was almost a worldwide condition. His previous job had made him very reserved, but also very confident in his leadership abilities. He had achieved the rank of Captain before being honorably discharged for stellar service. At the very least, this explained why Coco mock saluted him so often.

Rainbow Dash adopted this tradition, and soon began coming up with new and frightening ways to torture Tempest while he was around. From jogging next to him and singing marching songs, to assaulting him with random bugle recitals, Dash had quite the repertoire of pranks. I once again took the role of moderator and kept her in check. Though I could never find where she hid the bugle…

That was how our relationship worked. I kept her out of trouble, and she kept me from being a sad sack. On that dynamic, we soared through years of an otherwise empty life. All of these memories however, did not answer the one question we still had.

"What in Equestria separated us and took my memory?" Rainbow Dash asked for the eleventh time in an hour.

"Hey, guess what?" I asked excitedly.

"What, what!?" Rainbow Dash mirrored my excitement.

"I don't know!" I said, immediately wiping away my fake smile, causing Rainbow Dash to slump to the ground and pout.

"Why hasn't anything happened?"

"I still don't know! We're still getting memories, right? Maybe we have to wait for a bit." Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. "Or maybe we just have to complain enough..."

Rainbow Dash looked up and followed my gaze, finding another strange manifestation in the stark white room. Wordlessly, we walked over to the black portal and touched it, exposing an image with the ripple.

The portal settled and displayed a white room made of clouds. Rainbow Dash and I stepped through the opening, and were greeted with another powerful flash of light.

Our eyes adjusted, and just as before, we were standing in the room we had seen just moments ago. It took us a moment to get an idea of where we were, but a voice from the other room gave us a strong hint.

"Wake up lazy! You gonna sleep _all_ day!?" A filly's voice yelled impatiently.

"Calm down, I'm coming!" A familiar colt's voice spoke up to our left.

We looked over and saw the young Thundervolt lying in bed. He looked to be aged to about thirteen years. He rolled out of bed and walked towards a small pool of water in the corner of the room, presumably to check his features for the morning.

"Thundervolt! We're gonna be late!" The filly's excitement grew.

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" Thundervolt responded, moving into the adjacent living room area.

"Dash, this was my dream!" I said, realization hitting me. "This has to be when everything changed!"

"What do you mean? Look at them!" Rainbow Dash gestured to the two kids now wrestling in the living room. "How does this change anything?"

"How are my favorite little angels doing today?" Coco said, entering the living room which we now recognized as a section of Coco's home. We had been living with her for a while, though we spent most of our time at the orphanage across the street. "Rainbow Dash, what did I tell you about wrestling with Voltie? You know you're too strong for him!"

"It's _okay_ Coco, I can take it!" The cyan filly beamed at Thundervolt's response.

"Oh really? I guess I'll have to jump in too!" The blue pegasus mare dove into the fray and playfully fought with the young ponies.

The ensuing tickle-fest lasted a few minutes before Coco began to usher the two children out the door. They were going to the orphanage to check in on Tempest before taking Rainbow Dash to her first day of Flight Camp.

The memory skipped forward a bit, and we were standing outside the building, Thundervolt, Rainbow Dash, and Coco all about to enter. Coco pushed the door open, noticing that it wasn't locked. Her cheerful demeanor instantly hardened.

"Tempest? Tempest, are you in here?" Coco called out worriedly.

There was no response. The orphanage was totally dark. This wasn't a new occurrence, considering the majority of orphans that once resided here were moved to Canterlot. The Tempest Orphanage had run into some troubled times, so the actual orphanage was shut down. Due to his status, Tempest was allowed to keep the building in case of future need.

What was odd however was the fact that every door in the main lobby was closed, and it was unusually silent for the time of day. The door closed behind them, causing the filly Rainbow Dash to squeak. Coco and Thundervolt moved into defensive positions, unsure of what was going on.

Suddenly, a huge object fell onto the floor in front of the group, producing a loud thud even on the soft cloud flooring. Coco hesitantly moved closer to examine the object, and no sooner had she laid eyes on it did she back away in revulsion.

"Celestia's Sake, don't look kids! We have to go!" Coco said in a panic.

"But what is"—

"It doesn't matter, we have to go, now!" Coco said, forcing Rainbow Dash to the door. She did not see that Thundervolt had moved towards the object out of curiousity.

"Tempest!? Wha-What happened!?" Thundervolt cried out, terror evident in his immature voice.

The object that landed on the floor in front of them was Tempest. His neck was broken, and he was bleeding from numerous lacerations across his chest, back and legs. Bruises were evident all across his blood-stained body, indicating that he had put up a fight. The combination of darkness and the smell of blood painted a gruesome scene that would no doubt scar the both young ponies forever.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Rainbow Dash said, holding back the contents of her stomach.

"Thundervolt, we have to go, now"—

"Leaving so soon?" A relatively deep voice echoed throughout the orphanage. The door slammed shut and locked behind the group. "I don't think your friend there would appreciate you leaving without paying your respects."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Coco screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Isn't it obvious? I brutally murdered him. Honestly, was it that hard to figure out? Maybe I'll make your bodies more obvious, that way nobody asks such a stupid question again." The voice spoke with venomous intent.

"Why did you hurt him?" Thundervolt spoke up, eerily calm for the situation. "Why would you come into our home and… and _murder_ Tempest? What did he do to you?"

"Dear boy, he didn't do anything. I'm just a violent sociopath who happens to like _blood…_" The voice became tied to an actual source as a figure stepped out of the dark recesses of the unlit building.

A dark grey unicorn with a blood red mane, and an exploding star for a cutie mark stood menacingly before us. He planted his hoof on Tempest's body and pressed down, causing blood to ooze out onto the floor. His face turned to pure joy, a testament to his disgusting nature.

"*Sniiiiiiff* Ahhh, doesn't the smell of blood just make you…_tingle_ with excitement?" The sickening dark grey unicorn glared directly at Thundervolt, who hadn't flinched during this exchange at all. "Explain yourself, boy. You don't seem too broken up about your loss. Maybe you're just as sick as me…"

"You're filth. You have no right to be here. Leave. NOW!" Thundervolt's young voice boomed, causing the already shocked Rainbow Dash to flinch in Coco's arms.

"You've got some spunk, boy. I think you would be useful for my latest project. Believe it or not, I did have a reason to come here. Mutilating your friend here was just a _perk_. You'll be happy to now that he put up a fight at least. All that training in the Navy didn't really help though…"

"Shut up!" Thundervolt rushed forward, hooves extended in an attempt to take on the murderous unicorn.

The blood red maned unicorn anticipated this and fired off a powerful bolt of magic. Thundervolt barely dodged it, sending the bolt careening into the door of the orphanage, blowing it open.

Before he could correct his flight path the unicorn dropped his hoof, stomping on the head of the white pegasus, knocking him out.

"No!" Rainbow Dash and I both yelled out, heard by nopony but ourselves.

"THUNDERVOLT, NO!" Coco's voice was bloodcurdling, filled with extreme terror.

Magic bolts were sent flying towards her and the young Rainbow Dash in an effort to silence them. Coco was quick to react, her protective instinct kicking in. She moved away from bolt after bolt, the cyan filly in tow. The murderous pony scooped up the unconscious Thundervolt and put him on his back.

"The colt is coming with me, you'd be wise to leave before I decide unleash my creativity on you and the child!" The dark grey unicorn said, exhibiting a misplaced example of mercy.

"I won't leave him!" Coco yelled, slamming into the unicorn while shielding Rainbow Dash in her arms.

"I've no time for this!" In a flash of light, the unicorn unleashed a wave of magic that pushed Coco and Rainbow Dash to the wall, knocking the filly unconscious, and stunning the mare. "You dared to lay a hoof on me, and you shall reap the consequences. You've until I return to be gone from here, and if you value your life, I'd best utilize this opportunity to its fullest. I will spare no expense in hunting you down, you worthless mare!"

In another flash of light, the unicorn vanished, taking the young Thundervolt with him. Coco had no idea what to do. She had just lost what might as well have been her son to a psycho pony that murdered her best friend and mentor. Coco broke down crying, her entire life uprooted in an instant. The room soon filled with the sound of her sobbing, and nothing else. Then, the entire room flashed white.

"No, that can't be it!" I screamed, blindly flying around the white room in a state of rage. "I'll kill him! That unicorn won't make it another day!"

"Thundervolt!" Rainbow Dash flew up towards me, restraining me. "You have to calm down, it was just a memory! You can't do anything about it!"

"Horsefeathers I can't do anything! I'll bucking find him! I'll find… I'll find…" I couldn't reach his name. That part of my memory was still locked, and I aimed to tear it open.

"Thundervolt, I'm remembering more." Rainbow Dash let go of me and held her head in pain.

"What? What do you remember!" I said anxiously, hungry for information.

"I…I repressed everything… The whole incident with that _monster_ locked it all away." Rainbow Dash was almost brought to tears recalling the tragedy. When you were taken and Coco was threatened, her only option was to get away. She learned that I had suppressed my memory, so she entrusted me to her friend in the Flight Camp staff."

"Where did she go?" I asked, eager to know if she was ok.

"I-I don't… I don't know. I had forgotten everything. I only knew my name, and that I was supposed to be in Flight Camp. Everything from then on I know. I struggled with my memories for a while, but eventually forgot." Rainbow Dash said, tears streaming down her face. "All the feelings came back to me when you showed up again, that's why I thought you were dangerous. It was all because of _HIM_!"

Before I could respond, Rainbow Dash began convulsing, shocks heading through her body. Her screams soon became inaudible as she faded out of existence, leaving no trace behind.

"Rainbow Dash!" I yelled, grabbing at the air in which she was flying. "Rainbow Dash!?"

My cries fell on deaf ears. I was alone.

_This is it. This is where I die… I won't live to see Rainbow Dash ever again. There's just…no chance._

I felt gravity press down on me, as all of my energy drained from my body. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone cast any spells. My entire body was useless, from my horn, to the end of my purple striped tail. I looked around me, watching as my friends fell one by one, succumbing to their own conditions.

Applejack and Rarity lay slumped in the corner, helplessly leaning on one another for support that made no difference. Fluttershy was sprawled out on her back motionless, Spike draped over her like a ragged blanket. Aurora crawled helplessly around the library, attempting to find a way out. But there was no escape. Pinkie Pie, the most plagued of us all was in the kitchen sink, upside down and unconscious.

I tried to imagine what terrible force brought this upon my friends, but the mere thought brought a pain to my stomach and made me shudder in fear. Contemplating its supreme reign over our lives was futile, as I knew there was no stopping the wrath of…

_Applejack's Famous Apple Fritters…_

"Why did we eat so much?" I said, groaning as my full stomach gripped me.

"It's because mah cookin' is downright scrumptious, Twi. The only flaw is that ya can't stop eatin' once ya start..." Applejack said miserably, a victim of her own creations.

"Your so called _cooking_ is always the death of my diets Applejack. Celestia forbid a lady keep her figure in this high calorie world we live in." Rarity grumbled, rubbing her now engorged stomach.

"Don't give me that, you love mah cookin'. And you look mighty fine tah me." Applejack retorted, attempting a smile.

"Applejack, are you coming onto Rarity?" I asked in disbelief.

"Now wherever would you get that ridiculous idea?" Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I don't right well appreciate them allegations ah yours, Twilight." Applejack added.

"Oh dear, did your accent just get _thicker_?" Rarity asked, looking surprised. "I didn't even think that was possible."

"Her accent gets heavier when she gets defensive, or when she tries to lie." I said, grinning at Applejack who turned a deep shade of red.

"Hush up Twilight, I don't remember askin' you a gosh darn thing!" Applejack was getting seriously irritated.

"Darling, she's simply trying to get under your skin. Calm down and go to your happy place. You know the one." Rarity said, attempting to calm the tan earth pony.

"Ahh, now that makes me feel right as rain." Applejack said, practically melting onto the ground.

"This conversation has managed to raise so many questions, but I'm not going to ask anything for fear of having to mop that one up." I said, pointing at the distracted farm pony melding to the kitchen floor.

"I think that would be wise. Good chat, Twilight." Rarity said, closing her eyes and snuggling into the wall.

Something was going on between Applejack and Rarity, but too much was going on elsewhere for me to pry any further. They seemed to have whatever it was together, so I would find out about it if it was important.

My food coma slowly began to dissipate, and I decided it was time to check on the dome again. Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt had been in there for about an hour at this point, though it would feel like much longer for them. I didn't envy their position, considering how much strain reliving memories involved.

I stood up and began walking towards the stairs, which caught the attention of a defeated looking cream colored pegasus. Fluttershy lethargically rolled onto her hooves and started following me.

"Are you going to check on the spell, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked meekly.

"Yes I am Fluttershy; would you like to come with me?" I asked, already aware of her answer.

"I-If that's ok."

"Come on, let's go." I said with a chuckle.

Fluttershy and I proceeded down the stairs into the study, and saw that the white dome had remained white and dome shaped in our absence. If it had turned orange and pyramid shaped while we were gone, then I would have worried, but white and dome shaped was good.

"Well everything looks alright, I can't really say specifically considering they're both still in there, but they should be fine." I said, eliciting a sigh of relief from Fluttershy. A thought then popped into my head, and I couldn't resist voicing it. "So what's the story with you and Thundervolt, Fluttershy?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" Fluttershy's nerves came roaring back.

"You know… I know you two like each other, but you didn't really say much when he got back, and I haven't really heard anything from you for a while."

"Well, we haven't really had a chance to talk… Everypony's been so busy, we can't really get together to do anything." Fluttershy's gaze shifted towards the dome. "Can I ask you something? Twilight?"

I sensed the apprehension in Fluttershy's voice. "Of course you can. What's going on?"

"If you didn't know if you could be with somepony who really liked you, would you tell them so? Or would you keep it to yourself?" Fluttershy seemed very troubled as she asked her question.

"What do you mean?" I was unsure of what she was getting at.

"Well…" Fluttershy trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Thundervolt and I _did_ have a chance to talk. We just didn't talk about what I thought we would."

"Go on."

"While you were alone with Rainbow Dash during the storm, we were talking about where _we_ were going. He looked at me with those golden eyes of his, and all I saw was him loving me. It made my heart melt." Fluttershy couldn't help but smile, though it faded with her next thought. "He told me that he wanted to stay with me, and make me happy… But once he gets his memory back, he doesn't know what the situation will be."

"Fluttershy, he wouldn't just leave because of a few memories."

"That's what I told him, but then he started talking about it, and it made sense. What if he already had someone…? What if he has to leave?"

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." Aurora spoke up, standing at the top of the stairs. "I didn't mean to pull a Twilight, but for a shy pony you do speak loudly."

"Pull a Twilight?" I asked, waiting to see if I should be offended.

"Listening in on somepony's private thoughts or conversations." Aurora said smugly, causing me to glare at her. "Seriously though, if you even _think_ that colt is in love with you, he's already yours. He's letting his fears and insecurities get in the way, and I'm sorry you're being put through this."

"I'm s-sorry, but how do you know this?" Fluttershy asked suspiciously.

"I've known him for a long time, and I know what makes him tick. He is a very headstrong pony and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. That's why he takes precautions, sometimes when they aren't necessary." Aurora smiled genuinely. "I can't promise you he'll stay, but I can promise you this: If he loves you, he will never stop loving you."

Without warning, the dome pulsed with light and sent out a bolt of light that struck the wall of the library. The loud crack startled everyone in the study, and we stared in the direction of the bolt for a few seconds, until we realized something had been thrown from the dome.

"Rainbow Dash!" I saw the cyan pegasus lay huddled on the ground, right under where the bolt had hit. She wasn't moving at all, which cause me to panic. "Dash! Dash, come on! Say something!"

"Fi… Five more minutes." The cyan pegasus whispered, alleviating my worries.

"You're okay!" I gripped the pegasus in my arms and squeezed her tight, almost killing her in the process. "What happened? Did you"—

"Twilight, I remember everything… He took him away from me." Rainbow Dash said, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"They took Thundervolt away from me. I… I lost him…"

"Where did he go? Is he ok?" Fluttershy said, all her worries rushing back to her.

"He didn't go anywhere." Aurora spoke up calmly. "Rainbow Dash simply knows what happened years ago."

"What are you"—

"Rainbow Dash's memories are back. She remembers everything, and from what Thundervolt told me, that's a heavy burden to bear."

"Well if she's done remembering, then why isn't he?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"Because he has more to experience." Aurora started, shifting her determined gaze towards the dome. "It's time for him to remember me."


	20. Captivity

Chapter 20: Captivity

The stark white room had gone from mysterious, to foreboding. With the absence of Rainbow Dash, it felt as though things had taken a turn for the worse. I wasn't sure what happened to her exactly, but I had to assume she had completed her time in the spell. Imagining any other alternative would be far too distracting given the current task at hand. Regaining lost memories is stressful enough without wondering about a friend's fate.

Rainbow Dash wasn't just my friend anymore though. She was more than that. Knowing what I did now changed things considerably. Nine years of memories bring a sort of attachment that can't be broken, no matter how long you're apart. Rainbow Dash was family, and she always would be.

Thinking about her almost lifted the burden of being in this now cheerless room. My freedom was conditional however. I had to remember everything to get out, and that was what I was going to do. Memories didn't just appear one after the other however. They always seemed to be triggered by emotions, or at least a deep desire to know.

The result of the last memory Rainbow Dash and I had relived was an abundance of questions that needed to be answered. Why did that murderous unicorn disrupt our peaceful lives by killing Tempest? What happened to Coco? The most important piece of information I was after however, would result in even more questions.

"Where was I taken to, and why?" I said calmly, and adamantly.

A portal popped up right in front of me which was a bit disconcerting, but considering it was my intent to find another one, the occurrence was welcomed. I moved through the almost familiar motion of waving my hoof across the surface of the portal, exposing an image hidden in the dark black rectangle.

The image itself was almost as dark as the previously black rectangle, though I could make out a faint light in between vertical lines. It reminded me of something unpleasant, though I couldn't quite place the feeling. Deciding all would be explained soon, I walked forward into the unknown.

A flash of white light blinded me for a moment, and my body was transported to the next stop on memory lane. I looked around the memory's start and immediately took in the feeling of dread and hopelessness. The vertical lines I had seen were the bars of a cage in some unknown place.

I looked around the cage and saw myself huddled in the corner wearing a look I'd seen before. It was the same look on my face before Rainbow Dash had come into my life. This one however, was even more heart wrenching. I knew exactly how he felt. To love someone so profusely, and then to have them ripped away from you was a fate so bad that the cage 'I' was in may as well been a living hell.

I empathized with my younger self, feeling his pain from an onlooker's perspective, and then again as the memories roared back. Even now, I wasn't the same as I had been. This experience would stay with me forever, haunting me for the rest of my natural life.

"You look rather sad. As much as I love to feed off the pain of others, this simply won't do. If you're going to work for me then you have to at least _want_ to live." A voice spoke suddenly, sending a chill down my spine.

I turned to see the dark grey unicorn with the blood red mane standing on the other side of the bars, looking in at 'Thundervolt' with an oddly resolved look about him. It was still the murderer, but he seemed to be…_normal._

"I know this must be hard for you, but there was simply no other way." I ignored his blatant lie and continued listening. "I needed some ponies that would be able to handle the process and show some results. You were the only other I could find that showed any kind of promise."

"…other?" 'Thundervolt' hesitantly asked. I could tell he was worried that other ponies could be in his situation.

"You didn't notice your roommate, did you? She can be a bit quiet at times. I'm sure if you get her to open up, she'd be happy to fill you in about the details of our contract." The grey pony began walking away, but turned around to add something. "To avoid confusion, you may address me as Nova. I'll be back to process you within the hour, Thundervolt."

With that, Nova was gone. 'Thundervolt' and I both looked around the cell, eager to lay eyes on the roommate Nova mentioned. It took a moment, but in the corner of the cell was another prisoner. A light pink earth pony about his age with a forest green mane striped with blue sat motionless, observing 'Thundervolt with her neon green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark cell.

Before 'Thundervolt' could speak, the mare spoke up almost sarcastically. "Hey there, Thunderdolt. My name's Aurora. Welcome to the rest of your life."

"Aurora!?" I yelled, blinded by yet another pulse of arresting light.

I was thrown back in the hub of my adventure, and years of worth of memories pounded my skull without mercy. The introduction of Aurora brought forth a seemingly endless river of experiences flowing into my mind. I couldn't even hope to control my own thoughts, as they recounted innumerable tales for me against my will. I could only writhe in pain as I remembered a life lost in a day, and another forged over _twelve years_.

_What do you mean?_

_I mean you're stuck here. You can't escape. You've been chosen, and he'll find any way to keep you here that he can. I learned that the hard way. You have any friends or family?_

_Yes. Well, sorta…_

_He knows who they are?_

_Yes._

_Then if you don't cooperate, he'll kill them. If you make him angry, he'll make you wish he just killed them. Stop crying! The sooner you get it, the better off you'll be._

_So…So what do we do?_

_We train. We learn to fight, to protect. To survive…_

_Will you help me?_

_That depends. Will you help me?_

_I'll do everything I can._

_Then we're in it together…_

_Thundervolt._

_That's a stupid name._

_No it isn't!_

Imprisoned together under the reign of a maniacal unicorn. I suppose captivity breeds friendship. So we agreed to stick together and try to get away from Nova any way we could. We were naïve back then. The hope of escape was quickly washed away over the years. The best we could hope for was leading a fulfilling life at the service of a mad stallion.

He put us through rigorous training exercises, and tested us on survival skills and advanced tactics. We couldn't figure out why he did so, but we could only assume we were being made into his personal weapons. The Canterlot Royal Guard went through training of their own, which eventually involved sparring with us.

Aurora and I under the close watch of Nova became proficient in hoof to hoof combat, and though neither of us ever wanted it, we couldn't deny that we were good at it. Guards that sparred with us never won, though they learned how to take a punch. Maybe even a kick or head-butt here and there. It was a long while before we realized how much we enjoyed what we did, considering our worries at the time.

_We aren't any closer to getting out than we were two years ago! What's it gonna take to get out!?_

_Thundervolt, calm down._

_Why!? Don't you wanna be free? Or have you developed Stockholm's?_

_Just…Just shut up…_

_Aurora, I'm sorry… I'm just stressed out. I didn't mean—_

_Just drop it. I want to get out too, but he's threatening us with the lives of other ponies. Do you want their blood on your hooves? Because I don't!_

_No, you're right. Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just go tell someone. They'd never believe us, not with the amount of precautions that psycho has taken._

_I hate to say it, but I think we just have to make the best of what we have here._

_What are you saying!?_

_Just for now! You've heard him say it before; we aren't nearly strong enough to oppose him. He wants to change that though. What good is a weapon if it isn't strong after all?_

_You mean…?_

_Yes. He's been working on that serum for years now, long before we got here. Maybe we should stop fighting and just let him use it._

_But what if it doesn't help us? What if it makes you somepony else? What if you… What if you don't make it through the change?_

_Thundervolt, I know the risks… But honestly, what choice do we have? We're never going to get out of here if we can't even protect ourselves against him. This could give us the edge we're looking for!_

_But I could lose..._

_What? You could lose what?_

…_I'm not going to lose you. I can't lose another pony to him._

_Volt…_

Nova's serum was supposed to be something of a miracle. He designed it to augment a pony's natural abilities and make them a sturdier combatant. I didn't know the specifics at the time, but I did know that if we willingly agreed to take part in his sick experiment, he owned us. We could never forget his influence on our lives. Not that we could anyway.

Aurora and I vowed to stick together, and so we told Nova that we would accept his serum. Interestingly enough, he was overjoyed to hear us say that, and began preparations to inject us immediately. Warning after warning was issued, and the whole process was explained.

Injection of the serum, multiplication of its converters, adaptation of our internal systems, alteration of our bodies, solidification of the final product. That was the summary we received, and that became our mantra for the month it took to reach a perfected serum.

_Are you ready? I would love nothing more for you two to transform, but if you aren't prepared, I can't guarantee you'll survive the process. I wouldn't want to lose my favorite accessories to my favorite experiment._

_Can it Nova, we're ready. And after we're done here, we'll be strong enough to take you down._

_You've become feisty over the years Aurora, it's quite amusing. And we'll test that theory in time. Your sparring partners are no longer strong enough to test you, so you'll be sparring with each other and even yours truly. It shall be interesting to say the least. And what of you, Thundervolt? Are you ready to become better than you have ever been?_

_I'm not leaving Aurora to this fate alone. We're in this together._

_How quaint. Loyalty is hard to come by these days. I only know of one other pegasus with such devotion, and I understand she's rather close to your heart Thun—_

_Buck you!_

_Very well, I can see you're both done talking. I'll begin the process immediately._

Injection. Pain. Nothing but searing, intense, unbearable _pain_. I tried to keep the process in my mind in an effort to ignore the pain, but the agony shot my thoughts to hell as I writhed in misery. The only consolation to this process was the promise that we'd be stronger, that we could finally stand up against our vicious captor, that we could go _home._

The pain didn't subside. It carried on for days. The process which Nova had loosely explained apparently took a long time. Five days into the process, the searing pain which crippled us had not let up. I didn't get used to it, and from the painful expressions Aurora made, I assumed she didn't either.

Another day passed, and the pain finally began to subside. It was not comfortable by far, but I began to be able to focus on other things. I noticed Aurora looked sick. She was the toughest pony I had ever met, but her small frame was having difficulty handling the process.

_Aurora? Aurora, talk to me, what are you feeling?_

…

_Buck… Aurora!_

The most painful thing I had ever experienced. All the searing pain came roaring back as I attempted to stand. I collapsed onto myself and almost passed out. Aurora was still unresponsive. I had to reach her.

_Hold on, I'm AH… I'm coming!_

My body screamed as I again attempted to stand. My muscles buckled under their own weight, lifting myself off the ground being the hardest thing they'd ever done. It seemed like an hour before I did it, but I managed to get on my hooves and begin to hobble over towards Aurora's lifeless form.

_Come on… I'm not… doing this alone!_

…

Inching closer, I saw that Aurora wasn't breathing. My heart almost stopped beating, and I forgot all the pain in my body. I moved over to her as quickly as I could and with great effort, flipped the small pony onto her back.

_Stay with me, stay…with me!_

I put my hooves on her chest and began compressing in a uniform up and down motion. Ironically enough, I was partially grateful to Nova for giving us access to anything in the Royal Library. That book on CPR would have its chance to come in handy.

I put my ear to her chest, but didn't hear a heartbeat. Taking in a deep breath, I put my mouth to her lips and began attempting to resuscitate her, but nothing seemed to change. My breath pushed her chest up and down, but she was still unresponsive.

_One one thousand, two one thousand… No… Come on!_

I began another round of CPR, starting to get desperate.

_One one thousand, two one thousand… Dammit!_

Tears streamed down my face and I knew that it was hopeless. She had been lost to the serum. The only pony I knew for the last two years just died at the hands of a mad stallions experiment, and I let it happen. It just wasn't fair.

_No… No, no, no!_

I pounded on Aurora's chest, unleashing all my frustration, pouring my emotions into her lifeless body.

_Why did you leave me? Why!?_

Her death brought forth a wave of emotions. All of our bonding over two years, shattered in an instant. Then feelings about Dash filled my head, crippling me with guilt.

_I couldn't save either of them. I'm alone… and it's all my fault…_

I reached down and scooped up Aurora in my hooves, holding her close to me. She was still warm, and it felt as though she was at peace. I gripped her tight, unwilling to let go of my only friend in the world. As I held her close, I could feel her heartbeat fading.

_Wait, a heartbeat!_

I rushed to put Aurora back on the ground, and I administered a few more breaths in a last ditch effort to bring her around. I pumped her chest and exhaled, praying for a sign that she would be ok. That I wouldn't be alone again.

_*Cough cough*_

_Aurora! Speak to me! Are you ok?_

I picked up the small pink pony and cradled her in my hooves. Her eyelids began clenching shut, then started to open.

_What… was I…?_

_You're fine now… You're fine…_

Tears again streamed down my face, this time motivated by happiness.

_What happ…eh, happened?_

_You woke up, that's what happened. And you'll wake up every day for the rest of your long long life._

_What's wrong with you? *Cough*_

Flecks of blood came from Aurora's mouth, splattering onto my white chest.

_What's wrong with…me?_

_I might have hit you a little hard, haha._

_You're…dumb. I need sleep, I feel really tired…_

_Alright, I'll let you rest._

Though I was reluctant to let her go, I set Aurora down gently, happy to have her among the living. I began to stumble over to the other side of the cell when her voice called out, sounding hopeful if not nervous.

_Thundervolt?_

_Yes…?_

_Could you actually…nevermind…_

Aurora looked away, but I had an idea. It was risky, and I may have gotten hit if she had the energy, but it seemed like a good plan. I staggered over to the small pink pony and lay down beside her, putting my hooves around her in a spooning position.

_I just… wanted you closer, in case something happens. You didn't need to do that._

_I'm sorry… I'll move._

_No, don't… Stay. It's…_

_It's ok?_

_Nice. It's…nice._

With that exchange, I stayed wrapped around the small pink pony and closed my eyes. The sound of her breathing and strong pounding of her heart against my chest put my mind at ease. I wasn't alone. I wasn't _alone._

Fluttershy paced back and forth in front of the bright white dome, wearing a rut into the floor of the study. Twilight had gone upstairs with Rainbow Dash to give her some bandages and get her fed, leaving Fluttershy downstairs alone with Aurora and the dome.

Aurora sat on the edge of the room, silently watching as Fluttershy wore down her hooves to the bone walking back and forth. After all that had happened prior, Aurora was glad to have some quiet time to think if nothing else.

"Oh, when's he going to be done? I hope he's okay. And poor Rainbow Dash, she looked positively terrible. Maybe I should go check on her. No, Twilight's handling it, and I don't want to leave in case Thundervolt comes out." Fluttershy said to herself in a worried panic.

"You're aware that you're talking to yourself, correct?" Aurora spoke up, her peaceful demeanor shattered by the babbling yellow pegasus.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry… I'm just"—

"Worried. I know." Fluttershy's head sank at Aurora's almost snide comment. "It's fine to be worried, but you shouldn't let that control you. Come over here and take a seat. You look tired."

Fluttershy obeyed the pink pony's suggestion and moved to the edge of the room, taking a seat next to her. Aurora wore an understanding look, and moved to comfort the distraught pegasus.

"I know that nothing I say could stop you from worrying, but I've known Thundervolt for a long time, and there isn't anything he can't handle." Aurora smiled. "A little memory spell wouldn't hurt him."

"I'm-I'm not sure if that's what's bothering me…" Fluttershy stared intently towards the center of the room. "I'm more worried about him remembering something bad…"

"Yea, me too…" It was Aurora's turn to look miserable. "All of his bad memories made him a better pony, though he'd never admit it. Neither of us really wanted to remember our hardships."

"Well then why did you?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"If forgetting was an option, neither of us would have. Though Thundervolt came pretty close I guess." Aurora said, chuckling at the irony. "You could say the only good thing I got from my worst memories was him. He made them livable."

"I'm so sorry. It sounds like you both had a rough time." Fluttershy sympathized with Aurora.

"Rough is putting it lightly, but I appreciate your concern. In reality, we've both healed from our wounds for the most part. Only now, we're both being forced to relive them. I just don't have a fancy spell to help me do it." Aurora said flatly, shying away from the conversation.

A few minutes passed as the two ponies sat adjacent to each other, watching the white dome containing their friend pulse steadily. Fluttershy soon became more curious than normal, and fidgeted noticeably. Aurora took notice of this, and once again jumped back into the conversation.

"You seem restless. I can only assume our previous exchange didn't give you all the answers you were looking for." Fluttershy nodded in affirmation. "Well, Thundervolt should tell you most of what you want to know."

"I'm not sure about that. I don't want to be presumptuous, but"—

"You want to know if Thundervolt and I are more than just _friends_." Aurora's brow hardened, and she looked a bit unsettled.

"Well I just"—

"Don't look so apologetic, if I were in your position I'd want to know to. After all, he can't tell you if he doesn't remember."

"Okay, so did anything happen between you two?" Fluttershy widened her eyes and leaned in expectantly.

"Have you ever been friends with someone for so long, that you became insanely close to them?" Aurora asked flatly.

"Yes, I have." Fluttershy said, thinking of Rainbow Dash.

"Ok. Did you ever have passing thoughts that that same pony may be someone you'd be romantically interested in?" Aurora asked in a more varied tone.

"Y-Yes…" Fluttershy turned red, going back to her conversation with Twilight.

"And did you ever tell them about it? Did you ever think that you could make your best friend your significant other?" Aurora sounded irritated now.

"I did."

"And did they…shoot you down?" Aurora's frustration dissolved, and she spoke more calmly.

"Yes, she did…" Fluttershy's head sank slightly.

"She? Huh…" Aurora caught herself and changed the subject. "Never mind. But you know exactly how I felt. I thought that he was something more than a friend, and to be fair I was right. He just wasn't what I thought he was, and I know that now."

"I'm sorry. Was it bad? Getting…_rejected_?" Fluttershy asked.

"To be fair, he didn't straight out reject me. He wasn't sure what to think, and so we gave it a shot. We both decided that it wasn't what we thought it would be, and went back to being friends. The whole thing blew over in under a month, the only side effect being…_Manehattan_." Aurora shuddered at the city's name.

"Well at least you tried. If it makes you feel any better, I'm still the best of friends with mine too. And what happened in Manehattan to make you so repulsed by it?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"That's true. And… _Manehattan _is where I met your friend Pinkie Pie. I went there to reconnect with a friend and take a break from the failed relationship, and ended up in a world of trouble thanks to a pony who shall go unnamed for safety reasons." Aurora sounded annoyed just thinking about it.

"That doesn't sound fun." Fluttershy said, motioning for Aurora to continue.

"It wasn't. The story's too long and painful for me to recount on my own, so you're out of luck for the time being. I never even told Thundervolt all the gritty details of _that_ excursion." Aurora exhaled, pushing away the apparently traumatic event. "So, who were you into? I can't really see you with any pony other than Voltie." Aurora rolled her eyes at the pet name.

"Would you believe it was the rainbow one?" Fluttershy said, almost ashamed.

"Seriously? Jeez, you've made some _bad_ decisions in your life haven't you?" Fluttershy was taken aback, and Aurora moved to correct her harshness. "I mean, really? I don't see it."

"Nopony ever does with her. Rainbow Dash isn't the romantic type, so any time she's even around love she looks uncomfortable. Twilight is the one to change that though, and I'm more than happy for them." Fluttershy smiled, genuinely cheerful.

"Well then I'd say everything worked out for the best, didn't it?" Aurora said, devoid of emotion.

"There's something else, isn't there? Something you're not telling me." Fluttershy pried. "If something's bothering you, I could try and help."

"No, it's nothing like that. I just thought of someone I haven't spoken to in a while." Aurora smiled through her sad expression. "After all this is over, I may have to look her up."

"Oh, so it's like _that_." Fluttershy grinned. "You have somepony els"—

"I don't think so. Though I owe her a visit, and I owe it to myself to see her at least one more time." Aurora said, eyes glistening.

"Well then I think you should go." Fluttershy said, attempting to cheer up the saddened pink pony. "If you want, I could even go with you for moral support."

"Thanks Fluttershy. It's nice to know someone so kind." Aurora looked at Fluttershy appreciatively.

"It's not a problem. It's nice to have a new friend to be kind to." Fluttershy returned her smile.

"I can see why he fell for you. You two are both selfless and have good hearts. I don't know how he's managed to stay like that his whole life. I know I couldn't have done that." Aurora smiled to herself. "I guess he's just incorruptible."

Fluttershy merely nodded, allowing the dialogue to fall silent once more. The two ponies sat together in peace watching the magical dome pulse with light, leaving each other to their own thoughts.

"Fluttershy?" Aurora said hesitantly, gaining her attention.

"What is it, Aurora?" Fluttershy responded expectantly.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I'm not sure. Being there for Thundervolt when I couldn't be? Treating me like a friend, and not a stranger? Take your pick, I appreciate them all." Aurora said, sounding truly grateful.

"You're welcome, Aurora." Fluttershy beamed at the small pink pony.

"One more thing," Aurora started. "Once he remembers me, he'll tell you I'm unapproachable and too serious to be any fun. Don't listen to him, I'm just...focused and driven."

"I'll keep that in mind." Fluttershy giggled, smiling at her newest friend.

With that, the two ponies reveled in each other's company, bathed in the curious light of the dome positioned in front of them.


	21. Wings of Change

_**Read, enjoy, and review!**_

Chapter 21: Wings of Change

After weeks of recovery, and another month of testing and observation, Aurora and I had finally completed the process. Nova's serum, painful as it was to deal with, was a total success. The first thing we noticed was the passive effect it had on our bodies.

_Finally, there's something other than searing pain to come out of this stupid experience._

_I'm not sure I'd call it good though. I feel…tingly…_

_I thought you felt tingly all the time, Thundervolt._

_Funny, very funny. But seriously, what's with—_

_The sensation you're referring to is your body's new regenerative capability. The amount of stress your bodies were put under during the procedure was staggering, and so you are just now repairing the damage you sustained._

_Regenerative capabilities? So we heal faster._

_That is correct. My creation enhanced your nervous systems response to external and internal stimuli, boosted the efficiency of your t-cells recognition and cataloging ability, and doubled the number of white blood cells available to your body._

_So we heal faster._

_Thundervolt, I expected better of you. Your new gift isn't something so ridiculously simple. You regenerate cells faster, your already honed reflexes react even faster, your resistance to disease has increased ten-fold, and your cognition has been sharpened like a razors edge._

_So we heal faster._

_Attempting to bait me by feigning ignorance? I see my serum has done nothing for your trivial sense of humor._

_That hurts Nova. That hurts more than when you stole me away from my loving family and injected me with strange, body altering liquid._

_It seems I spoke too soon… _

The effects Nova described began showing themselves over the next few weeks, surprising Aurora and I immensely. Besides cuts and bruises healing in a matter of minutes, we were able to retain much more information. We browsed the Royal Library's selection and educated ourselves at an even faster rate.

I studied up on a variety of subjects, finding I had an interest in Physics and Biology. Aurora wasn't intrigued by the major sciences, so she spent most of her time reading 'practical' things such as Equestrian literature, geography, foreign languages, and anatomy.

Satisfied with our greater learning capabilities, we soon decided to put our rejuvenated bodies to the test and compete against each other in sparring matches. We would have fought the guards, but we had been able to take on 3 or 4 at a time _before_ the improvement. And that was on a bad day. Aurora proved to be a more difficult sparring partner than I would have expected.

_You know, for a pony with wings, you aren't very light on your feet!_

_Said the pony with the sarcastic tongue and bruised body._

_You want bruises? Try this!_

_Gah! My eye! Why is it always the left eye!?_

_Because it's not on your good side, Stupid._

_I have a good side?_

_Yes, and it's the right side, hence the right hook. You're welcome, handsome._

_I don't think my eye will thank you when it eventually falls out…_

Nova played a very minimal role in our training, only providing direction when necessary. We were granted loose freedom to roam the castle, knowing full well that if we left, ponies would suffer because of us. He knew we planned to overtake him, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother him.

Whether he thought he was more powerful than us, or if he just didn't care was the question. Either way, it was worrisome. A captor that gives his captives freedoms has to be confident in his ability to keep them from getting away.

On one of the days Nova supervised us, he told us of our next major step in the transformation.

_You two have become quite the warriors. For two and a half years you've trained, and you've received all the chemical assistance I plan to give you. It's time for you to become the ponies you were meant to be, and complete your training._

_What are you talking about?_

_I believe the term fillies use these days is 'Blank Flank.' If you haven't noticed, you're lacking your Cutie Marks._

_Well I doubt my special talent was being locked in a cell._

_Very true, which is why for the duration of this next stage in your training, you'll be set free._

_What!?_

_Explain yourself!_

_You'll be set free. You have to go out into the world and find what your special skill is. Believe me, if there was another way I'd jump at the opportunity, but traditions are hard to erase._

_You just trust us not to leave?_

_Considering the nature of my leverage, yes, I do. You'll have six months to achieve your marks, in which time you'll report back here for your first assignment._

_Assignment?_

_Why breed weapons if you're not going to use them?_

Nova's wicked purposes still lay hidden under a layer of fog. Naturally we were still suspicious of his intentions, but the temptation of freedom, even as a temporary circumstance was too appealing to let pass.

The following day, Aurora and I embarked on our quest to discover our talents, a small amount of supplies on our backs. The six month journey started out slow, the first few weeks acting as the best vacation of our lives.

A portal opened up in the white room I'd almost had the pleasure of forgetting, causing the flow of memories to cease for the time being. My head was splitting, and I was tempted to take a seat and let the portal hover in front of me until I felt better. The temptation of knowledge got the better of me however, and I stood up.

"Twilight would be so proud of my thirst for information." I mused to myself, as I swiped my hoof over the portal.

An image of a small campsite at the base of a mountain materialized. I wasn't particularly excited to see more mountains after my previous adventure, but I went ahead and stepped into the portal, welcoming the familiar white light.

I looked around the campsite and saw myself sitting in front of a fire, stoking the embers with a stick I held in between my hooves. Night was falling, and judging by the trees located south of the campsite, it was sometime around autumn. Being cooped up under the reign of a monster makes it surprisingly difficult to stumble upon a calendar.

"How's the fire?" I turned to find Aurora emerging from the lone tent in the campsite. "The sleeping arrangements have been…well, _arranged._"

"The fire's fine. It should last us the night. You alright? You seem a bit odd." Thundervolt said, eyeing Aurora suspiciously. "I don't think I've ever seen you…I dunno, _happy._"

"Well I wonder why that could be. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the hostage situation we call our lives, in fact; it was probably that tree we passed earlier. It was so beautiful. But that's beside the point. We're out in nature, free from that psychopath. Why aren't you happier?" Aurora asked out of curiosity.

"Because it's temporary. I want to go back home. I want to see Dash, and Coco, and Tem…" Thundervolt trailed off, pushing the image from his mind, and sending it to me.

"I'm sorry… I know you had a lot of ponies to lose. I can't imagine that kind of burden."

"I thought you had somepony too." Thundervolt said, unsure of what Aurora was implying.

"The only pony I had from before… I lost them before this started, and it was my fault." Aurora's head sank and her eyes clenched shut. "Believe it or not, I viewed our imprisonment as some sort of repentance for how things turned out between us. I grew out of that thought process pretty quickly."

"I'm sorry… Can I ask you something?"

"You know that's a stupid question." Aurora said flatly.

"What's keeping you here? If you don't have anypony for Nova to threaten, then why haven't you taken this opportunity to get out?" Thundervolt said, genuinely curious.

"I... I don't know." Aurora turned away uncomfortably. I could feel the tension from my ghost-like state, and luckily, 'I' changed the subject.

"So what are we going to do? I'm not really an expert on Cutie Marks…"

"Nova gave us six months for a reason. We're supposed to stumble upon our talent, our defining interest or trait, which will magically spawn an image on our flanks representative of said talent. I can't believe it's considered normal for this to happen." Aurora said, rolling her eyes.

"It seems like an unnecessary step towards puberty…" Thundervolt said sarcastically.

"Volt, we're seventeen years old. We've been going through puberty for years now. If anything, we're late to this step."

Something clicked in my mind that made me seriously uncomfortable. There was something about this memory that was important, and for once it wasn't someone being kidnapped, dying, or writhing in pain on the floor of a cell.

"What other steps are there? I didn't notice anything change!" Thundervolt said in confusion.

"Well, obviously there was the growth of our bodies. We've gotten bigger, grown into our frames." Aurora started. "I'm sure your attitude was basically formed before you met me…"

"Just about."

"The only other thing going on is the start of our reproductive cycles and the output of hormones in our bodies." Aurora stated a bit uncomfortably.

"Is that why you were calling me handsome a while back?" I said with a laugh, expecting a joke or a playful insult. Instead of her usual quip however, I looked up to see Aurora blushing heavily and fixing her gaze on me. "Wait, you meant that!?"

"Well, yea…I guess."

"I-I…" Thundervolt was at a loss for words, and suddenly I remembered the entire night. It was the most embarrassing night of my life, and I was here to relive the whole thing.

"Just…drop it, Thundervolt. It was just an observation. You don't need to"—

"Is that why... Is that why you're staying? F-For me?" My past self was guilt-ridden, and currently blaming himself for Aurora's situation. "I don't want to keep you here out of pity!"

"Pity? You think I pity you? Thundervolt, are you insane!?" Aurora burst out in anger. "How could you possibly think that after all this time that I hold any negative perceptions of you?"

"I didn't mean"-

"Didn't mean what? Implying that I stay here with you out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness? It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Aurora's face reddened further.

"Aurora, you're sacrificing your freedom for me."

"Well what good is freedom if you aren't there with me!?" Aurora said, full of emotion. "Volt, I can't leave you. Not now, not ever. You're my new family, you're my best friend, and I don't know why, but I think..."

"What?" Thundervolt asked suspiciously.

"I think I might be starting to like you. I don't...want to see you like this, but I can't control my feelings as of late. And you know what, this is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You're attractive you dolt! Hormones suck." Aurora's eyes began glistening.

"I think you're very pretty too!" Thundervolt blurted out loudly, unable to control the volume of his voice. "I guess I _did _notice you a little."

"That's…nice?" Aurora said, confused by my past self's outburst. "What do you…What do you_ like_? I mean about me?"

"Oh buck, here it comes" I said to myself, all my shame falling on deaf ears.

"Well…you look like you can handle a few stallions by yourself." I slapped a hoof to my face, humiliated by 'my' words.

"Thundervolt!" Aurora looked shocked, and turned even redder than before.

"I meant in a fight! Like you're really strong! I like your eyes too! Oh, jeez! I-I didn't mean to"—

"Oh for buck's sake, come here!" Aurora stood up suddenly and advanced aggressively towards the reddening Thundervolt.

"What are you"—

Thundervolt's sentence was cut short as Aurora's lips pressed against his. A wave of warmth, apprehension, and confusion washed over the both of us, and a familiar white light spared me from reliving the rest of that evening. Much to my dismay, my mind brought forth an onslaught of imagery anyway, ensuring I recognized all the gritty details.

"I could have gone without remembering any of that…" I said sullenly, as months of bittersweet memories poured into my head.

"Ahm tellin' you, it ain't right! Ahm sicka lying tah all our friends, and mah kin!" Applejack said irritably.

"Darling, you can't expose us! You promised!" Rarity said, starting to panic.

"A promise is a promise, but that don't mean it's right."

"I don't understand, you've never objected to this before!" Rarity said, sounding hurt.

"Because Ah never took the time tah think 'bout it before!" Applejack deflated. "If Dash and Twi can do it, why can't we?"

"I-I..." Rarity was speechless.

"You can't even answer. Yer ashamed of me..." Applejack's head sank as she walked idly towards one of the library's many book shelves.

"Don't be daft! I could never be ashamed of you! I'm just not...used to the idea of having somepony to be with like this."

"We've been seein' each other fer months now. Try again." Applejack looked away indifferently.

Rarity frowned, unsure of what to do. She looked around, and a spark of inspiration flashed in her head. Her horn glowed, and a book removed itself from the shelf above the tan earth pony's head. Rarity brought the book down, and nudged Applejack in the flank with it, gaining her attention.

"_Unconditional Love: Compromise, Devotion, and Sacrifice_?" Applejack didn't see the point. "What're you gettin' at?"

"Applejack, I'm sorry... I don't know why I would ever think our relationship should be kept a secret." Rarity said, sounding remorseful. "I've grown to truly enjoy your company, and if telling our friends about our relationship would make you happy, then I see no reason not to do so. I _love _you Applejack, and I hope you can find it in your heart to"-

Applejack planted a kiss on Rarity's lips, halting her speech, and causing the normally composed mare to abandon her grace and melt in the country pony's hooves.

"Ah love you too, Rarity." Applejack said sincerely, eyes gleaming with happiness

"Aw, shucks!" Rarity gushed, her cheeks warm and red.

The two ponies embraced, sealing the writ of their affection and trust.

And so there I was, reminiscing so heavily about a puberty driven mistake of a colt that I didn't pay any mind to the point of the original memory. Apparently my subconscious prefers dwelling on awkward moments in my teen years, and doesn't like viewing my transformation into a weapon.

And that's really what it was. A transformation. It all made sense once Aurora and I got our Cutie Marks. The serum modified the magic inside our bodies as well, or at least how it was focused. What should have been a talent by normal standards became a powerful ability, amplified by our own passion.

Aurora was always practically one with nature, always energized and happy around plants. It was no surprise to see her Cutie Mark as a leaf. What did surprise us both however, was what it unlocked in her.

Aurora stumbled upon the ability while tending to a dead flower near one of our many campsites, much like she did in the forests below Canterlot before her imprisonment. She focused all her efforts into making it grow, and to her delight, it did. _Instantly._

As it turned out, about a third of Aurora's body had taken on the traits of plant cells. Traces of chlorophyll and the existence of cell walls confirmed this. She was absorbing sunlight for food, which explained her recently thinning rations. In addition to feeding off the sun, she could transfer her energy to plants around her, growing them well beyond their normal capabilities.

When she did so however, she became hungry, and sometimes even weak. It seemed that the more energy she used to grow a plant, the more she expended. If she was to use her power frequently, Aurora would have to continue to eat a balanced diet. Thankfully, her power worked in the reverse as well. She could give plants her energy and she could take theirs, meaning in an emergency she could get nourishment, and possibly even life force.

For weeks she practiced with her new ability, all the while we both marveled at how unbelievable it was. Considering the world we lived in revolved mostly around magic and its practice, we probably should have been less skeptical.

Her new power served as a welcome distraction, pushing thoughts from our heads of our exchange around the campfire. After she had finished kissing me we both fell silent, unsure of what to make of the situation. We both had urges, but for one reason or another, we decided that acting on them now would only complicate things. Agreeing to put off any kind of relations, we followed our instructions for lack of a better idea.

My cutie mark was earned in much less organic manner, basically amounting to me being too lazy to set up a tent one night. Thinking about the ridiculous affair caused the white room to spawn yet another portal, and for once I knew exactly where it led.

I went through the normal portal entry procedure, and after a short moment, found myself near a small cave next to a clearing. It was midday, but the inclement weather above me darkened the area considerably. I had flashbacks to the storm back in Ponyville, and a small chill ran down my spine.

"Thundervolt, I don't know if this is a good idea." I heard Aurora's voice and saw she was speaking to my past self at the opening of the cave. "You're not usually this stupid. I'm a bit worried."

"Look, I'm sick of caves. I'd like to sleep outside, under the stars. As a pegasus, I can manipulate the weather enough to give us a clear night." Thundervolt looked up at the menacing sky and smiled. "This will be fun."

"_Fun?_ You're not stupid, you're crazy! And I'm not going to let you"—

"Wings!" Thundervolt teased as he flew up into the sky. "I'll be fine, don't worry!"

***BOOM***

Thunder cracked in the sky above, wiping the smile directly off of the white pegasi's face.

"You're going to die!" Aurora yelled from below, as if stating fact.

"Jeez, did I really look that stupid?" I said, looking upon my irresponsible self with disappointment. I flapped my wings and followed myself into the air, ready to watch the ensuing event.

The wind was picking up as the altitude increased, though it passed right through me. My past self however, was not so fortunate. The gale force winds sapped away his strength at an alarming rate, and I could almost remember the fatigue just watching him. Lightning struck all around, and thunder boomed almost immediately afterwards. The bolts were far too close to be safe.

"And yet I continue to fly into the storm." I said sarcastically, watching myself move around clouds.

"This is easy; I don't know why Aurora was so worr"—

***CRACK BOOM***

"Whoa!" Lightning shot past Thundervolt, grazing his flank. "This is getting dangerous. Maybe I'd better get down there."

As 'I' went to fly down to the cave, another bolt of lightning struck, hitting my wings dead center. Thundervolt let out a sharp gasp, but nothing else. The lightning had hit him, but it hadn't hurt him. Without warning, more lightning bolts struck, all converging on the white pegasus.

He ducked, dodged, and rolled, avoiding bolt after bolt, desperately trying to be free of the electric menace of the storm. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt cascaded from the clouds above, as if some enraged deity had it out for the pegasus, but they missed him one by one.

Thundervolt was just about free of the clouds when a stray bolt shot out, catching him in the back. To Aurora's horror, Thundervolt began to fall from the sky, completely limp and with no signs of life. The stunned pegasus opened his eyes mere feet from the ground, and started flapping his wings vigorously.

I followed close behind, anxious to see the landing. Much to my surprise, 'my' wings started to crackle with electricity. I had seen my cutie mark do something similar before, crackling with energy, and then settling when enough had built up.

Thundervolt hit the ground, albeit softer than if he had been limp, but hard enough to cause serious discomfort. Aurora was on the spot in a second, and I stood next to her in my ghostly form to observe the situation.

"Thundervolt! Are you ok!?" The worry in her voice was apparent.

"Ugh…" Thundervolt rose from the ground, sore all over. "Am I ok?"

"Buck… Look at your wings!" Aurora said, dismissing his question.

I turned my attention towards the white pegasi's wings, and saw the birth of my power. His wings that had once been crackling with electricity and energy now glow yellow with a hint of blue. A small buzzing sound could be heard coming from them, indicating a heavy electrical current.

"What in Equestria?" Thundervolt said, unsure of what to do.

"Your wings! They're covered in electricity!" Aurora was in awe of the spectacle.

"Look at that, my flank!" Thundervolt called attention to a newly formed image on his hind end. A dark grey cloud, crackling with electricity was now present and accounted for. They had achieved what they had set out to do.

"Well now we've both got our Cutie Marks. Where does that leave us"—

"_Hello there. It seems six months was a bit of a stretch_." A familiar voice cut through the surrounding noise.

"Nova!?" Aurora and Thundervolt said in unison, shocked to hear from their captor.

"_Why yes, it's me. I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten about me over the past two months. And lo and behold, you both listened so well and unlocked your talents… It brings a tear to my eye to see such obedience come from free will_." Nova's voice said, seemingly from nowhere.

"Where are you?" Aurora asked.

"_Telepathy is a wonderful thing, is it not?_" Nova said, his voice echoing from nowhere, though technically inside of our heads.

"What do you want?" Thundervolt asked irritably.

"_I want the same thing I've always wanted. I want my weapons._" Nova said, venom on his tongue. "_Since you've taken the liberty of finishing your task early, I can only return the favor and accelerate my end of the bargain._"

"What do you mean?"

"_All in due time. Take a month to get used to your powers, and then return to Canterlot. I won't have you running into battle without practice._"

"You aren't offering up _any_ useful information!" Aurora said, getting mad at the unicorn projecting in our heads.

"_Fine, I might as well tell you two. It will give you time to dwell on it, perhaps fill you with even more pre-meditated guilt…_" Nova said sarcastically, clearly wanting to withhold the information. "_You two are going to assassinate your first targets._"

"Assassinate!?" Thundervolt said in disbelief. "We aren't killing anypony!"

"_You'll learn that the ponies I have in mind are scum, and don't deserve to inhabit this nation. Regardless of my methods, you'll agree that they need to be stopped, and that we don't have the resources to do so. Until now._" I could practically see Nova's dastardly smile as he finished his sentence.

"We aren't going to kill"—

"_You'll also learn soon enough that you still don't have a choice. Your current freedom is merely circumstance, and can easily be revoked. The more you cooperate, the less this will feel like a jail sentence, and the more you'll get out of it._"

"You disgust me…" Aurora said, cringing at the thought of openly cooperating with the monster.

"_Flattery will get you everywhere, Aurora._" Nova said, most likely wearing his previous smile. "_Don't worry, you'll be given time to observe their evil and decide for yourself. I'll even throw in a choice. You can take them dead, or alive._"

"It's better than nothing. We'll have the displeasure of seeing you in a month Nova. Keep our beds warm, would you?" Thundervolt said sarcastically.

"_You'll be happy to know that you actually do have beds now. The cell seemed a bit cramped, and quite frankly, depressing. Besides, how could I possibly show you off to anypony in that fashion?"_

"It's about damn time." Aurora muttered under her breath, clearly having been waiting for some form of mattress softer than the floor.

"_Yes, it is about time. Just be aware that you'll be in separate beds. We wouldn't want another hormone fueled outburst like the last time you two were alone together._" Aurora and Thundervolt both turned red, and looked completely stunned. "_You two truly are my favorite romantic comedy..._"

And with that, the voice dissipated, leaving the two ponies alone to their own devices until they became the weapons they were destined to be. The weapons Nova would use to shape Equestria from behind the scenes as he saw fit.

…

Hours had passed, and still nothing. Memories had finished flowing a while ago, but there was still more. Much more. To be fair, I wasn't sure how long hours translated to outside the dome, but I hoped it wasn't close to 1:1. If that were the case, the rest of my friends would have been waiting for a day and half now.

Friends. It's still odd saying that. I know that each and every one of them is friendly, and is willing to put aside their own needs for a while to help me, but for some reason I find it hard to believe I actually have _friends_. Being alone with one pony for so long can make you forget that socializing is generally a good thing.

I thought of Fluttershy, and what she would be doing right about now. If I was correct, she'd be somewhere close by, waiting for me to emerge from my elective prison and embrace me. It was humbling, knowing how much I was willing to give for that moment to come. Regardless of the circumstances, I would have to spend some time with her alone once I got out. If not for my own selfish desire to hold her and hear her speak, to let her know how I truly felt, if it weren't already obvious to her.

Despite my happy thoughts, more pressing concerns hovered around me. I knew there was more to remember, but I had a nasty feeling that the next memory would be the one to trigger the final step. There would be one more experience, and then a flood like no other. I would remember it all, and whatever it was would stay with me for the rest of my life.

At least that's what I had to guess. For all I knew, I could be stuck in here for a few more 'days'. As if to taunt me further, a portal opened up a few meters away, confirming the fact that I wasn't finished. I got up to walk towards the magical opening, and stopped, thinking of what questions had been left to answer.

I focused intently on the remaining gap, trying to grasp what I could before entering what I hoped to be the final memory. Nothing came however, proving without a doubt that my only option was to follow the portals path. I quickly trotted over to the portal, and swiped my hoof over it, revealing another dark scene I could barely make out.

It seemed my life was lived mostly in darkness, making me wonder whether or not any of my past adventures had taken me to a majestic field of flowers, or another similarly cheerful location to contrast the depressing locales I'd seen before. I digressed, realizing that I would have plenty of time to visit such vistas once I was done.

I greeted the flash of light and attempted to get my bearings in the newfound darkness. Much to my surprise however, I found I did not possess the ability to turn my head. In fact, I wasn't able to control any part of my body. I was about to panic when I heard somepony speak.

"In and out, nothing fancy. I don't want any surprises this time." Aurora said in a hushed whisper. I turned to look at her, but not of my own free will.

"Agreed. Let's try not to kill this one." I felt my vocal chords vibrate as 'I' spoke up. Apparently I was experiencing this memory hoof first in every aspect.

_Looks like I'll be walking a mile in my own hooves…_

A pang of realization hit me just then.

_Kill? What was I talking about?_

Training, preparation, observation, execution, surprise, _blood._ I remembered everything from before this moment, and I felt sick. Aurora and I learned to use our powers, and we began following Nova's targets. The disgusting part however, was that we became machines for him. After that first assignment, things changed. A huge weight rested on our shoulders, and now I remembered enough to carry it too.

Things hadn't gone the way we hoped the last time, most of our plan getting thrown out the window under fire. We'd been tasked with the removal of two ponies from Fillydelphia who were trafficking children as slaves out of the country. Before our assignment, we weren't even aware such revolting activities had even been a problem. City life was very different from the Royal Grounds, or a peaceful town such as Ponyville. City ponies were a different breed all together.

Darryl and Joseph Sten. Two ponies with some of the strangest names I'd ever heard were the ones spearheading the operation, and thus were our main objectives. Taking them down would keep the children of Fillydelphia safe long enough for the local authorities to wrap things up and prevent further incident. We were to be quick, quiet, and decisive.

_Though hesitant, loud, and bumbling was the result._

After watching their routine for a few days, we got into their hideout and managed to knock out Joseph fairly easily. For a large earth pony stallion, it was surprisingly easy. The real trouble came when his older unicorn brother wandered in to find his sibling being tied up. All hell broke loose as the stallion fired bolts of magic at us, spraying the wall behind us as we dove for cover.

Aurora caught his attention, and I moved in to restrain him. I was too fast for his magic to track, however a misstep on my part gave him time to wind up a strike with his hoof that impacted directly into my chest. He knocked the wind out of me, opening me up to a heavy blow. Right before he brought his hooves down on me full force, a knife embedded deep into his chest, halting his movement.

I reached up, pulled the knife from his chest, and watched as he fell to the floor without any more fight. Aurora had added knife throwing to her long list of things she was better at, and this time it ended up saving my life. We both tried our best to stop the stallion's wounds from taking him, but without any magic or medical supplies, he succumbed to his wounds.

_We were killers. Aurora struck the first blow, and I sealed his fate. We took a life…and we did it together._

That night weighed heavily on our souls, and unfortunately it didn't feel like that would be the last time lives were lost to our hooves. As the memories continued flowing in, I could only wish that we hadn't ended Darryl's life. That event began the downward spiral of fulfilling Nova's every goal with blood.

Back in the moment, I watched as my body followed Aurora's lead. I was galloping behind her as we made our way to our next assignment, the first of many in what would most likely be a part of a depressingly long line.

We moved quietly, Aurora being very light on her hooves, and myself gliding just above the ground. Our target was located on the outskirts of Las Pegasus, about forty kilometers from the strip. We were approaching what looked like a mansion looming over the edge of a plateau. It was overlooking a small forest, and we paused for a moment to get the lay of the land.

"It looks like he's fairly secluded, and the drop on that plateau looks like a good staging area." I said, looking over the space with critical eyes. "I'm thinking you flush him out and over, I bag him."

"That sounds good to me. Risks?" Aurora asked.

"Death by bludgeoning, falling… any other assorted deaths I don't care to name." I said with a smile. "You'll be fine though."

"Of course I will. Ok, wait for my signal at the bottom of the drop, and be ready to catch a pony!" Aurora galloped off towards the mansion rapidly.

I flew in a different direction, setting myself up below the cliff face. I checked my supplies, making sure everything was in place. My combat gear was locked in place snugly and securely. The vests were ingeniously designed to absorb magic and blunt trauma, making us much safer. I never knew who made the vests for us, that is until Rarity shared that detail with the group. I'd have to remember to thank her more appropriately the next time I saw her.

With my gear ready, I waited patiently at the bottom of the cliff, listening to the sounds around my position. I could hear small woodland creatures around me, the forest concealing their locations. The desert around the area produced an eerie calm that was unsettling to say the least. It was like a quiet that ate away at you, daring you to make a sound and risk getting swallowed up by the deafening silence.

Sudden crashes up above made me jerk my head towards the mansion. The cliff face was about thirty meters above me, so I could hear most of the scuffle. A stallions voice echoed, filled with rage, and more and more crashes were audible. The echoing quality of the noises disappeared and the sounds became clearer. Aurora had led the target outside.

"You're not getting out of here alive!" The stallion's voice boomed with rage.

"Try it, bitch!" Aurora's language was getting more colorful by the day.

I heard the stallion running towards Aurora with ferocious speed. If I was correct in my thinking, Aurora was going to move out of the way, sending him plummeting over the cliff and towards me. I took off to a height of about ten feet and readied myself to grab him. Much to my surprise, I heard a feminine grunt. Aurora had just been hit _hard_.

"Aurora!" I took off at frightening speed, unaware that my body was capable of such a feat.

Aurora's screams carried far, furthering my motivation to catch her. I pushed myself harder than I ever had in an attempt to reach her before she hit the tree line. My wings started to crackle, but I kept going, ignoring the buzzing sound that became noticeably louder. Aurora turned to me, and I thought I had her, but in the blink of an eye I flew past the pink pony at speeds I couldn't control.

I attempted to come to a stop, which took far too long for a normal flight. My wings were now covered in electricity, and carrying me at almost triple my normal speed. I looked down and saw Aurora getting closer to the ground by the second, but I couldn't do a thing about it. My wings were too powerful to control, and I'd end up smashing into the ground. I could only watch in horror as the body of the petite pink pony struck a tree, and landed hard in the forest.

"Good riddance!" The stallion responsible said with a cruel laugh.

Rage boiled to the surface, and the Thundervolt I knew was gone. Unaware that Aurora had survived the fall, this Thundervolt was not in a good mood. I looked through his eyes, seeing past the hate now rising to the surface of his usually kindhearted eyes. At that moment, the good in Thundervolt was dead. No compassion, no rationality, and no mercy.

***CRACK***

All my energy went to my wings, and I practically teleported to the stallions position I was moving so fast. I landed on all four hooves hard, leaving a small impact crater. Nova's serum gave us resistance, strength, and reflex, and I planned to use them all on the bastard who killed Aurora.

"What the hell!?" The stallion was shocked at my speed, and made the mistake of going for a punch.

I blocked his hoof with mine, and brought my other hoof up onto his joint, snapping it. Pain shooting through his body, the stallion attempted to head butt me. Taking it as a personal insult, I brought my hoof up to his chin, dislocating his jaw with a powerful strike.

I let him fall, watching as his crippled body impacted on the ground in front of me. My wings felt warm, still heated by the raw power of electricity. I flared them both, almost eager to try the violent thought that entered my mind.

"I'm…I'm not done with you!" The stallion said foolishly. His stubborn attitude only served to make me angrier.

"Well, I'm done with you!" The harshness of my voice surprised even me.

I rushed forward towards the stallion, slashing at his chest with both electrified wings. He didn't even have a chance to move before I completed my quick strikes. His eyes looked disconnected from his body, as if he was already gone. Just then, blood sprayed from the wounds now showing across his chest, covering my entire left slide. He collapsed the second pony to die at my hands. The first of which I enjoyed.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, carrying me through a vicious high. As I came down, I began to realize what I just did. I looked at the stallion's mangled body, and at the amount of blood seeping into my skin. My stomach clenched, and I found myself vomiting profusely. The ground was soaked in the blood of the stallion, and now the contents of my stomach.

The world around me began to fade to black my vision receded. I almost fell over, barely keeping myself standing. The amount of energy expended by my wings and the burst of speed had drained my body almost entirely, leaving me to stumble away from this despicable scene.

"Aurora!" I had completely forgotten about the pink pony.

I used what little energy I had left to glide down to where she fell, scanning the ground for her mangled corpse. A fall from that height was sure to kill her. The least I could do was find her and give her a proper burial. The weight of the event had yet to hit me, which was lucky, looking back on it all.

Aurora was alive. Not well off, but alive. I found her in a small clearing, almost all of her bones broken, and barely breathing. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she was enveloped in pain. Her smaller injuries were beginning to heal already as she drew life from the grass below her. I noticed a small knick in her ear, and a wave of guilt washed over me.

The electricity from my wings took a piece of her ear off when I flew by her. The supercharged electricity was powerful enough to offset the serum's effect in the surrounding cells, leaving the knick in her ear as a constant reminder that I'd put her through so much pain. The fact of the matter was however, that she was recovering. In a few hours, she would be able to move somewhat again.

"_I must say, I never expected such violence from you Thundervolt. You always manage to surprise me. Medevac is on its way as we speak…_" Nova's voice echoed in my head, letting me know that he was aware of the situation.

Nothing quite like one of Nova's spies watching things fall apart and hiding away in the shadows while it happens.

I looked down at Aurora, tears forming in my eyes. Her full recovery would take weeks. She would be living in pain and discomfort for the time being, and every second she was would be a second that I lived in guilt. I still carry this experience, and it weighs me down considerably. The burden on my shoulders at that point however was lifted, allowing me the liberty to collapse. My eyelids snapped shut and the world disappeared around me.


	22. Remembrance

_**I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been very busy, and finally got around to finishing this chapter. I wouldn't dare forget about this story, or my wonderful readers whom I appreciate and occasionally stalk…Enjoy!**_

Chapter 22: Remembrance

I don't remember much of the ride home from Las Pegasus, other than being woken up by a severe bout of turbulence. There's nothing quite like tremors in the sky to liven up a trip in the medical chariot. True to Nova's word, Medevac had arrived shortly after I passed out, and loaded Aurora and I onto the chariot. If nothing else, he was efficient. Nova had a lot of resources to work with, but he never spent too much on anything. I wouldn't want him in charge of Equestria, but if he was, the last thing we'd have to worry about would be a budget crisis.

Some of the worst days of my life began when we finally touched down in Canterlot. Though our bodies were capable of great feats of recovery, Aurora's was very slow going. In all rights, she should have died right then and there. Because she was so resilient however, she would have to writhe in hell as her body reconstructed itself. In the meantime, I relished in my own personal torture.

Guilt, regret, and depression set in. It was my fault Aurora was like this. I didn't catch her. Sure, she got pushed over the edge by our target. And sure, she chose to be the one flushing him out instead of the one apprehending him. And sure, Nova kidnapped her all those years ago and is the very reason she's here. But none of that mattered. When she was falling, I didn't catch her. It was as simple as that.

The memories didn't stop. Once I was up and moving, I was sitting and watching. Aurora was in agonizing pain. The remorse piled on as I did nothing but watch Aurora suffer. Her bones were breaking all over again to realign correctly, reigniting the discomfort that had since faded. It was as if the accident was happening all over again in slow motion.

Nova had denied the use of anesthetic, claiming that it wasn't necessary for the situation. Needless to say, I wasn't happy.

_What do you mean no!? How can you let her suffer like this!?_

_How could you let her fall like that? Last I checked, you had a perfectly good set of wings on you. You could have caught her._

_Buck you! I know this is my fault! Letting her suffer doesn't change anything! Give her the anesthetic!_

_I've had quite enough of your tone. My decision stands. Now take your leave, please._

_RAAAH!_

_*****_**THUNK***

_Arh… Good thing I'm so tough… or that might have hurt…more._

_Quite. Let this be a lesson to you, Thundervolt. My will is not something you may openly defy. You aren't in a position to make demands…_

_You sure…know how to bring a bucking smile to my face…Nova._

_Your sense of humor never fails to amuse me. I do have one criticism however, and I'll speak it clearly. If you intend to keep swearing, do so as if you mean it. The world is a scary place, and it will __**fuck**____you if you let it._

The harshness of his statement stung. I had truly forgotten how terrifying Nova could be. His normally calm demeanor lulled me into a false sense of security and for a while I truly believed that we could get out of our bondage unscathed. Ironically, it was Nova's own advice that kept me going.

If Aurora and I were ever going to be free, we would have to sacrifice our morals and bend our own rules. The little bit of virtue we had left would be purged, and born from the ashes of our old lives would come two ponies ready to do anything we could to survive.

Darkness fell steadily over Canterlot. The royal city on the mountainside gleamed in the twilight, reflecting its majesty towards all of its beholders. As the moon began to rise from below the horizon, the princess of the night quickly followed in its wake.

Princess Luna stepped out onto the veranda of her bedrooms tower, and looked upon the majesty of the night. _Her night_. A thousand years exile in the moon had only fueled her love for the starry view. The days of Nightmare Moon had passed, and only Luna was left to appreciate and comprehend the dark tranquility she presided over. Knowing full well that ponies other than her appreciated the shadows was enough for the alicorn.

With the moon steadily rising in the distance, it was time now for other tasks to fill the nocturnal princess's schedule. She was royalty, after all.

"I suppose it's time to check in on Twilight." Luna said coolly, knowing that the studious mare may still be up at this late hour.

Luna closed her eyes, and her horn glimmered in the soft light of the moon. She focused on the lavender mare's essence, and allowed her thoughts to travel to Ponyville. Luna could see Twilight clearly, speaking with Rainbow Dash. Much to Luna's surprise, the two embraced, locking lips with one another.

"It seems our little introvert is not as withdrawn as she once was." Luna said with a smile, her midnight blue cheeks reddening slightly.

Luna saw nothing useful about Twilight at the moment, and so she shifted her thoughts to Aurora, one of two traitors to the monarchy. Nova had told Luna of their escape, and how they had stolen secrets from the research and development department he commanded. Thundervolt and Aurora presently held sensitive information that could not be trusted in the wrong hooves, and Luna intended to bring them to justice. She would do it herself if she had to.

Nova was very adamant about avoiding direct confrontation however. The two were crafty, and without a second thought would compromise the information if they felt threatened. For the time being, she would have to trust Nova to handle the situation, just as he had been doing for years before.

Luna didn't like the situation one bit. Though many wouldn't believe it, Luna was always the one taking action. Celestia had the best intentions for Equestria, but she was never motivated to pursue anything too risky. That was one of the many reasons Equestria had remained at a standstill for the past thousand years. Had Luna been present all that time, things may have been very different. Just another regret she would have to live with.

Luna turned her attention to the scene before her, and noted Aurora's vest still made tracking her very difficult. At the present moment, Luna could tell Aurora was speaking to Fluttershy. Out of all of Twilight's friends, Luna liked Fluttershy the best. Fluttershy had a beautiful heart, and was very passionate about her friends. Though she was very shy, she could open up to just about anypony that gave her the time. Fluttershy reminded Luna a bit of herself in that respect, though she shared the majority of her traits with Twilight Sparkle.

"To see a traitor amidst my friends is most troubling…" Luna said, concealing the worry in her voice. "What is this…?"

Luna noticed the dome in the center of the room, casting its magical light on the two ponies. Luna immediately recognized the memory spell, noting it was considerably stronger than it should be. No doubt the work of Twilight. The young mare didn't realize how powerful she truly was. Luna could confidently say that Twilight had the potential to grow just as powerful as the monarchs themselves, given the right motivation.

Luna began analyzing the dome, and what she found pleasantly surprised her. She quickly turned from the balcony, and trotted out of her room into the hallways of the castle.

"This development is most intriguing. I believe Nova would appreciate an audience." Luna said, heading for the chambers of the night guards. 

…

"Nova, show yourself at once. I bear good tidings…err, news." Luna said, tumbling over her naturally archaic speech. "Nova?"

"Here, Princess! Just a…moment." Nova's voice echoed from across the room. The dark grey unicorn crawled out from under a large device, covered in what appeared to be grease. "Yes, your highness"

"Rise." Luna commanded softly. "I have news of the traitor, Aurora."

"Is this so?" Nova asked absentmindedly, glancing up and down at the machine he had crawled out from under.

"Truly. She has integrated herself further within the ranks of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. It appears she has earned most of their trust, and has proceeded to converse with"—

"Forgive my interruption princess, but if that is all you have to say, then I'm sure we can move on." Nova said impatiently, again looking eagerly towards the machine.

"If you'd be so kind as to let me finish." Luna said curtly, shooting a mildly annoyed look at Nova. "Twilight has cast a powerful memory spell in her abode, and upon further inspection, I managed to sense a presence inside its magical field."

"Was it"—

"Yes. It is as you expected. His memory was damaged during his escape, no doubt a side effect of the invasion." Luna glanced away, thinking back to the day of the royal wedding.

"This is most fortunate." Nova said flatly, levitating a small washcloth towards him to remove the grease on his body. "Once he's regained his memories, he'll no doubt return here to finish what he started."

"You'll be ready this time, I assume?" Luna asked sarcastically, wearing a look of irritation. "I don't want another incident on our hooves."

"Of course not, Princess. The last issues were merely circumstantial. Had the invasion been handled a bit better, Thundervolt would have never made it into the castle, let alone to the bio-lab." Nova's words sounded venomous at the very mention of the labs southern section.

"I trust you with this task Nova. I want the two traitors in custody and restrained, and Twilight and company are to remain unharmed and unaware. The less they know, the easier it will be for them to forget." Luna said, keeping steady in her composure.

"Of course. You will not be disappointed." Nova said, bowing to the Royal so deeply, it was almost sarcastic.

Luna took her leave from the laboratory and went back to overseeing the sleeping kingdom. Nova turned away from the exit, and looked back towards the machine he had been working on. A small grin formed on his lips, and a malicious look flashed across his blood red eyes.

"Magnificent." Nova said, turning away machine, seemingly satisfied for the time being.

_Soon enough they will be back and I can finish my project. _Nova thought cheerfully as he walked to the back of the small laboratory. The dark grey unicorn reached a small, unassuming door and pushed it open with his magic, stepping inside and locking it behind him.

The sensors present in the room activated two floodlights which filled the chamber with a bright white glow, illuminating a small staircase. Without so much as pausing, Nova trotted forward and down the staircase in front of him. The steps themselves weren't anything special, but the inconspicuous set of stairs quickly proved to be much more.

After a few hundred steps, the staircase reached another small door, the same dimensions as the last. Nova opened the door and stepped through, revealing a huge cavern. The walls were brightly lit from small tunnels leading to the outside, and shone as the luminescence bounced off the multiple crystalline surfaces. The entirety of the cavern was covered in said crystals, making the cave a natural maze of mirrors.

As Nova began to navigate the winding halls of the complex cave, he began to think to himself to pass the time.

_Now that everything is coming together, I'll finally be able to relax and push some labor onto the lesser members of this organization. I was growing quite tired of being the only one down in this lab doing work. All it will take for the princess to get off my back is one good success. One good success and a metric ton of embellishment in the right places…_

Nova, being as intelligent as he was, was able to make things happen. He had realized from a young age that the unintelligent masses would easily bend to ones will if they heard what they wanted too. Coupled with his intellect, Nova's silver tongue got him into many favorable situations, including a comfortable position aboard the Pegasus troop carrier, _RMS Haven, _in the Equestrian Navy.

_Ah, the Navy days… Those were good times…_ Nova thought, now reminiscing.

Nova walked into a military outreach center one day, and somehow convinced the recruiter to grant the dark grey unicorn an audience with Commander Jetstream, the high ranking officer of the _Haven._ The aqua skinned, white maned pegasus was in charge of all crew on the ships flight deck. Just as he had convinced the recruiter to let him speak, Nova convinced Jetstream to put in a strong recommendation for the unicorn, so that Nova could land a well-paying, relatively safe position.

After a few weeks of basic training, the dark grey unicorn was combat ready. Between his position as the decks head technician, and the lack of any real conflict around Equestria's oceans, Nova wouldn't be seeing much combat. During training exercises however, he couldn't help but step in, exercising his hoof-to-hoof prowess in the ring. Nova gained the attention of many of the toughest sailors on the boat, and one by one he put them down, throwing off everypony's bets considerably.

When asked about his combat aptitude, and its connection to his support role job, Nova merely shrugged and said it was the luck of the draw. He knew better though, attributing his physique to hard work and dedication, and his position to his wit and fortitude. Yes, life was going well for Nova. He literally sailed through it for seven years, living off the hefty paycheck he had previously…_negotiated._

One of those lazy days, Nova had decided to tweak some systems on the deck of the _Haven_, if only to pass the time until lunch. After about twenty minutes of diagnostics, the crude Radar dish of the _Haven_ was functioning at 140% efficiency. A voice spoke up from behind him, gaining his attention.

"So, you're the techy making this ship like new, aren't you?" The voice said, strongly but softly. It came from a bright red stallion, with a short black mane and lavender eyes. "I have to say, I've never seen a pony so dedicated to his work before."

"Considering the lack thereof, I'm fortunate to be doing as much as I am." Nova replied nonchalantly. "I'm Nova. One of the many Ensigns aboard the _Haven._ And you are?"

"Junior Officer Tempest Torrent, 1st Detail of the 48th Squadron of the Equestrian Air Force." The bright red pegasus said, sounding official. "You can call me Tempest."

"Nice to meet you, Tempest."

_Oh the simple days… I almost miss them now._ Nova thought, as he continued walking towards his destination. _Hard to believe we were ever friends…_

Nova thought back to the many days he spent training with Tempest. The two became fast friends, doing most of their daily tasks together when they could. Nova had found that despite his appearance as another one of the hotshot fliers in the 48th, Tempest had quite an intellect. He was polite, well spoken, and could break up the monotony of sailing with a sustainable conversation. Tempest was everything Nova loved in a friend.

As the months went by, Nova and Tempest became much more than Navy buddies. What began as a way to pass time, had become the only real friendship Nova had ever had. He had always used his wit to manipulate other ponies, but he could not manage it with Tempest. Whether he was too smart, or whether Nova was getting soft was up for debate. Nova thought back to one of the many times he had failed to get Tempest to budge on an issue, wearing a half-cocked smile on his face.

"So what you're telling me is…?" Nova started, clearly confused.

"Yes?" Tempest asked expectantly, smiling like a madcolt.

"So what you're telling me is that you _won't_ help me?" Nova was completely baffled.

"Yup." Tempest smiled mischievously.

"And why not?"

"I didn't find your argument very compelling."

"My argument was nothing but pure fact and reason!"

"I got bored. You should have tried to sway me."

"I did. You're just so thick that none of my techniques worked." Nova grumbled irritably.

"When have they ever?"

"*Sigh* I think it's a good idea…"

"I'll tell you what; you convince Jetstream to let you disconnect the engines from the _Raven's_ power source, and I'll 'borrow' the dangerous materials needed to make your little modifications." Tempest said slyly, beaming at Nova.

"He'd have to be mentally disabled, or I'd have to be Celestia herself to get him to agree to such a thing. It seems we've reached an impasse…" Nova said disheartened.

"Well, the good news is it's lunch time. Let's eat!" Without stopping for his reply, Tempest flew off towards the _Raven's_ mess hall, leaving Nova alone to shake his head.

Tempest wasn't the most ambitious pony Nova had ever met, which explained much of his behavior. Tempest wasn't a slacker, not even close. He just found that the simple things in life were worth more than anypony could ever realize. Nova did not share this view, which ended up pushing the two friends apart. At the end of their respective tours of duty, Nova and Tempest both had very different goals.

"Hard to believe it's coming to an end, isn't it?" Tempest asked, smiling in the same thoughtful way he always did. "It's been so long…"

"Four years is nothing considering the lifetime of opportunities it provides us with from this point on. In another year or two, I could be off of field duty and into the labs where I belong. And you could be commanding an entire ship! You've always wanted a boat." Nova said, his blood red eyes wide with excitement.

"I guess so, yea." Tempest's smile didn't fade. Instead, it began to look more thoughtful. "Nova…have you ever considered… have you ever considered leaving it all behind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like leaving the Navy. Leaving and doing something else with your life."

"No, of course not. Why would I sacrifice everything I've worked for to become _average_ like the rest of our country?" Nova said almost scornfully.

"So you could live your life without worrying about the endless deadlines, the faceless commands… You could do anything you wanted to do!"

"Exactly, so why waste it? I knew you were relaxed, but I didn't think you had the intention of becoming worthless." Nova's tone was harsh.

"_Worthless?_ What gives you the right to decide what's worthwhile or not? Just because I'd like to leave the hustle and bustle of the Navy, doesn't mean I'm not worth something." Tempest's calm demeanor held true, but his irritation began to show through his furrowed brow.

"If that's what you must tell yourself, then so be it. I intend to make use of all the time I have. You won't find me wasting any opportunities on _frivolities_." Nova said venomously, regarding his friend with impersonal expressions.

"What the hell is your problem!? I decide to live out my life in peace, and you jump all over me as if there's something wrong with that!" Tempest yelled, unleashing his anger for the first time in years.

"It's only wrong to someone with the intelligence to realize its impact. I'm sure you'll be very happy wherever you end up. I'll be here, pushing the Equestrian Navy into the future." Nova turned away from Tempest and walked away, effectively ending the conversation, and their friendship.

After the heated argument, both ponies went their separate ways. Nova would go on to develop many successful technologies for the Equestrian Navy, all of which garnered him significant attention from his superiors. Within a year, he became the head technician in the Office of Naval Technology and Outlying Research. His position would be short lived however.

In year 981 of Celestia's Reign, the Equestrian Armed Forces and all of its subsidiaries were disbanded, in favor of private sector security. It was yet another pig-headed decision from the so called 'Goddess'. Ever since he'd known of her, Nova watched Princess Celestia driving her brilliant nation into the ground, trying desperately to find a way to fix it.

The answers to his efforts would lie, of all places, inside a small tome about myths and legends. Many texts seemed to refer to a lost leader, one equal to Celestia in almost every way. The only name given to her in such references was 'Nightmare Moon', indicating that something had clearly gone wrong. Upon further research, Nova managed to dig up a dusty page torn from an old book.

The page looked to have escaped a fire, most likely the last piece of a mass burning of books. The only text legible on the page was 'Princess Luna: Ruler of the Night, Bringer of the Moon. Nova had determined that Princess Celestia was part of a matching set. She raised the sun and the moon herself but at one time, she had an equal to share the responsibility.

Cross referencing this information with the legends book, Nova made the connection very simply. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon were one in the same. The monster that had been banished to the moon almost a thousand years ago was actually the tainted form of Celestia's sister, and fellow ruler. The tome also told of her impending escape, on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, year 1000 of Celestia's reign.

Nova made a resolution right then and there. His entire future began to plot itself out in his head. _Joined the Navy in 972, Became Head Technician of ONTOR in 975. Navy dissolves in 981. That leaves another nineteen years until the Night Princess returns. Looks like I'll be over forty by the time I can officially start._ Ideas were formed, and Nova set out to set himself up for a long wait. A wait in which he would be productive.

By year 982 of Celestia's Reign, Nova had managed to obtain a position on Canterlot's Public Council, the direct result of some well-placed words and a half a pound of opiates in the previous council-members office. From there, Nova commissioned a small number of construction ponies to assist in the manufacturing of a laboratory approved by the council, and Princess Celestia, for the research and advancement of Equestrian medical technology. Year 983 of Celestia's Reign marked the birth of Nova's personal R&D Department.

Tempest went a different direction with his life. Though he was a top flier of the Navy for four years, Tempest was never one to push his luck. He'd seen small amounts of combat on a few missions in his career, prompting his decision to leave the armed forces in favor of a different kind of excitement. Tempest traveled the world for another four years, living the life he'd always dreamed about. He met new people, discovered new places, and even spent a few nights with some less than innocent mares along the way. All of Tempests adrenaline came from saddle-bagging around the planet, instead of risking his life in the service of the royalty.

One day in Cloudsdale however, Tempest's usual plans were put on hold. The reason for the pause was a three year-old colt wandering the streets alone, with only his name to define who he was. A few days passed and Tempest knew that he had to stay with the colt until he could be placed a good home of his own, but the small place he had at the time wasn't nearly big enough for a child.

It didn't take long for Tempest to find it. A small orphanage near the edge of town, dilapidated and untouched by ponies hooves for decades, was the only suitable option that he could afford. With his military money, and some honest work, Tempest made the orphanage livable. Though it was never his intention, civic duty, and the growing love for a little colt kept Tempest at the orphanage for twelve years. It would have been longer, but…

A small smirk escaped onto Nova's face, as he continued to trot forward. Memories flowed through him, filling his frame with a renewed sense of vigor. Nova's past only served as motivation. All of the striving, the work, and the manipulation were culminating into the end result, and all he had to do was follow his own set of instructions. Nova's plan had not deviated in the slightest, unless modified ahead of time. The serum was entering its second stage of testing two years into the labs formation, certain relationships were established, and of course Thundervolt and Aurora managed to escape right on schedule…

"You ready for this?" Aurora asked, neon eyes determined and unwavering. "We have to be sure that"—

"It's a little late to be mulling it over now. We've already made it this far without alerting any pony. We can make it out of here alive without having to sacrifice lives. So let's go." Thundervolt said coolly.

"Alright, here goes nothi…" Aurora trailed off, her brow hardened and her eyes went wide.

Standing in the darkened hallway of Canterlot's main hall was a tall, sleek figure bathed in the moonlight. Standing at over twice the height of a large pony, the figure appeared to be a part of the night itself, glistening vibrantly in the moonlight, but blending into the shadows. A flowing mane attached to the figure rippled without a breeze, simulating a starry night reflecting in a turbulent pond. It was the princess of the night, ruler of the darkness, Princess Luna occupying the space in between them and their escape.

"No guards…" Thundervolt said with a disappointed sigh.

"Shit, we're slipping. We should have noticed something was off when they weren't coming around for shift change." Aurora said, commenting on the situation.

"Thou have yet to match the high standards to which your mentor spoke." Luna said calmly, looking completely blank. "I'd have thought better of ponies to pass under his leadership."

"I'd have thought a scientist would treat his experiments as ponies, and not as objects." Thundervolt said, snapping angrily at the princess. "This whole department needs to be brought down, for the good of the ponies who would come after us!"

"Tis the same as dooming them all." The ruler of the night shook her head, dismissing Thundervolt's statement entirely.

"Volt, what's the plan? We can't fight her." Aurora said, leaning in close.

"When I say go, you run. I'll distract her, and then follow you out to our rendezvous point." Thundervolt's eyes narrowed, focusing on Luna

"What!? No!" Aurora's wide eyes matched her now panicked expression.

"Your loyalty was unmatched, your talent great." Luna was disappointed, and wanted answers.

"It still is. I'm not letting you stop us, not here, not now." Thundervolt's wings began to crackle intensely.

"Stop it! You're going to get yourself killed!" Aurora lost all her composure. "Don't throw your life away for me!"

"Is it worth it? Is it worth her?" Luna said, playing off of Aurora's statement with ill intent.

"She's worth every last effort." Thundervolt stated with resolve. He turned his head back to the pink pony. "Get ready."

"You better catch me this time." Aurora said with a defeated smile, imparting her thoughts to Thundervolt instantaneously.

"You may run, you may hide, but thou shalt always remember. These burdens rest upon your shoulders, they fester within your heart. There is no escape!" Princess Luna flared her wings and took an aggressive stance.

"GO!" Thundervolt's voice boomed, echoing throughout the marble hall. Aurora took off to the right, and Thundervolt shot forward on his wings.

"FOOL! You know not what you do!" Princess Luna's horn lit up, and a large magic barrier shot up in front of her.

Thundervolt's crackling wings were sparking with electricity, imbuing his wings with energy. With a single pump, he dodged the barrier and flew behind the Princess, drawing her attention behind her. Before she could react, Thundervolt slipped under her legs and ended up on her other side as she repositioned herself. It became a heated exchange, Luna attempting to step on Thundervolt, who in turn dodged her stamping limbs with haste.

***CRASH***

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the sound of shattering glass meant. Aurora had chosen to jump out the window of the main hall, and was currently in free fall along the city's mountainside.

_She was always a brilliant strategist…_

Dodging Luna's limbs one last time, Thundervolt leapt away from the Princess and out the shattered window. With a few pumps of his wings, Thundervolt was speeding down the mountainside in pursuit of the petite pink pony falling below him. His wings began to crackle even faster than before, glowing with a light gold aura as he sped faster and faster.

_Ladies and Gentlecolts, attempt number two!_

With an incredible burst of speed, Thundervolt's wings erupted with energy, now completely enveloped in electricity. The pink dot that was once a good thirty meters away was now rushing towards him, increasing in size by the second.

"Thundervolt!" Aurora screamed, fear evident in her voice.

Just before impact, Thundervolt's wings flared, slowing his descent significantly. Right at this moment Aurora was within his grasp, and the pink pony's hooves met his. A split-second later, the two ponies became a blur, once again traveling at an alarming rate. Minutes passed, which turned to hours and the duo was still flying, albeit much slower than before. With Canterlot far behind them, words could be exchanged safely.

"Thundervolt, you have to rest. You're pushing yourself too hard." Aurora said. "Come on, touch down there. We can stop for now."

"Only for…only for a bit…" Thundervolt was completely exhausted, having flown at full speed for a long time, not to mention his previous display.

The two ponies touched down, and Aurora got on her own four hooves. "I'll admit it; it feels good to be on the ground again. Doesn't it?"

"Yea… ground… nice…" Thundervolt was tumbling around, and I could feel my own head getting hazy. "Nap time!"

Thundervolt collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted, and I in turn was thrust into darkness. My head began to pound, and it felt as though memories were pouring into my head. But something was different. The white room wasn't coming back, and it felt as though I was being moved. Before I could think of an explanation, my hooves hit solid ground, taking me by surprise.

My vision was quickly fading, but I could make out what appeared to be the library. As the world once again faded to black, two figures rushed to my side, one pink, the other a creamy yellow. Sure enough of my surroundings, I let myself slide into unconsciousness, realizing for the first time in hours just how tired I was. In attempt to comfort the two blobs beside me, I managed to mumble a few words before temporarily slipping away:

"Nap time…"

The events that transpired were best part in Nova's eyes. He hadn't _let_ them escape. He had planned for them to escape at some point during their time with him; he just couldn't let them leave. In order for them to be a suitable distraction for Princess Luna, they would have to be able to hold their own in a fight, learn the ins and outs of the mercenary trade, and lose the innocence that held them back. Most importantly, they'd need an edge. Serum injected ponies trained, princess resurrected, daring escape initiated.

It was all too perfect. Just a few loose ends and all could be set into motion. The task Nova was performing at the moment however was not necessary. No, this was a personal errand. An errand that always brings great joy to the dark grey unicorn, even in the direst of circumstances.

"It's all about to unfold. I'm happy to see you were able to last long enough to enjoy witnessing it." Nova said out loud, as he stepped into the end of the long crystalline hallway. "Even you have to admit this is quite an accomplishment."

Silence responded, allowing Nova to survey the room in peace. The only part of the room that stood out was the rack of spare combat vests, and single prison cell. Nova turned his attention towards the cell and smiled.

"You can't tell me that after all this time, you can't even muster up a rebuttal. Where's that famous fighting spirit of yours?" Nova said mockingly, as if to challenge the silence.

Nova walked in front of the bars, and stared deeply into the cell. He looked at every part of the small room, from its bright walls, to its unforgiving floor, and the small chamber in back for personal _luxuries_, with deep scrutiny. His gaze however, quickly shifted to the cells lone inhabitant.

"Give me _something_ you stubborn mule. It's the least you can do considering I've spared your life and fed you all this time. That money could have easily funded another batch of my serum, or a death ray! Ooh, I could have finally redone the bathroom of my quarters with that tile I forced you to help me pick out." Nova was getting slightly off track, prompting the prisoner to finally speak up.

"You arrogant bastard. All I've left to say is that you'll get _exactly_ what you deserve. No more, and no _less_." A strong, yet soft voice emanated from the cell. Its tone showed signs of wear and neglect, but the words it spoke rang with defiance.

"How noble of you to impart such a tired cliché. Your sedition however, remains as strong as ever, Tempest."

Nova's eyes fell upon the large, bright red stallion, who was still trying to look confident despite being held prisoner for over a decade. Tempest's lavender eyes were fixed on Nova, exuding disdain, contempt, and disgust for the unicorn. Desperate to be able to do anything in retaliation, Tempest merely shook his head as Nova left the room laughing, leaving a sinister echo in the chamber.


	23. Goodbye

_**Next chapter is up for your viewing pleasure. R&R, and more importantly enjoy!**_

Chapter 23: Goodbye

"I think he's waking up."

_Twilight. That was definitely Twilight._

"What gave you that idea? Was it the fact that he's wriggling all over the bed like an impatient earth worm?" Aurora said sarcastically.

"As opposed to what, Aurora? A _calm_ earth worm? What's the difference?" Twilight's cynicism began to show.

"I reckon one's patient and the other's im"—

"Thank you, Applejack! I couldn't have figured that out without your help."

"Ah didn't even finish! If'n I didn't know any better, I'd say you were bein' sarcastic with me!"

_Oh really?_

"Nope. Never." Twilight said, her words dripping with derision.

"G-Girls, please stop… he's been through a lot, and I think…"

"Are you lyin' tah me? You know Ah _hate_ liars!"

"Applejack, calm down. It's sarcasm, not the end of the world."

_Wow, they're really good at arguing and being loud… Fluttershy isn't having much luck diffusing this. Maybe if I lie still, and don't make a sound, they'll all go away and let me sleep in this comfortable bed._

"I'd be pretending to sleep too if I were you." I heard Rainbow Dash next to me, whispering in my ear. "Don't worry, I've got this."

_Crap, she knows!_

"Ah'll tell you what, Ah'm goin' downstairs tah make more pancakes. Food ain't never been ill tah me." Applejack stormed out the door of Twilight's bedroom, presumably towards the kitchen.

"Huh, looks like I don't need to step in after all. You can 'wake up' now." Rainbow Dash said out loud.

"Morning!" I said with mock enthusiasm, sitting up in bed rapidly enough to startle Fluttershy from across the room. "How is everypony?"

"We're all fine, and just for the record, it's the middle of the night…" Twilight spoke up, correcting my confused internal clock.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to keep anypony up. It's kinda hard to keep track of the time as of late."

"Maybe if you stopped passing out on us, you wouldn't be having this problem." Rainbow Dash said, elbowing me in the side with a laugh.

"Consciousness and I have a very rickety relationship." I said with a chuckle of my own. "So what have you all been up too while Dash and I were busy?"

Twilight and Fluttershy's eyes lit up when they picked up on the familiarity I used when addressing Rainbow Dash, but they didn't seem to pick up on why. I looked at the only other pony in the room for an answer, but her neon green eyes were constricted in what looked to be fear and apprehension.

"Well…?" Aurora said, managing to break through her nerves.

"Well, what?" I said, smiling deviously. I looked towards her flank and decided to make her mad. "I don't know what you want from me Rory, why don't you just _leaf_ me alone?"

Aurora's composure shattered, and her face contorted into one of confusion. She began to fidget around a bit, trying to get her thoughts in order. Then, like clockwork, her face solidified into her trademark scowl.

_Here it comes._

"I haven't seen you for weeks. I went looking for you _everywhere._ I worried about your sorry flank every minute of every day, and I finally find you, lacking EVERY memory of me. Then, you regain consciousness the next day, and the first thing to come out of your mouth…" Aurora turned red, and the vein in her forehead pulsed steadily.

"Yes…?" I said slyly, my grin growing even wider.

"And the first thing to come out of your mouth is that _SHITTY_ pun!?" Aurora yelled, losing her temper completely. "What the hell happened to you!?"

"Things didn't go according to plan, sue me." I said, still wearing my grin. "Just because I messed up, doesn't mean you should _tree_ me like this."

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" Aurora leapt towards me in anger, leaving me barely enough time to hop out of bed and avoid her. "Oh no, you aren't getting away!"

Aurora jumped off of Twilight's bed and towards the wall, which she used as a vertical stepping stone to rebound upon. Her wall jump trajectory put her in my path, and before I could react, the petite pink pony was latched onto me. She forcibly closed my wings and we fell to the ground, to which she now had me pinned.

"Somepony pull me off of him or so help me he won't live long enough to piss me off again!" Aurora yelled, clearly fed up with my antics.

Much to my surprise, Fluttershy was the one who moved forward. She gingerly wrapped her hooves around Aurora, who was still clad in her combat vest. Aurora calmed noticeably, seemingly influenced by Fluttershy's calming aura. Fluttershy looked my way, and upon seeing the idiotic smile I wore, shot me a smile of her own, complete with flustered cheeks.

The sight was enough to make my heart melt, but I could see Twilight was about to step in and make me speak. A feeling of Déjà vu swept over me as I realized we'd come full circle. Once again, I was waking up in Twilight's bed, overwhelmed with stimuli, and being prompted to speak by an impatient lavender unicorn. This time however, I had all the answers I had previously longed for.

"I hear you loud and clear, Twilight. I'm assuming Rainbow Dash hasn't told you much, so we'll tell you everything in a bit. If it's alright though, I'd like to get something to eat first." My stomach rumbled on cue, sparking the realization of how hungry I actually was.

"Of course, and that's all well and good… But I didn't say any"—

"You were going to." Rainbow Dash said, merely smirking at the lavender unicorn as she turned red and smiled sheepishly. Twilight regained her composure and started speaking.

"Ok, let's get set up in the study again. Rainbow Dash, would you mind getting the others? I'm sure they want to hear all of this."

"Three ponies and one baby dragon, coming right up!" Rainbow Dash said with a mock salute, before zipping out the bedroom window.

"Fluttershy, Aurora? Would you mind getting something for our famished friend? I have a couple questions for him."

"Uhh… Sorry Twilight, but I have to object here. The last time I asked Aurora to cook for me, I got a black eye. I think I'll go help Fluttershy in the kitchen. Any questions you have for me can wait for my debriefing. I've nothing to hide." I said, smiling at Aurora and Fluttershy, who scowled and beamed at me respectively.

"Whatever you say then. Aurora?" Twilight asked, almost cringing as the pink pony's neon green eyes pierced the lavender pony.

"Yes, Twilight?" Aurora responded flatly, indicative of her usual indifference to the situation.

"Would you like to help me get the study ready? I'm sure nopony wants to sit on the ground anymore." Twilights comment clearly struck a synapse in Aurora's head.

"If fate grants me the opportunity to prevent another pony's flank from suffering that floors evil abuse, then so help me, I'll do everything in my power to help." Aurora said jokingly, and actually smiled at Twilight. The two ponies left the room, and I turned to Fluttershy.

"Was she just being…_social_?" I asked, in utter disbelief.

"I think she was." Fluttershy's soft voice returned, its sweetness catching me off guard. "She's a very nice pony. I can see why you're her…friend."

I caught her hesitation immediately. "Fluttershy, who do you think Aurora is, in relation to me?" I looked to her for an answer.

"Oh, well I… She and I talked, and…" I could see Fluttershy was having difficulty expressing herself. Her shyness was hindering her ability to speak to me. Luckily, I knew where she was going, and knew exactly how to diffuse the situation.

"She told you that she and I were together at one point."

"Y-Yes…" Fluttershy's head sank.

"Well, that's the truth. We stumbled over each other while we were just kids, and we tried a relationship a bit later. It didn't work out." I said flatly, having the memories fresh in my head.

"Do you still… Do you still _like_…her?" I hated seeing Fluttershy so insecure, but my next statement was necessary, and would most likely floor her.

"Do you still _like_ Rainbow Dash?"

"W-What!? W-Who t-told you"—

"Aurora wasn't the only one who felt like sharing it seems. Rainbow Dash told me about you two." I looked away for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "Do you still like her?"

"Well, no… She's like a sister to me now! I only have feelings"—

"For you. I only have feelings for you." I said, cutting Fluttershy off. "I didn't know it at the time, but Dash and I were in similar situations. We both had a pony that we saw mostly as a sister fall in love with us, and even though we wanted nothing more than to see them happy, we couldn't reciprocate _those_ feelings."

"Thundervolt…"

"I tried; don't get me wrong, it's just… The universe didn't want us together, and so we went our separate ways for a while. She went to Manehattan, and I wandered around the surrounding area, made some friends… Maybe spied on her a bit, just to make sure she didn't get into trouble." I sighed, thinking back to that trip. "She made it really difficult to follow her though. She's extraordinarily good at covering her tracks."

_You're getting off topic, swoop in for the save!_

"Sorry, getting off track. The point is your feelings for Rainbow Dash are in the past, right?"

"Yes, yes they are. I haven't thought about her in that way for a long time, and we've stayed great friends." Fluttershy responded, starting to come out of her minor depression.

"Well, my feelings for Aurora are in the past as well. She isn't an ex, she's family…" I smiled at the last part of my statement, my heart warming slightly.

"Ok. I feel much better now." Fluttershy said, exhaling softly. A load had clearly been lifted from her shoulders.

"What do you say we go make that snack?" I said, motioning for us to head out of the room. "And Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" Before she could do anything else, I moved in and placed a small kiss on Fluttershy's cheek.

"I missed you." The yellow pegasus turned bright red and smiled lovingly at me, before joining me on my way to the kitchen.

…

"Alright, listen up everypony!" Rainbow Dash growled, sounding like a drill instructor. "We've got a lot to cover this evening, and I won't be tolerating any shenanigans!"

"That's right; please hold your questions until we reach the designated Q&A segments of the lesson!" I said, following Rainbow Dash's lead.

"I'll be telling the story for the first half of the lesson, allowing Thundervolt here to fill in the details accordingly."

"She'll be very direct, and tell the story faster than I would. During the second half of the story, I'll be giving the floor to Aurora, who is also more direct with her information." I said, gesturing at the mare accordingly.

"Why aren't you telling the story? You were there the whole time." Twilight asked skeptically.

"What did we say about questions ma'am?" Rainbow Dash said sternly towards Twilight.

"I'm very sorry, carry on." Twilight said, merely smiling at Rainbow Dash's mock chastisement.

"To answer your question, I'm not the best at summarizing. I spin a long tale with elaborate descriptions and dramatic pauses that fill my listeners with"—

"He's been known to ham it up." Aurora said, cutting me off with a grin.

"Ma'am, you're disturbing the audience." Rainbow Dash said sternly once again, this time being met by Aurora's flat stare.

"Not to rush you two, but we should get started. It's late, and we had to wake everyone up to get this going." Twilight said, acting as the voice of reason.

"She's right. Shall we?" I asked Rainbow Dash, motioning for us to take our position in front of the group.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Aurora were all sitting down next to each other from left to right. Rainbow Dash and I took our places in front of them, and prepared to recount our time in the dome. Rainbow Dash looked eager to start, so I nodded my head, signaling her to begin.

"Okay, just a warning everypony, this story isn't the happiest around. Save the waterworks because Thundervolt and I are good." Rainbow Dash looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded in agreement. "It all started on a dark and stormy night in Cloudsdale…"

"A lone pegasus by the name of Tempest Torrent discovers an orphan pegasus on his doorstep, and brings her to live with him in his orphanage. Her name?" I said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Her name was Rainbow Dash! She would live her life in this orphanage until the age of 12. Who was there to keep her company you ask?" Rainbow Dash said, mimicking my theatrical tone.

"It was Thundervolt of course!"

"Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt: Orphanage Siblings Extraordinaire!" Rainbow Dash and I said in unison, earning bewildered looks from everypony in the audience.

"Darlings, I love theatre as much as the next pony, but don't you think there is a time and place for everything?" Rarity asked, clearly bothered by our enthusiasm.

"Seriously, you two are getting a bit…_eccentric._" Twilight said in agreement with Rarity.

"Well considering how depressing the rest of the story is, it seemed appropriate." I said, a small frown finding its way onto my face.

"Alright then, keep going."

"Wait, Twilight?" Aurora spoke up. "Would you happen to know how to put up a barrier? One that doesn't let other ponies magic in or out?"

"Yes, I have a spell like that. Why?" Twilight asked, clearly confused.

"I need you to cast it, if it isn't too much trouble. It would make me feel better."

"Um, sure… Just a second." Twilight said, charging up her horn. Small lavender light built up at its tip, and expanded outward until everypony in the circle was encapsulated in a sound canceling orb. "That should do it. Let's get going. Quickly please."

"So Thundervolt and I grew up together. We're like adopted siblings, except we never got adopted. The closet things we had to parents were Tempest, the pony in charge of the orphanage, and this mare named Coldfront." Rainbow Dash said, obeying Twilights wish.

"We just called her Coco." I added.

"On the day I was supposed to head into flight school, we went to the orphanage to check on everything."

"At that point, we were just living with Coco."

"So we go into the orphanage, and…" Rainbow Dash started, trailing off as she became lost in thought.

"Dash?" I asked, trying to snap her out of her stupor.

"Oh, sorry…" She said, gathering her thoughts. "Tempest's…_body_ just gets thrown in front of us. He'd been killed."

"Violently…" I said, my eyes constricting at the image.

A gasp was audible from our audience, as they expressed their own blends of shock, concern, and disgust at our words. We waited for them to settle down slightly before continuing.

"So we freak out, and all the doors to the orphanage lock. We look around, and see this big unicorn colt just watching us. Then he starts laughing, talking about how Tempest was a pushover and worthless…" Rainbow Dash said, sounding a bit more frantic.

"Nova…" Aurora said bitterly, her neon green eyes cutting the air like daggers.

"Who?" Twilight and Fluttershy asked simultaneously.

"Whoever he is, I reckon he ain't too nice a fella…" Applejack responded grimly.

"Indeed, he seems comparable to a brute…" Rarity added.

"A big dumb meanie!" Pinkie Pie said with an irritated frown.

"You have no idea." Aurora said, ending everypony's rant.

"He attacked us, and almost killed Coco and Dash." I said. "I stepped in and distracted him long enough for them to get away. I thought I was going to die, but he took me with him instead." My brow hardened as I finished my statement.

"Apparently I repressed all of the memories from before, which is why I didn't remember anything. Coco left me with a pony she could trust, and I went off to flight school. The rest is history." Rainbow Dash said, her words sounding heavy and filled with emotion.

"That's… That's terrible!" Fluttershy said, her eyes watering.

"That's also as much as I know." Rainbow Dash stated flatly. "I think it's…"

"Aurora." The petite pink pony supplied Dash with her name.

"I think it's Aurora's turn to speak. I'm just as curious as everypony else to hear what these two were up too for so long." Rainbow Dash gave the floor to Aurora, who promptly stood up beside me.

"Ok, listen closely. I'm only going to say this once. And I intend to keep it much shorter than the drama club's rendition." Aurora said, pouring on her 'charm'. "Any objections?"

"They're all yours, Rory." I said, causing Aurora to glare at me. "Hey, you call me Thunderdolt all the time. I think I've earned the rights to your pet name."

Aurora merely rolled her eyes as she took up her position next to me. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and began her compacted lecture.

"After Nova took Thundervolt, he brought him back to Canterlot, into the night guards' chambers. Below the barracks is a laboratory that was built under the guise of being a 'Research and Development' department. I was already being held there for a few days before Volt here joined me. Nova started forcing us to train with him under threats against people close to us, in Thundervolt's case, Rainbow Dash." Aurora paused to glance at Rainbow Dash, who wore a guilt filled expression before Fluttershy started to comfort her.

"Needless to say, we cooperated. We were being turned into warriors… Weapons that he could use to further his own purposes, most of which we've still yet to uncover." I said, realizing how little we actually knew about our captor.

"After a while, we'd learned the ins and outs of the mercenary's trade. All while this was going on, Nova developed a serum. Its goal was to make us stronger, smarter, and more resilient. It mostly made us more durable and able to heal quickly, alongside some faster cognitive functions. The effects it had that _didn't_ show were much more incredible." Aurora nodded towards me, and I understood what she wanted.

I stepped forward, staying clear of everypony around me. I focused my energy, and began to hear a small crackling around my body. Soon, tiny volts of electricity began emanating from my body, convulsing in all directions. Feeling the energy pulse through me, I flared my wings suddenly, drawing all the energy towards them, igniting them with large amounts of electricity, producing the glow and the buzz that I'd come to know.

The spectacle itself wasn't as impressive to me as the faces of the ponies who witnessed it. Only Aurora and I had ever seen my wings like this, and so naturally, looks of shock and amazement were on everypony's face. Applejack, Rarity, and Spike sat in awe, Twilight was furiously gazing upon them in an attempt to catalog any and all scientific information she could, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were marveling at the 'coolness' of the brightness and color, and Fluttershy…

Fluttershy sat there, blankly staring at me. She didn't look surprised at all. No fear, no apprehension, no amazement, no wonder. It was as if she already knew about my power. Her lack of a response was more than worrisome, but it would have to wait. Aurora still had a story to tell.

"We've been changed. We've been places we'd have never gone, and we've done things we aren't proud of… But that's in the past. What matters now is what needs to be done." Aurora looked out into the small crowd of ponies we were addressing. "I'm sure you all have questions, so"—

"How did the princesses let something like this happen!?" Twilight asked impatiently. "It's not like you two were being kept a secret all this time, right?"

"Celestia is clueless. All she has is the vague knowledge that some science is going on somewhere and isn't causing her any problems. Contrary to popular belief, she isn't omnipotent." Aurora responded coolly.

"Luna on the other hand…" I said hesitantly. "Luna is more involved than you'd like to believe."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would she do any of that?" Twilight asked, her worry climbing to the surface.

"Because she's been manipulated by a monster and doesn't know otherwise." Aurora stated plainly.

"Nova used her like he used us. Only she doesn't _know_ she's been used." I added.

"Well how come she don't know? Ah mean, she's got to know something, right?" Applejack spoke up, sounding confused.

"I'm not sure how he's managed to keep his intentions a secret, but my guess is that he omits our circumstances, and appeals to one of Luna's desires." I said thoughtfully. "He was doing this for a long time before she returned, and he became almost subservient when she appeared."

"This gave her the illusion of control, and allowed Nova to keep working behind the scenes." Aurora added. "She's completely oblivious, which is why she thinks we're traitors, instead of victims."

"T-Traitors?" Fluttershy said nervously. Her previously blank stare was gone, replaced with her usual expression.

"Nova convinced her that we were plotting against the monarchy, and got Luna directly involved in our capture. He just wanted a distraction so that she wouldn't watch him so closely." I said softly, trying not to alarm Fluttershy too much.

"Instead, she's been watching us. We'd been extremely careful to cover our tracks up until now, but circumstances didn't allow it in this instance." Aurora looked directly at me, and then continued. "She's been watching us since Cloudsdale, Twilight and Fluttershy."

"What!?" Both mares exclaimed in shock.

"That's why I had you put up the barrier. She's been surveying us for hours. This information needed to be hidden, lest she think we were trying to turn you against her."

"Well what is she going to think now?" Twilight asked nervously.

"That we're trying to turn you against her." Aurora said flatly. "You'll have to look like you don't believe us when you drop the barrier, maybe even kick us out. It's up to you."

"That doesn't sound very fun." Pinkie said, her expression deflating ever so slightly.

"Indeed, the circumstances we've found ourselves in are rather undesirable." Rarity said.

"You said it, Sister." Spike said, sharing the white mares worry. "What are we going to do, Twilight? We have to help them!"

"I know, Spike. But how are we going to do that?" Twilight asked the dragon, racking her brain for an answer.

"We're gonna do everything we can! We aren't just gonna let friends of ours down!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed sternly.

"That's exactly what you're going to do!" Aurora yelled, matching Rainbow Dash's volume. "There isn't anything you all can do to help us in this situation. Thundervolt and I are on our own here, and for your safety, it has to stay that way."

"What are you talking abo"—

"She's right." I said, giving no indication of my emotions. "We've endangered you enough as it is."

"You can't just tell us about all these horrible things and expect us to do nothing! What kind of friends do you think we are?" Twilight asked in a hurt tone.

"The kind that know when to leave well enough alone." Aurora said coldly. "I told you everything as a courtesy. I never wanted to bring anypony else down this road."

"You're being stupid!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "No offense, but you can't just tell us about some monster and then say 'Don't worry about it'."

"Dash!" I yelled, stunning the cyan pegasus. "Stop. This colt isn't something you can all take down so easily, and I won't have any of you get involved just to get hurt. Or worse…"

"You don't know what"—

"I lost you once; I'm not losing you again!" My voice boomed, silencing the stubborn mare. "You've all been amazing, but I can't let any of you get hurt because of me. It's my fault you even know who I am. None of this was ever supposed to happen."

"I have a question." Fluttershy raised her hoof expectantly, catching everypony off guard. "If you won't let us help you, then what are you going to do?"

"The same thing we've been doing for years. We'll keep moving, keep watching. We'll make sure he doesn't get ahold of anypony else, and when we figure out how to do it, we'll take him down." Aurora answered.

"So what, you're just going to leave? Like none of this even mattered!?" Fluttershy's calm tone was gone; giving way to anger I had never seen. "You're willing to let all this go because of some backwards idea that you'll be keeping us _safe_!?"

"Yes. It's kept you all safe this long, it will keep you safe longer." Aurora said, clearly done with the questions. "You can drop your barrier Twilight, we're done here. Thank you for all your hospitality."

The barrier dropped immediately, and Twilight sank down, her energy drained from the magical activity. Aurora and I walked towards the door of the library, while everypony stood up and began to go their separate ways.

"You can't leave! Not now!" Fluttershy stood up, yelling towards me. "If you leave, I won't wait for you… Please…don't go."

I turned around and looked at the cream colored pegasus in shock. Everypony was staring directly at us, but I only saw her face. Tears were streaming down her face, the hurt and regret forming salt stains on the floor. Her eyes were pleading, and scared, but her face was stern and resolute. She meant every word of what she said. If I left now, it was over.

"Fluttershy, I…" I couldn't muster up any other words.

"Come on; don't make this any harder for yourself. You know we can't stay." Aurora said from behind me, her words firm and truthful.

She was absolutely right. Every minute we were here was another minute they were at risk. Another minute Fluttershy was at risk. I wanted nothing more than to run over to her side and embrace her, the mare that made everything worthwhile. But I knew I couldn't. Keeping her safe was worth more to me than my own feelings. She'd come to accept it in time, move past a stupid colt like me. I stared into her eyes one last time, and sent all the reconciliation I could her way. Without another word, I turned away and walked out the door.

I could hear her sobs as we left, walking out into the unforgiving darkness of the night. The sun would be up in a few hours, but there would be no warmth. Not now, not ever. The minute I left was the minute I resigned into myself with all the sorrow I deserved. I almost laughed at the cliché present in my mind at the time. As Aurora and I walked into the Everfree forest on our way to Canterlot, I mused that I had left my heart behind in Ponyville.

"I'm sorry, Volt... Now you know why we don't make friends. Why we don't get involved… It always ends with pain." Aurora said coldly.

The silence quickly overtook us once more, and we faded away into the night.


	24. Pursuit

_**Sorry for the wait again, R/R/E!**_

Chapter 24: Pursuit

"I dunno Twilight, she hasn't really been…talkative lately." Rainbow Dash said apprehensively.

"I wouldn't be either. Not after that…" Twilight trailed off, losing herself momentarily in thought. "But you're her best friend, and it's been a couple of days. I'm sure you can get her to say something this time."

"I'll try…" Rainbow Dash said, turning her head towards the friendly looking cottage in front of them. "The last time I tried to cheer her up, she had this crazy look in her eye. I'm worried Twilight."

"It's going to be fine. I'll go in with you, ok?" Twilight said, nuzzling the nape of Rainbow Dash's neck.

"Haha, fine. You've got a deal." Rainbow Dash said cheerfully, as she began to walk towards her task.

The two ponies walked towards Fluttershy's cottage from the main road quickly, but calmly. The distraught pegasus inside wouldn't need to be startled after what she'd been through. Rainbow Dash and Twilight made sure to make just enough noise to prevent their arrival from being an unwanted surprise, and scaring the pegasus into silence. They made it to the door, and Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight.

"You sure we can't put this off a little? To be honest, Fluttershy kinda scares me when she's emotional. I can't predict her at all!" Rainbow Dash said, worry growing inside her magenta eyes.

"It's Fluttershy, what is she gonna do?" Twilight asked almost sarcastically. "We're doing this, right here, right now."

Twilight knocked on the door, causing Rainbow Dash to wince as a shiver shot down her spine. Rainbow Dash was never attune to other ponies emotions, and her best friend was no exception. Usually, Dash would just act as a multi-colored tissue for Fluttershy to vent into, until the pegasus reasoned with herself enough to fix her own problem. When Fluttershy was silent, Rainbow had no clue what to do. She _hated_ not knowing what to do.

A few seconds passed, and nopony answered the door. Not surprising. Fluttershy rarely answered the door when she was in an emotional state. This was Twilight's cue to push the door open and walk in to greet—

"What the- It's locked!" Twilight said in disbelief.

"She doesn't lock the door…" Rainbow Dash said, deliberating the circumstance in her mind. "Fluttershy! It's Rainbow Dash and Twilight! Can we come in!?"

Silence. The lack of a soft, yet familiar sobbing was troubling enough to say the least. Rainbow Dash dropped the formalities and flew up to the closed window on the second floor. She attempted to force it open, but had no luck. This was strike two. Fluttershy liked her home to feel breezy. Even when she was upset, she would always leave a window open, subliminally or otherwise.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said, looking down at the lavender mare.

"I'm already on it." Twilight's horn was glowing, and her ear was pressed up against the door of the cottage. "Remind me to ask Fluttershy when she got the new lock. This pin-tumbler wasn't easy to pick."

Twilight pushed the door of Fluttershy's cottage, and walked inside. Rainbow Dash soon followed, more confused than she had been before.

"Where did you learn"—

"I live in a library. Where do you think I learned it?" Twilight said dismissively, glancing around the empty cottage. "Fluttershy?"

"Twilight… Look." Rainbow Dash said, pointing at a small slip of paper lying down on the kitchen table.

Twilight walked over to the unassuming piece of paper and levitated it in front of them.

"Oh no…" Rainbow Dash said

"Wow, I didn't think she had it in her…" Twilight said with astonishment.

**To My Friends,**

**If you're stumbling on this note now, then I have to tell you not to worry. I'm fine. I just couldn't let things end so easily.**

**I've taken one of Rarity's spare adventure vests, and set out in Thundervolt's general direction. It may take a few days, but I'm going to find him and bring him back. Don't try to follow me, not that you'd have much luck.**

**I'm sorry for worrying you, but I know you understand.**

**-Fluttershy**

**P.S. Please lock up on your way out. The draft bothers my little Angel Bunny.**

"We have to go find her!" Rainbow Dash yelled after completing the letter, and just about to fly off in a huff.

"You won't be able to, she's absolutely right." Twilight said calmly.

"What are you talking about? She can't be that hard to spot!"

"No, but she'll be covering her trail. She doesn't want to be found, and she knows enough to make sure we won't." Twilight said, attempting to diffuse the cyan pegasus.

"But how"—

"I'm not the only pony that can pick up a few things at the library. Fluttershy was avidly checking out my survivalist books, as well as my tracking guides. Considering her natural ability to communicate with animals, along with her aptitude for nature as a whole, she'll be invisible."

"You just want me to sit here and do nothing!?" Rainbow Dash was fuming now. "That's exactly what _he_ said!"

"_He_? Thundervolt is he now?" Twilight asked suspiciously. "He must have made you pretty mad too."

"You don't even know." Rainbow Dash said coldly.

"Regardless, I'm not asking you to do nothing. I simply said we wouldn't be following Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up and Twilight had her full attention. "We'll be following Thundervolt!"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I've scanned him enough over the past week to give him a magical tumor. I can follow my own aura, thank you very much." Twilight said confidently.

"That's amazing! You're a genius, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash rushed over to hug the lavender unicorn, whose face was now red.

"Oh it's nothing. Now come on, let's go tell the others. I'm sure they'd like to know what's going on."

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

The two ponies rushed out of Fluttershy's cottage, locking the door on the way out in accordance with her instructions. They had ponies to find.

* * *

"_North, north northeast… west? Where in Equestria are they going?_" Fluttershy thought to herself, glancing at her compass.

The open expanse of Whitetail Woods stood all around Fluttershy as she attempted to make sense of her directions. She had been tracking some hoof prints she most assuredly matched to Thundervolt, but was confused at the wayward path they seemed to be taking.

Fluttershy sighed as she looked ahead of her. Though not as densely packed as the Everfree forest, in the thick of its brush, Whitetail Wood was just as confusing. The only difference between the two was that Whitetail Wood was under pony control. The only thing dangerous about these woods was the relatively uniform pattern of the foliage, which made it very easy to get lost.

The woods were situated in between Ponyville and Canterlot, extending the length of Unicorn Range, and reaching as far as Smokey Mountain. There was nothing of interest within them, so nopony usually wandered into the woods, save for the annual Running of the Leaves. Hoof prints should have been an easy indicator of where Thundervolt would have gone, but looking at their headings only confused Fluttershy further.

"_West, west northwest, east…_" Fluttershy continued following the tracks, absentmindedly taking note of where each step was headed.

Dragging hoof prints littered the ground in front of her. Thought she thought there should have been two sets, she realized that Aurora was most likely more careful where she was stepping. Thundervolt's hoof prints almost seemed to be laborious, as if he had been dragging them the whole way.

A pang of realization hit Fluttershy, and a layer of depression laced her monotonous task.

"_He didn't want to leave, but he did anyway. Now he's suffering for it. That should make you feel better._" Fluttershy thought.

It didn't. It merely reminded her that she was feeling the exact same way. She knew why he left, and she even understood to a point. That didn't mean she was just going to lie down and take it like she usually would. No, this time she'd be active. She'd change things herself. After all, Rarity had always told her: 'An empowered mare doesn't sit on the sidelines. She knows what she wants, and she takes it.'

"_Oh no, Rarity…_"

Fluttershy had almost forgotten the fact that she'd stolen a vest from Rarity's boutique. More disturbing than that however, was that she'd stone a vest from Rarity's boutique _without asking_.

"_Sigh, Rarity will be fine. Thundervolt though…_"

Fluttershy began thinking of her current situation, and became uncharacteristically angry. How could he leave her like that? Why couldn't he have just asked for help? What in Celestia's name gave him the idea that the danger they would be in was his fault? All of these questions and more came pouring into Fluttershy's head, ravaging her delicate constitution and causing her to break down in tears.

The salty pang of sadness reached Fluttershy's lips as the tears streamed steadily down her face. They were warm and constant. Her feelings, however, were cold and fleeting. She couldn't make up her mind. Was she angry? Was she hurt? Maybe worry was the right way to describe it. Or maybe it was all of those and more. Fluttershy hated to use such an obvious description, but all she could think was that things were 'complicated'.

She needed something, anything to make it better. A promise that she and Thundervolt would be reunited. A hint of hope that somehow everything would be alright. Hell, even something to keep her mind from exploding!

***Rustle***

Fluttershy's tears stopped, and she immediately snapped her head towards the source of the noise. Fluttershy was now totally alert. She couldn't afford to be emotional. Not now. She wasn't at home in her own woods. She was at the mercy of whatever lay inside Whitetail Wood's borders. If she wasn't ready, anything could come out of the bushes and kill her without so much as a blink.

"_Manticore?_ _Wolf? D-Dragon?_" Fluttershy thought as she steeled herself for the creature making the noise.

"A… A hippo?" Fluttershy said to herself, as she looked upon the large figure that had emerged from the brush.

"Yes, I'm a hippo. At least I was the last time I checked." The large grey creature said, sounding formidable, yet friendly.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. I was just…"—

"It looks to me that you've been crying little lady. Someone as sweet as you shouldn't be subjected to something like that." The hippo said, showing sympathy to the pegasus. "Why don't you tell ol' Blue what's troubling you?"

"B-Blue?" Fluttershy asked, unsure of what else to say.

"That's my name; feel free to wear it out. I don't hear it that often." Blue said, mustering a friendly smile.

"O-Ok Blue. Maybe you can help me. That is if you don't mind, of course." Fluttershy said shyly.

"Of course not little one, try me." Blue said, sitting down with noticeable thud. "You'll forgive me, I had a big lunch."

Fluttershy giggled at the joke, and slowly started to open up to the strange hippo. After about a half hour of bonding, and a few stories, Blue was ready to offer his sage advice.

"Honey, you're both wrong." Blue sad, sounding oddly sassy.

"W-What do you mean?" Fluttershy was taken aback by the hippo's response.

"I mean exactly what I said. You are both wrong. But, as a consolation, you're both right." Blue smiled happily, his eyes closed from the magnitude of his grin.

"B-But"—

"Your friend should not have left you the way he did. It was very stupid, and he should have known that you would stay by his side no matter what."

"Exactly, so I"—

"But! You should realize that he just wants to keep you safe. From what you told me, it sounds like he leads a rather dangerous life. In fact, I haven't heard of a pony with such a hazardous life in a long while. Clearly he left in order to protect you."

"I suppose, but"—

"I think you should keep looking but when you find him, don't get mad. Just talk to him. It's all you need to do to get back on track. I promise." Blue said reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right." Fluttershy said softly, taking the hippo's advice. "I'll just tell them both that I thought what they did was wrong and"—

"Wait, both?" Blue sounded confused.

"Well, yes. He and his friend left together. I thought she and I were becoming friends." Fluttershy said sadly.

"He left you for another mare? That two timing snake!" Blue said with irritation. "Honey, when you find those two, be sure to give them a back hand from your good buddy Blue."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Fluttershy said with a gasp, not eager to part ways with her friend.

"I'm afraid I am, Honey. I've got greener pastures to find, deeper rivers to swim in." Blue said happily. "Tell me though, where are you from? I'd hate for this to be our last time speaking. You're just a delight to talk to."

"Oh, well I'm from Ponyville. It's a small town over"—

"Ponyville, really? Small world… I had business over there not too long ago. Tell me, have you seen a baby alligator roaming around town recently?" Blue asked hopefully, his small eyes searching Fluttershy's for an answer.

"Hmmm, I only know one alligator, Gummy. Small, green, big purple eyes… He's Pinkie Pie's pet." Fluttershy said, arbitrarily speaking of the reptile.

"How is the little guy?" Blue asked, sounding oddly worried.

"He's fine, very happy as far as I can tell. It's kind of hard to know what he's thinking. Like owner like pet I suppose…" Fluttershy giggled a bit, thinking of the bouncy pink pony.

"That's good news." A genuine smile flashed across Blues face before he turned back to Fluttershy. "I must be going Fluttershy, but if you need me you don't hesitate to come find me!"

"But how will I do that?" Fluttershy asked the hippo as he walked into the shrubbery from whence he came.

"When the time comes, if you're feeling blue enough, I'll stumble along to help out." The hippo said with a chuckle, leaving Fluttershy alone in the forest once again.

Fluttershy was a bit confused at the Hippo's cryptic response, but decided not to question it. With a renewed vigor, she picked up Thundervolt's trail, and headed north. Wherever he was, Thundervolt was going to answer to Fluttershy.

* * *

_The maintenance never ends… At least this infernal thing is operational. Now all I need is—_

"NOVA!" A royally angry voice yelled from the entrance of the lab.

_-the harlot…_

"Emerge from underneath the apparatus at once! You've much to answer for!" Luna's voice boomed, sending echoes throughout the empty room.

"Oh I'm absolutely sure I do." Nova said sardonically as he pulled himself out from under his completed machine.

"I'll forgive your reprehensible tone for the moment. Are you aware that your fugitives are mobile again?" Luna asked with irritation. Her deep blue eyes boiled with fervor.

"Of course not, my humble eyes are merely those of peasants. They couldn't hope to measure up to your divine eyesight, _my liege._" Nova's words became drenched in scorn.

"Such mockery is not so easily forgiven, Nova. Perhaps you forget your place in my castle!" Luna's irritation had now evolved into a disturbingly collected anger.

"Your castle? Ha, what an excellent joke! I wasn't aware the ruler of the night had other talents." Nova said, pushing his boundaries immensely. "I was under the impression Equestria was under Celestia's control."

Luna's buttons had now been pushed. "Silence! Shall I have you thrown into the castle's dungeon!?"

"Princess, why is it that you hate your subjects?" Nova said calmly, changing the subject abruptly.

"Wha- To what do you refer!?" Luna was still angry, but now she was curious as to where Nova was leading the conversation.

"In your absence, Celestia ruled over the land without much progress. The military you had worked so hard to found had been dissolved and the only notable leap in science was machinery designed to be powered by magic." Nova said, glancing around the room appreciatively. "Why is it that you've refused to see the future when it stares you directly in the face?"

"I do not understand."

"Why would you? You're only royalty after all. I can't expect someone of your class to understand. Progress is defined by the proletariat, not the bourgeoisie. Which is why, it seems, nothing has changed under your rather _encompassing_ rule." Nova paused, and then turned around to face Luna. "Don't you think it's time for…_a change_?"

Luna was at a loss for words. She could only watch as Nova's once subservient nature she had grown accustomed to melt away, revealing a monster she didn't approve of. "You are not the pony I thought you were, Nova. It seems you're much more dangerous than I would have liked to believe."

"Oh?" Nova asked, almost sarcastically.

"You're done here. I'm officially disbanding the Research and Development portion of the castle's infrastructure." Luna said, commanding her authority with ease.

"Oh that's too bad. I didn't even get a chance to test out my creation." Nova said, sauntering over to the large metal device and rubbing his hoof over a control surface. "Couldn't hurt to try it now, could it?"

Before Luna could object, Nova's hoof pressed down on a small button on the side of the machine, exposing a small, tentacle-like protrusion. The appendage was about an inch in diameter, and had a series of long needles at its end, pulsating with electricity.

"I'd make a joke about how this next part will be shocking for you, but I'm afraid that kind of humor belongs to one of my idiot fugitives." Nova said with an evil grin on his face.

"Guards, arrest him!" Luna bellowed, two guards moving into the chamber as swiftly as they could. Nova looked upon the two guardsponies and smiled.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to show up. Hold her down for a moment." Nova pressed another button on the console of his machine as the two guards attempted to subdue the dark princess.

Their hold on the princess was short-lived, as Luna quickly sent both guards flying. One of them cleared the majority of the lab and landed in a heap behind some work stations. The other guard got the majority of the damage, his spine smashing into a support column nearby, before he too slumped to the ground motionless.

As this exchange came to an end, Luna looked up just in time to see the tentacle appendage rushing towards her at an alarming rate. She side stepped the projectile just in time, avoiding its electrical current. She was about to strike Nova's smiling face down when her entire body fell limp and useless onto the cold laboratory floor. The tentacle had curved almost instantaneously and injected her with ten thousand volts of magically amplified electricity.

"Feel that Princess? That's the feeling of all your magic being suppressed within your body, and your muscles seizing up in response." Nova said boastfully. "Not even a Royal Alicorn can withstand such an attack on the nervous system."

Luna's body was limp on the ground. She could barely muster up the ability to look at the dark grey unicorn as he stood over her triumphantly. Her actions flashed before her eyes, and she realized how foolish it was to have trusted Nova, even if it was only slight to begin with. Because of this, she was now at his mercy. "_He doesn't seem to be the merciful type, however._" Luna thought with apprehension.

"Guards, take her to the secure chamber. Make sure she's well taken care of. We wouldn't want our leader to be uncomfortable during her diplomatic visit to Greifenraum." Luna couldn't move her body to object to the statement. "I've never really understood that name. It translates so poorly to our dialect. The Gryphon Republic really does deserve a native title that transcends the language barrier."

Luna's limp body was dragged off by two of her own 'trusted' guards. After this experience, Luna would definitely be re-evaluating where she placed her trust.

"Either way, Celestia will be under the impression you are acting as Equestria's ambassador to Greifenraum, in order to plan a joint Gala or some other drivel. The irony of the situation is that she wanted you to go anyway. I couldn't have asked for a more cooperative and oblivious ruler." Nova said, a flash of appreciation sweeping across his face. "I can assure you; you'll be safe and sound in your cell with your big sister none the wiser."

The guards carried Luna off, her body dragging limply behind them. As the dark body of the dark princess moved from view, Nova moved towards the guard closest to his position. The poor soul who hit the column. Nova leaned down and put his hoof to the stallion's neck. Nothing. He died the second his back hit the column.

_The Princess is much stronger than I'd have imagined. Dealing with her would have proved difficult without the machine. I have to be more careful. _Nova thought as he traversed the lab towards the other guard.

With Thundervolt and Aurora on the move, Nova would have to act quickly. Everything was set for their capture. With the machine tested and working, all he needed was bait. Something to get both traitors to come back. Unfortunately, Aurora made better efforts to hide her relationships from Nova, leaving the only obvious course of action to be those close to Thundervolt.

_It looks like I'll be heading to Ponyville._ Nova thought, reaching the guard on the floor.

The poor soul was writhing in agony, the majority of bones in his body broken. A quick scan revealed that the stallion suffered from severe internal bleeding, and multiple ruptures in numerous internal organs. The stallion would die within the hour.

_Taking somepony that belongs to him may just lure him in close enough for me to recapture them. If that fails, they'll end up begging for mercy like my friend here._

"Don't worry yourself, Soldier. You've fought well, and served me to the best of your abilities. May the afterlife serve you well." Nova said solemnly, raising his hoof above the immobile stallions head.

A small groan of pleading could be heard from the stallion's chest, causing Nova to hesitate for the briefest moment. Without another word, Nova's hoof fell to the ground, silencing the guard's cries with a sickening crunch.


	25. The Whitetail Woods

_**Lengthy wait for an update, but it's a good one (at least I think so). Sorry for the wait, here is Chapter 25…**_

Chapter 25: The Whitetail Woods

The fact that I was stalling for time was an understatement. Aurora was lucky she didn't have to drag me along behind her. Though to her credit, she might as well have started. I was being a lead-hoofed turd.

"Thundervolt, quite being a lead-hoofed turd and let's _GO_!" Aurora yelled back to me, clearly tired of my lagging behind.

"We aren't even going anywhere. We're back on the run. Where is there to go?" I asked futilely, completely aware that Aurora had a list of locations running through her head.

"Anywhere but here." Aurora turned and trotted back to my position. "We spent too much time in Ponyville. Or more accurately, _you_ spent too much time there."

"I left my heart in that town…" I said quietly, reminiscing privately.

"And I left an ass-print and some partially digested apple pancakes. I feel your pain." Aurora said harshly.

"Glad to see you're as sensitive as ever." I said sarcastically.

"Sensitivity is a luxury we can't always afford, Thundervolt. Keeping a level head is our only chance of making it; you know that."

"A level head isn't the same as a cold heart. Not everypony can numb themselves of feelings like you." I said, getting annoyed at my earth pony companion.

"So now I'm cold-hearted?" Aurora's anger didn't fade, but a hint of sadness flashed across her sharp eyes. "Maybe I'm just not stupid enough to let some mare keep me from staying alive!"

"She isn't just _some mare_!" I yelled back in anger. "She was somepony that loved me!"

"Of course she was. She knew you for all of seven days, four of which you were either gone or unconscious. How could she _not_ love you after all that time?" Aurora said mockingly, rolling her eyes to complete the attitude.

"Well I'm sorry you don't understand love. It doesn't always take years to develop."

"Now you have the nerve to stand there and tell me I don't understand love!?" Aurora said, giving up her composure for anger. "Believe me, I've been on both sides of the equation, and I know enough to tell you that you'll get over it!"

"When have you ever been on 'both sides of the equation'? The only relationship I've even seen you have ended mutually. And it was with _me_!" I said, trying to understand Aurora's anger.

Much to my surprise, Aurora halted her assault and turned away silently. She began walking away; back in the direction we were previously headed. Her reaction was one I was unfamiliar with. Aurora _never_ backed off from an argument.

"Aurora?" I asked, following behind the petite pony. "Is everything ok?"

Silence. Not a word was uttered from Aurora's mouth to reassure me, or to insult me. I hadn't seen her submit to silence since after our mission in Las Pegasus.

_Oh no…_

Her silence at that time was because she'd been through hell. She'd suffered physically to the breaking point, and thanks to our augmentation, was able to live through that suffering. No pony goes through something like that without scarring. Not even Aurora.

_So why is she being quiet now? She can't be thinking of that…_

Her silence is motivated by suffering. She clearly isn't in any physical pain, so it had to be something emotional. Something that I didn't know about. I had spent the majority of my life with this pony; what didn't I know? And then it dawned on me.

"Manehattan."

Aurora turned her head, looking more curious than anything.

"What about it?" Her tone was unfamiliar to me. She sounded almost…_receptive_.

"What happened there?" I asked curiously.

"A lot happened there, but you don't want to know about that. You _already_ know about that." Aurora said, smiling to herself.

_What is she talking about…?_

"You're probably wondering what I'm getting at here." Aurora said, invading my thoughts, much like Twilight. "I know you were there…keeping an eye on me, probably."

"Uhhh…_noooooo._" I said guiltily, stalling for a better response. I didn't get the chance.

"Save it, you remember the white unicorn with the goggles?"

"Hard to forget someone like her…" I said, recalling the experience. "I'm pretty sure she was a wanted criminal."

"She was wanted at the time, yes, but not a criminal. But that's beside the point." Aurora said, dismissing the topic like it was nothing. "She told me about meeting you, and considering how well I know you, it wasn't hard to figure out who she was talking about."

"Well damn. And I thought I was being sneaky…" I said, evaluating my stalking ability.

"Well it was a good try." Aurora said, lying with a smile on her face. "I was staying with her, among a few other ponies. Pinkie Pie, for one."

"I noticed." I looked her over, analyzing the good mood she displayed. "When you came back… When you came back you were really happy. But you were also the saddest I'd ever seen you."

"I think you said it the best. Your heart's in Ponyville?" Aurora paused, and raw emotion washed over her. "Well, mine is in Manehattan with somepony _I_ loved."

Everything suddenly made sense. Why Aurora was acting so harsh, so cold. Why she rushed me away from Ponyville… She was trying to protect me. She went to Manehattan and fell in love, but she couldn't stay. Not with Nova following our every move. She couldn't endanger them; pull them into a life they didn't want. And suddenly I realized what I had to do.

"We have to end it."

"What?" Aurora said, unsure of what I meant.

"Nova, his reign over our lives! We're going to finish what I started a month ago and _end_ him." I was resolute in my cause, and Aurora could see it.

"We don't have a plan." She said flatly.

"We'll make one up."

"It'll be dangerous" Aurora had a smile forming on her face.

"Everything we do is dangerous."

"We might not even _survive_." Aurora's smile was turning into a huge grin.

"Everypony's gotta die sometime."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Aurora said, sold on my gung ho attitude.

"I promise we'll finish this." I said, coming down to a more serious tone. "We'll both find what we're looking for, or we'll die trying."

"Together."

"Together."

In that moment, Aurora and I were reminded of what we had. Without our old families and friends, without our freedom, without the ponies that inspired love in us, we had each other. Though we'd rarely been sentimental, Aurora and I realized that our bond was something that couldn't be broken. We would step into the fray together, and no matter what happened we would accept our fate with the support of the other.

* * *

"And so that's the difference between Ribonucleic Acid and _Deoxy_ribonucleic acid. Now, onto Mitochondria…"

"NO!" Rainbow Dash yelled in fear. I glared at the cyan pegasus, turning her cheeks red. "I mean, uhh. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Oh, ok then. What did you want to discuss? We could move onto the notes I was taking on the Horsehead Nebula. Ooh, or we could discuss sinusoidal functions in regards to rotary mechanics!" I said, giving Rainbow Dash a few interesting topics to choose from.

"Uhh….how about no?" Rainbow Dash said, wearing a guilty look on her face.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried about her sudden mood change. "You looked bored a second ago, and now you look…I don't know, embarrassed?"

"It's nothing, I'm just not feeling…open to education at the moment." Rainbow Dash said, wearing a very toothy smile.

"Oh, now I get it!" I said, full of realization.

"You do?" Rainbow Dash asked with worry.

"Yeah! You're worried about Fluttershy!"

"What?"

"You can't stand knowing that she's out in the woods alone." I reasoned. "Talking about all these interesting subjects is just distracting you from looking out for her and you feel guilty about it."

"Go on…" Rainbow Dash replied hesitantly.

"You are a naturally restless individual, and feel like you could be doing more to help her."

"Yes, exactly." Rainbow Dash said, excitedly nodding her head.

"So you should use those gorgeous wings of yours and canvass the area for any sign of activity. Whitetail Wood isn't as heavily populated as the Everfree Forest, so it shouldn't be as hard to spot anypony from the air." I said, blushing a bit at my own flirtatious tone.

"You're the best, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash gushed. "I won't let you down!"

Rainbow Dash zipped over to me, planted a quick kiss on my cheek, and flew off at sub-sonic speed. Her rainbow trail and a cloud of dust were all that remained for me to gaze at, as I reveled in my own warmth.

"There has to come a time when she kisses me and _doesn't_ make me melt." I said smiling happily to myself.

Now alone in Whitetail Wood, I continued walking in a northern direction. Thundervolt's residual magic aura was starting to wane, but at the same time it was growing closer. Much to my surprise, his direction of travel didn't always match my heading. He and Aurora had clearly decided to wander what appeared to be randomly through the woods. Whether they were lost or trying to lose other ponies was up for debate, but the fact that they were following a pattern was absolute. They were heading for Canterlot.

At first, they seemed to moving off a bit towards the west of the royal mountain, but had shifted their travel directly in its path. If it was their first stop of many, we didn't have a lot of time before they could blend in. His aura would dissipate by the time they reached the city, and something told me that they wouldn't be found easily among Canterlot's vast population. They'd have a place to hide, and they wouldn't stay long.

That was what worried me the most. Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt told their story. It all checked out. It was sad, but more importantly, it was true. I could fact check that story in a heartbeat and lose a total of zero sleep over the matter. Aurora though…

It wasn't that I didn't trust her. I mean, I really don't… But it wasn't why I doubted a few details in her story. She made it seem like there was a huge conspiracy going on in that city, right under the princesses noses. There was no way either of them would let a madpony do such awful things to ponies without consequence. It just seemed ridiculous.

Granted, Princess Celestia doesn't notice everything. Being her personal student, and under her 'watchful' gaze for years has taught me that. She may be the most powerful equine in the world, but she isn't a god. That's why she had us take care of Nightmare Moon. And Discord. And Chrysalis. And I guess there have been some times where she could have been more vigilant. Like when Ponyville came under attack from the Ursa Minor. And when the Parasprites leveled about 82% of the town. And when Cerberus left the gates of Tartarus exposed, and I had to run across the country to return him…with absolutely no assistance from the Royal Guard which I have _blood connection_ to…

Ok, bad example. Those instances are…forgivable. Princess Luna picks up the slack when Celestia is busy with other duties. Of course, she has been known to be a bit of an absentee, but that wasn't a big deal. They're practically immortal; a thousand year absence is nothing. And even though we had to defeat her evil alter ego to restore her to her normal self, she has proven to be a wonderful asset to the diarchy. Terrorizing Ponyville on Nightmare Night was forgivable; after all, she only wanted to improve her public image. I'm not even sure where she was during the entire Discord fiasco, but I'm sure she was somewhere useful, doing everything she could to help. And the same goes for the Changeling invasion, which she was also curiously away for…

I stopped walking forward, a bit of realization passing through my head. I took in a deep breath, and closed my eyes, and collected myself. I held my breath for a few moments and contemplated a few thoughts that were rolling around in my head. I then opened my eyes, and let out a deep, disappointed sigh.

"The Princesses are getting a serious talking to once this is all over." I said to myself, making no effort to conceal my irritation. "And when I find you, Aurora, you are getting a heartfelt apology."

* * *

Fluttershy walked on in the Whitetail Woods, finally confident in her heading. It had been a long process, cataloging each and every direction Thundervolt was heading in, but it had given her the theory that he was heading north for the city of Canterlot. Tracking animals down had proven to be very helpful in her current mission, as their sporadic movements often followed a pattern. Fluttershy was thankful now for Twilight's help in learning more on the subject.

The forest had become slightly thicker in the area, and so walking a straight line wasn't entirely possible. The thick trunks of the trees shot upward into air, covering the sun with their broad canopy. It was uncommon for deciduous forests like this one to have trees growing so close together, but considering the ecosystem was regulated by pony's, it wasn't surprising. Birch, Dogwood, Maple… So many different kinds of trees, all beautiful in their own way. From their majestic bark, to their broad roots, and their varied leaves, each tree held a sort of refined stance in the large forest.

It was truly a magnificent sight for the cream colored pegasus. The beauty distracted her from her predicament long enough to give her some peace of mind. She was jealous of the flora, wishing that she too could abandon the responsibilities of her life and simply respirate all day, providing clean air for all the wonderful creatures of the forest, and all the ponies living their lives in Equestria. How being a tree could be anything less than perfect, Fluttershy could only wonder.

"If only." Fluttershy said, exhaling a deep, longing sigh.

Her walk had taken her into the late afternoon at this point. The climate was very warm, and a bit humid, indicating the approaching summer. Fluttershy liked summer. It was nice out, and her animals got to play and frolic much like in the spring, which was hoofs down her favorite season. All her animal friends waking up and greeting Equestria for the first time in a few lonely months brought Fluttershy unparalleled joy.

She continued to think happy thoughts as she trotted down the natural path forming in the forest. It followed a northern direction, basically keeping to the path Thundervolt took. Since the path was easy follow, Fluttershy could gaze at the scenery and let her guard down for a bit.

***SNAP***

"Eeep!" Letting her guard down wasn't an option apparently.

"Fluttershy!"

Twilight of all ponies had emerged onto the path in front of her, and galloped towards her position. Fluttershy stood still and let the lavender unicorn collect herself before speaking. She looked have been walking for quite some time, evident from the ruffled state of her mane and sagging saddlebags.

"Twilight, what are you"—

"Thank goodness you're ok, Fluttershy! We were so worried about you!" Twilight said, genuinely having been distressed. "We saw your note and had to follow you!"

"Well of course you did. After all, I did tell you _not_ to do exactly that." Fluttershy said under her breath. Twilight still heard.

"A friend in need doesn't always want help. Applejack learned that lesson, and now so do you! We would have gone with you had you asked us." Twilight said sternly, softly reprimanding the pegasus. "You shut us out almost immediately, instead of talking to us."

"I'm sorry Twilight, but this was something I needed to do on my own. Thundervolt left me, and I needed to make him see that was wrong." Fluttershy said, irritation evident in her voice.

"I know he was the closest to you Fluttershy, but he left us too." Fluttershy looked at Twilight in confusion. "It's true. He's practically Rainbow Dash's brother for Celestia's sake. And to be fair, he was another intellectual to speak with. Believe it or not, he knows his way around a fair amount of subjects, and kept my mind busy during our late night talks."

"He only slept long when he was unconscious." Fluttershy said, laughing internally at the memory. "I guess you're right. You keep saying we…"

"Rainbow Dash came out with me. She went ahead to see if she could find Thundervolt." Fluttershy's eyes perked up at his mention. "We were following him, not you. _You_ didn't leave a trail for us to follow."

"You were the one who told me to learn from the library." Fluttershy countered, her trademark voice whispering the remark softly.

Twilight opened her mouth to reply, but the words didn't come. Her eyes widened, and her mouth closed, forming a look of surprise and comprehension.

"You're right, I did…" Twilight said, sighing heavily. "I think I need to start monitoring what gets checked out at the library."

Fluttershy just smiled widely at Twilight's comment, unable to do anything else. Though it wasn't her intention, or even her hope, Fluttershy couldn't deny that it was nice to see her friend at a time like this. If she had found Thundervolt now, there was no telling how she would react. Fluttershy didn't know if she'd break down in tears at his hooves, or unleash all her pent up anger on his face. His handsome _handsome_ face…

So maybe it wouldn't be anger rearing its ugly head at the moment of truth…

Fluttershy was getting ahead of herself however, and decided to focus on finding Thundervolt before dwelling on what she would say to him once he was before her. Planning for something like that would probably be useless anyway. In the heat of the moment, planned speech falls apart for what the heart wants to say.

With Twilight at her side scanning the sky for their rainbow tailed companion, Fluttershy felt slightly more at ease with her surroundings. Granted, Twilight wasn't exactly a nature buff, but she was a smart unicorn that could help out in a pinch. The fact that she and Rainbow Dash came out into the woods looking for her wasn't exactly surprising, but it made Fluttershy feel warm inside. She had ponies that cared about her, and would stand by her no matter the circumstances.

Fluttershy's cheerful mood carried on for the ten minutes she and Twilight were walking through the woods. The path that they'd been following widened to the point where it could almost be considered a road, were it not for the random shrubbery growing in spots. Twilight said that they were nearing Canterlot. The fact that they hadn't run into Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt was odd, which was when Twilight had a realization.

"I dropped the spell!" The lavender unicorn yelled anxiously

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, unsure of what caused the outburst.

"The tracking spell! When I found you, I dropped the spell and forgot to put it back up…" Twilight said, her head sinking in shame. "I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! Stupid stupid stupid!"

Fluttershy couldn't watch Twilight kick herself any longer. "You listen right now, it was an honest mistake! No need to beat yourself up about it. Why don't you just start the spell up again?"

"Doing it now." Twilight said, focusing her magic. "Hopefully we aren't too far off course because of this."

Twilight's horn ceased glowing, and her attention turned back to the path the two ponies had been following. Her eyes hardened slightly, and looked almost warily ahead. Fluttershy followed her gaze and saw what the lavender mare was looking at. Another pony was on the path heading towards them from the opposite direction. It wasn't unheard of to meet another soul in the woods, but this encounter struck Fluttershy as odd.

"Be careful." Twilight said quietly, confirming Fluttershy's suspicions.

The figure trotted into view after another few moments, and was revealed to be a friendly, if not formidable looking unicorn stallion. He had a dark grey coat, blood red eyes with a mane and tail to match, and a cutie mark that looked relatively close to an exploding star.

His face appeared wrinkled, showing signs of experience and aging. His brow was relaxed, but lines pressed into his face hinted that it was normally pressed together from stress. He wore a confident smile on his face, one that exuded self-assuredness.

That was what put Twilight on guard.

"It's a rare sight indeed, seeing other ponies in these woods. How are you ladies doing this fine day?" The stallion said politely, sending a chill down Fluttershy's spine.

"Haven't been paying it much mind." Twilight said, shrugging off the stallions comment. "What brings you out this way?"

"I'm just looking for a change of scenery. Canterlot can get a bit dreary if you spend too much time in the city." These words seemed almost genuine, causing Twilight to drop her guard ever so slightly.

"Canterlot, huh? I used to live there as well. I never really had a problem with scenery. I spent most of my time in the Royal Library." Twilight said, almost gushing over the memory of so many books in one place.

"The Royal Library you say? My, you must be very privileged to have such an honor bestowed upon you. And with all that information at your disposal, you must be quite knowledgeable." The dark grey stallion said, attempting to flatter the lavender unicorn.

"I try." Twilight said, reigning herself in, still wary of the mysterious unicorns presence.

"Satisfaction lies in the effort, not in the attainment. Full effort is full victory." The stallion said, earning a questioning look from Twilight. "A great philosopher once said."

"Wise words." Twilight said, once again refraining from saying more. "I think it's best we get going. Not much daylight left to burn."

"I understand. I've my own agenda to follow as well. I won't keep you any longer." With that, the stallion moved past the two mares and began walking in the direction from which they came.

Twilight had already looked away from the stallion and began marching away towards Canterlot. The Stallion had done the same, and was headed in the opposite direction towards his unknown goal. Fluttershy turned to follow Twilight, but something made her stop. It was a feeling that worked its way into her head, and she couldn't get it to go away. Without thinking about it, Fluttershy turned towards the stallion with the blood red mane.

"Excuse me, sir? What did you say your name was?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

The stallion stopped moving, seeming to consider the question. He turned his head, exposing a red eye and half a smile. "My name, dear, is Nova."

"N-Nova…?" Fluttershy said nervously. Her eyes constricted and she began to tremble, her fears overwhelming her.

"You…" Twilight said ominously. She had stopped moving completely.

"Tw-Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, worry superseding her previous fear.

"You were the one who took him away…" Twilight said, almost laughing.

"Pardon?" Nova said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"**YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HURT RAINBOW DASH!"** Twilight's voice tore through the air, magically amplified. Her head whipped around to reveal her eyes had gone a stark white, and her face contorted to one of pure anger.

Nova's eyes went wide with surprise as the lavender mare flashed out of existence, and before he could react, he felt his throat constrict and his hooves leave the ground. His strong body was forced against the nearest tree with amazing force, and he heard a sickening crack. He couldn't tell if it was the splintering of the tree, or the shattering of his own bones. From the numbness and heat coming from Nova's right shoulder blade, and angle at which the tree tilted, it was probably both.

Twilight suddenly appeared in front of him, pressing him harder against the tree. Nova's eyes were still wide, but he managed to look at the mare that had him in a chokehold. She was filled with righteous anger, and not in complete control of her actions. If left unchecked, she could easily kill him. At that thought, his throat closed tighter and the force on him increased.

"**You're absolutely right. Your life is under my control, just like Rainbow Dash's, Aurora's, and Thundervolt's were in yours!" **Twilight was lost to the world.

Nova felt a spike of pain shoot through his back, and his right hoof lost its ability to move. He looked past the fury of Twilight and into the eyes of Fluttershy, who was cowering behind her own hair, with a terrified look in her eyes. She wouldn't be stopping Twilight. Not even if she tore off his head and began eating it…

"**I wouldn't sink to such lows to end you! I'll just watch you forget to breathe!"** The lavender demon began forcing Nova's throat to collapse, and the tree was being crushed, sending splinters into his back, embedding deep within his skin.

It was now or never, he had to act. With great pain and determination, Nova's horn began to glow a bright red. The destructive mare was reading his mind, but her thoughts were fueled by emotion.

"…they…suf-suffered every d-day…" Nova managed to choke out, coughing and attempting to breathe with each word. "…they were…were miserable…"

Twilight's full attention was on Nova's words now. Nova's horn brightened, producing an overglow. Twilight's horn did so as well, increasing the force on Nova, but loosening his throat accordingly.

"…and do you…do you know what?" Nova said, baiting the lavender mare. "…I wasn't hard enough on them…"

The force increased again, but his throat was completely loose now. Twilight wanted to hear it all, so that when she obliterated Nova from the face of Equestria, she could do it knowing it was totally justified. Nova aimed to give her that closure.

"And your precious Rainbow Dash…my only regret?" Nova started, noticing a wince from the stark white eyes focused on his very soul. "My only regret is that I never got to break her too!"

That was the final straw. Twilight poured all her magic onto Nova, and went for her final strike. She was so focused on ending the sick stallion that she didn't notice the third overglow form on Nova's horn as he jerked his head to the left. The tree hit Twilight, swiftly knocking her off her hooves, freeing Nova to fall to the ground.

The stallion landed on his right hoof, and grimaced in pain as the appendage revealed it was not just broken, it was ruined. Blood leaked from the multiple wounds now present on the limb and formed a small puddle below him. The only thing stopping Nova from passing out was the fact that the nerves inside the hoof were severely damaged. In all likelihood, Nova would lose the limb.

He turned his attention to the lavender monster that almost ended him, and examined her. The tree hit her at close to eighty miles an hour, and she was totally unscathed. She only passed out due to magical exhaustion. Nova was floored at this, and decided that he needed to take her captive and study the source of her power.

A small squeak and the sound of hoofsteps brought Nova back to the moment. He looked up and saw Fluttershy, tears running down her face, and her hooves moving backwards slowly. She refused to look away from Twilight, but she wanted nothing more than to run away. Nova focused a small amount of magic to his horn, and fired.

The yellow mare fell to the ground, unconscious for the next twenty hours or so. Nova breathed a deep sigh, and looked at the scene before him. A simple walk towards the town he planned to ravage had turned into a disaster. He looked down at his now useless right hoof, and realized that Ponyville was no longer a priority. He needed medical attention first of all, and he needed to regroup. These two ponies knew everything, and chances were so did others. Others that were on their way home.

Nova closed his eyes, focused his magic, and with three small flashes, the three ponies disappeared from the scene, leaving the battlefield behind.


	26. Monster

Chapter 26: Monster

Bits of light filtered through Fluttershy's eyelids as the yellow pegasus came to. Everything around her was dark, yet illuminated. It was as if she was underground, surrounded by dark grey walls. Her gaze fluttered around, trying desperately to find a point of reference but the blurry shades of grey took a toll on the newly conscious pony, twisting and turning in her vision and tying knots in her stomach.

A familiar shade of lavender crept into Fluttershy's sight, moving back and forth in a seemingly erratic manner. The pegasus decided it was time to move, so she started towards the blur. Much to her surprise however, Fluttershy's legs made no contact with the ground. Realization slowly hit the pegasus, as she realized she was lying on her back, flailing her legs in the air with the collective grace of an inebriated turtle. _"Tank, eat your little heart out."_ Fluttershy thought before opening her mouth.

"Oh, silly me! I seem to be upside down…how did that happen?" Fluttershy asked tiredly, not realizing how little energy she possessed before now.

"…ershy! You're fin…orried!" The voice sounded familiar, but was horribly muffled. Fluttershy rolled over and stood up with difficulty, almost falling back over.

"I'm sorry, my ears aren't working properly." Fluttershy said, giggling like a drunkard.

A moment later, Fluttershy heard what sounded like a knowing sigh, and felt a sharp sting pass through her cheek as her face was forced to the left. The melting pot of sounds and colors suddenly sharpened, and Fluttershy was once again a member of the land of the living. She darted her head around, looking for something familiar. In just under a second, she found something.

"Tw-Twilight?" Fluttershy said meekly. "Where…Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Twilight said quizzically, looking behind her. "Wherever we are, it's safe to say we aren't guests…"

For the first time, Fluttershy noticed the bars on the door. The bars on the door of their _cell_. The bars of the door on their cell in the dark, creepy, _underground laboratory_! Fluttershy approached the situation as calmly as she could, by hyperventilating and babbling in a non-cohesive manner.

"Fluttershy, please calm down." Twilight said softly. "Now is not the time for this."

The yellow pegasus was still scared out of her mind, but she knew Twilight was right. Fluttershy and Twilight both looked out through the bars of their prison. The dark grey walls were smooth, as if they were carved in rock. The ceiling was the same, smooth and undulating, with numerous holes that let in natural light from the surface.

Across the room, directly to their front, was a set of stairs presumably leading out of the lab. In the center of the room was a medley of work stations surrounding a relatively large open space. The smell of science wafted through the air, the scent of chemicals, electrical wiring, and latex embedding into the two mare's noses. Twilight, unsurprisingly, was not phased. Fluttershy however, cringed at the heavy scent lingering in the room.

"We aren't getting out of here without help," Twilight started, gears turning in her head. Her face quickly deflated, however, as a discouraging look surfaced on the lavender mare. "And it looks like we don't have any…"

Fluttershy wanted to panic, but had been told not to. "T-Then what should we do?"

"While you were unconscious, I tried my luck at a few things." Twilight said, thinking of the previous plans she had enacted. "Two-hundred and forty-seven things to be exact."

"Uh…" Fluttershy was otherwise speechless.

"To keep things simple, I couldn't get us out of the cage, and I can't reach anyone from outside the cage. It has a magic dampener that keeps my spells inside the cell." Twilight's eyes were filled with worry.

"Oh…my." Fluttershy said, realizing the weight of Twilight's words.

They were trapped in this lab by Nova, the very stallion that separated Rainbow Dash and Thundervolt as children, and tormented him and Aurora for years, going as far as experimenting on them. Things were not looking good.

"Rainbow Dash is still out there, Fluttershy. She'll find Thundervolt and he'll know what to do. Until then, we just have to survive." Twilight said.

The word 'survive' caught Fluttershy off guard. In fact, Twilight's whole attitude struck Fluttershy as odd. The mare looked almost depressed, and not in the 'trapped in a cell' kind of way. As if to confirm Fluttershy's suspicions, Twilight's head sank and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"It's because of me…" Twilight's voice was barely audible, a whisper that carried throughout the room.

"Twilight, what are you"—

"It's because of me we're in here! If I hadn't attacked that monster, we wouldn't be trapped in here." Twilight's eyes were glistening brightly.

"But Twilight, you didn't"—

"Save it, Fluttershy. You don't have to try and convince me otherwise. I know it's my fault. I… I _attacked_ him." Twilight said, her eyes growing wide enough to let tears drop to the floor. "I was just so _angry_! I thought of what he did to our friends, what he was going to do…"

"…" Fluttershy tried to speak, but cringed at the memory of Twilight's assault. She'd never seen her friend so emotional, so frightening.

"I was going to _kill_ him, Fluttershy. I had him by the throat, and wanted nothing more than to end his wretch of a life."

"B-But you didn't!"

"But I _wanted_ to. The only reason he got loose was because I was letting him get me angry enough to finish it." Twilight looked the cream coated pegasus in the eyes, tears streaming down her face steadily. She took a few stifled breaths before continuing.

"And I was going to finish it… You want to know the worst part?" Twilight asked, filling Fluttershy with a sense of dread. "I was in control of myself the whole time, and I _enjoyed_ watching him struggle. I spilled his blood and I wanted all of it. I wanted that evil _bastard_ wiped from the face of Equestria, and out of our lives for good…"

Twilight took another deep, shaky breath and looked at her friend with the most extreme guilt she'd ever felt.

"Doesn't that make me a monster too?"

Twilight finally fell to floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Fluttershy remained quiet, and only moved to support her fallen friend. The pegasus held her in a quiet embrace for hours, as the sobbing gradually waned to tumultuous breaths, and finally puffy-eyed exhaustion.

Despite all that had happened, Fluttershy had to remain strong. She had to stay strong for all of her friends. For Rainbow Dash, for Thundervolt, and for Twilight. But most importantly, Fluttershy had to stay strong for _herself_.

* * *

"She's far more powerful than any unicorn I've met in all my years. She may even rival the Princesses for raw magical power."

"And you in skill, if you told the story correctly."

"I suggest you hold your tongue, lest I be forced to hold it for you."

"Why don't you take that broken hoof of yours and shove it up your"—

"Silence!"

Nova sat in the crystalline chamber deep below his lab, reflecting on his encounter with the two mares in the forest. Nova's leg had ceased bleeding, thanks to some quick magical healing on his part. The leg as a whole however, would need some chemical assistance to heal fully. For the time being, he walked with a severe limp. Prepping his leg for injection would take enough time that a conversation could alleviate the boredom.

"I thought you came down here to talk. If I stay silent, how will you ever keep from getting bored while you lick your wounds?" Tempest said, poking fun at the incapacitated unicorn.

"I honestly don't know why. All you ever do is turn the conversation into collection of quips." Nova said, rolling his eyes at the bright red pegasus.

"I think what you meant to say was: 'Despite my engorged brain, I was unable to retort to your fabulously crafted response due to my lack of coolness'. Isn't that right, Nova?" Tempest said, grinning madly.

"You will be the one who drives me to drink…"

"Good, maybe you'll bring in some apple whiskey and I can get hammered with you. Living in this cell is boring. You should let me out so I can stretch my wings." Tempest said, leaning towards Nova with his head pressed against the bars.

"But if I let you out, then you would be free." Nova said, mirroring Tempest's tone of voice.

"Exactly!"

"No deal."

"Awww…you aren't fun anymore." Tempest's head drooped mildly.

"As I seem to recall, you never described me as 'fun'." Nova said, once again rolling his eyes at the captive pegasus.

"Maybe that's because you need to loosen up a bit. Come on, we'll go for a picnic! It'll be great!"

"Your attempts to gain access to the outside don't even show effort anymore. Can't you be at least a little creative?" Nova asked, growing genuinely bored.

"I don't know. Can you go a day without kidnapping ponies or ruining someone's life?" Tempest said, any sign of his light-hearted attitude gone.

Nova paused for a moment, looking into Tempest's lavender eyes. They were dead serious, and burned with ferocity. In all the time he'd been prisoner, Tempest had never once given him a look like that. It was very unsettling, and frankly, Nova didn't like it. It made Tempest look like a threat.

Without another word, Nova left the room, escaping the pegasus and his disturbing change in demeanor. His hoof was almost entirely healed, resembling an injury that had had time to heal for months. A slight limp was the only evidence left over, and that was exactly what he was going to correct.

The way back up to the lab had never taken so long for Nova to navigate. His gimp hoof was the major deterrent, but almost immediately upon leaving Tempest, Nova had developed a splitting headache. His ears were ringing profusely, and his vision blurred, forcing him to stop a few times during the precarious points of the journey. After about twenty minutes, Nova finally made it back to his laboratory.

"It's just a side effect of being smashed into a tree." Nova said, reasoning with himself.

The dark grey walls of the lab welcomed him home as he stepped inside. The glorious smell of science penetrated his nostrils immediately, bringing another spike of pain. It was worth every ounce of discomfort. This lab was his home, after all of the struggle and strife, and filled him with the feeling of safety.

He glanced around the room, and drank in the sight. All was well and good, everything in order, all according to plan. Just the way Nova liked it. The new additions to the room didn't look to be sharing his enthusiasm however. He would have to go over there and cheer them up after fixing his leg.

Nova strode as best he could to the nearby medical station set up next to his workstation and looked in the cabinet. Numerous bandages, ointments, and stitches were present, none of which ever saw much use. Being a capable unicorn, he had enough healing spells to keep himself from suffering small to midsized wounds. What he was looking for, however, was a specific syringe filled with a greenish liquid.

"There you are." Nova said, levitating the vial up to his eyes, inspecting it thoroughly. "Just a quick injection and the bone will set quite nicely."

With measured caution and precision, Nova plunged the syringe into his leg, the needle entering bone-deep. Nova winced at the pain as the needle passed a few nerves, and then squeezed the serum into the inside of his hoof. There was a chilling sensation, and then soothing heat rushed across the appendage. Numbness followed the warmth, and slowly faded as the leg set into the old shape.

Nova put the supplies down on the table, and gingerly put weight on his right side. "Good as new. Thank you science, you truly are a wonder." Nova said happily. He turned around to look at his guests.

"Now, how are we"—

"Fancy lab you've got here, Nova! No wonder you spend so much time away from me."

"H-How did you get out!?" Tempest was there, standing in between Nova and the cell. "What do you think you're"—

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about." Tempest said, back to his normal, good spirited self. "I just wanted to keep you company."

Nova opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off. "Besides, you left without saying goodbye." Tempest's eyes narrowed into an angry expression. "I didn't appreciate that."

"What you appreciate doesn't matter. You're a prisoner who left his cell without permission." Nova lowered his horn, which was now glowing red. "And I'm about to do what needs to be done to get you back there."

"Were you doing what needed to be done when you kidnapped these poor mares?" Tempest said, gesturing towards Twilight and Fluttershy.

"I was attacked. They left me no choice." Nova said, dismissing the statement.

"Then why do you have the Princess locked up? I didn't notice her attacking you." Tempest said.

"You shouldn't have noticed that at all! How did you obtain that information?" Nova said, his temper flaring.

"Calm down, Nova."

"TELL ME!"

"That's not calm."

"You'll get 'calm' when you tell me how you know about that!"

"The same way I know about what you did to Thundervolt." Tempest said flatly.

Nova's eyes widened, and he was speechless. His prisoner had too much information to have been consistently locked up in that cage. Another spike of pain shot through Nova's head, causing him to lose his balance momentarily. He looked up, and Tempest was right up in his face.

"You changed him! You took him from a loving family and turned him into a freak!" Tempest yelled, anger rising to the surface.

"I liberated him from the life of an orphan!" Nova retorted.

"Please, that's shit and you know it! He was happy, Dash and Coco were happy. _I_ was happy!"

"He was the only one who could have worked!"

"No, he wasn't. He was just the only one you could get away with! Orphans aren't always accounted for. They fall through the cracks real easily." Tempest said, advancing on Nova even more. He continued the onslaught, sending another spike of pain into Nova's head.

"That wasn't the worst of it though. It wasn't enough to ruin his life, you had to threaten Coco, send her running to Celestia knows where! She could be dead!" Tempest sounded particularly hurt about that.

"It…It…was for the good of Equestria. The only way I could have enough pull to dethrone the Princesses." Nova reasoned.

"And how would you propose doing that!? You're not nearly strong enough to pull that off, and nobody would follow you. By force or otherwise. You're going to fail, just like you failed me."

Pain was near constant for Nova, as he buckled to his knees. The onslaught didn't stop.

"Even if you managed to somehow gain power, the ponies would revolt. This empire is ruled by peace and love, and deep down, you know exactly why you'll never succeed. That love has kept me alive for all the years you tortured me. No food, no water, just love." Tempest was becoming furious. "If you really wanted to do what was good for Equestria, you'd just _die_!"

"T-Tempest…argh! You can't…think that what I did…was _wrong_?!" Nova said, pain enveloping his entire being.

"The only thing that was wrong was the mercy I showed you on the night you came for me. By letting you live, I was the one responsible for all of this." Tempest said, a tear falling across his muzzle. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Tempest continued, fueled with anger and hate. "The mare should have killed you as well. I see another face that wanted nothing more than your demise, but was too good a pony to finish you off. History really has a way of repeating itself, doesn't it?"

Nova writhed in agony, the stimuli of his world becoming too much for him. "Instead of ending you, I let this happen. I'm just glad I'm not around to watch it all burn to the ground."

"What…what are you talking about?" Nova said, picking himself up from the ground, breathing heavily with exhaustion. "You'll be here the whole time. Remember, I spared your life back in Cloudsdale. I _own_ you!"

"You poor son of a bitch… you don't even remember. You've become so twisted in your quest for power that you forgot…"

"Forgot what?" Tempest only responded with silence. "FORGOT WHAT!?"

"You forgot killing me." Tempest responded, his voice low and ominous.

"I didn't kill you! I couldn't kill you!" Nova said defensively.

"But you did, and you used my corpse to traumatize my family!"

"No, no I didn't!"

"You did! You did and you can't change it!" Tempest yelled back fervently.

"I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" Nova levitated his workstation and threw it towards Tempest. Much to his horror, the projectile never struck its target. Tempest's bright red body passed directly through the desk, not moving an inch. "…Wh-What _are _you!"

"You could call me a ghost. Maybe your conscience, assuming you have one. I like to call myself a message." Tempest stared Nova down, walking closer and phasing through debris as he came.

"A message?" Nova was shaking. "What message?"

"The message that explains to you what you've done. The one that rips you from your safety net and exposes you to the truth you've hidden from all this time." Tempest paused, looking away. He began to look transparent, like a projection.

"What!" Nova said desperately.

"I'm dead, and you killed me, becoming nothing more than"—

"Becoming what! What exactly have I become!?"

"A monster…" Tempest faded away, leaving the grey stallion behind.

* * *

"Twilight, I'm scared…" Fluttershy said, practically whispering.

"Just stay calm, let me figure this out." Twilight said, watching Nova talk to himself.

Talking to himself was an understatement however. The stallion was on the verge of murder it seemed, as he threw his lab around and yelled at air. He began to look defeated, and had finally fallen to his knees shaking. Silence enveloped the room, save for the two mare's short conversation. Their few words however, had been enough to gain his attention. Twilight's in particular.

He stood up, and rushed to the bars of the cage, slamming his hooves onto them with terrifying force.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

Fluttershy cowered behind her mane, but Twilight stood her ground. She remained silent, but looked at him without so much as flinching. Her strong lavender eyes stared into his blood red pupils, now perturbed and distraught. This was not the same stallion who she'd encountered in the forest. This one had gone truly mad.

"I'm locked in a cage. I couldn't have done anything to you." Twilight said coolly, eliciting a wince from the psychotic unicorn.

"LIES! YOU DID SOMETHING! YOU…You had to!" Nova yelled desperately, rescinding into himself. "It's th-the only explanation. It _has _to be."

Nova looked almost shocked to hear Twilight reply, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Maybe you're just crazy like everypony thinks."

The dark grey unicorn looked up at the lavender coated mare and narrowed his eyes sharply. A slight amount of composure seemed to grace his face before he stood up and responded.

"I'll just have to take a look at my _other _prisoner then… Excuse me." Nova dismissed the captives and sprinted back the way he came, leaving the two mares alone once again.

"Other prisoner?" Fluttershy voiced from the corner of the cell. "You don't think he"—

"No." Twilight said, knowing exactly where Fluttershy was going. "None of our friends are here."

The cream coated pegasus gave the lavender mare a quizzical look, prompting her to explain. "I spent plenty of time learning about this cage while you were unconscious. Magic can get in, but it can't get out. I can still sense our friend's general whereabouts from their arcane signatures." Twilight looked at Fluttershy with a flat expression. "Unicorn or not, I know where they are. And it won't be long until they come to find us."

* * *

Nova carried himself with renewed vigor down the halls of his lab, heading swiftly towards Tempest's cell. The pegasus had just shown Nova a terrifying display, and the unicorn aimed to correct such behavior.

"_Or prove that you aren't as insane as the mare believes"_ Nova thought, as he barreled across the crystalline bridge to his chamber. The room opened up before him, and his thoughts began finding words attached to them.

"He'll be sitting there with a smug grin on his face as usual. It was all just a prank." Nova said with a half-smile. "He's managed worse in his time, and this was just him being…creative!"

"There's no way he would risk actually _escaping_! He knows that I'd swiftly end his life if necessary. It's why he's been such a good prisoner all these years." Nova was getting increasingly worried as he neared the chamber.

"I'll have him explain exactly how he did it when I see him. After all, it's not like he could just phase through the bars and laugh at me. And that information was most likely overheard somehow." The dark grey stallion realized the improbable nature of that thought. "Sound _does_ carry underground…"

As the stallion neared the room, all of his fears and reservations piled on top of one another, causing his resolve to crack. A truly outrageous level of anxiety had mounted on Nova's mind by the time he reached the cell, outweighing all the concerns he'd ever had before. It would all be fine once he laid eyes on the familiarity of the bright red pegasus. _Who is most certainly sitting in his cage like a good little captive…_

Nova burst into the room and laid eyes upon the cell, but what he saw in that room was not the reassurance he so desperately needed. The bright red pegasus he had grown to love having in the deep recesses of his basement was there, but Tempest was not.

"So it's true… I'm just crazy, is that it?" Nova said, looking upon the pegasus before him. "How long…? How long have I been wasting my time talking to _you_!?"

No response. "You think you can just stand there and marvel at my stupidity without consequence?" Nova stomped his hoof and his magic flared, amplifying his voice. "_**ANSWER ME!**_"

The pegasus in the cell merely looked at Nova with a cautious hostility. His lavender eyes were deeply focused on the stallion, but betrayed a sort of primal expression. Stepping backwards from the cell's bars, the pegasus opened its mouth revealing fangs. A shrill hissing sound emanated from its throat, and its eyes turned a bright, bug-like green. The Changeling in pegasus form watched anxiously as the dark grey stallion before him collapsed into himself, unmoving and silent for hours. _Broken_.


	27. The Plan

_**Only a few more chapters left everyone! I hope you're ready for what's in store!**_

Chapter 27: The Plan

"I'm simply asking you a question. There's no need to get defensive." Aurora said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not defensive, you're being condescending." I countered. "It may not be my _best_ idea ever"—

"Not even close."

"But I'm telling you, it'd work." I said seriously. "It's not exactly a predictable strategy."

"I just want to know how you plan on making him step in the puddle." Aurora said with a pointed look on her face.

"I'm working on that part…"

"And where is this puddle going to come from exactly?" More skepticism from the petite pony. "Do you plan on using the tears you'll cry when you realize how bad your 'plan' is?"

"Laugh all you want, I think electrocution is still a viable option."

"So is coming up with a plan that doesn't involve mysteriously formed bodies of water and wishful thinking." Neon green never looked so sarcastic.

"But you know how much I _love_ wishful thinking." I said with a grin.

Aurora and I continued to debate as we walked through the Whitetail Woods. Having reconciled, we now had time to start coming up with a suitable strategy for taking on Nova. So far, the drawing board was full of unintelligible scribbles drawn by yours truly, and a storm of red pen marks making the scribbles feel bad, written by a certain sarcastic pony.

The day was beginning to show signs of waning. The sun was still touching the world with its light, but in a few hours the familiar embrace of the night would wrap Equestria in its cooling embrace. I used to like the night. It was a time where everything was peaceful, and when I could be alone with my thoughts. Now it just brings concealment. I can hide in the dark, just like we've been hiding for years.

The one pony that managed to make everything seem completely fine was now miles away in Ponyville, probably crying because of me. I honestly wish she wouldn't though. I'm not worth the pain, as I've told myself a million times. Somehow, I don't think she'd agree. All I can do for her is stay alive and pray that she finds happiness somewhere else.

I looked up to the sky to find some kind of solace for the time being. Thoughts of Fluttershy were bringing me down, and the last thing I could afford to be at the moment was upset. I needed to be focused, strong, and determined. No amount of sadness could make my resolve falter. No amounts of heartbreak could weaken my spirit. And no number of rainbow streaks shooting across the sky at breakneck speeds could distract…_oh crap._

"Aurora!" I said sharply.

"I saw her, quick! This way!" The petite pony darted into the underbrush with me in tow.

We ran as quickly as could, dodging between bushes, trees, and rocks in an attempt to put distance between us and the cyan blur. I didn't dare take to the air, lest she see me somehow and find me. For all the stock I put in avoiding Fluttershy, I didn't realize how much more I'd wanted to avoid Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy would be mad. Rainbow Dash? She was going to _kill_ me…

…which is exactly why I was terrified when we _happened_ to run into a clearing and Rainbow Dash _happened_ to shoot into said clearing directly in our path while wearing the angriest look I had ever seen on the mare. Or any mare for that matter…

"So, you thought you could get away, huh!?" The cyan pegasus said indignantly. "You thought you could just _abandon_ us!?"

"Dash, I"—

"Don't you Dash me! My _friends_ call me Dash! Friends don't abandon friends, especially when they're in mortal danger!"

"Rainbow Dash…"

"And you know what? You aren't even my friend! You're practically my _brother_! How can you even look at me, _your sister_, after just up and leaving like that!?"

"I had to go." I said weakly.

"Of course you did. You just had to get away from all those ponies willing to help you out in your time of need." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically. "You had to abandon some of your loved ones to spare us from danger."

"…"

"Danger, I might add, that affects _all _of us. You seem to be forgetting you aren't the only one affected by that monster."

"I didn't forget. It's all I can remember. I couldn't stop him that day, and now other ponies are paying the price because of it." I looked at Aurora with a guilty expression.

"And that's why we want to help stop him now! He isn't just going to stop with you two. He'll keep being evil no matter what you do!" Rainbow Dash stepped closer to me, anger still present on her face.

"I'm going to stop him, and you aren't going to be a part of it." I said, hardening my resolve. "Even if I have to stop you with force."

"What do you think you're gonna do!?" Rainbow Dash stepped forward to push me.

I flared my wings and electricity shot through the appendages, forcing Rainbow Dash to step back in surprise. I moved into a defensive stance and stared her down in an effort to dissuade her from pushing the issue any further. I did my best to keep a stern face, but evidently the anxiety and my lack of desire to hurt her gave me away. I swiftly received a cyan hoof in the jaw.

"Threaten me again! I dare you!" Rainbow Dash somehow seemed angrier than before. "I'd love to knock some sense into your sorry flank!"

The pegasus moved into an aggressive stance, the complete opposite of my posture. I didn't back down however. I couldn't. Not now.

"Do your worst." I said, inviting another swing.

"Just remember, you asked for it." I closed my eyes as Rainbow Dash wound up another blow.

*****_**THOK**_*****

I opened my eyes at the sound of the impact, and found myself staring at the back of Aurora's mane. She had stepped in between Rainbow Dash and I, absorbing the blow with her own cheek. She didn't so much as move a muscle in response. She just stared at the ground, wearing an emotionless stare.

"I-I didn't mean to hit you!" Rainbow Dash scrambled to apologize to the pink pony. "That was meant for Thundervolt!"

"I know whom it was meant for." Aurora stated calmly. "That doesn't mean he's the one who deserves your wrath."

"Aurora…"

"No Thundervolt, don't say it. I was the one who took you away. It should be I who bears the consequences." Aurora raised her head and looked at Rainbow Dash. "Go on, hit me. Take it out on me!"

"I-I… But"—

"Come on, hit me! Just do it! I deserve it!" Aurora yelled, her neon green eyes flaring with emotion.

"You didn't"—

"JUST HIT ME! HIT ME, DAMMIT, HIT ME!" Aurora screamed, losing control. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she shuddered as she took in stifled breaths. "It was me… It was all _my_ fault."

The small pony fell to her flanks and let out tears I had never seen before. Years' worth of emotions streamed down her face and nourished the grass below her hooves. I looked at Rainbow Dash with concern, and saw that she looked mortified. She had no way of knowing that she could have caused Aurora's breakdown with a swipe of her hoof. Then again, I suspected it wasn't that at all.

I sat down and held her in my hooves, saying nothing as she cried into my shoulder. I had no way of knowing that the strongest pony I knew could be broken to such an extreme, and it terrified me. I always thought of Aurora as my anchor. To see her in this state was to see my world unravel before me. If I wasn't ready to end Nova before, I was now. If only to stop my best friend from suffering any longer.

Rainbow Dash and I sat with Aurora and merely looked at each other, sharing a silent understanding in that moment. We were in this together, and I would accept that fact one way or another.

* * *

"I made a choice back then. It may not have been the right choice, but it was mine and mine alone. I made the mistake of trying to make the same decision for you, Thundervolt." Aurora said in her usual flat tone.

We walked through the forest, Aurora, Rainbow Dash and I in an attempt to regroup with Twilight. Rainbow Dash left her behind to scout ahead, and wanted to get back to her as quickly as possible. It was still odd to see the rainbow-maned pegasus so adamant about reuniting with the lavender mare. Then again, anything other than blind, conceited self-praise was slightly unbecoming of Rainbow Dash.

"I don't get it. He's the moron who followed you. That makes it his choice, doesn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Besides, blaming yourself isn't really gonna fly with us."

"I appealed to the logical side of his brain. I know it's shocking, but he does in fact have a brain in his head." Aurora said without an ounce of sarcasm present.

"You do know that I'm standing right here, right?" I asked, earning the same indifferent look from both mares. "I still want an explanation you know."

Aurora sighed, and dipped her head below her shoulders. "I let somepony down a long time ago, Thundervolt. I valued their safety over our relationship, and I'm paying the price." The pink pony looked over to me. "It would seem you and Fluttershy are willing to risk your lives to be together. It's noble, and romantic. I just wasn't ready to make that gamble."

"It sounds like you gave up something really important." Rainbow Dash said supportively. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been."

"I was attempting to do the same thing, and all you did was hit me." I didn't even try to stifle my irritation.

Rainbow Dash smacked my face with her wing and kept walking.

"Giving them up was never my intention. I've been keeping them safe by leaving them behind, and the only hard part has been living without them. I know they're safe, and that's all that matters to me." Aurora said without emotion.

"I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries when I say I doubt they feel the same way." Rainbow Dash said, sounding oddly polite.

"Quite frankly, you are. But you're right. They most certainly do not."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. When this is over, you're telling me that story whether you want to or not." I said adamantly.

"Whatever you need to sleep at night." Aurora said dismissively. Rainbow Dash flew ahead of us.

"That story is like a glass of warm milk and some cookies to me." I said, suddenly craving chocolate chip cookies.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in front of us. "Guys, come check this out!"

Aurora and I exchanged a quick glance and took off in Rainbow Dash's direction. A moment later, we arrived at our destination, and took in a very strange sight. It looked like a section of forest had been the site of a struggle. There were numerous hoof prints and body marks on a small path, and a collapsed tree that looked as though it had been pulled from its roots and thrown.

Another tree looked even more damaged, a pony sized dent in the middle of the trunk with fractured bark and leaves littering the ground. Right below it, was a decent sized puddle of dark red, sticky liquid. The blood of a pony, no doubt. A pony that would have been in bad condition, if they were still around. The area was curiously lacking in the injured pony department.

"What do you think happened here?" Rainbow Dash asked with concern.

"Well, look at this." Aurora's attention turned to a small groove in the ground. "This circular groove looks to have been carved by magical overcharge. You can tell by the even displacement of sediment, and the burn marks on the outsides."

"Ok, so a unicorn got mad, and smashed a pony into that tree." I looked at the tree again, disturbed by the amount of damage. "_A lot_. The blood seems to have collected underneath the tree anyway."

"Well then what about that tree over there?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying over to investigate.

"Thundervolt, look at this." Aurora said, sounding disturbingly worried. She pointed at the tree bark above the dent.

"Is that…part of somepony's mane?" I asked, flying up to get a closer look.

"Yes. What do you notice about it?"

I stared at it, and then felt a dark chill run down my spine. The hair was _blood red_.

"Oh no, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled from the other impact site. She was looking at a pair of saddlebags, adorned with a purple star that looked like Twilight's cutie mark. "These are Twilight's saddlebags! She might be hurt!"

Before the cyan pegasus could fly off, Aurora pointed out more evidence from the magical groove. I didn't even notice her move away from me. "You'll both want to see this."

Rainbow Dash and I rushed over to see what else was left behind, and were taken aback at the sight of a compass on the ground. Aurora picked it up in her mouth, and turned it around, revealing an engraving on the back. A small butterfly, along with the letters "F.S."

"This is Fluttershy's compass!" Rainbow Dash was on the verge of panic, and I was right there with her. "What's going on!?"

"Twilight and Fluttershy have been taken." Aurora said gravely, turning to me with her piercing neon eyes. "It looks like he's forced our hooves, Thundervolt."

Rainbow Dash turned to me, her magenta eyes constricted with worry. I took a deep breath, and looked them both in the eyes. "I know how we can take him down."

* * *

The Princess of the night felt her magic focus at the tip of her horn, only to be sucked away and into the machine above her. The low humming sound of electrical generators and focusing lenses pulsed throughout the room steadily, sounding almost like fluorescent lighting. No pony had ever been able to trap a full grown alicorn in a terrestrial prison before. Until now.

Princess Luna was trapped under her guards chambers, enclosed in a shielded cage. There were no bars, no walls. Just a transparent barrier in front of the dark alicorn, mocking her with the full illusion of freedom. She couldn't so much as take a step without being forced back, and whenever she focused her magic, it was drained away and absorbed. The midnight blue princess was helpless.

She was alone, with only the sounds of machinery and her own thoughts to keep her company. She couldn't even raise the moon from inside her cage, which unfortunately, wasn't enough to make Celestia come looking for her. Nova had conveniently scheduled a 'diplomatic excursion' for the Princess of the Night so that the responsibility of raising the moon would fall to Celestia for its duration.

For the first time in over two years, just like her time in exile on the moon, Luna truly felt alone. Her friends were nowhere to be found, her sister was unaware of her captivity, and even her tormentor stepped out for some fresh air. _Isn't he at least supposed to keep us company while he explains exactly how he plans to ruin Equestria?_ Luna thought to herself.

Unfortunately, being alone was the time when Luna had time to criticize herself. Being trapped in a magically resistant prison in your own castle is definitely an appropriate time to dwell on past mistakes.

_You had one thousand years on the moon to learn how to avoid screwing up so royally, Luna. What happened?_

_A unicorn by the name of Nova promised Equestria a new age of scientific progress under our rule, and we got curious. That, my dear, is what happened._

_Well I don't suppose you have any advice on how to escape our current predicament, do you?_

_We do not. Our magic is useless, and we cannot simply walk out of this captivity…_

_No, not exactly… I do have something to stave off the boredom at the very least._

_You don't mean—_

_Yes, I do. It doesn't actually require any magic, so it _should_ work._

Ceasing her inner dialogue, Luna closed her eyes and focused all of her thoughts. She concentrated her energy into the front of her forehead, and poured her spirit into the same spot. She pulsed a dark blue, and felt her heartbeat accelerate as she left her body and began to float upwards.

Opening her eyes, Luna saw her body on the floor of the cage. She looked at herself, and saw that she herself was translucent. She had successfully managed to separate a part of her spirit from her body. In simpler words, she was astral projecting, however this was not entirely accurate. This type of magic was older, and very different, though it served as a viable comparison.

Now 'free' of her prison, Luna stepped out into the main room of the laboratory in an effort to gauge the situation. The dark recesses of the lab disturbed Luna greatly, not because of the lack of light. Luna was quite obviously accustomed to the darkness, and all it had to offer. What perturbed her was the general aura of the room. It was filled with such hate and disdain, that it made her skin crawl.

Moving around as a spirit opens up many kinds of new sensations, which only made the depressing room more disturbing for the midnight blue alicorn. She looked around for Nova, but did not find the dark grey unicorn. She was not able to locate him by simply glancing around the lab. What she laid eyes upon, however shocked her, and made her unquestionably angry.

In a cage at the back end of the laboratory were Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, two of her closest friends. They looked distraught and haggard, as if they had been through a struggle. Knowing the psychotic unicorn that ran the lab, Luna did not doubt the circumstances of their capture. The fact that they were alive at all was comforting, though foreboding. Nova did not take prisoners unless he could somehow use them to his advantage.

The laboratory workstations around the two mares looked torn up and broken. Nova must have been desperately looking for something, or perhaps displaying his anger to his captives. Neither of those seemed quite right however. Princess Luna closed her eyes and once again focused her thoughts. This time, she focused on one stallion in particular.

With a flash of light visible only to her, Luna transported to Nova's location. He was still in the castle surprisingly, this time in a chamber much deeper in the mountain, in the crystal catacombs. He was yelling at something in a cage. _Another prisoner, perhaps?_

"You think you can just stand there and marvel at my stupidity without consequence?" Nova stomped his hoof and his magic flared, amplifying his voice. "_**ANSWER ME!**_"

Luna stepped closer, wondering who could get him so angry. Inside the cage, she saw a bright red pegasus stallion she did not recognize. She watched his lavender eyes as he backed up in the cage. Her eyes widened considerably as the stallion's eyes turned a bug-like shade of green and he began hissing. _It's a changeling!_ Luna thought to herself.

She watched as Nova fell to the floor and remained silent. She waited for him to make a move, for him to do anything that matched his normal behavior. That moment did not come however. Luna watched him for at least a half hour before moving on, distressed by what she had beheld. Nova had gone completely mad, and she didn't know if that made him more or less dangerous.

Luna was about to go back to her body when a rogue thought passed through her head. _The traitors may be of some use as of yet!_ Luna focused again and reappeared next to Aurora. Thundervolt was in the middle of deliberating a plan to her and Rainbow Dash. Entranced by the conversation, Luna remained by their sides until after they had finished setting each and every detail. Surprisingly, their plan had hope. Despite all of the unknowns they were working with, the two traitors and their element actually posed a decent threat to the monster underneath Canterlot.

_It's up to you now, my little ponies. Your path is true, and your skills are sharp. Succeed where I have failed, and bring evil down to its knees…_


	28. Infiltration (Part I)

_**And so begins the endgame. Enjoy everyone, and feel free to review!**_

Chapter 28: Infiltration (Part I)

Night had fallen over Canterlot as I made my way up the back of the royal city's mountain. I hovered a few feet off the ground, not wanting to climb the cliff face, but also wanting to avoid being seen from above. The evening air was warm, cradling me in a humid embrace. Occasional gusts of wind flowed through my coat, rustling the hairs of my mane with a pleasant chill coming from the north.

Nights like this made me appreciate the world I lived in. I wasn't exactly a lover of nature, but a soothing breeze on a clear summer night was hard to take for granted. Looking up at the starry sky brought me some comfort. I remembered the night I spoke to Twilight on her balcony. The air was colder now, but it felt somehow the same. It could have been the lower altitude, but more likely, I just didn't notice it the first time around. It was so peaceful that night that the silence seemed to speak to me, filling me with amazement. It was better then. Ignorance really is bliss.

I hoped this was the case with a certain princess. Hell, I hoped it was the case with both of them. Celestia couldn't be omnipotent. If she was, and she let what's been going on slip by without intervention, my faith in her rule would be seriously lacking. As for Luna, I'd need to be persuaded into believing she wasn't somehow at fault. Regardless of the circumstances, she would have much to answer for. At least if _I_ had anything to say about it.

I had flown slowly up the side of Canterlot for about ten minutes time before reaching my destination; A small passage, unassuming in the eyes of a random passerby, but integral to our success. Nova's lab only scratched the surface of what lay underneath the castle. This much, I had known. What I didn't know until Rainbow Dash told me (praise that wonderful cyan creature) was that you can access the crystal catacombs if you had a pair of wings and the ability to stuff yourself in a cramped and uncomfortable hole.

This new information basically formed our entire plan. At least my part, anyway. I was going to use the passage to slip into the catacombs and find a way into the lab from there. I wasn't nearly as stealthy as Aurora, which I didn't mind at the moment. It meant that I didn't need to use the front door like she did. Between the two of us, we would be able to locate Fluttershy and Twilight and get them out safe. If one of us ran into problems, we'd have the other for back-up.

Rainbow Dash was our contingency plan. If we both failed, we needed somepony trustworthy to finish the job. She would find a way to do it alone if she had to. It was part of her stubborn and tenacious nature. No matter the challenge, no matter the circumstances, Rainbow Dash would find a way to succeed with (for lack of a better phrase) flying colors. I just hoped it wouldn't come to that. I tried to get her to go home, but keeping her out of the fight as backup was the best I could manage without making her mad.

I took one last look at the starry night and bid it farewell. The next time I saw the stars I would be a free stallion, or I would die trying to become one. I turned towards the tunnel and entered, slowly crawling forward into the darkness. I just fit in the tunnel; the walls seemed to choke the air around me. I had a few hundred feet until I reached the caverns. Judging by the level of discomfort I was feeling, it would be the longest distance in the world.

"I don't care what she says." I grumbled to myself. "Next time, Aurora gets to crawl in the hole."

[Transistion]

*****_**Achoo!***_

One of Luna's corrupt guards looked towards the source of the noise. He never found what caused it however, as a small pink hoof struck him on the head, incapacitating him. Aurora dragged his body into cover, obscuring him from view. Should any other guards come by, the last thing she'd want them to see is one of their friends on the ground unconscious.

"_That wasn't very stealthy. I'm supposed to be a shadow in the night, a whisper in the wind. That was more like a stifled fart in a quiet room…"_ Aurora thought to herself.

The petite pony collected herself, and resumed her journey. She had made it past the entrance hall, through the main barracks and over many of its sleeping inhabitants, and had been navigating corridor after corridor before her encounter. Though he had been the first to fall to her hoof, the guard was not the first to cooperate unwillingly with Aurora's will. She had already created a few incidents along the way, such as a guard's armor "catching" on the tapestries, and even managed the age old "What was that over there?" distraction involving a thrown object and a roll of the eyes.

It was only a few hundred feet before she reached the entrance to the lab, and Aurora felt the pressure. Every step closer felt like a step deeper into her grave. Stealth never felt great to Aurora, which was a shame considering how skillful at infiltration she was. She was always in the shadows; lurking around with ill-intent for those standing in her way, and the entire ordeal just stressed her out and made her angry.

This anger usually came out in the form of cruel and unusual takedowns. The guard she struck had been lucky she was avoiding lethality. Otherwise, her knives may have tasted fresh blood for the first time in a long while. Then again, looking back on some other missions, the guard with a stab wound could be considered lucky in comparison to some of Aurora's other victims.

Two things kept Aurora going when enacting lethal force on another pony. The first was the fact that the ponies she injured or killed willingly were inherently evil, and deserved to die at least somewhat. The fact that she would be ok with any degree of murder was never a comforting one, but to let herself fall into darkness on account of a few bad ponies souls hanging around her would be stupid. That was something that Thundervolt didn't get past as easily.

Though his goofy nature didn't show it, the pegasus was weighed down by a handful of lives he had taken. The first of which wasn't even his. His guilt convinced him otherwise however. His second, was in anger for what he had done to Aurora. Those two lives went on to define Thundervolt as a pony, and the few other ponies that had fallen to him had been necessary casualties. It didn't make him feel any less guilt, though.

The second, and more sadistic thing that Aurora found solace in was the pleasure she received from the look on their face when a pony half their size took them down effortlessly. Sometimes, she'd even drop her emotionless and systematic demeanor in favor of employing a cheesy one-liner that would make even Thundervolt raise a hoof to his face in shame. She considered it revenge for the puns. The _ridiculous_ puns… A smile formed on the small pony's face, just for an instant.

With the utmost care, Aurora navigated towards the barracks of Luna's night guards. Not all of them were fraudulent, and it was hard to tell which ones would present a clear threat. Then again, any of those guards even attempting to do their job would chase her to the border. As a result, sneaking in would have to go without a hitch. As much as she wanted to avoid violence, getting in undetected was more important. Aurora's conscience was already heavy enough, but it could handle more weight. It could always handle more.

As strong as she appeared to be on the outside, Aurora wasn't unbreakable. She'd revealed her inner conflict twice in the woods, and each time it put more weight on her shoulders. The times she was vulnerable were the times her friends were at risk. She couldn't dump any emotions or problems on anyone else. Just because she ran into misfortune, didn't mean the others needed to be burdened. Sacrificing a little comfort to keep everyone else from losing their focus was a fair trade. Aurora would always put her friends before herself. Then again, her sacrifices were always for the same two ponies. Thundervolt, and…

_Don't think about her… You don't have time to be distracted. Not now._

Aurora snapped out of her stupor and refocused herself. The barracks entrance was now directly at Aurora's left. There was a decent amount of idle chatter coming from inside the large room. Aurora identified at least three different conversations taking place between multiple ponies. And those were just the ones she could hear. She needed to go through the front door, and it might as well have been bolted shut with boards nailed to the frame on both sides. The pink pony glared at the room's entrance in frustration, and looked up at an air vent in the ceiling. A determined look formed on her face.

_Because it's always a good idea to make the air vents pony-sized._

Ten minutes later, she was in the ducts right above the heads of the guards. The vent system was irritatingly complicated for some reason, and with a few dead ends under her belt, Aurora was more than a little frustrated. She was finally on the right path when a field mouse, inexplicably far from any kind of field, started gnawing at her hooves. The cramped quarters didn't allow for any maneuver greater than a slight bat of her limb, so the mouse kept coming back.

"Mouse. _Stop_." Aurora whispered in frustration.

It didn't stop. The cramped metal interior of the air vents were filled with the echo of voices from the guard's chamber. Some conversations had died out, others taking positions in key areas of the castle. The important detail was that the sentries would be gone for hours, leaving the barracks with a skeleton crew. Fewer ponies around meant fewer ponies that would hear the crunch of bones and metal when Aurora destroyed the rodent pestering her so avidly.

"You little… you're the last thing I need right now!" Aurora whispered harshly.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

"Yea, sounded like something in the air vent. Let's check it out."

_Crap crap crap…_

The sound of hoofsteps replaced words as the alerted ponies moved closer to Aurora's position in the vent. The small pony held her breath and remained motionless. The slightest movement or sound could derail the entire operation. Like the obnoxiously loud pitter patter of a field mouse running errantly over metal.

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

One of the guards opened fire with small bolts of magic, aiming straight at the source of the noise. Luckily, the mouse was just up ahead, so none of the rounds were coming close. That was when the mouse ran straight towards Aurora, skittering into her combat vest.

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

The volley of rounds shifted and punched through the thin metal in the air duct below. The first round whizzed past her head, the second two shot past her on the right and left, but the fourth round impacted directly into Aurora's chest. Her vest took the blow, diffusing the killing power of the magic round, but the physical force of the spell knocked the wind out of her. The field mouse took this opportunity to leave her gear, and scurry out one of the holes and into the chamber below.

"Gah, what is that!?" One of the guards screamed in terror.

"Herb, it's a mouse… Calm down." The other guard replied.

"Those things creep me out man, I _hate_ rodents."

_You and me both._

"Whatever… Buck, now you have to fix the vents before the captain gets back and sees them like this!"

"Me? You were the one who shot them!"

"No I wasn't. At least not if you don't want the guys to hear all about this little _trauma_ of yours."

"No, my mistake, you're right! I'll get right on patching up those holes."

"That's what I thought..."

Aurora waited nervously, barely able to breath after being hit, until the guards left to keep moving. Once they were gone, the pink pony sucked in a deep breath to right her insides. That mouse caused a disturbance, and almost managed to get her killed. If they ever met again, they would not be on good terms. A sigh of relief escaped from the small pony as she refocused.

Very cautiously, Aurora crept forward, taking great care to avoid another mishap. About twenty feet ahead, the vent took a slight dip and curved straight down another fifty feet. Without a second thought, Aurora braced herself on the walls of the vent above the drop and slid down, taking care not to slip and fall.

Her hoofs made a soft clink as they connected with the floor of the secondary ventilation shaft. The tunnel continued forward towards a grate, which allowed Aurora to see into the room below; a small, dark connecting room that led out into the main lab which Aurora knew all too well.

Ignoring the persistent nervousness encapsulating her, she pressed left and followed the vent into an adjacent room. There were many small and interconnected rooms that Aurora had never seen before. They were filled with lab stations and strange machinery, including a few computer terminals. Both Aurora and Thundervolt had made sure to keep current with technology while with Nova, just in case they would ever need the skills. Neither of them really did however, so they just had the convenient knowledge of being able to identify equipment for the purpose of description.

_I'm sure somepony will benefit from that…_

Scenery aside, Aurora made good time reaching the end of the air vent. Another grate in the floor allowed her to peer into the room below. It was devoid of any objects, besides a large structure in the middle. It looked like a metal disc held up by a medley of wires. The disc had a few lights and panels at the top that probably gave access to the control surfaces of the machine.

Carefully, Aurora lifted the grate and slid it behind her. She lowered herself down into the room, and swung from the open vent to the collection of wires, almost losing her grip. She carefully let her hooves out, sliding down the wires and onto the metal disc. A small thump resonated on the machine when she landed, and Aurora could have sworn she heard something stir from below. Pushing the thought from her head, she quickly scanned the room below her and jumped down.

Aurora landed softly and with precision, despite the ten foot drop. The room was curiously bare, even more so than she had imagined. A curious humming filled the air, emanating from the central structure in the room. Upon further review, the metal disc seemed to be generating a sort of magical electric field in a cylindrical pattern towards the floor. Almost like an energy pylon of sorts.

The door on the other end of the room was closed and locked from both sides, with a keypad to the side. Getting through it was going to be an ordeal, and would most likely require a skilled hacker, or an expert electrician. Unfortunately, Aurora was neither of those things, and the one pony she knew that could handle such machinery was most likely still in Manehattan. The door could wait however, as a strange feeling wormed its way into Aurora's psyche. She suddenly got the overwhelming feeling that the metal disc in the room was more important than it looked.

_I hate these hunches; they always mean that everything is going to get worse…_

Ignoring her own commentary, Aurora looked around the room and found a control panel on a nearby pedestal in front of the machine. There was another keypad, however this particular panel also had two green and red buttons, as well as a dial. Deciding that pressing buttons randomly would be the best course of action, Aurora began to tenderly massage the control surface with her hooves in an effort to slip through the machines security layer.

_***SMACK SMACK SMACK***_

Through her gentle approach, the petite pony learned that the red and green buttons were locked by the keypad, which took a passcode she didn't know or have the ability to find out without rewiring the instrument. What did seem to have an effect was the dial. Aurora turned the dial counter-clockwise and noticed that the energy field being emitted by the disc became slightly transparent. She noticed a solid smudge in the field, and opted to turn the dial more. When it became fully transparent, the pink pony's jaw dropped and she dropped into an aggressive, yet defensive stance.

"_YOU_!" Aurora said, her neon eyes cutting into the pony housed in what she now saw as a cell. Lying in the middle of the room as quiet and dark as the very night she ruled over, was none other than Princess Luna.

The midnight alicorn looked up with genuine surprise upon the arrival of the petite pony. A quick flash of anger raced across Luna's face, but quickly gave way to wary indifference. She stayed on the ground, unwilling to stand for her unexpected guest. Not that she had much room to maneuver in her limited space.

"It is a surprise to find _you_ here, Aurora." Luna said coldly. "I'd have thought you would remain as far from your captor as possible given the opportunity."

Aurora didn't say anything in response. She stood completely still; ready to move at a moment's notice. The monarch was not a force to take lightly, however her tone of voice suggested something new. Something that Aurora had never heard from the Princess before. She couldn't quite place it, so she opted to listen to what Luna had to say.

"I suppose I understand what draws you here. The compulsive need for revenge, the unquenchable desire to put an end to the evils that reside below the castle." Luna shifted her gaze away from Aurora's neon eyes. "What I don't understand is why now?"

Once again, Aurora kept listening. The Princess now addressed her more personally, and it was almost frightening.

"I saw you speak to Twilight and the others. With you, a traitor in such close proximity… Forgive me. I know now that you are not what I've come to believe. You are just a pawn in Nova's sick and twisted game." Luna's head drooped, her deep blue face contorting into an expression of sadness. "I too have fallen victim to his grand design. What does that say of a pony whose purpose is to set an example for her subjects?"

Aurora's expression didn't falter, but her injured ear drooped betraying the slightest hint of sympathy. She did not dare to make a move. Luna had center stage, and she intended to hear all of what the lunar alicorn had to say in her defense.

"It must come across to you as the most ironic circumstance, but I'd like to ask something of you. A request, if you would be so kind as to hear me out." Luna fixed her gaze on Aurora and continued. "End Nova and his misguided attempt at _progress_, and when you do… Leave me here, and tell no one of my whereabouts. I let this happen, and as such I deserve to be imprisoned. I clearly wasn't ready to leave my first exile, as I've learned nothing about keeping the ponies of my kingdom safe."

Princess Luna, the very symbol of betrayal in Aurora's eyes, was…_apologizing_. She acknowledged her mistakes, and even offered to spend the rest of her life rotting in a laboratory just to punish herself. Everything here was wrong. Luna is evil. It's how the world is supposed to be. Luna can't be good; she can't admit that she was wrong. She is an evil villain and deserves to be locked up for all eternity!

And yet something did not sit well with her. Aurora knew better than to take things at face value. There was always something just out of reach, scratching away at the surface and ready to be uncovered. Was it possible that the Princess was in fact just another victim? Could she possibly understand what made the two of them fight against her for all these years? The pink pony fought against herself internally, unsure of what to make of the tumultuous sea of emotion churning below her skin.

"Look at me." Aurora commanded, her piercing neon eyes fixing on the princess. "Look me in the eyes, now."

The commanding tone of Aurora's voice caught Luna off guard, but she did as she was told. Luna's deep blue eyes focused on Aurora, looking directly at the combat ready pony that was now staring at her intently. Their gaze met, and the air remained still. It was as if the world froze in that moment, the intensity of Aurora's eyes mixing with the daunting presence of the midnight alicorn, creating a thick curtain of uncertainty around their encounter.

Aurora tried to wrestle any deceit, any kind of malice from the expression and feeling of the Princess of the Night. If she was good at anything, it was a staring contest. There would be no victor this time around however, only a decision. What to do next. And that is when Aurora realized what she had heard before in Luna's voice. That unidentified tone that had escaped her so easily. Remorse. Luna was truly sorry for her actions, and instead of asking to be freed for her realization, she chose to take responsibility.

To sacrifice one's freedom for that of another was a noble thing, indeed. In this case however, Luna did it as a punishment. Punishment for falling into a trap, and for once again failing the ponies of her nation. This reasoning could be understood, but Aurora was not going to tolerate it.

The pink pony got a running start, and bounded up the wall of the room with just enough momentum to push off the wall and land on the top of the disc. She eyed the numerous panels and lights, and then the broad stalk of wires in front of her. Without a clue as to a next course of action, Aurora decided to once again trust her careful nature and precision skills.

_***SMACK SMACK SMACK***_

She peeked her head over the side of the disc, but nothing had changed. The field was still up. For the next ten minutes, Aurora opened panels and rearranged wires, flipped switches and pressed buttons, and even dented numerous pieces of machinery that were not designed to be dented. After all the struggle, nothing seemed to work. It was at that moment, that a small shuffling sound became audible, followed by a tiny squeak.

"Not again…" Aurora said angrily, looking around the base of the disc. Within a moment, the pink pony found the disturbance sitting slightly behind her. "There you are, I hope you enjoyed yourself for the last few moments of your life!"

Aurora raised her hoof, ready to pummel the tiny field mouse, but stopped. She saw in its grip a small, unassuming red wire. Its teeth sank into the wire, snapping the copper filament in two. The machine made a strained groan, and powered down. The mouse, now holding two ends of the wire in its hands looked up at the stunned earth pony and smiled.

"…we're even." Aurora finally managed, her eyes wide in disbelief. The mouse crawled up the wire stalk and into the deep recesses of the lab, leaving Aurora to finish a conversation.

"What is this, what are you doing?" Luna asked, turning to face the pink pony as she dropped back down onto the floor. "Why did you release me?"

"You asked me why I was here? Why I came back?" Luna merely nodded her head curiously. "I came back because my…_our_ friends were taken from the Whitetail Woods. Nova has Twilight and Fluttershy."

"He what!?" The midnight alicorn yelled angrily. "I'll DESTROY him!"

Luna stood up quickly to start for the door, but no sooner had she taken a step, she was collapsed back onto the ground. Aurora moved to her side to assist her, and looked for an explanation. As she helped her up, she noticed how…_normal_ the princess felt. For some reason, Aurora had imagined the ruler would feel like cold metal and burning hatred. Not of soft hair and a slightly cooling radiance.

"Curse that infernal machine…" Luna said, righting herself on all fours. "It hath drained me of my most basic resource and left me but a husk!"

"Your magic?" Aurora half asked half stated. "Then I suppose getting out of here isn't going to be quite as easy as I'd have hoped."

"No, it will not." Luna replied. "My sister believes I am presiding over foreign affairs at the moment, and won't be looking for me. The ambassador for Greifenraum may send her a message asking of my whereabouts, but it would be too late by then."

"I don't plan on getting out. I still have a mission here. I was talking about your escape plan." Aurora stated flatly. "I owe a friend, and I'll be damned if I return to him empty handed."

"You refer to the safe return of Twilight and Fluttershy, yes?" Luna asked, her mobility returning to her. "They are close friends of mine as well, and I don't intend to leave them any more than you do."

"Well what do you propose? You don't have any magic, and even though you blend into the dark, I hardly think an alicorn of your size can be inconspicuous."

"I don't need to be. Nova spends this time of night down in the deeper portions of the lab. He'll be occupied for quite some time, a window that will give us plenty of opportunity to release our friends."

"When you say 'deeper portions', you wouldn't mean the Crystal Catacombs…" Aurora swallowed her saliva. "Would you?"

"Yes, why?" Luna asked, confused by the question.

"You didn't think I'd come here alone, did you?"

"I trust the electrical one came in another way?" Luna asked calmly.

"He'll be passing by Nova any minute now if he's where you say he is." Aurora said nervously. "I don't want him to face him alone."

"If your friend fights half as well as the day he confronted me, then I have confidence in him." Luna said sternly. "Not many are able to best the warrior of the family."

"I hope you're right…" Aurora trailed off, turning towards the closed door.

"So, shall we go?" Luna said, wandering towards the exit. "I suggest we make haste."

"The door is locked with a passphrase. Unless you can hack the terminal, we aren't getting"—

***FWOOSH***

The door slid open instantaneously, clearing the way into the laboratory's main floor. Luna stood in the doorway, practically beaming.

"How did you…" Aurora was dumbfounded.

"I am skilled with all the technology present in my castle. I do not trust what I do not understand to run the grounds, and so I took time to learn." Luna stated, walking out into the hallway and towards the main room. "The passphrase, by the way, is _lunarstorm6_."

Aurora let out deep breath and followed the princess out of the room, ready to release the captive ponies lying just ahead.

_This one is going to be useful…_


	29. Infiltration (Part II)

_**Happy Christmas, Merry Hanukah, and a flipping fantastic Kwanza. Forgive me for the delay in updates, read on, and if I don't update before then, have a happy new year you wonderful readers you!**_

Chapter 29: Infiltration (Part II)

Still blind, but cramped no more. The dark, twisting tunnel I had initially forced myself into had finally opened up into an equally dim corridor, freeing my limbs from the unforgiving rock on each side. The opening of the cave stretched out before me, undulating randomly with the grooves in the sediment. I had crawled about a hundred yards before the tunnel's radius increased; meaning the opening to the catacombs was close by.

The small walk in front of me would give me some time to prepare for what lay ahead. Despite all of our efforts to stay away from it, the laboratory Aurora and I knew as our personal hell seemed to draw us closer every day. I tried to lie to myself and say that we were coming back for our friends, but I knew better. Though that was the reason we returned today, something else brought us here, and it would have been another reason down the road if not now. Ever since we escaped, all we've wanted to do was come back and truly finish what we started. We wanted our freedom.

It'd been so long since I'd been truly free; I didn't even begin to imagine what I'd do with myself. For the sake of the thought, I visualized devouring everything remotely tasty within a mile radius and proceeding to fall into a peaceful coma.

_That's the stuff..._

Distractions aside, I felt surprisingly focused. The cool air blowing in behind me as a slight breeze steadied my nerves, and though I worried for my friends, I was not afraid. I was ready. The stallion we came to face had been the one to prepare us for this very encounter. He knew us better physically and tactically than anypony else, but the same could be said for us. We knew each other's tricks, and so the upcoming battle would be hard fought, and even harder won.

A light became visible around the bend, and the sound of rushing water danced across my ears. The light intensified, and my eyes adjusted to the huge cavern. It was twice as large as the castle's main hall, and glowed vibrantly with multiple shades of jade and crystal. The main feature of the room was a bridge about ten feet wide made of thick crystal, which was suspended over a massive drop. Nothing to fear as a pegasus, but any other non-winged race would be hard pressed to avoid vertigo.

I spread my wings, stretching them out after a long period of disuse, and flew silently towards the bridge. I touched down and swiveled around in an attempt to get my bearings when I heard hoofsteps approaching. The echoes reverberating off the walls distorted the sound, but I could tell they were close. I jumped off the bridge and flew under it looking for something to hold onto. Better yet, I found a small opening into a hollowed out portion of the platform.

I flew over to the opening and crawled inside. The hoofsteps were less obscured now, and I could feel the vibrations on the bridge as they walked over. There was a small thread of light pouring into the crevice from the top, coming from a small hole that had a line of sight on the bridges surface. I moved closer and put my eye up to the hole, and I was able to see the source of the disturbance.

_Nova._

The dark gray unicorn walked slowly across the bridge. He moved with purpose as usual, but something seemed off about him. He looked distraught and perturbed, as if something had deeply scarred him. This was concerning, and I would have to make it a point to see where he just came from. Right now however, I was focused on staying hidden. I held my breath and ducked out of sight, letting him walk right over me.

I waited a good few minutes before emerging from my hiding place, lest I run into Nova unprepared. I returned to the bridge and glanced in the direction he was walking. He was heading up, back to the main floor of the lab. Aurora should have made it there by this point. I could only hope she'd be smart and avoid facing him if she could.

I turned in the other direction and saw a doorway at the opposite end of the bridge. I moved towards it swiftly, trying to minimize the time I spent separated from the rest of the group. The opening I saw led to a small enclosure with a metal doorway. There was a deadbolt on the door, however it was not engaged. In fact, the door was hanging open. I had never known Nova to be sloppy like that, especially in a section of the lab I'd never seen.

Without hesitation, I pushed open the door and stepped inside. The room was rather small, only about the size of Twilight's study. The back wall played host to a chest on the ground, and a vent about two feet above it. The right wall had absolutely nothing going for it, save for a small bench. The left wall was what caught my eye. Iron bars, reminiscent of a minimum security prison were inlaid into the crystal.

Memories of my own captivity flashed through my head, bringing forth a sense of dread. Nova could have had a prisoner down here for who knows how long. I took a breath, and advanced towards the center of the room to get a better look. A few more steps were all it took. I was now face to face with the cell, looking at its lone inhabitant. Rage built up within me as I realized that Aurora and I were not the only ones to suffer this fate. I quickly realized however, that I recognized the pony inside.

"T-Tempest?" I asked in utter disbelief. The bright red pegasus huddled in the corner of the cage turned to look at me. His lavender eyes were wide with shock, previously oblivious to my presence. "Tempest, is… is that _you?_"

The prisoner stood up and turned around, hesitant to interact with me. He seemed dejected and out of place, almost as if he'd lost hope. I felt warmth flowing down my cheeks, and I realized that I was crying. My mentor, my friend…the closest thing I ever had to a father, _alive?_

"Tempest, it's me! Thundervolt!" I was overjoyed; my body shuddered with the influx of emotion. "I thought you were dead! I can help you out!"

The bright red pegasus did not light up. He did not smile at the sight of his long lost son. He didn't even move. I became a bit confused, but pressed on nonetheless. It had been a long time; maybe he didn't recognize me as quickly.

"Just stay right there, I'm going to get you out of there."

I moved up the door of the cell, and focused my energy into my wings. After the charged sufficiently, I flared them out and struck the lock on the door. The metal severed and fell to floor, glowing a bright orange. I pushed open the cell door and walked towards Tempest.

Much to my surprise, he started to back away from me. I kept walking forward, unable to contain myself. His lavender eyes were filled with fear as he continued to move away from me. He eventually pressed himself into the corner, and looked directly into my eyes. The fear in his eyes slowly dissolved and turned into anger. A deep scowl formed on his face, which caused me to halt.

"Please, Tempest, it's me! Thundervolt! Don't you remember?" I stepped forward hesitantly, and Tempest bared his teeth at me. My eyes ceased to water and I stepped back, falling instinctively into a defensive stance. "What are you doing!?"

At my question, Tempest ceased to be the father figure I had all but forgotten. His teeth sharpened into fangs, and his powerful lavender eyes turned sickly neon green. They were the eyes of a Changeling. In that moment, I lost myself. I sat down on my flanks and stared at nothing in particular. I couldn't comprehend what happened, and so I shut down.

The changeling in Tempest's form ceased to bare its teeth. All previous signs of hostility had disappeared, and it looked to be confused. It blinked, and Tempest's eyes returned to form. It hesitantly stepped forward, unsure of what action to take. It had clearly been subjected to quite a bit during its captivity, and was very cautious.

"Pegasus…ok?" The Changeling spoke quietly, flawlessly mimicking Tempest's voice.

Until that point, I had forgotten all I knew about Changelings. They were so rare; there wasn't a need to know anything about them. I didn't really think twice when I saw them the day I returned to the lab. I probably should have, seeing their sheer numbers. I just regret not knowing how solidly built they were. Getting hit by one as you attempt to fly away from a failed assassination attempt would probably be painful. And so would the impact of hitting the floor after getting knocked out of the sky by one. And adding to the list of ill effects, Amnesia caused by severe head trauma is probably inconvenient as well.

"I'm anything but ok. I'm going to fix that though." I spoke, not really sure why I was attempting to communicate with the pseudo-pegasus.

"Help?"

"No, I don't think I need any." I said, not sure what a changeling drone could do for me. I almost face-hoofed when I thought about its statement. "Of course, _you_ need help getting out of here. Come on, let's go."

I stood up and began to walk from the room. The changeling hesitated at first, but then chose to follow. I walked towards the door, but then stopped in my tracks. I turned around and found the changeling was following me uncomfortably close. Ignoring its presence for a moment, I glanced back at the chest adorning the floor on the back wall.

"Actually, I could use your help for a moment." I said, proceeding to gesture towards the chest. "Do you think you could break that open for me?"

The changeling looked at the unassuming box and nodded. It raised its hooves, and brought them down on the lid full force, resulting in an earth shattering thud. I almost cringed at how strong the changeling was, thankful that it wasn't angry at me. The lid of the chest pried easily off the now destroyed hinges, revealing the contents. Another pair of combat vests identical to the kind Aurora wore. They were an older set, but still effective at blocking magic. The only other thing in the chest was, of course, a grappling hook.

I chose not to question its presence and just secured it to my vest in the hopes that it would once again be the invention to save somepony's life. I secured the other two vests to my gear, and turned to the changeling.

"Thank you. There's an exit at the top left of the cavern. Just follow the tunnel until you get to tiny passageway. You should be able to fit through that and get outside from there." I said, prepared to show it the way.

Much to my surprise, the changeling simply moved towards the vent above the chest. Once again baring its teeth, it bit into the metal grate and ripped the cover away from the wall, throwing it across the room. It looked at me, and sent one of Tempest's signature smiles my way before slipping into the ventilation system. I heard a few muffled thumps, and then nothing. The changeling was gone.

I took a moment to process what had just happened, and began to get angrier than anything. Nova was up to something all this time, and I wanted to know what. And once I found out, I planned on ending him quickly. The less time I spent on him, the more time I'd have to enjoy the rest of my life. I turned towards the door and started in the direction of the exit when I heard a low rumbling that sounded almost like an explosion.

"It looks like they've started without me." I decided to forgo stealth in exchange for speed as I burst from the door towards the disturbance.

_Please, everypony stay safe until I get there…_

* * *

"Hold on, let me survey the floor." Aurora whispered to the midnight blue Princess in tow behind her.

The petite pink pony quietly moved along the wall of the lab's main floor, looking for any signs of life. It was eerily quiet, and the entire scene brought back bad memories. Aurora shook them off, and focused on the task at hand. She moved deeper into the lab, using experiment tables as cover to hide herself. In a few short moments, she made it to the main floor and noticed a collection of debris scattered along the floor.

_Someone's been getting messy while we've been away…_

"We're clear." Aurora said. Her words weren't loud, but the silence of the room carried them audibly.

The scene was very concerning to Aurora. Nova was gone, the lab was torn up, and the air held a deep malice. Something was very wrong, and she couldn't place the feeling. As Luna walked into the room behind her, Aurora looked around for a place that Nova could be holding their friends.

She almost didn't want to look, but the sheer irony almost ensured that they would be there. Aurora hopped up onto one of the tables and looked in the direction of her old cell. Sure enough, behind a set of familiar bars were Twilight and Fluttershy sat looking dejected. She would have to be sure to change that.

"They're over here." Aurora said, hopping off the table and galloping towards the two ponies. In a matter of seconds, she was right next to them, watching their faces change from depression to happiness.

"Aurora! You're here!" Twilight said with excitement. "I knew somepony would come, I just…knew it."

Twilight craned her head over Aurora to look at Princess Luna, who had just entered her field of vision. She looked concerned, and then glanced at Aurora with worry.

"Don't worry Twilight, the Princess and I have an understanding. Turns out she isn't the manipulative bitch I thought she was." The petite pony said, sounding much happier than normal.

"So I am to assume you've thought this of me for a long while then?" Luna said, arching her eyebrow at the small earth pony.

"You didn't exactly give me a reason not to." Aurora retorted flatly, eliciting a soft chuckle from the Princess of the Night.

"Twilight, I should have known better than to think you would befriend a traitor to our nation. Your new friend has much bravery and tact, and is a much better pony than I have given her credit for." Luna said, upholding her professional tone. "In short, I whole-heartedly approve of your new bond."

"Uh, thank you Princess…" Twilight said dismissively.

"Where's Thundervolt?" Fluttershy asked softly, evidently worried. "Is he alright?"

"Last I checked, yes. He entered through the crystal catacombs on account of his inability to stay quiet. I swear, I need to help him with that." Aurora said, wearing a disapproving look. "I tell him to hide behind a wall, and I hear 'How do I stealth?' along with a stupid laugh."

"Well I just hope he's ok…" Fluttershy said meekly, coming out of her shell a bit more at the news.

"Before you ask, Twilight…" Aurora said, glancing at the lavender unicorn to confirm her mouth was hanging open with a question. "Rainbow Dash is safe. She's our contingency plan. Things go wrong down here, she fixes it. And no, I don't know where she is. She didn't tell us how she planned on fixing it, that way we couldn't betray her if we tried."

"That doesn't sound very reassuring…" Twilight said with a sigh. "I'll just have to believe that she won't do anything reckless."

"Rainbow Dash, doing something reckless?" Fluttershy asked in mock disbelief.

"I know… Why do you think I'm so worried?"

"I'm sorry to rush, but I suggest we take our leave sooner rather than later." Luna said, gesturing towards the door.

"Well then _I_ suggest getting us out of here. We'd have done it already if these bars weren't enchanted to resist magic." Twilight said, looking around at the walls of her cell.

"It isn't just the walls." Luna said, watching as Aurora studied the lock on the cell door. "This research station was created to develop new technologies and magic applications. The entire area is enchanted to prevent magic from escaping."

"So you're saying we can't teleport out of here." Twilight said with disappointment. "Great."

"It most certainly isn't. To make matters worse, my own magic is currently depleted. The machine our captor had me attached to drained me of my abilities temporarily. My power is slowly returning, but it will be hours before I can even attempt low-level magic, let alone teleportation of that degree." Luna said, mirroring Twilight's emotions.

"Oh my, that's bad…" Fluttershy added, unable to contribute to the conversation effectively.

"Well then I guess you're lucky to have an amazingly gifted pony here to bust you all out of prison and lead you to freedom." Aurora said sarcastically as she pulled out a bobby pin from a pocket in her vest.

With precision, the petite pink pony inserted the small metal object into the lock and twisted it carefully a few degrees to the left. She fished out a small screwdriver from the other side of her vest, and applied torque to the lock. With a satisfying 'click', the lock disengaged, and the door swung open.

"That was amazing! You make it look so easy!" Twilight asked enthusiastically.

"I heard you're not too bad at it yourself." Aurora said, causing the lavender mare to blush.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Twilight said, dodging the look Fluttershy was trying to shoot at her.

The two ponies moved towards the exit of the cell, but stopped when Aurora entered the cell with them. Her neon green eyes looked around the cell, taking in the depressing and yet familiar sight. So much of her life had been spent in this very cell, so many years wasted in such a dreary room. Twilight and Fluttershy remained silent, now aware of what was taking place. Aurora's homecoming was a very bitter one.

"I wonder…" The pink pony's gaze fell to the corner of the room. She walked towards the corner and felt a seam running along the wall until she reached a distinct crack. She took a breath, and then punched the wall. The sudden action forced a few pebbles off the crack, and much to everypony's surprise, a sealed envelope as well. Aurora merely smiled as she picked the dusty letter up in her teeth, stowing it in a secure internal pocket of her vest.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked softly, her voice barely breaking the silence.

"A promise." Aurora replied cryptically. "One that I couldn't keep…"

The three other ponies merely looked at each other as the petite pink pony stepped out of the cell, wearing a disturbingly sad look. Twilight moved closer to her and put a hoof on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Surprisingly, she didn't break away. She merely sighed, and looked at the lavender mare through glistening eyes.

"It's not important right now, Twilight." Her neon green eyes betrayed her calm words. "We're getting you out of here first."

***THUNK***

All four ponies looked on in horror as the door leading to the exit closed and a steel wall locked in place in front of it.

"I must say, I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

Aurora turned towards the voice and immediately hardened her features. The others searched the room and their eyes finally fell on the same location.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye now, were you Aurora?" Nova said mockingly. He lifted his hoof, and smashed a panel of buttons into a pile of circuits. "I don't appreciate that one bit."


	30. Sacrifice

_**We're in the final stretch everyone. The action starts right now!**_

Chapter 30: Sacrifice

"He has disabled the door's interface. We will not be leaving so easily." Princess Luna said coldly. The dark grey unicorn across the room merely laughed to himself.

"You're absolutely correct." Nova said, smiling smugly. "It's good to see that our princess is so _observant_."

"Fluttershy, Luna. Take cover wherever you can. This is going to get bad very fast. Twilight, I want you on barrier support. Use as much of your magic as you can spare to shield yourself and the others." Aurora said flatly, not taking her eyes off of Nova.

"What about you? You can't take him on your own!" Twilight reasoned.

"You're probably right, but I can buy you time. Between your lock picking and Luna's knowledge of the lab's systems, you two should be able to override the doors lock manually." Aurora retorted. "You can escape while I hold him off."

"That's suicide!" Twilight yelled, her anger rising to the surface. "You can't"—

"I wasn't asking!" Aurora said, turning to look Twilight in the eyes. Aurora's emotions were locked away, but her eyes were pleading. The lavender mare's anger froze solid, and she closed her eyes for a moment. "This was the plan from the beginning. Get you out, and finish what we started…"

"Is that what you both believe?" Fluttershy asked seriously. Her teal eyes were focused on the petite pink pony, drilling her for an answer. Aurora paused for a moment, and then hung her head.

"…No, it isn't. Thundervolt wants this to end as much as I do, but he's already planning the rest of his life with you." Aurora's eyes shined for a moment before she turned away. "I intend to kill this monster, no matter what it costs."

Everypony could only watch Aurora as her words sunk in. This wasn't a game to her, it was life and death. It always had been, and nothing would stop her from killing Nova. Not even if she didn't live to see the rest of her days.

"Fine. We'll go with your plan." Twilight said harshly. "But if you throw your life away, I'll spend my life learning how to resurrect you with magic, just so I can bring you back and kill you myself for doing it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Twilight." Aurora said sincerely. "You've been a great friend to me, and I can't thank you enough."

"I believe this is the part where I'm supposed to interrupt with a snide comment." Nova interjected. He cleared his throat and continued. "Aurora, that vest clashes with your coat. It always has!"

"You're the idiot who ordered them in blue." Aurora replied almost immediately.

Nova sighed in disappointment. "This is why I like Thundervolt better than you. He's much funnier."

"We'll see who's laughing when I shove my hoof up your"—

"And he certainly isn't as _brash_ as you." Nova said. "How about we just skip to the part where I end your pathetic life and put your friends back in their cages?"

Nova disappeared in a brilliant red flash and reappeared mere inches from where Aurora stood. His hoof shot up towards her jaw, but the pink pony moved her head away at the last second and struck Nova's chest with her hoof at the opening. The unicorn pulled away and jumped back, gathering some distance. Both ponies were now in defensive positions.

"You've certainly improved your reaction time." Nova said, rubbing the area Aurora struck. "I might actually have to try."

"Twilight, get those barriers up now!" Aurora barked. "I've got this covered!"

The lavender mare said nothing, but focused her magic, casting a powerful shield spell around herself, Fluttershy, and Princess Luna. They moved a safe distance away and took additional cover behind a lab station where they could see. Aurora didn't check to make sure if they had reached a safe distance. She never took her eyes off the dark grey unicorn in front of her.

"I'm insulted. You really think I'd attack such defenseless ponies?" Nova said with a smirk. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"You wanted a fight, so shut up and hit me!" Aurora growled impatiently.

"As you wish." Nova's blood red eyes hardened before disappearing with the rest of him in yet another flash of red light.

Before she could react, Aurora was swept off her feet from behind. She whipped her head around just in time to see Nova rearing back on his front legs, preparing to buck. Aurora crossed her limbs over her stomach and chest as Nova's attack hit her full force, sending her flying across the room. Aurora landed in a controlled roll and slid to her feet, her head hanging towards the floor. She brought up her face, revealing constricted pupils and a deranged smile.

"Now _that's_ more like it." She said with exhilaration. "I thought you were going to be a pushover."

"It seems I've managed to rile you up." Nova said, wearing an equally disturbed smile. "This should prove interesting after all."

Forgoing teleportation, Nova galloped straight towards the petite pink pony, who dropped her defensive stance in favor of a more offensive position. Aurora started a run of her own, jumping towards Nova wildly. The two raised their hoofs to strike one another and launched their limbs outwards. A resounding 'thunk' was heard as their two hooves met midair, stopping their momentum.

Still airborne, Aurora contorted her body and attempted to spin her rear hoof around to strike Nova's head. The stallion dodged the blow and charged his horn as Aurora landed squarely in front of him. An audible crackling could be heard emanating from Nova's horn, and his eyes narrowed as he aimed his shot.

"Boom."

A small bolt of magic shot from Nova's horn and landed just in front of the small pink pony. Before she had time to fully prepare, the small bolt detonated with a large explosion, sending magical shrapnel in all directions. As the waves shot outward, energy washed over Twilight's shield spell, distorting their view long enough for them to lose track of the two combatants.

Aurora landed hard on the other side of lab, rolling a few times before coming to an abrupt stop. Her limp body showed no signs of movement. As the dust cleared, they could see Nova standing exactly where he had been before, a transparent red shield erected in front of him.

Aurora stirred slightly, opening her eyes just enough to get her bearings. A sharp pain shot through her right shoulder when she tried to move it. The muscles were torn there, and her body was covered in smaller bruises and lacerations. She struggled to her feet, but couldn't manage to stay up, and so she collapsed onto her flanks in order to let her body recover.

As soon as she began to take in deeper breaths, her coat became much more radiant, giving off a slight amount of light. Her cuts sealed up, and her bruises slowly began to fade away. She opened her eyes, flashing the brightest green directly at the dark grey unicorn patiently watching her from across the room. In under a minute, Aurora stood up and tested her right shoulder. Satisfied, she planted her hoofs to the ground and assumed a fighting stance.

"It's good to see that my work is still as functional as ever." Nova replied, genuinely pleased. "I'll bet that you'd like a horn right about now, wouldn't you? It must be tough without one."

"Well it'd be something new for me to stick in your"—

"Thundervolt is more creative as well. You seem to recycle the same material quite a bit." Nova said, grinning with malice. "It gets old fast. Where is he by the way? I miss him."

"Wherever he is, I feel sorry for him." Aurora said with a smile of her own. "He doesn't have the joy of smacking you around like I do."

"I don't recall being 'smacked around'. Perhaps you hit your head at some point during your last spill."

"Oh don't worry, that was just a warm-up. I just had to make sure you were actually as tough as I thought you were." Aurora grinned, and her eyes were bright and focused. "Now I'm going to start."

As soon as she finished speaking, Aurora sprinted towards Nova at an alarming rate. The dark grey unicorn moved into a defensive stance in preparation for the pink pony's next attack. Aurora came within range of Nova and slid on her back towards him with her rear legs held close to her body. Once next to him she kicked towards him full force. Nova blocked the strike, and moved to counter with his foreleg, but Aurora was faster. She rolled away from his strike as it hit the ground, and swept her leg under his hooves.

Nova hopped over the strike and lowered his horn, ready to charge the pink pony. He lunged towards Aurora and came within inches of puncturing her lung. Aurora dodged away, but managed to get ahold of Nova's neck. She swung her legs over his back and secured her hold with both hooves, gripping the unicorn tightly. Nova thrashed around in all directions trying to shake the pink pony off, to no avail.

Thinking fast, Aurora drove her hind legs into Nova's stomach and pulled back on his head, bringing the dark grey unicorn down to the ground. Now successfully pinned, Nova had nowhere to go. Aurora gripped his neck harder until she heard the satisfying sound of his stifled breathing. She moved to finish the job, but didn't notice the overglow present on Nova's horn.

"NO!" Nova's blood red eyes widened in anger and he surged magic from his body.

The telekinetic surge sent Aurora flying into the air. The actual magic didn't do anything, but now Aurora was high above the floor of the lab, to the point that falling would result in more than a few broken bones. Deciding to make use of her limited time with full use of her body, the petite pink pony reached into her vest and pulled out multiple throwing knives.

One by one she flung each knife directly at Nova, hurling them from her mouth and propelling them from her hooves as best she could. Each projectile streaked accurately toward their target, who was still disoriented. The first knife grazed Nova's left leg, creating a decently sized gash. The next one narrowly missed his head, cutting a few strands of hair from his mane. The third, fourth and fifth knifes hurtled directly towards Nova's head until the stopped midair, dropping harmlessly as a result of Nova's telekinesis.

Aurora frowned at the results and prepared her body for her approaching fall. She reached the peak of her ascension and began to come back down. She spread her limbs outward and tried desperately to control her fall, but nothing was able to prevent her nasty spill.

She closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground. A second later, she felt a much softer impact, and heard the rapid beating of pegasus wings. She opened her eyes calmly, already knowing exactly what had saved her.

"You really meant it, didn't you?" Aurora said, looking appreciatively into Thundervolt's golden eyes.

"Of course." The white pegasus said. "I said I'd never drop you again, and since then I'm three for three."

Thundervolt looked down at the dark grey unicorn and saw a disturbing smile forming across his face. The pegasus angled himself towards Twilight and the others and went in to land on a controlled glide. He let go of Aurora, who landed solidly on a lab station in front of the group. Thundervolt touched down just in front of her, ready to join the fight.

"Well, isn't that just wonderful. I was just talking about how much I missed you." Nova said, staring at Thundervolt intently. "Now that you're here, I don't have to hold back any long"—

***BVVVZZZZ***

Thundervolt's wings exploded into a crackling storm of thunder, halting Nova's speech. His golden eyes were emotionless and distant. The dark grey unicorn looked slightly confused at this behavior, and readied himself to speak again. Before he had the chance however, Thundervolt's wings flared, increasing the output of electricity. Without warning, he shot towards Nova at breakneck speed with the intent to kill.

* * *

"Contingency… pssh, that's just a fancy way to say 'unnecessary'." Rainbow dash said to herself, clearly irritated.

The rainbow headed mare sat at the front gate of the castle, unsure of what to do with herself. Thundervolt and Aurora had made it very clear that she was supposed to stay behind. In fact, the phrase: 'under no circumstances' still rang in her ears. Those two ponies were down in the depths of the castle fighting for their lives, and she was sitting there being useless.

"How do I even know _when_ to start coming up with a back-up plan?" Rainbow Dash asked herself. "Wait, my plan would only get used if they _fail_!"

The cyan pegasus stood up, fuming with anger. It had just clicked in her head that she hadn't just thought she'd been told to be useless, she was _literally_ supposed to be useless the whole time they were fighting. Rainbow Dash pointed her magenta eyes towards the throne room of the castle, an idea forming in her head.

_They won't mind if I make sure _somepony_ knows what's going on…_

The cyan pegasus shot into the air, trailing rainbow behind her as she flew at top speed towards the throne room. Less than a minute later, Rainbow Dash flew through an open window and dodged multiple statues and tapestries upon entry. She cut through a few hallways, taking absolutely no time to be inconspicuous. By the time she entered the throne room, seven guards were right behind her.

The cyan pegasus screeched to a halt in front of Princess Celestia's seat, only to discover the solar princess was nowhere to be found. Rainbow Dash turned to exit and found herself staring down the guards that were previously trailing her. An awkward look of realization formed on the cyan mares face.

"Uhh…hey there!" Rainbow Dash desperately searched for words. "I don't suppose you'd believe I'm the royal jester, would you?"

The numerous scowls she received from the guardsponies emanated a resounding no. With no other options, Rainbow Dash prepared herself to take off into the night.

"Well she most certainly isn't the jester, but that doesn't mean she isn't good for a laugh now and then."

Rainbow Dash and the guards turned to find none other than Princess Celestia standing in the doorway of the throne room. Her loving, royal voice still echoed in the room, filling the guards with awe and respect. For Rainbow Dash, her voice was sweet relief.

"Princess, it is an honor." One of the guards spoke. "We caught this mare tearing through the castle like she was at an airshow. We chased into your royal chambers and assumed she was here to make an attempt on your life."

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment. It's pleasing to know that my guards are so quick to protect me." Princess Celestia said warmly. She smiled at Rainbow Dash and continued. "I can assure you however, that I am in no danger for two reasons. The first being that Rainbow Dash is an esteemed guest of the royal castle, and a valuable citizen of Equestria that would never present any kind of ill-intent."

"I see, Your Highness." The guard said, hesitating slightly. "And the other reason, if I may ask?"

"The second reason is that I'm _much_ stronger than I look." The Princess said mischievously, sending a jesting wink towards the guard.

"My apologies, Ms. Dash. We shall take our leave then, Princess." The guard said with a deep bow. He and the other members of the guard left swiftly, leaving the Princess and her guest alone.

"Thanks for that, I thought I was in trouble for a minute there." Rainbow Dash said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"My guards just caught you causing a disturbance in the castle, my _home_, in the middle of the night with no explanation as to why. I wouldn't feel relieved just yet, my little pony." Princess Celestia said sternly, abandoning her warm smile.

Rainbow Dash gulped, her body seizing up momentarily. When one of the royal princesses disapproves of your actions, it isn't to be taken lightly. The cyan pegasus took a deep breath, stiffened her resolve, and prepared her response.

_Don't talk to Celestia, she may converse with Luna who will steer her away from helping us. It would be best to keep her as far removed as possible._

Aurora's words echoed in Rainbow Dash's head. Though it was killing the cyan pegasus, the pink pony was right. There were too many factors to consider when involving Celestia. But they needed her help, and Rainbow Dash knew she couldn't stay on the sidelines any longer.

"I was looking for you because Twilight and I have a surprise for you!" Rainbow Dash said unconvincingly.

"Oh?" Celestia arched her eyebrow curiously, measuring the cyan mare's intentions.

"Yeah! Meet us in the R&D department in an hour to see it!" Rainbow Dash said, hovering towards an open window awkwardly. "I promise you'll love it!"

With that, the cyan mare flew out of the castle as fast as she could, heading for the same entrance Thundervolt had entered just before. Princess Celestia stood in silence, trying to piece together what had just happened. After all of her deliberation, one question remained in her head that she couldn't answer.

"When did we get an R&D department?"

* * *

"That…*cough*…hurt." Nova said flatly as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"The only reason you're still alive is because I want answers!" I yelled, fixing my gaze on the dark grey unicorn. My wings still buzzed with electricity, filling my ears with the familiar drone.

"Oh good, more talking." Nova's face lit up and he began to smile. "I love talking."

"How long have you been delusional?" I asked seriously. "Have you been crazy this whole time, or did it take a while for your sanity to degrade this far!?"

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked, his smile curiously fading.

"Or are you just that deranged, that looking at it every day made you happy?" I hardened my gaze. "Huh? Is that how you get your sick kicks!?"

"What are you getting at, Thundervolt." Nova stated, not as a question but as a demand.

"The Changeling." I said sternly. "Why… Why does it look like him!? Like Tempest!?"

"…You shouldn't have seen that." Nova said, sounding defensive.

"I shouldn't have seen a lot of things! Now stop dodging the question, why was that thing locked up, and why does it look like the stallion who raised me!?"

"_I _raised you, not him!" Nova spat, his pupils constricting. "The both of you are products of my intentions; Tempest has nothing to do with you!"

"That thing isn't Tempest!" I said venomously. "And don't kid yourself. You're nothing more than a serial kidnapper with a fractured psyche!"

"He's right you know."

"What? How can you agree with him?" Nova said, looking towards the bright red pegasus who appeared next to him.

"Because he's telling the truth." Tempest's lavender eyes bore down on Nova. "Your mind is failing you, and you refuse to admit it. Face it, you're in denial."

"I am _not_ denying anything!" Nova said angrily, staring intently at the bright red pegasus.

"Who are you even talking to!?" I asked, watching the dark grey unicorn argue with himself. "Nopony's there! You're _broken!_"

"Shut up! I'm not broken; you're the one who's broken!" Nova retorted weakly, unsure if he even believed his own statement.

I backed away from the distraught unicorn in an effort to gauge the situation. I wanted answers so badly, but I couldn't rely on anything Nova said. It was clear that he was breaking down. How long he'd been like this was a mystery, but it was clear that his view of reality was skewed harshly.

Aurora had been slowly making her way to my side during my interrogation and was now right beside me. I glanced her way and saw her neon green eyes filled with concern and confusion. She had absolutely no clue what was going on, unsure of what to do in the current situation. I motioned for her to follow me, and I took off towards Twilight's shield, glancing back at Nova to make sure he wasn't going to act.

Twilight saw we were heading her way and lowered the shield just enough to let us pass through. I landed in front of Twilight and looked back to make sure Aurora got in safely before looking back at Nova. He seemed almost vacant, as if he was having a dialogue with himself in his head. I chose to ignore that detail for a moment and turned around just in time to see a pink and yellow mass shooting toward me.

"OOF!" I rebounded off of Twilight's shield after being rushed and attempted to catch my breath while being squeezed to death. "Hello Fluttershy, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

The yellow mare responded by squeezing harder, uncomfortably so. I was surprised to have difficulty breathing.

"F-Fluttershy?" I asked hesitantly between mangled breaths. "You're killing me…"

"When your special somepony leaves you behind…" Fluttershy said ominously. "GIVE THEM THE GRIND!"

The next few seconds were something of a blur, but I recall a very loud snapping sound, as well as some pained whimpering that was probably coming from me. Fluttershy released her grip on me and stepped back, still wearing an angry look. Her teal eyes cut through me like daggers. I looked directly into them and could see that she was more hurt than angry. I had put the mare through hell.

"I deserved a lot worse than that…" I said remorsefully. "I should never have left, Fluttershy. I just… I just wanted to keep you safe, and you ended up getting involved in this anyway!"

"That's right. I did." Fluttershy said. She walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms, gingerly this time. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, you silly colt."

"Fluttershy…" I said, holding back tears.

"I'm sorry to break up your reunion, but this is hardly the time." Aurora said urgently, monitoring the dark grey unicorn from afar.

"I agree, shouldn't we be coming up with some sort of plan?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"We have a plan. Hold off Nova until you three escape." Aurora said resolutely. "Now I have back-up."

"Back-up?" I said, arching my eyebrow at the pink pony.

"Not the time." Aurora said flatly.

"Acknowledged, but about this plan of yours…" I started, turning to look at the midnight blue alicorn now eyeballing me guiltily. "Why are we protecting _her_?"

"Thundervolt, don't. She's with us now." Aurora said with authority. "I can explain everything later, but for all intents and purposes, the Princess is on our side."

"That is correct." Luna interjected awkwardly.

"…Fine. But I'm looking forward to hearing why the dictator that tried to stomp my head in is suddenly helpful." I said bitterly.

"I never said she was helpful, just that she was on our side now." Aurora countered.

"I do not appreciate that." Luna said dejectedly.

"I don't appreciate getting my face stomped on." I retorted snappily. "I've been told I have a nice face."

"It's true; he does have a nice face." Fluttershy added, causing me to smile and blush.

"Off topic!" Twilight yelled, snapping us to attention. She gestured towards my combat gear and continued. "Speaking of being helpful, what are those?"

"Oh yea, I took a detour and found these in a locked chest. Two sets of older combat gear, the same kind Aurora wears." I said, unclasping them from my own gear and tossing them to Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Very functional, though _I've _been told they clash with my coat." Aurora added bitterly.

"And I have this." I said, moving my flank to draw attention the grappling hook. "These things are awesome."

"Wonderful. You have fun with that." Aurora said, completely unaware of the mystical powers of grappling hooks and their life-saving properties. "This is good; you'll be fairly safe with those on. You can probably tone down the shielding a bit."

"I will once Luna gets some strength back." Twilight said, looking over towards the princess. "I've been transferring some of my magic to her through the shielding. She'll be at quarter strength in a few minutes, plenty to shield herself."

"Good to hear. I want you three working on an exodus. You're getting out of here as soon as possible." Aurora said, taking control of the situation. "Thundervolt, are you up for some special applications?"

"Haven't had to use any of those for a while…" I said almost nostalgically. "You're on! Still remember the call-outs?"

"Of course." Aurora turned to Twilight. "I'm looking to you to keep these two safe."

"You have my word, I'll do everything I can to protect them." Twilight said with some reservation.

"You have to promise me; under no circumstances are you to engage Nova." Aurora said, drilling her point home. "He's no pushover, and I don't want you on his radar."

"I promise." Twilight said sincerely. "Get out there and stay alive."

Aurora's neon green eyes focused intently on the lavender mare, her gaze betraying her thoughts. The unicorn looked more worried than before, but didn't voice her concerns. Aurora and I sent one last look of appreciation towards the shielded ponies and then re-entered the fray.

In the time we spent regrouping, Nova had apparently recovered from his outburst and was something resembling normal. His blood red eyes looked far less patient than before, indicating his rising anger. His psychotic outbursts were apparently becoming something of a nuisance to him, especially when being observed.

"You're done? Good." Nova said harshly. "I was beginning to grow bored."

"Save it Nova." I said with force. "You're done."

"Done?" Nova said with mock surprise. He looked himself over and then retorted. "I don't think I'm done at all. In fact, I think I'm just about to get _started._"

"Up and over." Aurora stated calmly, tapping my back solidly.

At her command, I began to rush forward in curved pattern. My eyes were deadest on Nova, who assumed a protective stance as soon as I started moving. Once about ten meters away, I stopped and planted my hooves firmly on the ground. A second later I heard hoofsteps coming from behind me. Aurora jumped and landed lightly on my back, compressed like a spring. I extended my legs and flared my wings in time with her decompression, sending her high up in the air. Knives prepared in her mouth, the mare spun rapidly, sending a multitude of knives Nova's way.

The dark grey unicorn focused magic into his horn and generated a small shield to block the projectiles. He stared straight at Aurora, giving me the opportunity we needed. My wings erupted with electricity and I burst forward at an impressive speed. Nova's eyes turned downward, but he was too late to stop my advance. The knives bounced off of his shield right as I impacted his chest with my hooves.

My blow sent Nova flying towards the wall at an upward angle. Aurora landed beside me, and without missing a beat, caught the knives she threw, still rotating wildly in the air. She prepared them once more and threw them swiftly on Nova's trajectory. The stallion impacted the wall, and didn't have more than a second to react to the knives trajectory.

His horn flared red and he conjured up a shield at the last second, ceasing the movement of all Aurora's shots. Nova's shield dispelled moments after and he fell to the floor, landing hard on his left shoulder. He stood up shakily and stared us down, ready to respond.

The stallion's horn glowed a fierce red, and numerous magical bolts began to shoot our way, alternating a steady stream of fire between Aurora and I. Spotting our next opportunity, I spoke up.

"Sucker Punch!"

With that, Aurora ducked out of sight behind cover as my wings burst with energy. I took to the sky and drew Nova's fire. With his stream of projectiles focused on me, I darted around the sky attracting his attention. I went into a steep dive to gain some ground when I saw Aurora in position. I flared my wings to halt my momentum, and dropped to the ground.

Aurora came out of cover and ran towards Nova at full speed. The stallion immediately turned and resumed fire, forcing the pink pony to take evasive action. She ran towards him in a serpentine pattern, gaining more and more ground by the second. While she moved up, I ran towards him from the other side, wings still crackling dangerously. With his attention divided, Nova was quickly running out of options.

Choosing to prioritize his fire, Nova spun around and shot a large burst of magic at me. I quickly dodged the shot, moving a full ninety degrees before stopping and shouting.

"You suck at shooting!"

Nova responded by sending another shot my way, which I easily ducked under. I looked at him and smiled like an idiot, taking him off guard. He hadn't noticed the pink pony on his right come within range. With a sickening crunch, pink hoof met dark grey jaw, causing Nova's head to jerk to the side. Aurora wasn't done however. She dropped to her back and kicked upwards, landing a solid blow on the stallion's abdomen.

With the wind knocked out of him, I hurried forward, ready to finish him off. Aurora stood up as well, rushing him from the other side. In our haste, neither of us noticed the red overglow encompassing his horn.

"GET BACK!"

A torrent of dark red magic swept out from the dark grey stallion, forcing the both of us up and away. I struggled to right my tumbling form in the air before flaring my wings and coming to a controlled stop. I looked for Aurora and saw her hurtling towards a group of lab stations. I couldn't even change positions in the time it took her to land. She had attempted to soften the blow, but miscalculated, her head taking the brunt of the impact. Her body immediately went limp, and she ceased to move.

"Aurora!" I rushed towards her, but was stopped by a dark red energy bolt whizzing past my face.

"Going somewhere!?" Nova yelled in deranged manner. More and more bolts of energy flew past me to the point where I couldn't do anything but evade.

Red streaks of energy flew past me in all directions, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid them. Even with my wings extra thrust, it was still becoming grim. I contorted my body in every direction, but still I felt the bolts getting closer and closer, first increasing in volume and force, then grazing my limbs. A rogue shot impacted my chest, sending me spiraling down towards the ground. I wasn't able to pull up in time, and found myself crashing to the ground hard.

Oddly enough, the projectiles stopped. I expected to be hit immediately, but for some reason Nova had decided to cease fire. I looked over, and saw his attention was elsewhere. He scanned the lab stations ferociously, coldly seeking out a target I could not locate. And then there she was.

Ducking in, out, and over lab stations with speed I'd never seen her move with, was none other than Fluttershy. Before I could scream for her to get back to cover, Nova sent out a powerful blast of magic. In what was the longest moment of my life, I watched his deadly projectile head straight for the shy pegasus. She turned her head at the sound and her teal eyes widened when she found its source. She moved to duck just in time, the shot grazing just past her neck and onto the lab station behind her.

Nova prepared another shot, but I had control of myself now.

"NO!" I yelled, ferociously slashing away at the stallion. "YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Nova barely had a chance to pull up two small shields to block my strikes before I was on top of him, a flurry of wing strikes threatening to cut him to bits. He and I moved with all of our speed as I attempted to cut him down, and he attempted to stay alive. His eyes were intense and focused. My eyes were crazed and passionate. I could slowly see his resilience fading, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he buckled.

As soon as that thought passed through my head, I saw my chance. Nova's back leg miss-stepped, throwing him off balance. I reached forward and grabbed his head with my hooves and yanked backwards. I rolled to my back while still pulling him towards me, and threw him over and behind me with my back hooves. The stallion landed hard, sliding into a work station. I sprung to my hooves and rushed toward him before he could right himself. I grabbed him by the neck and forced his back against the table, then held my glowing wing up to his throat.

"It's over!" I yelled, rearing back to prepare the finishing blow.

As I was about to strike, something caught my eye. I looked up momentarily and saw Fluttershy looking at me. She wore the same look she had when she had first seen my wings light up in Twilight's basement. That same look of blank indifference was across her face now. I was about to kill somepony in front of her, and she didn't have a single emotion about it.

And that's when it hit me. That look wasn't devoid of any emotion at all. Her eyes are expressing it all for her. She's _afraid_ of me. My power had shocked her to the point where she couldn't react, and now seeing me about to take a life, she was under the same trance. I couldn't help but stare guiltily at her, realizing what I'd been doing to her all this time. She saw my gaze and snapped back to reality, opening her mouth to say something. I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn I heard her say 'look out'.

"You should listen to your marefriend, Thundervolt!" Nova spit venomously. He moved his horn towards me, sticking me in the neck. "You'd be _shocked_ at how helpful she can be!"

In an instant, my entire body seized up. I was unable to move a single muscle and I couldn't breathe. I smelt burning flesh and realized that the feeling was familiar. I was being electrocuted. I began seeing colors flash before my eyes before I succumbed to tunnel vision. I tried to look around, but all I saw was darkness. My heart rate climbed ferociously, and I could feel how close I was to full cardiac arrest.

Just then I was thrown over the lab station, landing next to an unconscious Aurora. With my limited vision, I could see she was still breathing, giving me a spark of hope. I felt somepony gently prop me up, and saw them step in front of me in attempt to shield me.

"The only reason you aren't dead now is because I want you to watch while I kill all of your friends!" Nova growled angrily. "I'm going to start with your little lover!"

I tried desperately to stand, but all I could do was watch as Nova walked towards Fluttershy, malice surrounding him. His horn lit up as he prepared an attack. He was about to cast his spell when his eyes darted to the right suddenly. He put up a barrier almost instantaneously, causing a large, lavender projectile to ricochet into a neighboring wall. Nova looked at the source of the projectile and growled viciously.

Twilight stood across the room, wearing a determined look on her face. Her horn glowed a bright shade of lavender, emanating a power rivaling Nova's. The dark grey stallion smiled as he looked upon the mare.

"Actually, I think I'll start with the lavender firecracker." Nova said with excitement.

"Luna, would you mind tending to our wounded for a bit? I'm sure you've got enough magic for a shield and healing spell at this point." Twilight said to the midnight blue alicorn, who immediately moved towards us. "I've got a psychopath to deal with."

"So you're looking for a rematch, eh?" Nova said with a grin, stepping away from us and into the center of the room. "I assure you, the last time we met was a one-time occurrence."

"Huh?" I asked groggily, unsure of what he was referring to.

"Twilight smashed him into a tree and almost choked him to death…" Fluttershy said uncomfortably.

I could only widen my eyes at her statement, unsure of how Twilight could possess that kind of power. I wanted to stand up and stop her from getting involved. I didn't want anypony else to get hurt and that desire was quickly being overridden by my overzealous friends. And I didn't even want to _think _about what Rainbow Dash would say should she find out Twilight was fighting our battle.

"That's right, and now I'm going to smash him into the floor of his laboratory." Twilight said with sass. "This place is already dingy enough; a few more cracks in the floor couldn't hurt."

"Oh my, forget firecracker." Nova said with enthusiasm. "This one is more akin to a pack of plastic explosives!"

"Care to test that theory?" Twilight said, her boasting rivaling that of Rainbow Dash.

"As you wish." Nova's horn glowed red as he sent out a much larger magic bolt towards Twilight.

I tensed up as I could only watch the projectile home in on the mare. Twilight didn't so much as blink as she stared down the coming spell. The red glow of the shot centered itself in both of Twilight's eyes, giving her a disturbingly evil look. The lavender mare tilted her horn towards the spell as it came within a few feet.

A large, magical explosion rocked the entire lab as the blast enveloped Twilight. The wave from the detonation curved around the mares form, obscuring her from view. Moments later, the back-blast cleared, revealing Twilight standing in the same spot completely unscathed. She wore a determined frown on her face.

"You'll have to do better than that." The mare said sternly, eliciting a chuckle from the stallion.

Nova responded by teleporting out of sight. Not waiting for him to resurface, Twilight teleported away as well, leaving the room devoid of combatants. Luna moved alongside us and cast a small barrier over the group. Her shield was thicker than Twilight's, giving off a deep transparent blue. Luna then knelt down towards Aurora and scanned her injuries with her horn. I wanted to stop her, but I couldn't move. Fluttershy seemed to sense this and spoke up.

"Don't worry, the princess wouldn't hurt her."

"I'm merely looking her over to see what I'm dealing with before I begin the healing spell." Luna said calmly, not taking her eyes off of the unconscious pink pony. "I know you don't trust me, but that does not change the fact that you two are in dire need of medical attention. Your friend especially."

Her words made enormous sense, and I hated it. I hardened my stare, but nodded in agreement, turning my attention back towards the center of the room. Twilight and Nova still weren't there, and I was beginning to get worried.

"What's going on? Where are they?" I asked, not expecting a response. Luna however knew the answer.

"They're delaying re-entry. It's an extension of the basic teleport spell." Luna said, turning her scan towards me. I felt the familiar tingle wash over me. "Not that teleporting is exactly basic. It's very high level magic that allows a pony to effectively disappear out of reality for a bit, and then reappear where they would have otherwise popped up immediately."

"The fact that Twilight can do that so effectively is nothing short of impressive." Luna continued. "My sister was right about her abilities."

A flash of lavender appeared in the air as Twilight resurfaced about twenty feet from the floor. She jerked her body around and looked behind her just as a red blaze spawned Nova, his hoof shooting forward to attack. Twilight conjured a small shield to deflect his punch downward, which sent the dark grey unicorn falling to the floor. Nova whipped around and fired a rapid succession of magic bolts towards Twilight. The mare didn't even flinch, teleporting behind Nova with a thick shield already placed in front of her.

Nova paid no attention to the barrier, and unleashed a huge burst of energy point blank, engulfing Twilight in dark red flames. A small lapse in the flames revealed that Twilight was holding her ground firmly. Her lavender eyes were constricted and focused, and her horn had an overglow. She was pouring an enormous amount of energy into that shield. Nova's blast continued, but Twilight had other plans. She closed her eyes and her horn glowed even brighter than before. The barrier in front of her cracked all over as if it was going to break.

The shield suddenly broke, but the shards shot forwards like heated shrapnel, bits of hardened lavender magic surrounded by red fire. Nova couldn't move in time. He averted his eyes as hundreds of shards passed by him, cutting his body up severely. With a final burst of telekinetic energy, Twilight pushed Nova away, sending him sprawling along the floor, a small trail of blood punctuating his roll.

Luna's healing spell was finally starting to take effect. I stood up and let my own naturally healing take place. I wasn't ready to join the fight, but I could move on my own. I moved to Aurora's side and tried to get her to wake up. Her eyes were beginning to open, but she was going to need more time. I looked back at Twilight and saw she hadn't moved. She merely stared at the convulsing unicorn stallion, her horn aglow in defense.

The sheer power of that unicorn was almost frightening. She had immobilized Nova so easily, and she wasn't even trained to fight. Something told me there was even more to the mare than I could see, but I banished the thought. Speculation could wait for the time being. Fluttershy had an equally impressed stare to her face, but it seemed as though it was more appreciative than worried. It was like Twilight had done this all numerous times before.

"I made it! I made it! Is everypony alright!" I heard a worried cry call out from behind us. It only took me a second to recognize the voice, and another second to locate its source.

Rainbow Dash had just entered the lab in a rush, coming from the direction of the catacombs. She looked like she hadn't stopped moving at top speed since we left her alone. My nightmare was now complete. All three mares that I cared deeply for were now within range of my worst enemy, and I couldn't do anything about it. Twilight seemed to echo my concern.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here!?" The lavender mare's concentration broke as she turned toward the rainbow maned pegasus. "You shouldn't be here, it's not safe!"

"Are you kidding, I should say the same to you!" Rainbow Dash shot back, filled with worry. "You went and got kidnapped! We saw the blood, I thought you were hurt!"

"Oh, well…uh." Twilight started awkwardly.

"That wasn't her blood, Dash." I said, finishing for Twilight. "It was Nova's. Twilight beat his ass there, and she did it again here."

Rainbow Dash looked over to the stallion writhing in pain on the floor, blood trailing from him on a direct path from Twilight. The pegasus' magenta eyes widened, her pupils constricting in shock as her mouth fell open. Twilight looked mortified and sank down, barely looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry… I didn't want you to see"—

"See what, you kicking serious flank!? Being totally, undeniably, _AWESOME!?_" Rainbow Dash cheered enthusiastically, running forward and embracing the stunned unicorn. "Twilight, I wish I could have seen you! I bet you were amazing!"

The lavender unicorn blushed, and returned the embrace lovingly for a bit before releasing the cyan mare. "I'm glad you don't think I'm a monster…" Twilight said softly, looking away with a pained expression, but also relief.

"A monster? Hay no!" Rainbow Dash said before winking. "You may be a beast when it comes to a fight, but you're no monster."

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes, and the happiest expression I'd ever seen on her face. She rushed forward and planted a kiss on Rainbow Dash's lips, who returned the embrace without hesitation. The two mares exuded love and affection that spread throughout the room.

"D'aww…" Fluttershy and I said in unison, before looking at each other amorously.

"Ugh…" Aurora verbalized groggily, looking towards the happy couple. "I regain consciousness and see _that_? Somebody knock me out again…"

"Some…_body_?" Luna asked, a bit confused at the changed pronoun.

"Aurora, this is Equestria, remember? We're all ponies here." I said jokingly.

"Oh whatever, some_pony_ help me up." Her neon green eyes looked around the room. Her eyes widened suddenly and she cried out. "Twilight, LOOK OUT!"

The lavender mare broke contact with Rainbow Dash and spun around just in time to see Nova's horn discharge an abnormally strong bolt of magic. It sped towards Rainbow Dash like a bullet, thanks to Nova's hindered aim. There wasn't enough time to react, and so she did the only thing she could think to do.

Twilight stepped in front of Rainbow Dash and took the blow, which hit her in the dead center of her chest, knocking her back with great force. She hit Rainbow Dash, who still had no idea what was going on. The two mares rolled backwards, entangled in each other's limbs. They finally came to a stop, Rainbow Dash landing clumsily on her stomach, and Twilight lying motionless in front of her.

"Twilight!? TWILIGHT!" Rainbow Dash rushed over to the lavender mare and scooped her up in her arms. The lavender mare was still conscious, and she looked up at her companion with tired eyes.

"Rainbow…" Twilight looked away and coughed violently, blood splattering onto her lips. "I…I love you…"

The lavender mare mustered up a weak, but genuine smile before slipping into unconsciousness. Rainbow Dash was immobile, gripping Twilight in her arms as tears began to flow steadily down her face. Twilight's limp body weighed heavily on Rainbow Dash's resolve. I expected her to get angry, to stand up and try to kill Nova for hurting her. She didn't move however. The emotions welled up within her were too much for the righteous anger to surface.

I'd have to kill him for her. I stood up, straining every muscle in my body, and stared the aggressor down. He didn't notice me at first, but once his blood red eyes fell on my hateful gaze, his determination vanished. He looked legitimately worried. I ran towards him as fast as I could, trying to ignite my wings, but the strength hadn't returned to them. I glanced back towards my flank and saw my cutie mark had returned to its previous design, a white cloud, surrounded by static electricity. I would be without power for a while.

Nova mustered up his own strength and teleported away, towards the door Rainbow Dash and I had come out of. I whipped around and sprinted past my friends. Rainbow Dash cradling an unconscious Twilight, oblivious to the world around her. Fluttershy and Luna rushing to their side in an attempt to help. And Aurora, who desperately tried to move her body to follow me.

Nova passed through the door, and I poured on the speed, beating my wings in time with my steps to increase my speed. Aurora tried to keep up, but her tired body would only carry her so fast. I saw Nova turn back and charge his horn. He fired a projectile and I braced to evade, but saw it wasn't heading for me. It was heading for the door control on his side.

I ran even faster as I heard the magical impact on the wall. The steel door began to fall down into place, and I only had a second to react. I dove forward and slid under the door towards Nova. My tail made it under just as the door slammed down to the ground with a resounding 'thunk'.

I looked up and saw Nova running deeper into the catacombs, trailing bits of blood along the way. The glow of his horn lit up the corridor as he ran, showing his relative position for a bit after he disappeared around the corner. I could hear Aurora pounding on the door from the other side, trying desperately to get in. I wouldn't be receiving any help this time.

It didn't matter though. Nova needed to pay for what he'd done. No matter the cost, I had to end him. I couldn't avoid this any longer. Like it or not, the time had come, and one of us wasn't walking out of here alive. I sprinted after Nova, rounding the corner at breakneck speed, ready to finish the fight.


	31. Progress

Chapter 31: Progress

"Dammit!" Aurora yelled as she pounded her hoof on the steel door in front of her. "That idiot is going to get himself killed!"

Things hadn't been going perfectly so far, but they had at least been starting to look up for a moment when Twilight put Nova in his place. The mare certainly had talent. That was for sure. Aurora pondered for a moment what she would be capable of with a bit of training, which she fully intended to give to her.

_That is if she pulls through._

The reality of the situation hit Aurora hard. Thundervolt was about to enter into the fight of his life alone, and Twilight was on the brink of death thanks to that loudmouthed pegasus she calls her marefriend. That wasn't entirely fair though. Twilight should have put Nova down the second she had the chance.

Aurora couldn't blame either of them however. Twilight isn't even a rookie; she wouldn't have it in her to take a life in cold blood. And Rainbow Dash was almost certainly blaming herself for what happened, when all she was trying to do was come to their rescue. She didn't need to have her guilt confirmed.

Aurora reluctantly turned from the door and trot towards the rest of the group, who were now gathered around Twilight. The lavender mare lay on her back unconscious while the princess looked her over, doing her best to assess the situation. Fluttershy was trying to support Rainbow Dash, a role that the caring pegasus was born for. Rainbow Dash had stopped crying, and almost looked calm.

Her magenta eyes craned up at Aurora as she moved towards Twilight's side. The petite pink pony looked the lavender mare over with a concerned expression. She wasn't looking particularly great. The chest wound she sustained was bad, and would have been worse if it hadn't been for that combat vest. Sometimes even Thundervolt has some sense in him.

The section of armor the spell hit was completely torn, exposing the wound. Twilight's chest was thoroughly burned, and was bleeding profusely. Her wound, luckily, was mostly physical, the vest absorbing the majority of the residual magical energy. That was the only fortunate break, however.

"So, what do we have?" Aurora asked the princess, not taking her eyes off the lavender mare.

"Tis more damage than it appears. Though there is no major magical damage, her ribcage was spared no abuse." Luna replied solemnly. "At least three of her ribs were shattered, one of which punctured her lung. We have managed to stop the organ from deflating, but Twilight..."

"Just say it." Rainbow Dash said coldly. "Don't sugar coat it on my account."

"Twilight's chances aren't looking good." Luna said softly.

Aurora watched as Rainbow Dash looked back at the unconscious mare. Tears streamed down her face, but she remained silent aside from her deep, strained breaths. The petite pink pony looked on in horror at the scene before her. Everything had gone wrong, and a veil of misfortune had fallen upon the group, a tragedy at its center.

_No, I'm not going to let this happen. Not like this._

Aurora galloped around the lab, frantically searching for what she needed. Within a few moments, she located an intact lab station with a medical supply case. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Aurora yanked it open and scanned the insides.

There were numerous vials and containers for a variety of medical conditions, but nothing immediately helpful other than painkillers. And then she spotted them. An entire row of them. Small syringes, blacked out from the inside and left unlabeled.

_He made more..._

The unlabeled needles were filled with the very serum used to change the two ponies all those years ago. The dark liquid that transformed their bodies into something unnatural and tainted. That robbed them of whatever chance they had at ever becoming normal again.

_The mixture that gave us ridiculously strong healing powers…_

Aurora blinked rapidly, trying to formulate a plan from her passing thought. And then she had it. The serum could be used to give Twilight the same healing ability that they possessed. She'd be able to live through this ordeal no problem. But would the cost be worth the reward?

Without debating it any further, Aurora picked up one of the syringes and stashed it in her vest pocket, taking note of exactly where to find the rest should she need to. She scanned the box a bit longer and grabbed the painkillers in her teeth. She quickly galloped over to the unconscious mare and gave her another glance. She wasn't getting any better, and they had to act fast.

Aurora dumped the painkillers on the floor in front of her and turned to the princess. "Luna, we've got to stabilize her. I need a full rundown on her condition." The petite pink pony paused for a moment, but couldn't resist. "Stat."

"Aside from the collapsing lung, she's suffering from multiple contusions, lacerations, and burns. Her right leg is broken, her horn was stunted, and her blood pressure has dropped severely." Luna said without hesitation. She turned her gaze ominously toward the pink pony and continued. "The most concerning however is her concussion. It isn't too serious, but it's inadvisable for her to be unconscious right now."

"Well that's perfect, because she IS unconscious!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily, Fluttershy at her side trying to comfort her.

"Ok, so then it looks like we'll have to wake her up." Aurora said flatly. "Luna, I want you healing her minor injuries. Cuts and bruises. Stop her from bleeding as much as you can. And keep that lung inflated!"

Luna's horn glowed a deep blue as she went to work, sealing up many of Twilight's smaller wounds. Aurora reached into a smaller pocket of her vest and pulled out a small white capsule. She moved over to Twilight's right side and broke the capsule over the mare's nose, sending a lightly colored powder into her nasal cavity.

The lavender mare suddenly inhaled deeply, as if trying to clear her sinuses. Her eyes shot open and she looked desperately around the room trying to find something to anchor herself to. Rainbow Dash moved closer and Twilight calmed down. A second later, the pain hit her, and she grimaced.

"Twilight, you're ok!" Rainbow Dash yelled happily. Twilight managed a small smile.

"She's far from ok, Rainbow Dash." Aurora said sharply. "Twilight, don't strain yourself! Take these."

Luna levitated the painkillers Aurora dropped towards Twilight, who looked at them with confusion for a moment. She obediently opened her mouth and swallowed a bottle's worth, effectively numbing the major parts of her body.

"I…I'm in bad shape. Aren't I?" Twilight said feebly. "Wha- What happened?"

"You saved my life, that's what happened!" Rainbow Dash said, smiling lovingly at the lavender mare. "You took a hit for me! A big one…"

"Good to see I'm not...lying on my back for nothing then." Twilight inhaled through her nose and winced. "What is that terrible smell?"

"Smelling salt. You've got a concussion and have to stay conscious to avoid complications." Aurora said.

"Why do you carry around smelling salt?" Fluttershy asked softly, her curiosity having reached its limits.

"You never know when you'll have to wake up an unconscious pony." The pink pony replied cryptically.

"Oh…my." Fluttershy responded.

"Your injuries are much more severe than a mere concussion, Twilight." Luna cut in. "Aurora, painkillers are not going to be enough here. We require a more permanent solution."

"Well…" Aurora pulled the dark syringe from her vest pocket. "We may just have one."

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I do not understand." Luna said cautiously. "Is that not"—

"It is. Nova's serum." Aurora replied. "The one that gave us our powers."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly. "That stuff gave you your abilities?"

"Yes. It also gave us our extraordinary healing capabilities."

"The kind that could help Twilight." Fluttershy interjected, now aware of Aurora's train of thought.

"Yes, but at a terrible cost." Aurora looked away, breaking eye contact with the yellow pegasus.

"Terrible cost!?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Sounds to me like Twilight will get awesome powers with a little medical intervention!"

"Twilight would be subjected to unbelievable pain!" Aurora screamed at the cyan pegasus. "And worse, she'd become something awful…"

"Something like you and Thundervolt?" Luna said, raising an eyebrow at the pink pony.

"Yes."

"Aurora…" Twilight said quietly. "Just…just do it."

Everypony's eyes immediately turned towards the downed lavender mare in shock. Twilight was leaning slightly forward, cringing in pain. She wore a resolute look, her violet eyes piercing the petite pink pony.

"Twilight, are you sure?" Rainbow Dash asked hesitantly, seemingly abandoning her previous enthusiasm.

"Are you not concerned about the consequences?" Luna questioned, looking for any signs of uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Besides, you were pretty gung ho about it a minute ago." Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash seriously. "And as far as consequences go, it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

"Well then, Aurora?" Luna asked the petite pink pony. "What are we to do?"

Aurora closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh. She looked at the syringe she had resting in her hooves and frowned. Was she really considering this? Creating another abomination of a pony, furthering Nova's twisted legacy with an injection? As much as Aurora was thankful for her power, she never went a day without wishing things could have been different, and that somepony else had been there to make this decision for her.

There had to be another way, right? Some other method they could use to help Twilight. Luna's healing magic could probably fix her if she could get her strength back, but that would take too long. Twilight may not last. If they could just get out of here and get help, any doctor could mend her body easily enough. A punctured lung isn't the end of the world in a state of the art equestrian medical facility. These options aren't available though.

"Twilight, I have to tell you that this decision should not be taken lightly." Aurora said reluctantly. "The pain will be immense, and I can't guarantee that you'll live through the change."

"What do you mean she might not live through it!?" Rainbow Dash jumped in, her apprehension skyrocketing. "What about you and Thundervolt!?"

"We were lucky." Aurora stated plainly. "Thundervolt's will isn't easily broken, and so he fought through it. I almost died during, but he helped pull me through as well. It isn't an easy time."

"I know the risks. I still want you to do it." Twilight said, not faltering in the slightest. "Besides, I don't have _any_ chance to stay alive without it. You know that, don't you?"

"Dammit Twilight, I don't want you to become a monster!" Aurora said, her filling with emotion.

"A…monster?" Twilight said softly.

"Aurora…do you think that you're a monster because of your abilities?" Fluttershy asked, staring at the pink pony intently.

Aurora stayed quiet, merely averting her gaze from the group. Her mind was racing, trying to come up with a response. The yellow pegasus stepped closer, and before she could decide to move away, she was right beside the pink pony.

"Neither you, nor Thundervolt are monsters Aurora. The only monster I know is the one that hurt you and our friends." Fluttershy said seriously. "That serum is going to keep Twilight alive, not turn her into something evil."

"Fluttershy…"

"It isn't what a pony is made of that makes them a monster, Aurora. It's the things they do that make them what they are." The yellow pegasus closed her eyes and smiled. "And that's why you're not a monster. You're a hero."

"I've done _horrible_ things, Fluttershy. I'm not proud of my past, and I'm certainly no hero." Aurora said, trying to argue with the pegasus.

"And yet here you are, trying to save ponies you barely know. And for what?" Fluttershy hardened her brow and stared into Aurora's neon green eyes. "As far as any of us are concerned, you're one of the most amazing ponies we've ever met."

Aurora looked at Fluttershy, and saw how convinced she was with her statement. She looked at the others in the group, and they all shared her view. They genuinely believed that she wasn't some horrible creation of science, and that she was just a good pony. Though she wanted to argue more, Aurora knew that she didn't have time. She removed the cover off of the syringe and looked at the collection of ponies.

"Twilight, I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt."

* * *

_It's all come down to this._

The sound of my labored breathing filled the halls of the dim, winding path that lay in front of me. The path smelled of blood and sweat, and I could hear the sound of rushed hoofsteps up ahead.

_This moment right here. The moment it finally comes to an end._

A bright light could be seen around the bend as I poured on the speed. Losing my target now wasn't an option. I had to catch up, and I had to stop him. The light rushed closer and closer as my hooves carried me forward.

Within moments, the dark hallway opened up to the crystalline room I'd previously been through. A small trail of blood could be seen leading across the bridge to its source. The wounded unicorn stood on the far side of the bridge, looking towards me with fervor.

I stopped and met his fiery gaze with a determined look of my own. I gathered myself and ran towards Nova, ready to resume the fight. I expected him to move into a defensive position, but he didn't even budge. He merely stared at me, his blood red eyes digging into me from afar. A feeling of dread overcame me as I moved within feet of him. I jumped and reared my hoof back for a strike, and was dead set on punching through the dark grey unicorn when I heard a faint buzzing sound.

The sound grew louder and my eyes widened with realization. I instinctively flared my wings and overshot him, the gust from under my appendages brushing over a small red force field previously unseen by my own eyes. The transparent red of the shield crackled with lethal electricity, as if to inform me of its deadly potential.

I realized what Nova was up to and had no choice but to touch down and wait. Taking precautions, I stayed about ten meters from him. I was close enough to strike him should he give me an opening, but far enough to dodge any attacks he had in mind. Now the only course of action was to stay vigilant, and strike up an intelligent conversation.

"Hey asshat, why don't you put down that spiffy pillow fort you've got going there so I can slap you around a bit?"

"I can assure you, I don't own a single hat of that variety. And I haven't heard that adjective in quite a while. Have you been speaking to the lunar princess as of late?" Nova returned my quip immediately.

"I have actually, and it turns out you manipulated her as well. Looks like no one can avoid those grubby hooves of yours." I replied rudely.

"I suppose not." Nova said seriously, catching me off guard.

"You need to stop what you're doing here Nova." I said calmly. "It's clear that you're at the end of your rope. What you see as a tightly woven chain of events has become nothing more than a frayed knot."

"A charming metaphor, but I disagree with that theory." Nova replied flatly. "My plan has never been set in stone. Objectives may change often, but my goal remains as clear as ever."

"And what is that goal!? What was it all for, huh?" I said, demanding an answer.

"After all these years, it still isn't clear to you?" Nova asked, genuinely surprised. "And what of Aurora? Has she come to understand your purpose yet?"

I didn't answer. My golden eyes scanned Nova furiously, trying to ascertain his motive. I didn't want to believe it, but it seemed as though he wanted to speak the truth. A rare commodity for the shady unicorn. I hardened my gaze, and he took it as an invitation to keep talking.

"I spent my early years traveling around the world, gaining an appreciation for what it had to offer, Thundervolt. Contrary to what many in Equestria believe, the world is not stable. Not in the least." Nova said, wearing a grim look on his face. "I've been to every great nation this world has to offer. Greifenraum, Volk Domena, Isla Canguro, even as far as Congelate de Nord…"

"Each of these great civilizations is plagued by strife, stemming from numerous causes. I wanted so desperately to put an end to their suffering, to help them. But it wasn't to be." Nova continued solemnly. "I knew that as an outsider, I couldn't do anything to help them beyond meaningless charity work. I had to go back to my own home, and change it for the better. By changing my nation, I could help better other nations as well. But I needed influence."

"And so began the rush for power." I commented idly, intrigued by Nova's tale.

"It was anything but a rush, my naïve companion. I simply sowed the seeds of change in my name, and tended to my crop over many fruitless years." Nova said in reflection. "It wasn't until I'd lost my one true friend that I made any real progress toward my goal. You see it was Tempest who gave me direction, whether he knew it or not."

"What!?"

"Yes, by forsaking my 'radical' ideas of change, he gave me the motivation I needed to move forward with my plan. I remained close to monarchy in an attempt to gain a place here, among the _goddesses_." Nova said, rolling his eyes at the term. "I moved along the path that would ultimately give me control of Equestria, so that I might aim to change it for the better."

"How did you aim to take control? It isn't as if the citizens would just roll over and accept your rule without question!" I yelled, trying to dissolve Nova's thoughts.

"Of course not. I'm sure I could have found a way to do away with our current leadership, but that wouldn't have been for the best. It's like you said, the public isn't ready for such a change." Nova said, smiling confidently. "The princesses remain an integral part of the plan, as I need representatives for this new leadership."

"You want to keep them alive…just to use them as your _puppets!?_"

"A crude comparison, but yes. It doesn't matter whose face appears in the spotlight, so long as the work gets done. Can't you see?" Nova's blood red eyes constricted, and tore into my own. "I don't want to control the nation. I merely wish to steer it in a direction that will lead to progress!"

"I'm sure you could have started driving us forward without running over a ton of innocent ponies in the process." I said bitterly.

"Innocent, hah! Do you remember who I sent you to after?" Nova yelled, forcing his point. "Ponies who were greedy, cruel to their fellow ponies, and downright disgusting. We were doing the world a service by killing them. Even you and Aurora agreed that they were evil."

"Anypony else would have thought the same, that doesn't change a thing."

"But doesn't it? Many ponies share the same ideas. I don't claim to have a unique vision; I merely have the will and desire to make it a reality. That's where you and I are one in the same." Nova smiled widely. "We're two ponies above all the rest, because we fight for what we want."

"That's exactly why I'm here now, stopping you from"—

"Stopping me from doing what, exactly?" Nova cut in, hardening his gaze. "What is it that _you_ aim to accomplish from your actions?"

"I…" I was speechless. Nova had caught me without a response, leaving him room to dig deeper.

"You've traveled around quite a bit as well, Thundervolt. Tell me, what did you see in your travels?" Nova pressed harder. "Don't you remember Fillydelphia? Los Pegasus? Trottingham? Manehattan?"

"I remember…"

"You recall the suffering in the streets, the needless violence and the endless cycle of crime and penance? What about the deeply seeded corruption within the hearts of the elite, what did you think of that!?"

"It was awful."

"Awful!? It was utter chaos, the kind that no _goddess_ can correct." The dark grey unicorn looked upwards. "Only the strength and resolve of mortal ponies can banish such an evil."

"Evil wasn't the only thing I witnessed in my travels, Nova." I spoke up, determination bursting forward. "I met ponies with nothing but kindness and courage in their hearts. The kind of ponies that make Equestria decent."

"There lies the natural paradox of our world." Nova said quietly. "Ponies are capable of both great evil, and of limitless compassion and love. Ponies with darkness in their hearts and blood on their hooves must be cleansed, while ponies with light in their hearts need a virtuous leader to guide them."

"You're the farthest pony from virtue I've ever seen!" I yelled, almost scoffing at the idea. "If anypony has blood on their hooves and darkness in their heart, it would be you!"

"Which is why I am merely the architect of this new nation. I was put on this world to lay the framework for those that would succeed me, to lay the foundation for a better tomorrow." Nova closed his eyes and smiled. "I intended to gain power only so that I could bestow it upon a righteous individual worthy of the mantle."

"And who would that be?"

"It was always you of course, Thundervolt."

"What are you"—

"You understand more than anypony else what it means to be surrounded by darkness. You were _born _in the darkness, and still managed to rise above it all, becoming who you are today." Nova said proudly. "Who better to give the responsibility of leading our world from obscurity than to a pony that already did it himself?"

"You're even more insane than I thought!" I yelled passionately, ready to charge forward and attack the stallion.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me now. All that matters is that you learn your place in this new domain." Nova glared intently at me and lowered his barrier. "Even if I have to force you to understand."

I leapt forward, wings blazing with the fury of lighting. It was clear that whatever sanity Nova had been holding onto for the past few years was almost completely faded away. No longer would I be killing the pony who imprisoned us all those years ago. All that's left of that pony is a hollow stallion with the echo of a purpose rebounding off the insides of his mind.

Soon, he wouldn't be the only pony with blood on his hooves.

* * *

Screams of pain and terror filled the laboratory as Twilight writhed uncontrollably on the ground. Rainbow Dash and Aurora were doing their best to keep Twilight restrained so that she wouldn't hurt herself any further. If she survived the change, the serum would allow Twilight to heal herself easily. Until then, she was a danger to herself in her present condition.

"Luna, I need you to cast a full body healing spell on Twilight!" Aurora yelled anxiously. "Keep her lung inflated!"

"It will be done!" Luna said as she added another layer to her spell.

"What's that gonna do?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Isn't that medicine supposed to be helping her?"

"The serum is doing more harm than good right now. It's the healing ability that will fix her lung." Aurora explained, almost losing her grip on the thrashing lavender mare. "The healing spell will do two things. First, it will keep her injuries at a manageable level. Second, it will make the change happen much faster."

"How would a healing spell do that?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Healing spells work by speeding up the metabolic repair processes of a pony. A faster metabolism means a faster adaptation." Aurora explained.

"You've quite the understanding of the arcane arts." Luna said arbitrarily, keeping her eyes fixed on Twilight.

"The more you know…" The pink pony said dismissively.

"That's all well and good, but what are we supposed to do? Hold her down until she's magically fixed?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes with irritation.

"It's our only option right now, and I don't see any others presenting themselves." Aurora shot back, putting the pegasus down.

* * *

"Well, Rainbow Dash did say to come after her if she didn't come back." Celestia said to herself as she entered Luna's section of the castle.

The night guard's chambers were dimly lit, as if to remind visitors of their purpose. Celestia recalled their mission statement. _'To remain vigilant and strong in the face of darkness.'_ Even after a thousand years without their goddess, Luna's stallions were still undeniably hers.

The goddess of the sun moved with grace towards the back of the now empty room, following Rainbow Dash's instructions. She was to look for the stairway down to the Research and Development Department. A wing of the castle Princess Celestia was only vaguely aware of.

She remembered the petition to create the department, and thought of how helpful it sounded. The public wanted to devote some resources to creating new technology for the monarchy, and the actual cost of the department was well within the budget. There wasn't a reason not to commission such a thing.

Why it was suddenly rearing its head after all this time was a total mystery. It was always a side note in the monthly budget reports, staying underneath its allotted costs, and occasionally offering up a new product here and there. Granted, there were a few refinements to the castle's electrical power, and the magic diffusing armor it had commissioned. Other than that however, it seemed there was more research than any kind of development.

Celestia scanned the back wall of the guard's chambers and found the opening she was looking for. Pushing through the opening, Celestia found a small spiral staircase leading downward into a dark hallway. She delicately stepped down the flight of stairs and within a minute, found herself in front of an impressive steel door, complete with an intricate keypad.

"Quite the department if it requires a password." Celestia mused to herself, her curiosity piquing.

The majestic alicorn began to un-majestically fiddle with the keypad in front of her. No matter how knowledgeable she was, there was always one subject that managed to elude the solar princesses understanding. _Technology_.

"This is Luna's section of the castle, so she probably used one of her ridiculous passphrases on this device. Let's try…" Celestia's horn began to glow a bright yellow as she tapped the keys on the doorframe.

_Luna_Loves_Good_…_**BEEP.**_

"No…Maybe she changed it back."

_xXLunarxLegendXx…__**BEEP.**_

"Not that one either? I'm running out of immature Luna-ism's…" Celestia furrowed her brow and input yet another code.

_Praisemymoon69…__**BEEP.**_

"Oh to the moon with this!" Celestia frowned and closed her eyes. Her horn began to glow even brighter, and her body slowly began to look transparent. Within moments, her entirety had become ethereal, and she fixed her purple eyes on the sealed door.

The princess stepped forward with purpose, and her bright white body began to phase through the door. The level of magical output was very high for this spell, and so Celestia had to focus her efforts. Luckily, being the more magically adept of the two sisters, she had no issues. A second after she began moving, she had crossed the threshold of the door.

It took a moment for Celestia to completely process the scene before her. The laboratory she had entered was completely torn apart, lab stations strewn about the room, chemicals and glass littering the floor, and magical damage everywhere. Across the room was her sister, standing over her student, who was being held down by Rainbow Dash and a small pink pony she did not recognize. Fluttershy stood away from the group, looking on in concern. The yellow pegasus turned her head towards the solar princess and her eyes lit up.

"Princess!" Fluttershy's shout was barely audible over the struggling of the other ponies.

"Yes Fluttershy, what plagues you?" Luna replied, not removing her eyes from Twilight.

"No, I mean the _other_ Princess!" Fluttershy said, raising her hoof to point.

Rainbow Dash and Aurora immediately looked up and found the majestic solar princess watching them from across the room. Her gaze was serious, but afforded a small smile to confirm her intent. This didn't stop Aurora from seizing up with worry however. Luna removed her eyes from Twilight for a second to look upon her elder sister.

"It seems you've arrived just in time, sister." Luna said calmly. "Would you be so kind as to assist me with your student?"

"Of course." Celestia said with professional concern. She walked over, exuding elegance, and added her healing spell to the mix. "May I ask what has come over your part of the kingdom while I've been attending to my own affairs?"

"I'm aware of the state of things at the moment sister, and I shall explain everything to you later. For now, it would be best to act." Luna's eyes fell to Twilight, who had begun to relax with the added strength of healing. The dark princess's face was stricken with guilt.

"I see. I trust you're one of the ponies caught up in whatever this is." Celestia said flatly, her gaze bearing down on Aurora. She took note of her worried expression, and the tattered condition of her clothing. "Are you alright? You seem anxious, my little pony."

"N-No. I'm just concerned about Twilight." Aurora replied shakily. The truth was evident in her words as she continued to speak. "I'm more involved than I'd like to be, but at this point my only wish is that nopony die because of my actions."

"And it looks as though nopony will." Celestia said with a small smile. "Whatever you've done seems to have helped stabilize Twilight amazingly so. With my magic added to my sisters, her wounds are almost entirely healed."

"Miraculous to say the least." Luna added nervously.

"Yes, perhaps a little more so than possible." Celestia said, scrutinizing her sister's facial expression.

"Don't worry Princess. It's…ok." Twilight said groggily, doing her best to stay conscious. "You have absolutely nothing…nothing to worry…"

The lavender pony fell unconscious before she could finish her statement. Looks of worry fell across everypony's face, save for the solar princess.

"No worries everypony, Twilight is fine. She's just getting some well-deserved rest." Celestia said calmly.

"But her concussion"—

"Is gone." Celestia replied. "Like my sister said, miraculously."

"So Twilight is going to be ok?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"Yes, she's already made a full recovery." Celestia said happily. "She'll awaken ready to tackle anything that gets in her way."

"Awesome! That's so awesome…" Rainbow Dash said, looking lovingly at the lavender mare.

"Did I miss something?" Celestia said, leaning in towards Fluttershy.

"Nothing that Twilight won't want to tell you herself." Fluttershy said with a smile of her own.

"Well I'm glad that this is settled." Aurora said, breathing a slight sigh of relief. Her relaxed demeanor was short lived however as her eyes turned to Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus picked up on Aurora's thoughts, and her concern grew as well. "Now could somepony take the time to get that damn door open?"

* * *

Bolts of magic shot past my head with frightening proximity as I ran towards my aggressor. I pumped my wings furiously in an effort to dodge them more effectively, but with every step forward, the projectiles became harder and harder to avoid. Nova fired each shot with precision, and wasn't letting me get through to him that easily.

I broke off and leapt from the bridge, falling just enough to glide under the bridge where he couldn't see me. My only option seemed to be getting in close. Nova was a very skilled close combatant, but at range he had the distinct advantage. Getting close was going to be a problem however. He took some time to heal up, but he was still vulnerable. He may have given us the ability to heal quickly, but he didn't take it himself.

That had always made me wonder, but that concern wasn't pressing at the moment. I gathered myself and focused my energy into my wings. The only way I'd be getting through to Nova would be speed. He was fast, and he was strong. I'd have to be faster, and hit him harder.

I flipped around and flew back up above the bridge, watching Nova the whole way. He held off on the projectiles, but his horn was glowing ominously. I kept flying upwards and gained enough altitude to start my approach. I tilted myself downward and entered a severe dive, folding my wings close to my body to gain speed.

Nova's horn was glowing even brighter than before, and it appeared that whatever he was going to do was coming fast. I moved closer and closer to the dark grey unicorn and was almost on top of him when he suddenly unleashed a beam of piercing red light. The beam was heading straight towards me, but I kept going full speed until the last second.

With nothing more than a blur, I escaped his field of vision, the flaring of my energized wings momentarily hiding my trajectory. Now behind him, I pumped my wings and was right next to Nova. I moved to strike his neck with my wing, but my appendage was forced away by a small red barrier.

Nova turned his blood red eyes on me, and his hoof shot upward towards my face. I moved out of the way and attempted to attack him again. He blocked me yet again and tried to counter, but hit open air. We soon became engulfed in a flurry of strikes that never found their marks, clashing with each other with no result.

I pushed myself as hard as I could and moved even faster. Soon, Nova was struggling with his blocks, moving to avoid me more so than anything. I saw his change in tactic and pressed harder, scanning the whole time for an opening. Though I had him on the defensive, he was far from helpless.

He fired off the occasional bolt of magic in an attempt to catch me off guard, but my assault continued without interruption, slowly draining his resolve to come out of the encounter on top. I thought I had him on the ropes, so I became even more fervent with my strikes, forgoing technique for sheer overwhelming speed.

Despite the added sloppiness, he wasn't able to catch any openings I may have created. He soon began abandoning any offense and was just barely able to parry what I threw at him. I finally saw a small opening and took it, my left wing swinging under his head and slicing at his chest, grazing him.

I hastily went for another strike, but before I could swing Nova jumped backwards and stared me down intently, his horn producing an overglow. Without warning, a bright red magical pulse shot forward and forcefully pushed me away. The wave caught me off guard and I tumbled backwards on the bridge for a few feet before falling off the side.

After silently thanking the universe for being born a pegasus, I flew back up onto the bridge and landed opposite Nova. I stared into his blood red eyes and was met with anger. The dark grey unicorn was almost always calm and collected, but now he seemed much more fervent.

"You just have to keep fighting me, don't you Thundervolt?" Nova said heatedly. "What do you have against progress!?"

"Absolutely nothing, as long as it's achieved in the right way." I replied. "Have you ever thought that maybe secret labs and forbidden science wasn't the way to go?"

"You're exactly like him, you know that?" Nova said with a sadistic smile. "Tempest was always such a stand-up stallion, an upstanding citizen by definition, and a free-spirit in practice. It seems you've inherited his views."

"I wouldn't say they're his views specifically." I replied, sarcasm evident in my voice. "I'm sure the majority of ponies would believe that kidnapping and murder are to be frowned upon."

"You speak as if you don't know what we've accomplished together! Don't you remember all of the evil we rooted out, all of the ponies you saved?" Nova said, trying to persuade me. "I'll be the first to admit my path is anything but righteous, but the fruits of our labor are sweet indeed."

"Yea, I've done just enough good to keep me from crying myself to sleep. Thanks." I said coldly.

"You've made your sacrifices Thundervolt, and now it's time to claim what is rightfully yours! Why can't you see that?" Nova asked in confusion. "I'm asking you to take over, to do what you think is right!"

"I understand what you want from me Nova, but this isn't the way. Why can't _you_ understand that?" I said, almost pleading. "Stop all this, and we can help you! You've been losing your mind, and it's making you reckless. You'd have never been so brash otherwise."

"You don't know what I'd have done. You don't know what I'm capable of, boy." Nova said condescendingly. "Maybe you aren't ready to take the reins. Perhaps Aurora would have been a better decision."

"She'd never take your offer, and you know it."

"I'm not so sure about that. Your friend is just fractured enough to make such a choice. After all, she's never been able to take as much abuse as you."

"She can handle anything you throw her way, Nova. She's the toughest pony I know, she wouldn't break so easily." I said assuredly.

"Look closer, Thundervolt. You may find that what stirs underneath the surface is more dangerous than you'd expect." Nova said cryptically. "With that front she puts up, it couldn't be more obvious she's unstable."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I've hit a nerve now? Isn't that cute." Nova's face contorted into a sly and manipulative look. "She's done a great job of making you think she doesn't need your help. That you're the fragile one. The reality is that she's been leaning on you since the day you two met. She hasn't changed a bit."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I reiterate the fact that I know you two better than anypony else. You're the strong one Thundervolt. Aurora pushes onward because you're still there keeping her upright. If you were to suddenly disappear, she'd sink down to the depths of insanity and never come back."

I didn't respond. I merely hardened my stare and let him continue.

"She was like that her whole life from what I understand. I don't believe she ever told you about how she came to be in my possession. There was another she had grown fond of, but she managed to hide her from me, the conniving little thing." Nova sounded proud of that trait. "Once she was separated from them, she fell into a deep depression. I couldn't get a thing out of her until you showed up. She latched onto you so quickly, pretending to be hard and distant, when really she was just looking for someone that would keep her going."

"I don't believe you." I said weakly, trying not to overthink his words.

"I don't expect you to. Just ask her for yourself before you kill her." Nova's words sent a spike through my heart.

"Before I what!?"

"You'll have to kill her eventually. Like I said, she's unstable. You can't expect her to keep up her charade forever." Nova said venomously. "Broken ponies like her need to be thrown away."

"I've heard enough! I'm putting you down!" I yelled, my cheeks red with fury.

I rushed forward again, moving faster than ever before. I was right in front of Nova with my glowing wings reared to slash through him. I brought my appendages down on him with lightning speed, cutting through his body like butter. I saw a bright flash of light, and he disappeared, leaving me alone in the room.

"I don't plan to make it easy for you."

I turned around to find the dark grey unicorn sending a spike of magic towards my spine. I moved aside and just barely avoided getting hit dead on. The side of my vest tore from the sheer force of the spell, leaving my left side uncovered. I jumped back and moved into a defensive stance in time to see to more blades of magic heading my way.

They came at me from both sides, and I had nowhere to go but up. I jumped, clearing Nova's attack. I twisted my body around and brought my rear hoof around for a kick, but Nova was much too fast. He disappeared in another flash of light, and I turned my head to look behind me. He wasn't there however; as another flash of light came from the place he'd been standing.

Before I could turn around, I felt a searing pain shoot through my exposed left side, and I fell to the ground. I looked at my side and found that one of Nova's ethereal blades had cut deeply, causing fresh blood to gush from the wound. I tried to get up, but couldn't move. The pain was too much, and I collapsed back onto the ground in a pool of my own gore.

"That looks like it hurts." Nova said, looking at his own wound with appreciation. "I'm glad you didn't cut _me_ that deeply. I'm a bit disappointed that you fell for that one, Thundervolt."

"B-Bite me." I spat at the dark grey unicorn, blood coming from my mouth as well.

"You're in bad shape. The only reason you aren't healing already is because that was pure magic. That's going to take some time to heal up. I hope that cute little marefriend of yours likes scars."

I didn't have the energy to say anything back. I had to regain some strength before acting, or else I'd risk losing to much blood. I lay still, letting the wound slowly close as Nova kept talking.

"I really wish you hadn't hit me with those wings of yours. If Aurora is any evidence, this cut won't be disappearing. It looks like we've scarred each other." The dark grey unicorn smiled at that. "I still need to beat my point into you, but I don't want to leave any more unsightly scars Thundervolt. How do I get through to you?"

Nova brought his hoof down onto my face, causing my vision to blur.

"You know what I'm asking, and you know the benefits it would come with."

His hoof came down again, forcing my head to the other side. My gold eyes were spinning in their sockets.

"I've always wanted the best for you. I wanted you to see what I see, feel what I feel! I wanted you to understand that things could improve. That they can always be better!"

Nova lifted my chin with is hoof and brought my face up to his, staring deeply into my eyes.

"But instead of graciously accepting the mantle I've painstakingly prepared for you, you throw it all back in my face."

Nova threw me back to the ground and struck again, even harder than before. Darkness was closing in around me as I began to slip into unconsciousness.

"And for what? For that stupid bitch you call your best friend? She doesn't have the capacity to grasp the concept of such an undertaking. Maybe you do it all for that little yellow _whore_. Perhaps that sex drive of yours is clouding your already tattered vision."

I was inches away from falling under when I felt my throat close up, and my body lift off of the ground. I saw Nova's horn glowing red and I knew to expect even more pain.

"Hopefully, coming close to the brink of death will show you what's important. I don't know how else to get through to you."

Nova's horn glowed brightly and I was sent flying towards the ceiling of the cavern. I struck the top hard, leaving a large crack in the quartz at the top. I felt myself falling down towards the bridge, and was powerless to stop the impact. Feet before hitting the ground, I slowed down and tumbled to the ground as if I was caught and then dropped.

"Yes, I caught you. I am trying to keep you alive after all." Nova said. I couldn't see him, but I was almost certain he rolled his eyes.

I heard the sound of rushing water, and a second later felt a cool touch on my left side. It was both painful, and soothing. I looked up towards the ceiling and saw a small flow of water was coming from my point of impact. Nova threw me hard enough at the ceiling that my body must have broken into one of the underground rivers in the cavern.

Nova walked through the waterfall towards me. He didn't wear a smile on his face as usual. His look was of sheer determination and anger.

"The pain will bring you closer to the truth, Thundervolt. Pain will make you understand." Nova reared his hoof for another strike, and I braced myself as best I could.

His dark grey hoof shot forward, but a sudden movement crossed my vision before it hit. A bright red blur tackled Nova to the ground, and wrestled with him ferociously. I saw Tempest on top of Nova, attacking him with his hooves fervently. I thought I was going mad until I saw him hiss, revealing sharp fangs and bug-like green eyes.

The Changeling I had released came back to help me. It thrashed on the ground, trying desperately to kill the dark grey unicorn underneath it. The two could barely stay on the bridge with the waterfall pouring down onto it. The two were completely soaked, and the changeling was unable to keep its footing. With a swift movement of his rear hooves, Nova threw the Changeling off of him and fired a large magical bolt at it.

Right before my eyes, the Changeling was engulfed in magical fire and dissipated into ash, letting out a primordial cry with its last breath. I silently mourned the creature, and thanked it for its help. I prayed that it went without much pain, though I knew deep down it suffered immensely.

Nova stood up, soaked with water and stained with blood. My own blood was washing away in the small current provided by the waterfall, leaving my coat stained pink.

"He haunts me any way he can, that red-coated bastard." Nova spat venomously. "I suppose I shouldn't have kept his image as a pet."

The dark grey unicorn looked my way and continued.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. You won't be getting any more assists, Thundervolt." Nova said darkly. "There's nothing stopping me from beating you senseless."

His last comment stung, as I realized he was right. I couldn't move. I couldn't fight back. I could barely speak. He was going to bring me within an inch of death. Hell, he might even kill me by accident. I looked at him, and saw his blood red eyes cutting through the mist of the waterfall. His soaked form somehow looked even more dangerous as he approached me.

And that's when I had a plan.

"How do you know…that I _don't_ have a *cough* plan?" I asked feebly.

"It's obvious, Thundervolt. You're done and you know it." Nova said, dismissing my statement. "No amount of wisecracking will change that."

"I don't know Nova, I think…I think wisecracking can always produce a plan." I mustered up my strength and opened up my wings, letting them fall limply onto the wet ground. "You would be _shocked_ at what I can come up with."

Nova's eyes went wide as he realized what I was about to do. It was too late for him though. I surged all of my remaining energy into my wings, sending a powerful electric charge into the water covering the bridge. I upped the voltage as high as I could, attempting to send as many amps through the water as I could.

Both Nova and I were soaked, causing us to be enveloped in the shock. My body locked up, all of my muscles tightening. I smelled my own flesh searing, as well as Nova's, as electricity coursed through both our bodies. I'd been electrocuted so many times already that one more probably wouldn't hurt. Nova however, was not prepared.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and his entire body was locked up like mine. I stopped the flow of electricity, but the residual charge stayed in us both. I went limp, and my vision blurred slightly. Nova's body ceased tightening, and wilted much like my own. The dark grey unicorn fell to the side, landing hard on the ground and sliding off the bridge into the chasm below.

A pang of sadness hit me as I watched him fall, realizing that there was no saving him. He was dead, and I killed him. The simplest outcome I could imagine, but by far the least satisfying. Darkness started to overtake me and my head began to spin.

It looked like it was all over. I didn't know if Twilight was ok, or how Fluttershy was holding up with me in here, but that could all wait. I wasn't dying here. I just earned my freedom. And my first act as a free pony would be taking a well-deserved rest.

I kept blinking, waiting to fall unconscious. I could have sworn I saw a small figure standing before me for a moment, but the image was fleeting and I dismissed it as a hallucination. Once the image was gone however, I saw a pink blur in the distance topped with a forest green smudge. I relaxed, and knew that I was in good hooves.

"Nap time…"

* * *

_**Stay tuned for the last chapter, coming (much more) soon!**_


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

"It's shameful is what it is! How could we let this happen!?"

"Sister, calm yourself."

"Luna, I will not calm myself! We've been letting an _insurgent_ live in our basement for the past couple of decades! He moved under my radar, and played you for a fool!" Celestia said furiously. Her hardened brow and steeled gaze couldn't focus on a single point with enough anger. "This is unacceptable."

"I wholeheartedly agree. Indignation however, will not erase this mistake." Luna replied coolly, attempting to diffuse her sister's rage.

"I'm well aware!" Celestia snapped at the lunar princess.

"And yet you still choose to exercise your royal vocal chords."

Celestia broke eye contact with Luna and sighed deeply. She looked out the window of the throne room and gazed at the Equestrian countryside outside of Canterlot. The rolling hills and pure white clouds in the distance were a peaceful sight. Their relaxing aura however, was tainted in the solar princess's mind. She saw only the vulnerability of it all. How fragile their rule could really be.

"Luna, I have been ruling over this land for over a thousand years. Not _once_ have I ever let anything as bad as this go unnoticed. I've become complacent." Celestia said with evident disappointment in herself.

"Sister, you cannot blame yourself for"—

"I can and I do, as you're well aware. I'm certain you shoulder a significant amount of guilt as well, Luna." The midnight blue alicorn hung her head in shameful agreement. "As of right now, I'm personally overseeing the investigation of this incident. You're more than welcome to join me, as you had a hoof in this too."

"Very well. And what of our friends?" Luna asked with concern.

"Half of the Elements were present, and so the rest will need to be involved one way or another." Celestia paused, and then shifted her gaze to Luna. "Those two ponies they were with…"

"Thundervolt and Aurora."

"Yes. They were at the center of all of this. They're going to tell us everything, and their cooperation would be appreciated." Celestia said sternly, closing her eyes pensively. "We're going to fix this, Lulu. We owe it to those ponies, and we owe it to ourselves."

"Yes, Tia." Luna said softly, a hint of sadness hanging from her words.

The sound of echoing hoofsteps could be heard resounding off the castle walls and into the throne room. The two royal alicorns looked at the large entryway and found Fluttershy approaching them, accompanied by Aurora. The mares strode up humbly to the princesses and bowed respectfully.

"There is no need to bow to leaders who failed you, my little ponies. Rise." Celestia said flatly, looking mournfully at her subjects.

"You didn't fail us, Princess. We were all tricked by the same stallion." Aurora said resolutely. "He's the one to blame, not yourself."

"I appreciate your faith in us. Not all ponies would be so understanding." Celestia replied gratefully.

"I assume you have come to inform us of your friend's condition?" Luna asked.

"Correct. You saw the level of trauma he sustained, and the condition his body was in when we reached him…" Aurora said cautiously.

"Oh no…is he"—

"In the process of a full recovery, yes." Aurora said with a small smile. "A good night's rest, a shower, and Thundervolt will be as good as new."

"He and Twilight are both relaxing in the gardens with Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy added.

"That is certainly good news." Celestia said happily, still surprised at their recovery rate. "And what about you? How are you two holding up?"

Aurora and Fluttershy looked a bit surprised at the question, and then turned their gaze towards each other as if to silently deliberate. A moment later, they looked upon the two princesses and replied.

"Well, things didn't end with a bang like I had imagined, but it was still stressful enough. We're fine." Aurora said, unsure of what else to add. "We're both…fine."

"Sturdy as a couple of oak trees." Fluttershy said with a sheepish smile, shifting her eyes back and forth between the princess and Aurora.

Luna's demeanor didn't change at all, and Celestia merely arched an eyebrow as Aurora let her face fall hard onto her outstretched hoof. The pink pony let out a defeated sigh, and Fluttershy smiled cheerfully.

"I think they are both alright, Tia." Luna said to the solar princess.

"I'd say you're correct. Girls, go ahead and gather the rest of your group and walk to the main gate of the castle. There will be a chariot waiting to take you all back to Ponyville." Celestia said, dismissing the two mares.

"Thank you, Princess." Fluttershy said, bowing once more before signaling Aurora to leave.

"Oh, and Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Princess?" Fluttershy responded curiously.

"Please tell Twilight that I'll be contacting her soon, and to get some rest." Celestia said with a smile.

"I will!" With that, Fluttershy and Aurora took their leave from the throne room.

"Well Celestia, what now?" Luna asked.

"Now…" Celestia said thoughtfully. "Now we get to work."

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxy xy

"Rainbow Dash, help. I'm freaking out here."

"Why, what's going on? Oh, _that?_"

"This is probably the most disturbing event I have ever witnessed in my entire life. I don't know if I'll ever recover from the astonishment of what I'm currently beholding…"

"Yea, he tends to get that reaction from most ponies."

"I mean, he's a tortoise…that can walk on _clouds_. And he even has a little propeller!" I said, marveling at the slow creature before me.

"Yup. Tank's my little guardian up here. He keeps me safe, ever vigilant in the pursuit of upholding justice in our home. He's even managed to save my life before!" Rainbow Dash said, rubbing the tortoises shell appreciatively.

"That is so cool. I can't wait to play with him more!" I could barely contain my excitement.

"Well you'll have plenty of time for that. After all, you'll be staying with us for quite a while." Rainbow Dash flew over to her cloud couch and plopped herself down with her legs crossed.

"I really don't want to be an imposition, Dash." I said hesitantly.

"It's not a problem, seriously!" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and put on a very suggestive smile. "Besides, you just want to stay with Fluttershy so you two can make out all day."

"That's totally inaccurate, and I'm hurt that you would think I'd choose her house over yours for such a purpose." My words were professional, but my red cheeks suggested otherwise.

"Whatever you say, Lover boy." Rainbow Dash said, wearing a smug grin on her face.

"_**Equestria to Rainbow Dash, do you copy!?"**_

"Sounds like your ride is here." I said, noting the booming voice, and returning Rainbow Dash's suggestive grin.

"My _ride_?" It only took a second for the cyan mare to put it together. "Oh my gosh, shut up!"

"Shall we?" I asked, flying out one of Rainbow Dash's open windows, and down to the ground. Twilight was standing there, horn aglow and eyes on the sky. "Hey Twilight, how are you doing?"

"Hey Thundervolt. Is Rainbow Dash"—

"Right here!" Rainbow Dash yelled, swooping down right behind me, landing next to Twilight. She planted a quick peck on the lavender mare's cheek and stepped back. "What's going on?"

"I just received a letter from the Princess, that's what." Twilight said enthusiastically.

"We left Canterlot this morning, Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied. "It's been less than twelve hours."

"Yea, I'm still sore. You know, from being stabbed?" I said. "Tell me she doesn't need us already."

"She doesn't, actually." Twilight said cheerfully. "The letter says that she and Luna are going to sort through some things back in Canterlot and that it will take some time."

"How much time?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All she said is that it would be at least two weeks before they'd need to talk to any of us." Twilight said, showing concern for the princesses. "Princess Celestia even told me to put my friendship letters on hold until then."

"Well then, looks like we'll all have plenty of time to kick back and relax." Rainbow Dash grinned at the both of us.

"I can't wait." Twilight giggled as she looked at the cheerful cyan mare. "Oh, that's right! I made my rounds and told everypony about the letter already. Fluttershy wanted to see you once you got settled in with Rainbow Dash."

"Well then in that case, I'll be heading off." I said as I trotted away. I turned back to the two mares before taking to the skies. "You two have fun!"

"Oh, we will. Don't worry about that." Twilight said quietly, batting her eyes seductively at Rainbow Dash. The cyan mare burned a bright red and completely locked up.

I laughed to myself and took flight, leaving the two mares to do whatever it is they had in mind. Something in the back of my mind told me that Rainbow Dash would sleep well tonight. Letting the thought fall away, I looked around Ponyville as the day began dwindling. The skyline showed vague hints of sunset, and the clouds in the sky absorbed a light coating of orange.

It was surreal, looking down upon the town without anything weighing me down. No more pressing concerns, no more looking over my shoulder every second of the day. I finally had some peace, and if I wanted to, I could make a home for myself here. Something about this town just made me want to stay.

The short flight to Fluttershy's cottage was soon over, and I abandoned my bird's eye view as I touched down on the small bridge over the stream in her front yard. A moment after I landed, I saw Fluttershy standing on the side of her house watching her animals. I silently approached her, taking in her natural grace with every step.

A few more feet closed the distance between us and I gently brushed against her side, startling her a bit. She quickly realized it was me however and lit up, her anxious gaze quickly melting into a loving smile.

"I didn't see you there." Fluttershy said softly, rubbing her head against my neck gingerly.

"Sorry about that, I'm not supposed to be the stealthy one." I said jokingly. "It's been a while since we could actually take the time to talk."

"I know. It may sound silly, but even though we weren't apart very long, I missed you a lot." Fluttershy replied bashfully, averting her gaze ever so slightly.

"It's not silly at all. All I could do was think about you, and how badly I wanted to be at your side again."

"And here you are." Fluttershy looked me over appreciatively. "Still as handsome as ever."

"Thanks. You know, you're not too bad looking yourself." I replied sweetly, nuzzling the back of the yellow mares neck.

"Stop it!" Fluttershy playfully pulled away and giggled. "Not in front of the animals!"

I began to snicker myself until I looked over to a nearby fence post and saw a small white rabbit. It stared at me suspiciously, seemingly looking into my very soul. A chill ran down my spine and I became increasingly uncomfortable, up until the point where it scampered away, probably to go commit atrocities elsewhere.

"That's probably wise…" I said, trying to play off my worries.

"So, I'm assuming Rainbow Dash was hospitable?" Fluttershy said, moving the conversation forward.

"Yea, she has me set up in her spare bedroom. It'll be just like old times, us in the same house." I said smiling reminiscently. "It isn't _your_ spare bedroom, but it'll do for now."

"What makes you think you'd be staying in the _spare_ bedroom?" Fluttershy said suggestively, brushing her flank against my side bashfully.

I tried to say something, but ended up babbling incoherently like a moron, my cheeks flushed intensely. I looked around for the death stare rabbit, but didn't see it, and so I assumed it safe.

I abruptly leaned in and put my lips to Fluttershy's, feeling the warmth grow in between us. My entire body began to tingle as my surprise kiss soon turned into a full embrace. Feeling her beside me, my heart began to melt. Every thought and emotion I had in that instance collided into one passionate moment that I wanted to live in forever. Much to my chagrin however, we both had to breathe.

"That was wonderful." Fluttershy said, her eyelids still lowered seductively. "You always kiss well when you're flustered."

"Ahem, are you two done?"

Fluttershy and I both jumped out of our skin and gripped each other tight. We turned around and found Rarity standing a few yards away, wearing a satisfied smile on her face.

"You two really are adorable together. I'm looking forward to heckling Rainbow Dash and Twilight as well, as they're sure to be even more so." Rarity said, gushing over the thought.

"What brings you all the way out here, Rarity?" Fluttershy said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her tone.

"Well, no need to bite dear. I was merely heading over to Sweet Apple Acres, as I was invited over for dinner. I thought I'd stop by and let you know that Pinkie Pie is planning a party for tomorrow."

"She is?"

"Of course she is. I'm not sure of the specifics, but the theme is something along the lines of 'Welcome back to Ponyville' and 'Glad you beat the meanie face.'" Rarity said, quoting heavily. "Her words, not mine. We can count on you two lovebirds making an appearance?"

"Of course." Fluttershy responded happily.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." I added. Another thought popped into my head. "Hey Rarity, where did Aurora end up choosing to stay?"

"Oh yes, well everypony offered up their homes to her and I thought for sure she'd opt to stay with either Twilight or myself. Instead, she decided to accept Applejack's offer and stay with her in the farmhouse." Rarity said, almost sounding offended that her home wasn't chosen. "She mentioned something about not wanting to sit around doing nothing, so she's set her mind to helping out with the leftover farm work."

"Manual labor and a good mile of open sight lines." I said with a grin. "That sounds like her alright. She'll be fine there."

"Well, if you say so darling. I assume she'll be joining us for dinner. Did you want me to pass along a message for you?" Rarity asked, ready to take her leave.

"Just make sure she's doing alright for me." I said with concern. "I'll talk to her soon."

"I will do just that. Goodbye you two." Rarity said, walking towards the path out front. She tilted her head back and practically sang her last two words. "Haaaaaave fuuuuuuun~"

My face turned red, and I pressed myself against Fluttershy, feeling her presence beside me. Just having her next to me made all the difference in the world. My life had been lived in constant apprehension, moving from one altercation to the next for so long. Ever since I met Fluttershy, things seemed to look up. Even during the darkest moments of our journey together, she gave me something I had scarcely known.

Hope.

That hope manifested itself into my motivation, my safety, and most of all, my happiness. Once, I had hoped to gain my freedom. To break the chains I had been tied to and escape to a better life. Now, with her help, I have more to hope for. I can hope for a life of peace, and contentment. I can hope our friends find the same bliss, and I can hope for nopony to go through something like what I did ever again.

And I can hope for all of it in a safe place, where I can be loved for who I am. A place that I can call home because it's where I belong, and it's exactly where I want to be. I said to myself that I left my heart in Ponyville with this kind, yellow mare, and now I've finally made it back to her.

My home.

* * *

_**It's been a long road home, and I want to thank all you readers out there for supporting me on this journey.**_

**_This story is dedicated to my one true love, Laura, who is a source of inspiration and love in all that she does. Thank you._**

**_I'd like to thank my top reviewers as well. Flammenwerfer and elitsama. You've helped keep me going through a sea of doubt, laziness, and above all, endless typing. Thanks for everything!_**

**_(The story continues in "Crescendo's and Cupcake's", coming soon.)_**

**_Update: The Sequel is now up, located here: /s/8998444/1/_**


	33. PSA

Public Service Announcement:

"Ok, so tell me again. Why are we here?" Thundervolt asked languidly.

"Honestly, I don't know why you were cast as the main character. You're not very bright." Aurora replied starkly, rolling her eyes at the pegasus.

"Don't be jealous of my superior popularity. I can't help that everypony loves me."

"You're only more popular because they haven't read the sequel yet. That's _my_ shot at the limelight, Thunderdolt."

"I really don't like that nickname. Didn't I ask you not to call me that?" Thundervolt said, staring intently at the pink pony.

"You did, but I just don't care. Can we get on with our business here? I'm sure the author has better things to be doing than writing this crap." Aurora said, shooting a look at her companion.

"Well if he doesn't want to write it, then why is he wasting his time? I mean, he's got another story to worry about, right?" Thundervolt asked, arching his eyebrow at the pink pony. "I got dragged out of bed for this, so I wanna know what's up."

"So I guess I'll be the one to deliver the news. That's probably for the best, considering you'll just muck it up somehow." Aurora said dismissively, before turning her attention elsewhere.

"Alright everypony, listen up! The sequel's up, so go read it! You're on the update list for this story, but now it's time is finished. Time to stop crying and move on, preferably to a story that's written better, and starring a pony that isn't as lame."

"Did you really just call me a lame pony? That's distasteful, even for you." Thundervolt smiled and rolled his eyes. "If you keep this up, nopony's going to read _anything_ about you."

"I think they will. And it's not like you're going anywhere. You always have to stick your nose in my business, so I'm sure you'll have your parts."

"Eh, good point. You heard her everypony, follow the link and get reading! Your support for this story has been much appreciated, but now it's time to cradle the sequel in your loving arms."

"We promise to keep it interesting for you all!" Aurora said, mustering up a small smile.

* * *

_**Crescendos and Cupcakes is out now! The story is located right here: /s/8998444/1/**_


End file.
